1p and 2p HetaliaxReader High school just got weirder
by sally3015
Summary: Y/N is 16 and attends high school. What happens when she realizes she will be going to school with nations?
1. Chapter 1 Countries and High schools

Chapter 1

Y/N's POV

I woke up to my alarm blaring a familiar song. It was the F/A (Favorite Anime) opening. It was impossible not to get up hearing that awesome song. I let it play while I got dressed. I picked out a S/F/C (Second favorite color) t-shirt, a F/C hoodie, black jeans, and some sneakers. I took my headphones and phone and put them in my F/C backpack. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door locking it behind me. "I'm gonna be late!" I said copying every slice of life anime ever. I eventually just started walking and ate my toast. I finished my toast and put on my headphones. I listened to some music as I walked to school. My name in F/N L/N. I'm 16 (Go with it) and go to Gakko (If you get it i'll give you a cookie :3) high school. I've lived alone in my own house since my parents died and my Aunt decided that I could live in alone if I wanted to. She payed for the house and anything I needed. She also gave me a card in case I wanted snacks or to go shopping. My Aunt was loaded so she didn't really care how much I spent. I walked up the steps of my high school. I wouldn't say that i'm a nerd or a geek but I don't have many friends. It's not that i'm anti-social. I'm just really picky I guess. I took off my headphones and walked into my classroom. I sat in my seat next to the window. I laughed as I remembered how I picked this seat to be like an anime character. I put my bag on the ground and stared out the window. "Good morning class! Today we'll be introducing some new students." Ms. Drew chirped. I didn't really care so I continued to stare out the window. "Please introduce yourselves!" asked. "I'M ALFRED F. JONES! AND I'M THE HERO!" the person introduced. I instantly turned my heads towards the loud voice. He has the same name and called himself the hero. It has to be him. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the blonde haired blue eyed person I watched on my laptop. (Y/N is not a stalker I promise) It was America. From Hetalia. It wasn't just him. I saw the allies standing in the front of the classroom.

"Holy shit." I whispered. "Thank you for that Alfred. Now how about the rest of you?" said looking at the allies. "I'm Wang Yao from China." Yao said. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy from France." Francis said with a wink that made the girls in the class squeal. "I'm Arthur Kirkland from England." said Arthur also making the girls squeal with his accent. "I'm-" the boy was cut off. "I'm Ivan Braginski. Become one?" Ivan said with a smile and a purple aura. The rest of the students got scared. "Okay everyone done? Go-" was cut off by me. "Ms. Drew that boy didn't finish!" I said knowing that Canada had been cut off. I seemed to be the only who noticed. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see him! Please introduce yourself." Ms. Drew said staring at Canada. "T-Thank you. I'm Matthew Williams from Canada." Matthew said quietly. No one but me seemed to notice he said anything. "Okay! Please take your seats next to Y/N! Y/N raise your hand." Ms. Drew said. I raised my hand. They can't possibly be the characters from Hetalia. Right? I've read fanfictions about this happening but I never thought it would! They all sat down. Matthew sat in the seat next to me. Ivan sat on top of him. Matthew tried to tell him he was there but Ivan couldn't hear him. "Ivan could you get off of Matthew?" I said nicely. "Who is that?" Ivan said confused. "Just pick another seat please." I said. Ivan got off of Matthew and sat in the seat in front of me. "T-Thank you for helping me." Matthew said quietly to me. "No problem!" I said. Francis sat behind me and Arthur sat next to him. Alfred sat next to Matthew. The teacher began the lesson. I took out my things and wrote down the notes on the board. I felt a tap from behind me. I turned around to see Francis "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" Francis asked. I nodded and handed him one. "It doesn't work." Francis said. "Yes it does." I said confused. "Really? Try writing your number then." Francis said with a wink. The girls heard this and gave a glare towards me.

"No thanks." I said turning back around. I wrote down the rest of the notes as Ms. Drew wrote them. Finally, the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and headed to my next class. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist. "Could you show me where my class is?" Ivan asked. "Sure! What class is it?" I asked smiling. Ivan seemed a little taken back. "Art." Ivan said with the slightest of blushes. "I have that next too! Just follow me!" I said. Ivan let go of my wrist and followed me. I walked into class and put my bag down. I walked to my easel and stood in front of it. "We have some new students class." Mr. Percy stated. I looked to the front of my classroom. "Holy shit." I said for the second time. Standing in the front of the classroom were the axis. "Please introduce yourselves." Mr. Percy said. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt from Germany." Ludwig said. "I am Honda Kiku from Japan." Japan said bowing. "Ciao!~ I'm Feliciano Vargas from Italy!" Feliciano said with his eyes closed. "I AM ZHE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT FROM PRUSSIA!" Gilbert yelled. Around me I heard people ask where Prussia was. Gilbert frowned slightly. "Prussia is the most awesome country in the world." I stated getting odd stares from my classmates. "SHE GET'S IT!" Gilbert said yelling and smiling again. "Shut up you idiota! I'm Lovino Vargas from Italy." Lovino said mad. "Please put your bags down and pick an easel." Mr. Percy said. They all put their bags in the pile and took an easel. Feliciano was on my right and Kiku was on my left. Lovino was in front of me and Gilbert was behind me. Ludwig was next to Gilbert.

"Okay free draw and paint time. Do whatever you want." Mr. Percy said sitting at his desk. I decided to draw F/A/C (Favorite Anime Character). I started to draw the character as Kiku peeked at my drawing. His eyes widened as I drew. I finished the character and carefully started to color it in. Kiku seemed very interested in it. I finished coloring and Kiku spoke up "Is that F/A/C!?" Kiku asked eyes sparkling. "Yea it's my favorite anime character." I said. "You rike anime?" Kiku asked. "Yea. I'm an otaku actually." I said smiling. "We have a rot to tark about then." Kiku said going back to drawing. Since I was finished I walked around looking at people's drawings. I looked at Lovino's easel. He drew a box of tomatoes. "I like your drawing." I said sneaking up on him. He yelped and jumped a little. "God damn ragazza! You scared the shit out of me!" Lovino said angry. "So you like tomatoes?" I asked already knowing the answer. "No shit Sherlock." Lovino said. I disregarded what he said "You're a good artist." I said still looking at his drawing. Lovino blushed a little and I saw his curl turn into a heart for a split second. "I-I know! I don't need an idiot ragazza like you to tell me!" Lovino said blushing still. I laughed and smiled at him. He did look like a tomato, just like Spain said. He's such a tsundere! I walked back to my easel. "Ciao ragazza!~ I'm sorry about Lovi being mean. He's really a nice guy!" Feliciano said. "It's okay. I didn't take any offense." I said smiling. Feliciano looked at me and his curl also turned into a heart for a second. "Your smile is very pretty bella.~" Feliciano stated. "Thanks Feliciano!" I said having the faintest of blushes. "You can just call me Feli bella.~" Feliciano said with a wink.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag. We all left the drawings on the easels. Next I had P.E. I went into the locker room and got changed into my P.E. clothes. The P.E uniform was a basic grey shirt and pink shorts for the girls. The boys had grey shirts and blue shorts. All of the clothes had our names written on them. I'm pretty fit if I do say so myself. My motto is "When you can run like Italy you can eat like America."I put my bag in my locker and walked into the gym. Some people were playing basketball and some were sitting on the bleachers and talking. I saw Ludwig standing awkwardly not sure of what to do. I noticed that the rest of the axis weren't in this class. 'He must be lonely.' I thought. I walked over to Ludwig. "Hey! Your Ludwig right? I'm Y/N! I'm in your art class!" I said smiling. "Uh...Hallo." Ludwig said holding something behind his back. "What are you holding?" I asked. "Nothing." Ludwig said quickly. "Oh okay." I said pretending not to care. I grabbed the thing out of his hands "Got it!" I said triumphantly. I saw what he had been holding. "Is this a book about how to make friends?" I asked looking at the book. Ludwig blushed profusely "N-Nein." Ludwig lied. "You don't need this." I said throwing the book in the trash. I walked back next to him "Now. Let's go play some basketball." I said still smiling. Ludwig blushed more. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where the net was. I grabbed a basketball and threw it at the basket. It hit the rim then bounced off and hit my face. "GAH-" I said as the ball hit my face making me fall backwards. "Frau! Are jou okay?" Ludwig said kneeling down next to me. "I'm fine! Just a bruise!" I said with a small smile. Ludwig sighed "Good. Don't do zhat again." Ludwig said. The bell rang, I said goodbye to Ludwig.

I went back into the locker room and got changed. I got my backpack from my locker and headed to lunch. I usually sat alone so I took out my headphones. I headed over to the table I always sat at. I put on the delicious tomato song since it seemed fitting. I had learned all of the lyrics of the hetalia character songs. That can happen when you listen to things for a long time. I took out my lunch from my backpack. It was F/L (Favorite Lunch). I was singing along to the song and eating my lunch when my headphones were taken off my head. I looked up to see Lovino shoving something in my face looking away. "Uh...What are you doing?" I asked. He looked towards me with a pout. "I'm giving you a tomato!" Lovino said angrily. "Just take the damn thing before I change my mind!" Lovino said shoving closer to my face. I took the tomato and smiled "Grazie per la Lovino pomodoro!" (Thanks for the tomato Lovino!) I said. Lovino looked shocked. "You know Italian!?" Lovino asked surprised. "Yea! I took it for my first language class." I said. Feliciano glomped his brother "There you are fratello! (Brother) I was looking for you!" Feliciano said still hugging his brother. "Get the hell off me veneziano!" Lovino said pushing Feli off. "Oh hey Y/N! Why are you sitting at by yourself?" Feliciano asked. "I don't really have anyone to sit with." I said honestly. "You can sit with us!" Feliciano said excited. "Okay let me get my stuff." I said grabbing my bag and lunch. I followed them to their table. "Holy shit…" I said for the third time. Not only were the axis sitting there. Spain was also sitting at the table. "Hola chica!" Spain said. "Hello. I'm Y/N!" I said holding my hand out. He shook it and said "I'm Antonio!" with a smile. Lovino glared at him.

I sat down and put my lunch on the table. Feliciano and Lovino sat with me in the middle. I saw Feliciano was eating pasta and that Lovino was eating pizza. Gilbert and Ludwig were eating wurst, Kiku was eating from a bento box, and Spain was eating tomatoes. "Bella do you want to try some of my pasta?" Feliciano asked. "No. She wants to try some of my pizza!" Romano yelled at his brother. "It's okay guys i'm good." I said not being heard over them arguing. Kiku sensed the mood and refrained from speaking. Feliciano and Lovino fought with Feli's plate of pasta. Someone came by and bumped them making the pasta spill all over me. "Bella i'm so sorry!" Felciano apologized. "Shit!" Lovino said. "It's okay guys i'll just clean up in the bathroom." I said standing up. I walked to the bathroom and cleaned up. I came back without my hoodie. "Okay that's better." I put my hoodie in my backpack. I realized that Feliciano won't have lunch now because it's on the floor. "Oh...Feli do you want some of my lunch?" I asked. Feliciano lit up "Sure! Gratzi Y/N!~" Feliciano said. We shared a lunch until it was all gone. The bell rang and I said goodbye to the axis plus Spain. I headed to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2 Them

Chapter 2

Y/N's POV

I walked to my next class which was Science. I sat in my regular seat. More students rolled in and eventually Alfred walked in. Alfred recognised then sat down next to the seat on my right. "HEY DUDE! YOU'RE THE GIRL IN MY ENGLISH CLASS RIGHT!?" America said loudly. I smiled and said "Yea! I'm F/N L/N." Suddenly Alfred's ear was pulled down by Arthur. "Stop being so loud! You'll make the poor girls ears bleed!" Arthur said reprimanding Alfred. "It's okay! I don't mind people being loud." I said. Arthur let go of Alfred's ear. "You're the girl from our English class right? Y/N?" England asked. "Yea that's me!" I said. He took my hand and kissed it "I am Arthur Kirkland love." Arthur said. If looks could kill the other girls would've killed me twice. Arthur sat in the seat that was on my left. The teacher assigned us some problems and we had to work in groups of three. Arthur, Alfred, and I decided to work in a group together. They got in a fight so I just did all of the problems. By the time they were done arguing the teacher wanted our papers. I turned ours in even though they didn't do any work. The teacher was nice so he let us have free time for the rest of the class. "Sorry about you doing all the work love." Arthur apologized. "Yea sorry dude." Alfred said also apologizing. "It's fine guys." I said with a small smile. Arthur and Alfred had a slight blush. My phone went off. Shit! I accidently left the ringer on. The phone played the 11th doctor's theme. I quickly put my phone on silent. "Sorry about that!" I said frowning a little. Arthur's eyes sparkled "Was that the 11th doctor's theme!?" he asked excitedly. "Yea. I'm a total whovian." I said giggling. The rest of the period Alfred and Arthur asked me questions about it. Who's your favorite doctor? Did you start with 9? Did you cry? I answered all of them and by that time the bell rang.

I waved goodbye to them, picked up my stuff, and headed to math. I sat in my normal seat and waited for other people to come. I noticed Matthew and Yao walk in. I waved at Matthew as he sat down in front of me. Yao sat in the seat behind me. I took out my notes from last class and wrote down the new ones. After the notes the teacher started explaining the lesson. He was calling up people to solve problems. Canada raised his hand to solve one "Anyone? No one?" Mrs. Robinson asked. "Matthew ants to solve it miss!" I said pointing in front of me. "Who?" She asked. I facepalmed and pointed right at Matthew. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you! Please come solve the problem." Mrs. Robinson said. Matthew walked up there and solved the problem quickly. "That was amazing uhhh…." Mrs. Robinson said forgetting Matthew's name. "His name is Matthew." I said angrily. "Right! Matthew!" Mrs. Robinson said. I rolled my eyes and continued listening to the lesson. Eventually the bell rang. I got my stuff and said bye to Matthew. I walked through the back of the school since it has a faster route back home. As I was about to open the door I heard people talking. "Ciriole Perciatelli Fedelini!" I saw Feliciano say to a girl. I knew that was how he flirted with girls. I chuckled softly. The girl was flirting back a lot. Suddenly a big jock (Nothing wrong with jocks) stood in front of the girl. "What do you think your doing with my girlfriend!?" the biggest jock said. "I-I didn't know she had a boyfriend! I'm sorry!" Feliciano said trembling. "Well now you're gonna learn!" the jock said punching Felciano. I gasped and ran outside standing in front of Feliciano. "Why don't you pick on someone your own IQ size!" I said protecting Feliciano.

"Why did you say!?" the bully asked. "I said that you're ego is as big as your chance of you being held back!" I taunted. The bully got angry. He charged at me. I grabbed Feliciano as I dodged him. "Feli! Go find Ludwig now!" I said. He nodded and ran away. I got in a fighting stance. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you and your boyfriend!" the bully snarled. I ran at him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground on his knees. He looked furious. I knew it wouldn't keep him down for long. I tried to hit him again but his girlfriend came to his defence. "You stupid ugly weeaboo!" she taunted as she pulled my hair and slapped me. I punched her in the face hard enough to make her nose bleed. She staggered back and held her nose. Suddenly I was kicked in the gut. I got the wind knocked out of me as I doubled over in pain. The bully was about to hit me again. I rolled to the side so I could regain my composure. I got my second wind and elbowed the bully in the jaw with all of my strength. He fell down in a slump. The girl screamed. He wasn't dead he was just knocked out. I grabbed and made a run for it. It was hard with the pain in my stomach. I ran far enough to get to my neighborhood. I finally relaxed and doubled over as I walked to my house. I unlocked the door and threw my backpack on the ground. I went to the freezer and put an ice pack on my stomach. It helped a lot. I walked over to the couch and layed down on my back. 'This is gonna hurt in the morning.' I thought as I fell asleep.

Feliciano's POV

I ran as fast as I could to find Ludwig. I was panicked and worried Y/N was going to be seriously hurt. I finally found Ludwig standing next to Kiku in front of the entrance. "LUDWIG! LUDWIG! Y/N NEEDS HELP! HURRY!" I said running up to Ludwig. "Feliciano calm down! Speak clearly!" Ludwig said to me. "Y/N needs help! This guy punched me and she came to save me! But she needs help she might be hurt!" I said starting to cry. Ludwig's eyes widened "Show me where she is!" Ludwig said. Kiku and Ludwig followed me to where Y/N was. When we got there all that was there was an unconscious boy and a girl with a broken, bleeding nose. "Where is she!?" Ludwig asked worried. "That bitch ran off somewhere after kicking my boyfriends ass." the girl said. I pushed her over "Y/N is way nicer than you are!" I said angry. "I am suddenry concerned with her werr being." Japan stated. "We'll find her and find out if she's okay." Ludwig said. "Does anyone know where she lives?" Ludwig asked. Kiku and I shook our heads no. Ludwig sighed then saw something on the ground. It was Y/N's Student I.D. Luckily it had her home address. We walked to her house and knocked on the door. "Y/N! It's Feli! Are you okay!?" I asked worried. There was no answer. I tried to open the door and found it unlocked. We looked at each other "Should we go in?" I asked. "Ja. She may need help." Germany said. We walked in and saw the inside of Y/N'S house. The first thing we noticed were all the flags on the walls. "She sure has a lot of flags doesn't she Lud?" I asked turning towards where Germany was. He wasn't there. "Where did Ludwig go!?" I asked panicking. "I don't know. I think he went to look for Y/N." Kiku said. Suddenly we heard growling. We ran over to where we heard it. We saw Ludwig on the floor with a big dog on top of him snarling and growling right next to Ludwig's face.

Y/N's POV

I woke up a little bit later and decided to rest in my room. I headed to my room and got my computer. I decided to just relax and listen to some music. I listened to music until I heard a scream from down stairs. I paused the music and ran downstairs. I ran into the room the scream came from and saw Kiku and Feli trying to get my dog off Ludwig. "Why are you guys in my house?" I asked. Kiku and Feli turned towards me. "Y/N! YOUR OKAY!" Feli said crying and hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. "It's okay Feli. I'm fine." I said calming him down. "Could I get some help?" Ludwig said my dog still on him. "Oh yea. Mantequillas! (Butters in Spanish. If you get the reference you get a cookie) Code Green!" I said. My dog got off of Ludwig and licked his face. Ludwig sat up and stared at the dog. "Yes you can pet him Ludwig. He won't hurt you now." I said giggling. I knew Germany liked dogs. Ludwig smiled as he pet the dog "Who' a good boy!? Who's a good boy!? You are!" Germany said rubbing his belly. "Y/N how did you take out that bully?" Feli asked. "My Aunt wanted me to take self defence lessons since I live alone. That and get my golden retriever here. He's sorta my guard dog." I said. "I am sorry we intruded on your personar space Y/N." Kiku apologized. "It's alright Kiku! I'm sure you guys were just worried." I said smiling. "I forgot. Lovino and Gilbert will be waiting for us. We have to go." Ludwig said still petting my dog. "Okay.~ Bye Y/N!" Feli said hugging me again. "Goodbye Y/N." Kiku said bowing. "Aufweidersen."(Until I see you again) Ludwig said. They all walked out the door. I waved goodbye and closed the door. My dog laid down on the couch. "Maybe I could go shopping today. I think a new part of my manga came out." I said to myself. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I locked it and got in my car. It was a F/C Tushek Renovatio. (Search it. Really cool car.) I drove to the mall and parked. I put my keys in my pocket and walked in. I went into Barnes and Noble and got my manga. It was a good thing I did because it was the last one. I payed for it then heard someone swear. "Crap. They ran out." I heard someone say. I looked over and saw man that looked like Kiku but with red eyes.

"Oh shit." I said as quietly as possible. Standing there was what I knew was 2p! Japan. It can't be a coincidence. They all must be the countries. I decided to be nice. "Hey. I bought the last copy. I was thinking I could send it to you when i'm finished since I know the store won't have a new shipment until next month." I said tapping the 2p!'s shoulder. I tried to keep my smile. "Really? Thanks I guess." the 2p! said. "I'll just need your adress so I can ship it." I said nervously. The man got out a pen and wrote down his address along with a phone number. He handed the paper to me. "I'm Kuro. You're hot. Call me." Kuro said walking away. I regreted my decision. I sighed and walked out. I decided to get some new clothes and maybe some new video games. I walked all over the mall and got what I wanted. I was about to leave when I was stopped. I turned around to see who stopped me and froze. There stood the blonde haired pink eyed man I instantly knew. 2p! Romano. "I love your outfit!" he said staring at my clothes. "Thanks. I think your clothes are fabulous!" I said smiling. He smiled wider. "You think i'm fabulous!? Okay we have to be besties!" he said giving me a card with his number on it. "Flavio! Where the hell are you!?" someone yelled angrily. "Shit!" I said trying to get out Flavio's grasp. For someone who probably doesn't work out he had an iron grip. "I'm over here fratello!~ I'm just talking to this bella ragazza!" (Beautiful girl) Flavio said waving his brother over. I saw a man with dark brown hair and magenta eyes walk over. I think i'm screwed. "Hmm. She is beautiful." he said with a wink. I was trying not to shake. They hadn't done anything wrong yet but I know what he puts in his sauce. "I'm Luciano." he said. "N-Nice meeting you two! I'm sorry I have to go." I said pulling off Flavio's hand. This time Luciano stopped me "So soon? Why don't you and I have a nice chat." he said mischievously. Suddenly Luciano's hand was pulled off of my wrist. "She can't. She's busy. Now leave her alone." Alfred said pushing me behind him. The rest of the F.A.C.E family came and also stood in front of me. Luciano growled "Fine. Flavio let's go." he said pulling his brother and walking away.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving me Alfie." I said smiling. Alfred blushed "No problem dude! It's the hero's job! Did you just call me Alfie?" he asked. I blushed slightly "Yea. Do you not like the nickname?" I asked bashfully. "THAT'S AN AWESOME NICKNAME!" he said giving me a bone crushing hug. "Alfred...can't….breath…" I said. He let go of me "Sorry dude! Why were you talking with **them** anyway?" he said. "They just randomly stopped and talked to me." I said not completely lying. "You should just stay away from them love. They are bad news and are nothing but trouble." England said. "I won't. Sorry I have to go. Bye guys!" I said as I walked away. I walked out of the mall and put the stuff in my car. I sat in the driver's seat and gave a long sigh. Today was tiring. First saving Feli from bullies and now making dangerous friends. I needed something to relax me. I got an idea and drove to the bakery across the street from the mall. It was called Andy's bakery. I parked and walked in. I smelled a sweet scent. I always loved the cupcakes they served here. I stood at the counter and rang the bell while waiting for someone to come. "Just one moment!~" someone said. No. Shit. It can't be. The man walked up to the counter. "Sorry for the wait poppet! Now, what would you like?" the blonde orangey haired blue eyed man asked me. "U-Um I would like the pink and blue c-cupcake please." I said. "No need to be shy poppet! I won't bite!~" he said getting the cupcake. "O-Okay. How much is it?" I asked pulling out my card. "It's on the house poppet.~" he said. " Oh. Thank you!" I said forcing a smile. I got my cupcake and fast walked outside. I ran to my car. I need to stop doing this.


	3. Chapter 3 You can't catch a break

Chapter 3

Y/N's POV

It was getting late so I drove home. I took in all of the bags and set them down. I sat on the couch and held the cupcake in my hand. It wouldn't be a good idea to eat it. He wouldn't blow his cover by poisoning the cupcake. Right? I decided against eating it and put it on my counter. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I flopped onto my F/C bed. Friday. The day I can sleep in and not worry about homework. I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up to loud knocks at my front door. I moaned grumpily. I was so close to eating a giant marshmallow. None the less I walked downstairs with my messy H/C hair. "I'm coming! Stop banging on the door!" I said. The banging didn't stop. I sighed and opened the door. Standing there were the allies along with the axis. "What are you guys all doing here!?" I asked surprised. A lot of them had notable blushes. Shit. I remembered i'm only wearing short shorts and a tank top. I closed the door enough to cover everything except my face. "Okay now what do you want." I asked blushing slightly. "W-Well sorry to intrude. But we wanted to make sure you were okay." Arthur said still having a large blush. "I'm fine. Like I told those three yesterday." I said pointing at the axis. "Do you mind if we come in love?" England asked. I nodded and opened the door letting them in. "I'm going to get changed." I said running up the stairs. I came back a little later with a t-shirt that said "fries before guys" and longer shorts. I also had combed my hair. "Okay i'm back." I said walking down the stairs. The countries were looking at the flags I had on my walls. "You like flags love?" Arthur said looking at the British flag. "Yea. I love countries actually." I said smiling. "Kesesese I see the frau (girl) has good tastes in flags!" Gilbert said looking at the Prussian flag. I stood next to him "Well Prussia is the most awesome country in existence." I said also looking at the flag. Gilbert blushed "Ja! Exactly!" Gilbert said trying to hide the blush. I heard loud scrambling sounds as my dog ran into the living room jumping on, and knocking down Ludwig. He started licking his face all over.

I laughed as Ludwig smiled and pet the dog while it was still on him. "Mantequillas! (Butters!) Down!" I said making him get off of Ludwig. He sat at Ludwig's feet. Ludwig gave him a belly rub. "Hey what's that on the table?" I asked pointing to some dishes of food. "We all made you some food to say thank you!" Feliciano said smiling. "Oh you guys didn't have to!" I said. Wait something's missing. Where's the cupcake from last night!? I saw Arthur holding the cupcake with a horrified look on his face. "I meant to throw that away! Just give it to me Arthur." I said trying to take the cupcake from him. He wouldn't let me have it. "Y/N where did you get this from?" Arthur asked sternly. "I got it from a bakery." I said half telling the truth. "Did a man with strawberry orangey hair give it to you? Did he look like me? Did you eat any of this?" Arthur questioned getting in my face. "U-Um…" I gulped. "Dude what's wrong?" Alfred said looking at Arthur. Arthur was distracted for a second so I was able to take the cupcake away from him. I ran and threw it in the trash. "There it's gone. Happy?" I said looking at Arthur. He looked guilty "Sorry love. I didn't mean to get into your face about it." Arthur apologized. "It's fine Arthur." I said smiling again. I turned my head towards the counter. I knew it. One of the plates had the black rocks I knew as England's scones. Arthur noticed me looking at them and picked up the plate. "T-These are my best batch yet. I-It's not like I made these specially for you. I just had extra that's it." He said turning away and blushing. Well I guess I had to die at some point. "I-It's okay Arthur i'm not hungry." I lied. My stomach gave me away by growling. "You don't want one do you?" Arthur said looking crushed. "No one ever wants one." he said sadly. Great now I have to do this. I grabbed a scone from the plate.

The rest of the group gasped. "I w-would love to have o-one!" I said trying to smile. Arthur looked hopeful as I brought the death scone closer to my mouth. "Y/N! NOOO!" I heard Alfred scream as he tackled me. The scone fell to the floor making a black mark on my tile. America landed on me hurting the bruise on my stomach. "AUGH!" I yelled as the bruise got hit. Ivan ran over and threw Alfred off of me. "Sunflower are you okay?" Ivan asked. I held my stomach while on the floor. I had a few tears in my eyes. Ludwig ran over and tried to help. "Where does it hurt!?" he asked worried. I was starting to calm down "M-My s-stomach…." I moaned. Matthew kneeled down next to me and lifted my shirt enough to see my stomach. The group's eyes widened as they saw the huge bruise the bully had left. It covered about half of my stomach. "That bastard!" Lovino yelled. I tried to get up but Francis picked me up. "Don't move mon cher (my dear)." he said putting me on the couch. The pain eventually subsided. "T-Thank you Francis." I said. "THAT BASTARD HURTING YOU LIKE THAT!" Lovino yelled angrily. "It's alright Lovi." I said. Wait shit he hates that nickname. Lovino blushed "IT'S NOT ALRIGHT. I HOPE HIS MARINARA SAUCE NEVER STICK TO HIS PASTA!" Lovino said ignoring what I called him. Feliciano gasped. I laughed out loud. Eventually the group left. I had to put all the food I couldn't eat away. I feel so freaking full. I think I may have eaten twice my weight. I needed to take a walk to help my digestion. I lived fairly close to some woods. I put on my hiking boots, grabbed my outdoor bag, and walked out the door locking it behind me. I stuck on the path until I heard some growling mixed with whimpering. I walked off the path to find where it had come from. I followed the sound until I found a wolf trapped in a bear trap. It growled and snarled at me. I slowly approached it stopping at a safe distance. I let him smell me. He calmed down and started to just whimper. I walked up to the trap.

I found a large rock and started hitting the trap. Eventually it released. The wolf tried to run away but it's leg was too badly injured from all the struggling it was doing. I took out some bandages from my pack and wrapped it around the wolf's leg. It stopped the bleeding and the wolf limped away after licking my hand. I smiled. FUDGE YEA! F/N L/N HEALER OF ANIMALS! I yelled in my thoughts. "You healed it pretty well." someone said from behind. I jumped and turned around in a fighting stance. SHIT. Not another one! Standing in front of me was 2p! Canada. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm James." he said holding his hand out. I hesitated then shook it. "I see you helped that wolf." James said. "I couldn't leave the poor thing like that." I said truthfully. James smiled and smirked. "Hmph. Hot and likes animals. My type of girl." James said eyeing me. Why does this happen to me. I heard someone scream "JAMES YOUR BEAR GOT OUT!" someone screamed as a giant polar bear ran towards us. CRAP! I tried to get out of the way but the bear pushed me down to the ground. The bear bit the collar of my shirt and picked me up. He sat down and dropped me onto his belly wrapping his giant arms around me like I was a plushy. His fur is so soft! "What the hell." James said confused. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A BLOOD THIRSTY ANIMAL NOT CUDDLING RANDOM GIRLS KUMA!" James said trying to pry me away from his bear. The bear growled and James backed off. "Great. Just great." James said sighing. "Oh my god he is so cute." I said with fluffy bear arms around me. Another man walked up next to Canada. FOR THE LOVE OF THE FROG UNIVERSE. Standing next to 2p! Canada was the bat wielding man 2p! America. I was not having a good start for the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4 Woods and Markets

Chapter 4

Y/N's POV

Well I'm dead. I'm in the arms of a polar bear while two murders are standing in front of me. "Why the hell is your stupid bear holding a chic and not tearing her apart!?" 2p! America yelled at James. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" James shot back. The only way I would be able to get out of this is if I could sneak away while they were arguing. Unfortunately kuma doesn't want to let me go. "Uh...kuma mind letting me go?" I asked. The bear looked at me and held me tighter. "Then can I ride you out of here?" I asked hopefully. Kuma growled slightly as if responding. He let me go and went on all fours. I climbed onto his back and Kuma took off. Kuma went super speed. It was all I could do not to fall off. James and America ran after me but Kuma was speeding. "WOO HOO!" I yelled with excitement as I rode him. Eventually James and America lost us. Kuma slowed down as we got to the entrance. "Thanks Kuma!" I said rubbing the bears head. He put his nose in my hand and nudged it. "I have to go now." I said starting to walk away. Kuma started to follow "I'm sorry Kuma you can't go with me." I said. Kuma whined and nudged my side. I heard voices near us "Where did she go!?" I recognized the voice as America. "We have to find her and Kuma." another voice said. Kuma nudged me harder moving me forward. He then walked over to where the voices were. I ran out the entrance as fast as I could. I ran back to my neighborhood and slowed down. I panted as I caught my breath. Note to self: No more woods. I walked back to my house. I noticed the manga I finished reading on the counter. 'Right I have to send that to Kuro.' I thought. I put the manga in a box and wrote the things needed. I put enough stamps and put it in the mailbox. Now I won't have to deal with him. I decided to change and run some errands.

I locked the door and headed out to the store. I drove close by to a mini mart. I parked and went inside. I went to the snack aisle and got my favorite soda and chips. I heard some arguing in the aisle next to me. "Lutz stop gawking at that girl and get the stuff! I want to get out of here as soon as I can." I froze. I knew that voice. It was Luciano! I have the worst luck ever. He must have been talking to 2p! Germany. I needed to leave immediately. I started to put my stuff back when I was hugged from behind. "OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!" Flavio said. "IDIOTA WHY DID YOU RUN OFF!" Luciano yelled as he followed his brother. "Oh it's the bella ragazza (Beautiful girl) from the mall." Luciano said walking next to me. "O-Oh hey guys." I said trying to not to sound scared. Kuro and Lutz walked into the aisle. "It's the girl from the manga store." Kuro said looking at me. Lutz looked me at me up and down "You're right Kuro she's hot." Lutz said smirking. I made Flavio let go of me. "W-Well it was good seeing and meeting you. I have to go now!" I said walking backwards. I hit someone. I turned to find James. Today is not my day apparently. "Hey your the girl from the woods!" James said. 2p! America stood next to him along with 2p! England and 2p! France. "Nice to see ya again doll face." 2p! America said smirking. 2p! America and James looked at the 2p! axis. "What you asses doing here?" 2p! America asked angrily. "What does it look like!?" Luciano said. I started to walk away but was grabbed by Kuro. "You're not going anywhere." he said holding my arm. I was grabbed again by James. "Hey! She's ours!" he growled. The 2p! axis didn't like hearing that. "Like hell she is!" Luciano yelled. I elbowed James in the side making him let me go. I dropped my basket and ran out the door. I quickly got in my car and sped away. I'm shaken up but alive at least. Why do murders have to like me!?


	5. Chapter 5 Ice ranks and Ice cream

Chapter 5

3rd Person's POV

I ran into my house and locked everything. I caught my breath when I was done. So now I have 2p!'s after me. Great. Just great. I leaned on the wall and sighed. It's been a long day and i'm tired. I decided to just relax upstairs on my computer and not do anything else today.

(Time skip to Sunday)

I was woken up by my phone ringing. It was an unknown number so I was hesitant to answer it. I decided to just answer. "Hello?" I asked sleepily. "H-Hey Y/N it's Matthew." Matthew said. "Oh hey Matthew. How did you get my number?" I asked suspiciously. "I-It was on your fridge. A-Alfred thought it would be a good idea to have your number." Matthew said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. That was exactly something Alfred would do. "So why'd you call?" I asked. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating with m-me today." Matthew asked. Ice skating with the master of hockey? Heck yea. "I'd love to Matt!" I said. "T-That's great! I'll pick you up at around 11?" Matthew asked. "Sure! See you then." I said hanging up. I got out of bed and stretched. I checked the time. It was 9:00. I rummaged through my clothes and decided to wear my maroon canada flag shirt, bright teal jeans, and some F/C sneakers. I also got my ice skates out of my closet. (Outfit in my profile) I went into my bathroom and brushed my and hair and teeth. I went downstairs and checked the time again. It was 10:30 so I had half an hour to eat and make breakfast. I decided to just heat up something the countries brought over yesterday. I heated up some of the crepes Francis made. They were so good! I finished them off and put the plate in the sink. My doorbell rang. "Oh he's here!" I said running over to the door. I opened the door to be face to face with the blushing Canadian. "A-Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and locked the door behind me. Matthew and I walked over to his red pickup truck. He opened the door for me and I put my purse and ice skates in and sat down. He closed the door and and went over to the driver's seat. He got in and started up the truck. We drove to the skating rink and parked. We walked in together.

We both had skates so we only had to pay for the entrance fee. We laced up the skates and Matthew gracefully went onto the ice. He was doing spins and axles while I was sticking to the sides trying not to fall on my butt. Matthew skated over to me "Do you need help Y/N?" he asked. I nodded and said "I haven't skated for a while." as he pried my hands off the sides. "Just relax Y/N" he said as he guided me across the ice. He put his hands around me to steady me and make sure I don't fall. I could feel his blush. He and I glided around for a little. "Okay now i'm going to slowly let go. You try to do it by yourself." he said slowly letting go of me. I tried to keep my balance but started to fall. I waved my arms frantically trying to stay up. Matthew stabilized me then let go again. I started to get the hang of it. "I'm doing it!" I said excitedly. I eased into going faster. Matthew smiled. I started to go towards him but was bumped by someone. I knew I was going to fall. Matthew reached out to me but ended up falling. I landed on the ice kind of hard. Ow. That didn't hurt much but it still hurt. I felt something on top of me and looked up to see Matthew. Matthew realized he was top of me and blushed profusely. "Looks like we both fell on our butts huh Matt?" I said chuckling. Matthew scrambled to get off me "I-I'm s-so sorry!" he said getting up. "It's fine Matt. Accidents happen!" I said smiling. He held a hand out to help me up. It was hard since we were both wearing ice skates. He helped me up and we continued to skate. After about an hour we decided to stop. I unlaced my skates and out my sneakers back on. "That was really fun Matt. I had a great time!" I said as I waited for Matt to put his shoes back on. Matthew blushed again "I'm glad you liked it Y/N." Matthew said as he finished putting his shoes on. I noticed a concession stand selling F/F ice cream. "Do you want to get some ice cream Y/N?" Matthew asked standing next to me. I nodded and we walked over to the stand. "Two ice creams please." Matthew asked the man running the stand. (Get the reference get an internet cookie) I pulled out my wallet but Matt payed the man before I could hand him my money. "It's okay Y/N I got this." he said smiling.

"You didn't have to Matt!" I said as he handed me the ice cream. "I asked you out didn't I? It's my treat." Matthew said blushing. I smiled and ate my ice cream. Suddenly an older woman said "Aww you two make an adorable couple!" while staring at us. It was my turn to blush. I've never actually had a boyfriend before. I tried to tell her we weren't a couple but she had walked away. Matthew walked closer to me. "F-Funny how s-she thought we were a couple huh?" Matthew said. "Y-Yea." I said. We finished our ice cream and walked back to his car. He drove me home. We walked with me to my front door. "S-So this is it." Matthew said. "Yea I guess!" I said smiling. "I-I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said very slowly walking away. "Bye Matt!" I said. I went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek then went inside.

Matthew's POV

I stood there surprised as she went inside. She kissed my cheek. I held where she kissed it with my hand. Y/N kissed my cheek. I quickly went to my car and and drove off. When I got far enough away from her house I had a little freak out. When Y/N had noticed me the first day of school my heart had fluttered. She was so pretty just sitting there with her beautiful H/C hair and her dazzling E/C eyes. She even got Ivan off of me. It had taken all of my courage just to call her. I was almost certain she wouldn't remember who I was. I was even more sure she would've said no, but she did both. My heart was doing back flips when she said yes. When I watched her skate she looked so graceful. Smiling on the ice rink with her perfect smile. She even kissed me before she went inside. I am the luckiest man in the world. I drove home happily. When I got home and I walked in with a skip in my step. I put my keys on the rack. "Hey Mattie! Where were you!?" Alfred asked playing video games on the couch. "I went out with someone." I said joyfully. Alfred paused his game and turned towards me "Seriously dude!? What's her name!?" Alfred said smirking and smiling. "It was Y/N." I said. Alfred frowned. "Really?" he said with a far away look. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "N-Nothing. Good for you bro." Alfred said going back to his game. I was worried but left him alone.

Alfred's POV

I can't believe Matt went out with Y/N. I don't think he knew but...I have a huge crush on her.


	6. Chapter 6 Flowers and Ducks

Chapter 6

Y/N's POV

It was the dreaded day. Monday, the most hated day ever. I had finished my homework when I got home yesterday. Today for school I wore a F/A t-shirt, a F/C skirt, and sneakers. I drove to school this time because I still was worried about the 2p!s. I parked in the school parking lot and walked into the front entrance. There were posters everywhere. I looked at one of them and saw that it was advertising for the upcoming dance. I always went to the dances alone but that was alright. I usually danced like a dork and ate too much of the buffet table. Best time ever. I couldn't look at the poster long. I had something to do before everyone got to school. I walked to my first classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet. Perfect. I took two things out of backpack. The first was a bouquet of sunflowers. The second was the most adorable Hello Kitty plushie you have ever seen. I places the sunflowers on Ivan's desk and the plushie on Yao's desk. I set up my phone in the back so I could get the reaction. I quickly left the room. I waited next to the classroom. Eventually students started coming in. Yao and Ivan walked in at about the same time. I followed them in. Ivan picked up the bouquet "Who put this on my desk?" Ivan asked. Some of the students got scared. I guess I couldn't hide my guiltiness very well because Ivan walked up to me. "You put this on my desk da?" Ivan asked. Yao stood next to him. "Did you put this plushie on my desk aru!?" Yao asked. "Yes I did put those things on your desks." I said nervously. This wasn't going how I had planned. Suddenly Ivan hugged me. "Thank you da. These are my favorite kind of flowers." Ivan said smiling. "Where did you get this plushie!? It's so cute aru! I need more of these!" Yao said pointing at the adorable plushie. I smiled. "No problem Ivan! And my Aunt makes them Yao." I said. The rest of the time before class was spent talking about the things I had given to them.

Eventually the bell rang and we all had to get to our seats. I noticed that Matthew blushed and snuck looks at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I wasn't sure what was up with him but I had a feeling. I also noticed that Alfred looked down. I knew it wasn't normal. I wrote a note and threw it at him. "Alfie what's wrong?" he took the paper and read it. He wrote something and threw the paper back at me. "Nothing Y/N the hero is fine!" he wrote with little a drawing of superman. I giggled. I knew something was wrong but I also knew he wouldn't tell me. Eventually class ended and I packed up my stuff. I head to my next class. I walked into art and went to my easel. "Okay class. Pick a partner and sketch them." Mr. Percy said. Lovino and Feliciano came up to me at the same time. "Do you want to be my partner?" they asked in unison. They looked at each other then looked back at me. Lovino looked a little down. I knew he was thinking that I would choose Feliciano. I've seen the episode where he stated it perfectly that he felt in his brother's shadow. "Sure! I'd love to be your partner Lovino." I said smiling. Feliciano looked a little sad. While Lovino had a heart in his curl and a blush on his face. We walked over to our easels. I started sketching Lovino. This would be easy since I always drew Hetalia characters. I drew him throwing tomatoes. The teacher said time was up and to show our partners our drawings. I handed mine to Lovino as he handed his to me. He handed me a near perfect drawing of me. "Lovino it's amazing!" I said. Lovino blushed and turned away. "Psh. I know it is! I don't need you to tell me that!" he said. Lovino looked at my drawing. "It's pretty good for a ragazza (girl) like you." Lovino said. I knew that was how he said it was good. "Thanks Lovi! I mean Lovino." I said. Lovino looked somewhere else and said "Y-You can call me Lovi if you want." he said his blush deepening. Oh my god did he just say what I thought he said? The teacher made us hand in our work when the bell rang.

(Timeskip to lunch)

I decided to find Alfred before he sat down anywhere. I found him standing next to the vending machine. "Hey Alfred. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me after school?" I asked him. Alfred blushed "R-Really dude?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "S-Sure! I-I'll see you there!" he said walking away smiling. Well that seemed to cheer him up. Suddenly I was picked up by someone. I turned to see Ivan. "Hey Ivan. Why are you holding me?" I asked. "I'm holding you because you're going to sit with me." he said carrying me somewhere. Meh I'm down with this. I let him carry me to a table where I saw two familiar people. Oh shit. Sitting at the table was Belarus and Ukraine. "This is my big sister Irunya and my little sister Natalya." he said letting me go. I could feel Natalya staring daggers at me. "Hello Irunya and Natalya! I'm F/N L/N." I said smiling. Irunya greeted me cheerfully while Natalya growled. "Natalya you are so pretty! I love the bow in your hair." I said honestly. Natalya's eyes softened a little. "Thank you." she said curtly. I sat next to her and Ivan. I talked to Natalya most of the time. I certainly didn't want to be on her bad side. Irunya also talked to me about how Ivan talked about me. That got some blushes from Ivan and some grunts from Natalya. Eventually lunch ended and I had to leave. Science was spent with Alfred mixing chemicals he wasn't supposed to. Let's just say he won't be doing that again. The bell rang signaling that school was over. I drove to the park that was about a block away from the school. I waited for about 15 minutes for Alfred. 'Is he not coming?' I thought to myself. Just as I thought that, Alfred walked towards me. "Sorry i'm late dude! I was getting these for you." he said handing me flowers. "Oh these are so pretty! Thank you Alfie!" I said smiling. Alfred blushed and smiled.

"That's the hero's job after all!" he said. We walked through the park and talked about random things. Which video games we liked, what our favorite action movies were. "I like a lot of the marvel movies actually." I said. Alfred smiled widely. "Really dude!? I love those movies!" he said. "My favorite's captain America!" he said posing in a hero pose. I laughed. "Well looks like you're one heck of a hero Alfie!" I said. Alfred laughed with me. We walked near a pond. "Aww look. There are ducklings!" I said looking at the water. There were two ducklings following the momma duck. The momma duck suddenly went frantic. "What's wrong with her?" Alfred asked. "I think she lost one of her babies." I said. Alfred and I looked for the baby. Then we heard laughing coming from the other side of the pond. "Stupid bird! It bit me!" an angry voice said. Alfred and I ran over there. Two guys were holding a duckling and being mean to it. "You two! Stop that right now!" Alfred said. "What are you gonna do about it?" one the boys threatened. Alfred punched the guy in the face knocking him out cold. The other guy dropped the baby and ran. Alfred picked it up and put it back in the water next to it's mom. The mom quacked at Alfred as if to say thanks. Alfred laughed and said "You're welcome duck dude." while they swam away. I hugged Alfred "Alfie that was amazing! You were so awesome!" I said. Alfred blushed deeply. "All in a days work!" he said. Eventually it got late and we both had to go. I waved good bye to Alfred and left in my car.

Alfred's POV

She asked **me** out! I pumped my fist. She hugged me and called me a hero! I know a hero should never be nervous but my tongue goes into knots when she's with me. My palms get sweaty and my heart races. I don't why but I every time I think about her I get really happy. She makes me really happy.

 **Author's note:** Hey guys. Senpai here. Notice how there's a dance coming up? I want to know who you guys want Y/N to take to the dance! Whoever get's the most votes will go to the dance with Y/N. The dance won't be for a couple of chapters so you have time to vote. Author-chan out.


	7. Chapter 7 Cupcakes and Cardboard

Chapter 7

Y/N's POV

I drove home after my time in the park with Alfie. When I got home I thought I could unwind. Like the recent days I was in for a surprise. There was a package on my doorstep. That's weird. I wasn't expecting any packages. Maybe it was from my Aunt I thought. I took the package inside. I locked my door and greeted my dog. I put the package on the table and got a knife. I opened up the package. Inside was a gorgeous dress along with earrings and some heels. I was confused until I found the note under everything. "Dear Y/N, I heard your dance is coming up. So I decided to get you some things. Hope you enjoy I picked them out myself! Love, A/N (Aunt Name). I smiled and looked at the outfit more closely. (Outfit in my profile) I jumped up and down in joy. My Aunt always got me dresses and things for dances. And they are always spectacular. I put all of the contents of the box in my room. I did my homework ate dinner and got dressed for bed. All of the sudden I got the feeling I was being watched. 'This happens in every horror movie ever! I'm getting a gun. Y/N WON'T BE GETTING KIDNAPPED/MURDERED TONIGHT!' I thought as I went to get the gun from the kitchen. My Aunt made me get a gun being her overprotective self. I took out the pistol and made sure the safety was on. Don't want to accidentally shoot myself in my sleep now. I went back upstairs to my room and tucked myself in. I held the gun in my hand under my pillow. I fell asleep knowing I was safe.

3rd Person's POV

Red eyes were staring at a certain female sleeping peacefully. "She's playing hard to get huh? I like them feisty." Allen said staring at the girl. His nose was pinched by a certain gentleman. "We do not talk about poppet that way! She is as sweet as a cupcake!" Oliver said puffing out his cheeks. "Will you two shut the hell up! You're gonna wake her up!" James hissed at the two. Francois was also there smoking up a storm which didn't help. "Why are we even here? The plan is tomorrow right?" Francois said between puffs. Oliver nodded "Tomorrow she'll be all ours." Oliver said giggling.

Y/N's POV

I was on my way to school the next day when I felt the sensation someone was staring at me again. I took out the pepper spray from my backpack just in case. I kept looking around until I reached the school. I put my pepper spray in my bag and ran up the steps. I still felt eyes on me. It made me scared. I walked to my first class and nearly ran in the door. "Dude what's wrong? You're jumpier than I am when Artie cooks!" Alfred said laughing. "MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD YOU GIT!" Arthur retaliated. I laughed slightly "It's okay Alfie. I'm just a little spooked that's all." I said. We all sat in our seats. We were in the middle of the lesson when a bell rang. It wasn't the dismissal bell. "This is not a drill. A dangerous person/persons have entered the campus. Please follow the instructions said by your teacher." the principal said over the speaker. I was shaken so bad I thought I was gonna explode. The teacher and some of the students blocked the door with spare tables. People who weren't already hysterical closed the blinds and locked the doors. "Shit shit shit!" I said going hysterical. I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it would be. "Y/N calm down! It's gonna be okay! The hero's here to protect you!" Alfred said trying to calm me down. "Calm down love. I'm sure they won't come in here." Arthur said also trying to calm me down. Matthew held me "It's okay Y/N. It's gonna be fine." Matthew said. "I won't let anyone touch my sunflower da?" Ivan said getting a dark aura and somehow holding a pipe. Yao placed a panda plushie on my head hoping it would help. I calmed down a little. Surely the 2p!s wouldn't come to my school right? The intercom came on again crushing my hope. "Y/N! We've come to get you! Just stay in your classroom and we'll be right there!" I heard a familiar cheery voice say. My face paled. I made Matthew let go of me. I saw the allies faces as they recognized the voice. "Dude! They're here!? AND AFTER Y/N!?" Alfred yelled. Arthur was also a ghostly white. I was having a freak out. Who knows what they'll do to me!? "We have to protect her dudes!" Alfred said standing protectively in front of me. The allies nodded and went in front of me. The door was blown open like it was cardboard.

Instead of Oliver however, it was a magenta eyed Italian. GREAT NOW I'M DOUBLE DEAD. "Stupid allies! Stealing our plan for the ragazza. No matter. We got here first!" Luciano said. Kuro and Lutz walked in after him. I trembled from behind the 1p!s. "If you want her you have to go through us!" Alfred said armed with a chair. Luciano growled knowing he couldn't take on all of them with just his trio. I had a fragment of hope but it was crushed again. "Lucy! I told you we had dibs on the poppet!" Oliver said walking in. The rest of the 2p! face family walked in after him. "We could make a compromise. Help us take them out and we decide what to do with her afterwards." Francois said. "That sounds like a **great** idea." Luciano said eyes gleaming. The allies got ready to fight. I took out the pepper spray from my back pack. If I'm getting kidnapped it won't be without a fight! The 2p!s charged and the allies. Unfortunately they were outnumbered by two. Alfred took on Allen. Ivan took on Francois. Yao took on James. Matthew took on Lutz. Arthur took on Luciano. Leaving me with Kuro and Oliver. I tried to pepper spray Kuro but he hit my hand with the back of his sword. The pepper spray fell to the floor. I gulped and tried to sweep him. He quickly countered by shoving me to the wall. Oliver held up a cupcake. I knew this one had to be drugged. I fought with all my might and managed to knock down the cupcake. I smirked only to realize Kuro was holding a pill. He shoved it into my mouth where it started to dissolve. I tried to spit it out but it was no use. I started to get sleepy. Kuro let go of me as my eyes started to droop. I fell on my knees not being able to hold myself up. "Y/N!" Alfred yelled still fighting Allen. My vision started to get hazy. I couldn't think straight as someone put me over their shoulder. The last thing I remember is Alfred running after me. Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8 Kuma and New Clothes

Chapter 8

Y/N's POV

I felt something warm and heavy on me as I started to wake up. I thought it was just my dog so I tried to pet him. The head was much larger than a dogs. I snapped my eyes open and saw Kuma laying on me. Crappers. I remembered how I was drugged yesterday. I looked around the room and found it to be painted blue and pink. "Well looks like i'm in Oliver's room." I said looking at the cute little porcelain figures holding cupcakes on the desk. I struggled under Kuma's weight. He wouldn't budge. I sighed. "Kuma! Could you get off of me please?" I asked the polar bear. Kuma lifted his head and yawned. He slowly got off me and sat on the floor. "Good. Now time to escape!" I said getting off the bed. I looked down and realized I was in a baby pink cupcake t-shirt and lilac shorts. I shuddered knowing I hadn't put them on. I looked around for a window. I should've known they wouldn't put me in a room with a mean of escape. They barred the window with thick prison looking bars. I sighed and sat down leaning on the bed. Well i'm in a house with crazed killers in it. I'm sitting next to a giant polar bear in a room with pink and blue everywhere. If I told anyone this I probably be sent to an insane asylum. I pat Kuma's head. What am I gonna do? I started to tear up. What if I never see my Aunt again? What if I never see the countries again? I put my face in Kuma's fur and sobbed. Suddenly I heard the door open. I snapped my head towards the sound. I saw Oliver standing there. I scooched away from him as fast as I could. My heart was racing. I eventually hit the wall. "P-Poppet please don't cry!" Oliver said taking a step towards me. I was terrified. I started to tear up again. Oliver looked at me. "No no! It's okay I won't hurt you!" Oliver said trying to calm me down. Kuma ran over and went in front of me growling. I felt comforted that Kuma was trying to protect me. James walked in the room. "Oliver what the hell? You're in here for one minute and my bear is already trying to kill you!?" James said trying pulling his bear away from me. The bear wouldn't budge. Allen walked in the room. "Can't moving your own bear? I knew you were pathetic but I didn't know you were this bad." Allen said taunting. He then looked over to me. "Why is the chick crying?" Allen said pointing his bat full of nails at me.

Kuma growled deeply at Allen. "Guess I have to help you get your shitty bear outta here." Allen said holding Kuma up like it was nothing. He walked out of the room with him leaving no one in between me and Oliver. Oliver kneeled down next to me. "It's okay poppet! You'll have a great time here!" Oliver said cheerfully. He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my watery eyes and said "My sweet little cupcake…"

3rd Person's POV

Alfred had tried to run after Y/N but Allen kept him from it. Alfred got a look in his eyes that could make Sweden change expressions. His baby blue eyes were full of rage. He tackled Allen to the ground and started punching him repeatedly in the face. The allies looked at him for a brief moment while fighting. He was going ballistic. Oliver had made sure that Y/N was safely with Kuro then tried to help Allen. Oliver sliced Alfred's arm but he didn't even flinch. He turned and smashed a chair over Oliver's head. Oliver staggered back. Alfred was distracted enough for Allen to get away. The 2p!'s ran, since they got what they wanted. The allies gave chase but, Alfred went faster. He wasn't gonna let them off that easy. Alfred was furious. Y/N was being taken from him. The hero had to save his princess. **No matter what.** The 2p!s were picked up by a helicopter. There was no way the allies would be able to catch up to them. Alfred watched in disbelief. He was the hero and yet he couldn't even save Y/N.


	9. Chapter 9 Fashonista YN

Chapter 9

3rd Person's POV

Allen walked back into the room. "Oliver stop getting all touchy feely. You're gonna make me barf!" Allen said pretend gagging. Oliver gave a slight glare to him and stood up. "Allen be nice! She is our permanent guest!" Oliver said. Permanent!? I started to cry again. "Now you've upset her!" Oliver said flicking Allen's nose. Luciano walked into the room "You two are stupider than my allies." he said with a disgusted look on his face. He then spotted me. "Well looks like the ragazza is awake." he purred. I started to tremble as he walked up to me. He put his hand under my chin and make me look him in the eyes. He got too close to my face for my liking. Flavio pulled him back. "Hello bestie!" Flavio said. "You're going to be my new model! Aren't you glad!?" Flavio said full of pep. He pulled me up and ran out of the room with me. This was definitely 2p! Romano alright. He took me to a room full of papers with designs on them. There were also fabrics everywhere. "I have been dying to have the perfect model! Now here you are!" Flavio said getting a bunch of outfits. I stood there quietly not knowing what what was going to happen. Flavio pulled out a couple of dresses. "Now go out these on!" he said pushing me to a changing room. I put on the first dress which was red, strapless, and reached my ankles. I walked back out and Flavio jumped up and down with joy. "Prefect!" he said handing me another dress and shoving me back in. This one was a dress that reached my knees. It had ruffles that were multicolored. It had spaghetti straps. "Even better!" Flavio said happily." he handed me another dress and shoved me into the room again. I looked at the dress and grimaced. It was a maid dress that ended above the knee. It was the kind that had puffy short sleeves. I put it on blushing. I felt like an actual doll. "Too cute!" Flavio chirped. With a giant blush I was standing in poses while he took pictures. The other 2p!s busted through the door. I was blushing deeply. A blush crept up on Oliver as he saw what I was wearing.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Allen said. "I was having a little fashion show with dear Y/N here!" Flavio said. Luciano walked up his brother, smacked his head, then yelled at him in Italian. Lutz smirked "That's what I'm talking about." Lutz said while looking at me. Kuro went behind me when I wasn't looking. "This is perfect material for my manga." he said. I ran into the changing room and locked the door behind me. I got dressed back into the clothes I woke up in. Suddenly I spotted something. A window! I ran towards it. It was high up but it was big enough for me to crawl through. I stacked a bunch of boxes and hoped it was enough to get me up there. I started to climb when there were bangs on the door. I had to hurry. I almost made it out the window when I heard the door shatter. I fell out the window. I hit the ground kind of hard but I didn't care. I knew I had to run. I sprinted through the yard. I knew if I tripped like in a horror movie they would catch me. I ran until I found a gate. Just my luck. It was way taller than me. I looked behind me and saw the 2p!s running after me. I did my best to try to climb the gate. I made it to the top but the 2p!s were close. I jumped down and hurt my ankle. I still ran as fast as I could. I could hear them yelling about not having the key. I knew that it wouldn't stop them for long. I had to partially limp. I think my ankle is sprained. I kept running. I looked behind me to see if they were still following me when I bumped into something. I fell back and landed on my butt. I looked up to see what I hit. I smiled hopefully when I saw Ludwig. My adrenaline left and I was left feeling tired and the pain of my sprained ankle. I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10 Pocky!

Chapter 10

Y/N's POV

My eyes fluttered open to a dark room. I started to panic thinking I hadn't escaped or that they caught me again. The my eyes adjusted to see my familiar room. I almost jumped out of my bed with glee but I remembered my ankle. I took off my covers and found two things. One: My ankle felt fine. Two: There was someone sleeping next to me. I eeped and fell off waking the person in the bed. Feliciano sleepily lifted his head. "Y/N! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Feliciano said jumping off the bed and landing on me. He hugged me while rambling things in Italian. My door slammed open revealing the others. I noticed they glared slightly at Feli. "Y/N!" Alfred said joining in with Feliciano. "Guys...can't….breath!" I said being crushed. They got off me and stood up. "Sorry!" they said in unison. I got up and smiled. "You don't know how good it is to see you guys!" I said. "Dude! I thought I was never gonna see you again!" Alfred said slightly blushing. "How did you get away from them anyway? Ludwig just told us that you ran into him and passed out." Alfred asked. I explained to them what happened when they kidnapped me. "I'm just glad it's over." I said relieved. I said that but I was still scared they were going to come after me again. I think they could tell. "Y/N would you like us to say with you tonight? I think it would be much safer that way." Arthur said. I sighed happily. Thank goodness I didn't have to ask. "If you guys don't mind I would love to have you guys sleepover!" I said smiling. The countries left and would be back later for the sleepover. I had tons of junk food in my pantry so I wasn't worried about snacks. I decided to clean up a little. I hope none of them went on my computer. I wonder what would happen if I showed them Hetalia? I left the idea alone. It wouldn't end well. I tidied up a bit then went to go listen to music. I picked up my music player and put it on shuffle. I put out a bunch of chips and snacks on my counter. I also put out some sodas and pocky for Japan. Everything was ready so I decided to change. I took off the shirt and shorts and threw them in the trash. No way I'm wearing that again. I got changed into sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt. I still had my headphones on when my favorite song came on. There was no choice other than to dance. So, I danced like a dork not knowing that my guests had arrived and were watching me. I eventually turned around. I poker faced then took off my headphones.

"Well thanks for knocking!" I said laughing. The countries burst out laughing after that. I had them put their stuff down and the sleepover began. Japan immediately went for the pocky then sat down on the couch. I got my own box and sat next to him but not enough to invade his "Personal Space". The rest of the guests looked at each other smirking. "Since Y/N has pocky. WE SHOULD DO THE POCKY GAME!" Alfred yelled. I blushed. "I don't think so Alfie." I said still chewing on my pocky. "NOPE WE'RE DOING IT. EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Gilbert yelled louder than Alfred. "Fine. One round okay?" I said starting to blush. Alfred pulled out a hat and had the others put something in but wouldn't let me see. "Why am I the only one who has to pick?" I said. "Dude your the only girl here!" Alfred snickered. I rolled my eyes and took something out of the hat. I took out a miku figurine. "I wonder who put this in?" I said sarcastically. Kiku blushed deeply. I was nervous for one reason. Alfred handed us a piece of pocky. I blushed deeper. I out the pocky end in my mouth as did Kiku. We were both blushing a deep red. I started to chew the piece. Eventually we both reached the middle. Kiku pulled away as fast as he could. "Well guess that's my first kiss." I said smiling but still blushing. "WHAT!?" the others yelled in unison.


	11. Chapter 11 Snuggles and Struggles

Chapter 11

Y/N's POV

Kiku was sitting in a corner with a both a blush and a dark aura. "Yep. That's my first kiss. That's why I didn't want to play." I said. The others looked like they were trying to hide to hide how angry they were. Obviously they weren't very good at that. "Let's play a different game. How about truth or dare?" I asked. They nodded and we all sat in a circle. "Okay. Alfie how about you go first?" I prompted. "Okay! Gilbert! Truth or dare?" Alfred asked. "DARE!" Gilbert said pumping his fist. "I dare you strip down to your boxers and run through the neighborhood screaming I'm too sexy for my shirt!" Alfred said. Gilbert threw off his clothes and ran out the door. "I'M TOO SEXY FOR MEIN (My) SHIRT!" Gilbert screamed as things were thrown at him by annoyed neighbors. I was dying laughing. I could barely hold my phone up as I recorded it. Gilbert came back soon enough and out his clothes back on. "Okay. Gilbert your turn." I said. "SPAIN! TRUTH OR DARE?" Gilbert asked Antonio. "Truth!" Antonio said. "Lame! Okay, how many times a day do you eat tomatos?" Gilbert asked. "I lose count!" Antonio said. I laughed. "Okay my turn! Y/N! Truth or dare?" Antonio asked me. "Dare!" I said. "Okay! I dare you to tug either someone's curl/cowlick!" Antonio said. Feli, Lovi, Matt,and Alfie blushed. "No Antonio! You don't know what happens when people do that!" Feli said. "GOD DAMN IT YOU IDOTA (Idiot)!" Lovino yelled. "Dude not cool!" Alfred said. "No!" Matt said. I gulped. They might not know what happens but I do. "You have to do it! I dared you! And I'm curious!" Antonio said. "Fine. Sorry guys!" I said as I stood up. I decided to tug on Lovino's curl. Honestly I was curious about this too. I walked up to Lovi and tugged the curl. "Chigi!" Lovino said with a giant blush. I sat back down trying to hide my own blush. "Okay. Ludwig truth or dare?" I asked trying to change the mood. "Truth." Ludwig said. I decided to ask something I had read. "Is it true you're afraid of live adult chickens?" I asked. The others looked at me like I was drinking windex. Ludwig blushed. "J-Ja. (Y-Yes) It's true." Ludwig said. The others burst out laughing. "Kesesese bruder (Brother) that's hilarious!" Gilbert said rolling on the floor holding his sides. "Let's end truth or dare now okay?" I said.

We all agreed and everybody got up. "How about we watch a horror movie?" I asked. Most of them said yes but there were a few nos mixed in. Since the yes outweighed the no I plopped in a ghost movie. The makers of the movie were pretty credible so it was sure to be scary. They all piled up on the couch leaving me no room to sit. "Looks like I'll be on the floor!" I said sitting down. Arthur tapped my shoulder. "You can take my seat love. I don't want to be sitting next to that idiot when scary things come." he said rolling his eyes and pointing at Alfred. "Hey!" Alfred protested. I laughed and took Arthur's seat in between Alfred and Gilbert. I didn't mind being in between two of the loudest nations. The movie started and Alfred immediately started to get scared. I watched with a smile. I noticed Gilbert pretended to yawn. He then put his arm around me and pulled me close. I started to blush when I remembered that I read something that said Prussia was a cuddler. There was no harm in it so I decided to just let him. I thought I saw Alfred glare but it happened too quick for me to tell exactly. Later on we got to the nerve racking part of the movie. The main character was the last one left. She had bad cuts and was being chased by the ghost. She had almost gotten out of the house and everyone thought she was gonna make it. Suddenly the corpse of one of her friends jumped up making a jump scare. She was then possessed by the ghost chasing her. She had a creepy face when the credits rolled. Alfred clung to me even though I was being held by Gilbert. I was being squished in the middle. The girl was killed and the movie rolled to credits. Even though it was over Alfred still held on tightly. "Mind letting go Alfie?" I asked. Alfred slowly let go of me "Dude that was the scariest movie ever!" he said. "It was a horrible movie!" Arthur said. "It was full of cliches and plot holes." I knew he would say something like that. "Guys I think it's time for bed." I said. I heard people moan. "I'm not even tired aru!" China said. A pillow was thrown at my face. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Gilbert and Alfred said. IT. IS. ON. I hit Ludwig in the face with my pillow. It turned into world war three in my living room. Lovino and Feliciano teamed up and were surprisingly good until Arthur made a scary face.

Ivan was hitting people left and right. I don't anyone even touched him. I was pretty good too if I do say so myself. Although I did get hit then fall off the other side of the couch a couple of times. Eventually we were all tired and a little hurt. Everyone got out their sleeping bags and I turned off the lights. I was in between Matthew and Alfred. As soon as the lights were turned off I heard snores and other sleeping sounds. I was just as exhausted so I quickly fell asleep soon after.


	12. Chapter 12 Dreams and Traps

Chapter 12

Y/N's POV

My eyes fluttered opened when the sun decided to ruin my sleep. It was right in my eyes. I tried to move but was trapped. Alfred and Matthew had both put their arms around me. They also had iron grips. Looks like I have no way to escape. I decided to just try to go back to sleep.

Matthew's POV

 _I was in a cabin in the woods while outside it was snowing. It was nice and warm in here with the fire. Y/N walked into the room carrying hot chocolate. I smiled. Y/N handed me my cup and sat down next to me on the couch. She snuggled close to me. I was over the moon. "I love you Matt." she said. "I love you too Y/N." I said picking up her head and kissing her._

3rd Person's POV

Matthew smiled in his sleep while clinging to Y/N tighter.

Alfred's POV

 _I was on a rooftop of a building. I was the ultimate hero! I could fly, I had superspeed, you name it! Someone was being robbed. I swooped down my cape billowing in the wind as I flew. I stood in a heroic pose when I landed. "Stop right there!" I said in a heroic voice. The robbers turned towards me. "Oh no! It's American Hero!" one of them said. I punched him in the face. The other one had a gun and shot at me but, it was alright since I was invincible. I kicked him sending him flying. I smirked only to see my nemesis. Doctor Eyebrows. "Well it looks like my trap worked!" he said while taking out my only weakness. "No! Marmite!" I said feeling weak. Suddenly someone jumped down in front of me. It was Y/N in a sidekick outfit. She kicked Doctor Eyebrows' hand which sent the marmite flying. I smiled as I regained my powers and strength. I knocked him out. "No one can stop this heroic duo!" Y/N said. I smiled widely and walked up to her. "How about you be the Mary Jane to my Spiderman?" I asked. She smiled as I flew upside down. We had a Spiderman kiss._

 _Ludwig's_ POV

 _I was having what you call a nightmare. Kiku, Feliciano, and mein bruder (my brother) were standing in front of me. They had a look of disgust on their faces. "Bruder why are you boring? No wonder you have no friends!" Gilbert said. "You have no personality! Why should I even bother with you?" Feliciano said. "Stop it!" I pleaded. "All you do is drink beer and eat worst. The only other thing you do is train. You need a book to make friends! You're pathetic." Kiku said. I was falling apart until they vanished. I wondered what happened until I saw Y/N. She was kneeling down in front of me with a bright yellow glow behind her. "Hey! Don't listen to them. You're great just the way you are Luddie!" she said smiling. She took of my hand and led me to under a tree. "You don't need to change Ludwig. And your friends don't think so either!" she said still smiling. Kiku, Feliciano, and Gilbert all appeared again. "Mein awesome bruder!" Gilbert said with his usual grin. "We're best friends right Doitsu?" Feliciano stated. "It's an honor for you to train us Ludwig-san." Kiku said. I smiled. I had this nightmare before. But this was the first time it turned out like this._

3rd Person's POV

In his sleep Ludwig was slightly smiling.


	13. Chapter 13 Inception

Chapter 13

Feliciano's POV

 _I was in a meadow full of flowers. I had a flower crown on my head. I looked down and saw Y/N laying her head down on my lap. She also had a flower crown on her head. "Feli you're so sweet!" Y/N said smiling. I loved her smile. She had the prettiest mouth and looked so genuinely happy whenever she did. "I love you Y/N." I said as I bent down to give her a kiss._

Lovino's POV

 _I walked down the hallway at school. I had someone to be. I was on my way to ask Y/N a very important question. I saw her talking to my brother. She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Hey Lovi!" she greeted. "Y/N listen there's something I want to tell you!" I said. "Fratello could it wait? I was telling Y/N something." Feliciano said uncharacteristically. "Y/N do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked her. My heart shattered into a million peices. Of course she would pick him. Everyone does. My grandpa, Roderic, even Antonio didn't want me. I couldn't take it. "Y/N! I'm in love with you!" I said tears starting to form. I knew it was useless. I knew she would pick him. "Feli…" I heard her say. This was it. She was picking him. "I'm sorry but I don't like you that way." she said. I looked up heart racing. Does this mean? "Lovino I love you too!" she said. I smiled and hugged her crying. "Why would you pick him!? I'm much better!" Feliciano said out of character. "Because. He's perfect the way he is." Y/N said sweetly. I smashed my lips onto hers. Happier than ever. (I want to make it clear that I don't mean Lovino sees Feli this way. It's just based off the fears he has.)_

Ivan's POV

(Warning: Trigger maybe?) _I was in a dark, cold forest. I was a small little chibi. I couldn't see much. I walked through the snow scared and alone. The branches of the trees seemed to be reaching out to me. I could hear things being whispered. "Evil" one voice said. "The devil." said another. "He'll be alone his whole life." I couldn't take it anymore. I ran and ran. I tripped over a stone and tumbled. The voices got louder. "Monster!" the voices said. I got in a ball and covered my ears. Suddenly the forest got warmer. I looked up and saw the snow and voices were disappearing. Y/N was walking towards me, warmth radiating off of her. Every step she took made grass replace snow. Eventually she got to me. The forest had turned into a field full of sunflowers. It was bright, warm, and sunny. I was now my age again. "Y-Y/N?" I asked. She sat down next to me. "Ivan why are you scared?" she asked. "I feel alone. No one wants to be my friend although I ask all the time. I'd never hurt them. I thought Eduard, Raivis, and Toris were my friends but they left as soon as they could." I said finally telling someone. She took my scarf off and wrapped us both in it. "Ivan. I'm your friend. You know that." Y/N said warming me up. "I do." I said._

Francis's POV

(Major warning!: Feels) _I was walking along the streets of Rouen. It didn't look like it was present day. It looked about the time of the 1400's. My eyes widened in realization. No. Not here! Not now! I thought I would see stakes burning but instead I just saw her. "Jeanne…" I said looking at her. "It's been awhile hasn't it Francis." Jeanne said. Tears filled my eyes. She looked exactly like she did 615 years ago. She came up to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "How is this happening? Is this a dream" I asked looking into her eyes. "It is a dream. But I was allowed to speak to you." she said. I got choked up. "Jeanne I'm so sorry that you were killed because me. I didn't do anything to stop it! You must hate me. Why would you visit me?" I asked. "I never blamed you Francis. I wasn't an idiot. I knew what would happen if I kept my beliefs. I knew that it would be the death of me. I stayed strong despite the fact." Jeanne said while putting a hand on my cheek. "Now I need you to be strong. I know how broken you were after I left. I know you haven't felt the same way about me with any girl. Except for now." she said staring right at me. "What do you mean!? I still don't!" I protested. She shook her head. "Don't lie to me or to yourself Francis. I know about how you feel about Y/N." he said. I was taken back. "You know she reminds you of me. I know that she and I act similar. I also know you were deathly afraid she got hurt by those second players." she stated. "You love her. You love her as much as you loved me." she said. I tried to deny it. I couldn't. Y/N had the fighting spirit Jeanne did. The same glint in her eyes. The same laugh and smile. Her personality wasn't the same but I still loved it. "Francis I want you to be happy. I'm dead. You're not. If you truly loved me you will live on." she said as she started to fade away. I reached my hand out towards her. "I'm out of time to talk my love. I want to let you know. I always loved you. Even when I was burning. Even after that." she said then faded away._

Gilbert's POV

 _I was standing in the halls of the school. I was surrounded by beautiful girls. They seemed off though. They seemed dull, colorless. "Yea like I totally know where Russia is!" one girl said when I mentioned Prussia. "You're so hot!" another stated. "Who cares about grades? You can just get a football scholarship!" a girl said. The attention was nice. These were definitely the type of girls I hung around. I couldn't quite shake the feeling that these girls weren't right for me. Just as I had thought that Y/N walked down the hallway. It was like she was rainbow with storm clouds around her. She lit up the room with her bright color. She was a bright mix of colors in the sea of these grey girls. She looked at me. "It's Prussia not Russia. And it's not gone. Grades may not be important but smarts are. It doesn't matter if you're hot. If you're nice you're my friend." Y/N said. When she said that I noticed that I had become colorful. Was I acting like these girls? I realized Y/N was the type of girl that was one in a million. She wasn't a follower. She wasn't popular. She was Y/N. And no one else was anything like her no matter how much they sucked up or followed me._

Kiku's POV

 _I was in my locked room. I was reading all the manga and watching all the anime I wanted. Something didn't feel right. I could hear Feliciano and Ludwig outside. They were laughing with Y/N. I wanted to join them but couldn't. The door that was locked wouldn't unlock. I tried with all my might but couldn't get it open. I gave up and sat back down hugging my knees. I heard the door slide open. I saw Y/N standing in the doorway. "Hey! What are you doing out here? Everyone's outside!" she said. I stood up and walked out hand in hand with Y/N. For once I didn't care someone was invading my personal space._

Yao's POV

 _It was the weirdest thing. I was having tea with a giant bug. He had very good manners and wore a mustache and a top hat. Suddenly Y/N walked in and say on our tea-pot. She was wearing a Hello Kitty cosplay. She squirmed around on the table then said. "SOMEONE DIDN'T INVITE JEROME TO THE TEA PARTY!" I gave a very confused look._


	14. Chapter 14 Dreams and blushes

Chapter 14

Arthur's POV

 _I was sitting in a cafe. There was a hot cup of tea in front of me. A newspaper in my hands. I was confused. "Wasn't I just sleeping over at Y/N's house?" I asked myself. I realized I must be dreaming. It was so vivid. I could hear the rain pounding at the windows. I heard a bell ring. A girl walked in. "Sorry I'm late! It was hard driving through all the rain!" the girl said kissing me on the cheek before sitting down in front of me. I blushed. "Y-YN!?" I asked. Y/N laughed. "Who else do you know that's your girlfriend?" she said. GIRLFRIEND!? I guess this was my brain forcing me acknowledge that I have a crush on Y/N. "Your blush is always so adorable Arthur." Y/N said giggling. "My stupid brain! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" I yelled. Y/N tilted her head. "Of course you do! You love my silky H/C hair. My smile makes your heart beat a thousand miles minute. I even wanted to try your scones!" she said. Suddenly behind me, she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled her face into my neck. I blushed even more. "I know you love me Arthur. Even if you don't want to say it." she said. I guess I couldn't fight it anymore. I had to face facts. I had fallen madly in love with Y/N. "There we go. You've come to terms with your feelings." she said. She turned my head towards her. She got closer and closer to my face. My face was as red as a fire engine. She kissed my nose. 'What?' I thought. "Now go do the real thing Arthur." she said with a mischievous grin._

Antonio's POV

 _I was tuning my guitar as I sat on a bench. I began to play "Count on me." By Bruno Mars. I felt someone rest their head on my shoulder. I turned to see Y/N smiling happily. I smiled back. "If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea. I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see. I'll be the light to guide you." I sang. "_ _If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep. I'll sing a song beside you. And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me. Everyday I will remind you." I continued._ _Y/N kissed my cheek. "I love you Toni." she said. I put my arm around her and said "I love you too. Querida (My darling)."_

Y/N's POV

 _I was getting ready for school. I put on a F/C (Favorite Character) t-shirt, a S/F/C (Second Favorite Color) skirt, and red sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Only to fall over because I ran into someone. That raised a red flag because I live alone. Standing there was a shirtless Ludwig. "Holy Shit! LUDWIG WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? WITHOUT A SHIRT!" I asked. Ludwig looked confused. "We live with you remember? Because we have to share." he said. Share? "I'm glad I'm the first one you ran into." he said picking me up and planting a kiss on my lips. When he let go I had a blush that covered my whole face. "WHEN DID YOU GET SO BOLD!?" I asked. Gilbert walked in "Aww I wanted to kiss the frau first!" he said pouting. He came up to me and kissed my forehead while holding my hands. I felt like I was going to catch fire if my face heated up anymore. "SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I yelled/ asked. I ran from Gilbert and Ludwig. I needed to calm down. I walked into my kitchen. I saw Feliciano and Lovino there. So this is what Ludwig meant when he said we all lived together. BUT WHEN THE FUDGE DID WE START LIVING TOGETHER? "Hey guys." I greeted. "Y/N!" Feliciano said glomping me. I was used to this. But not to what happened next. Feliciano let go of me and grabbed my right hand. Lovino went on the other side and grabbed my left hand. They kissed my cheeks at the same time. I don't know how I didn't explode. I wasn't exactly used to people around me being so lovey dovey. I've never even had a boyfriend! I pulled away from them red as a tomato. I backed away from them as fast as I could. Oh my god! Did cupid throw a bomb or something!? I bumped into Alfred. "Alfie! Do you know what's going on!? Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino, AND Feli just kissed me! When did we start living together!?" I asked confused out of my mind. "What!? I called dibs yesterday!" Alfred said slightly mad. WAT. Alfred gripped me by the shoulders and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened. He let go and said "I should have been the first one to kiss you today!" okay this has been the weirdest day of my life. Alfred let go of me and I stumbled over to the couch. I fell over and flipped over it. I landed in a sitting position in between Arthur and Francis. I knew this wouldn't end well. Francis put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me towards him. "Good morning mon cher." he said. Arthur pulled me towards him. "Y/N doesn't want to cuddle with you frog face!" he said putting both arms around me. Alright am I getting ker-pranked or something!?_

 _Suddenly Francis and Arthur were playing tug of war with me as the rope. I managed to make them go long enough for me to roll off the couch. But when I did instead of hitting the floor I was falling through a black void._ "AAAHHH!" I yelled as I woke up. All of the others jolted awake when they heard me scream. "WHAT'S WRONG!? ARE THE 2P!S BACK!?" Alfred said standing in a fighting stance. I still had a clear blush on my face. "N-No it's nothing. Just a weird dream." I said shaking my head. They all seemed happy to leave when it was time. I thought maybe they didn't want to stay longer than they needed to but I disregarded it. I said goodbye to them then closed the door. I turned back to the door and slid to the floor covering my face. Did the dream mean I liked all of them?


	15. Chapter 15 Dance

Chapter 15

Y/N's POV

I went back to school after taking some time off after being kidnapped. My Aunt had flipped out. She wanted me to have a bodyguard, switch schools, and come live with her. After the initial freak out I was able to convince to let me to keep living here alone. I told her I had made great friends that would protect me. Which was true. So, that's how I was able to stay in the school with the nations. It was the day of the dance. I was excited to say the least. Of course there were groups of girls surrounding the countries. Well, more than usual. "Feli will you go to the dance with me!?" they all yelled. I knew this would happen. He had fangirls when he was still in the anime. "He's taking me!" another group of girls yelled standing in front of Gilbert. He was smirking until he saw me. It looked like he wanted to say something but the group surrounded him, blocking my view. I shrugged and walked to the classroom. It wasn't any better during class. Papers were thrown at their desks all day. It was super annoying. At lunch I couldn't even sit at any of their tables. All the girls were flirting so much it was sickening. Instead I decided to eat lunch on the roof. It was way quieter up there. I couldn't even talk to Alfie or Arthur during Science. I had to do all the work again because of all the girls crowding the table. It tiring just looking at how hard they were flirting. When the final bell rang I practically ran out the door. I got in my car and sped off. Poor countries. Being surrounded by crazy fangirls all day. At least they won't have to worry about a date. Me? Well I prefered going to the dance alone anyways. I ran inside and threw my backpack at a random place. I went in my room and put on the dance outfit my Aunt sent me. I looked amazing! If I do say so myself. I didn't have that much time left. The limo I rented honked outside. Looks like a my ride's here. I grabbed ran out the door and into the limo. I stuck my head out the top and it drove me to the dance. "WOO!" I yelled excitedly.

3rd Person's POV

The countries were all waiting together. They had rejected every girl who asked them. They wanted to ask Y/N but the fangirls had blocked them every time. They hoped she hadn't gone with anyone. Suddenly the doors opened. Reveleving a certain girl. The countries eyes widened as they realized it was Y/N. She was a in a dazzling dress with gorgeous shoes and earrings. She looked stunning. Everyone stared at her as she walked in. Instead of gracefully walking towards the dance floor, she ran over to the buffet table. "Oh my god! THEY HAVE FANCY TUNA!" she said eyes sparkling. Everyone sweat dropped except for Alfred. Y/N continued to nibble on the buffet food. Alfred walked up to her "Hey Y/N dude!" he said tapping her shoulder. Y/N turned around cheeks puffed out from the food. She swallowed and answered him. "Hey Alfie!" she said smiling. Alfred smiled back blushing a tiny bit. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" he asked a bit nervous. "Don't you want to dance with your date?" Y/N asked. "I came alone." Alfred answered. "Then sure!" Y/N said cheerfully. Y/N took Alfred's hand as he lead her to the dancefloor. "Just lose it" by Eminem came on. Y/N danced like a dork. She flailed her arms at times. Alfred didn't care. He loved Y/N's goofy personality. He danced along with her just as dorky as she was. Maybe even more. The song ended and Alfred and Y/N laughed their butts off. Just as quickly as the song ended the next song came on. "Hips don't lie." By Shakira. "Oh my god! I love this song!" Y/N said shaking her hips. Antonio walked up to her. "Would you mind if I danced with you next?" he asked. Y/N nodded smiling. Y/N and Antonio together were amazing. Antonio took her hand and led her doing dips. During the girls part Y/N copied Shakiras moves perfectly. Antonio didn't know she was such a good dancer. She gracefully danced along to the music like a pro. The song eventually ended. "That awesome!" Y/N said pumping her fist. "Bella would you dance with me?" Feliciano asked curl turning into a heart. Y/N smiled and said yes. "Okay! This one was a recommendation by F/N L/N!" the D.J said. Y/N's eyes sparkled. "Yes! This is the song I picked out!" she exclaimed. The Marukaite Chikyuu came on. Feliciano looked scared for a second then got a huge grin on his face. Y/N and Feliciano sang along while dancing like Italy in the new ending song. How they didn't break anything I will never know.

Finally, a slow song came on. Arthur and Francis both came up to her. "May I have this dance?" they asked in unison. They glared at each other then looked back at Y/N. Suddenly Arthur was dragged away by a fangirl. Y/N laughed then took Francis's hand. He placed his hands around her waist. Y/N put her arms around his neck. Y/N looked straight into Francis's eyes. Francis couldn't help but be entranced by the beautiful shade of E/C. Y/N put her head on his shoulder. "I don't care what others say. I don't think you're a pervert." Y/N said. That statement couldn't make Francis happier. He's always wanted to hear that. Especially since he's always thought love was something that couldn't be forced on others. He's been waiting to hear that for so long. Francis kissed Y/N's forehead making her red as a beet. "Thank you so much. Mon cher." he said. Suddenly everybody switched partners. Francis got stuck with Arthur's fangirl. Y/N got Arthur. "I'm sorry you had to dance with that stupid frog!" Arthur said glaring at Francis. "Arthur it's alright. Everyone's here to have a good time. How about we enjoy this dance while we can?" Y/N said smiling angelically. Arthur couldn't help but melt. "Y-You sure know how to change the subject." Arthur said as they danced. Arthur hand his hands around Y/N's back while Y/N had her hands on his chest. "You're a really good dancer Arthur." Y/N said. Arthur blushed. "I'm glad you think so." Arthur said turning away so Y/N couldn't see his blush. Y/N laughed "Aww. Is Arthur in love?" Y/N teased. Arthur thought she had found him out. "W-What!? N-No!" Arthur said blushing furiously. "I'm just teasing Arthur." Y/N said. Arthur and Y/N danced until the song ended. Y/N wanted to dance to one more song before resting. Matthew came up next to her. "Y-Y/N w-would you l-like to dance?" Matthew asked faced full of blush. "Sure matt!" Y/N said cheerfully. She led him to the middle of the dance floor. "Canadian Please" came on. Y/N looked expectantly at Matthew. Matthew blushed more and laughed nervously. Suddenly Matthew started to break-dance on the floor. He was amazing! He even spun on his head. Y/N watched him with her mouth wide open. "Dang Matt! You can seriously dance!" Y/N said impressed. The song ended and Y/N went to go sit down.

I found Kiku next to me. "Hey Kiku. Don't feel like dancing?" I asked. He looked away and blushed, nodding. He didn't exactly know what to do when you like someone. It didn't help that he had a personal space issue. He knew that was why he only had 4 friends. He also had trouble adapting to people's culture. Although he has. "Hey Kiku you alright? I could move to another seat if you want." Y/N asked. Kiku looked at her "No! I-I mean it's fine." he said. He was awkward when it came to things like this. Y/N just continued to smile. "So. You like Miku right?" she asked. Kiku's eyes sparkled. While Y/N rested they talked about vocaloid. Especially Miku. Y/N got off the chair and waved goodbye to Kiku. She wanted to get on the dance floor again. "Disco Pogo" came on. Y/N's eyes sparkled. She searched for Gilbert and Ludwig. She found them and pulled them onto the dance floor. "You guys have to dance to this!" Y/N whined. "HELL YES I'M DANCING TO HIS!" Gilbert said dancing crazily. Ludwig was reluctant. "Please Luddie? For me?" Y/N said giving him a puppy dog pout. Ludwig couldn't take it. "Fine for you frau." Ludwig said starting to dance. All three danced along to the song. Though Ludwig didn't say it he was happy Y/N liked one of his country's songs. The song ended and Ludwig and Gilbert went separate ways. Ivan and Yao came up to Y/N. "Hey guys!" Y/N greeted. Just then "Rasputin" came on. Ivan did the Russian squat dance. Y/N laughed and joined in perfectly in sync. Yao watched with a confused face. "C'mon Yao! It's fun! Don't be an old fuddy duddy!" Y/N teased. Yao blushed then joined them. The song ended when the D.J made an announcement. "It's time to announce the King and Queen for the dance! YOu King and Queen are….."

 **CLIFF HANGER! Who do you think they'll be? Wright in the comments. Author-chan out!**


	16. Chapter 16 Friends?

Chapter 16

Y/N's POV

"And the king and queen are….Y/N and Arthur!" the D.J exclaimed. Arthur and I looked at each other. I smiled then we walked on stage together. "Now we have a surprise for Y/N!" the D.J exclaimed. Arthur walked away far away from other countries smiled as if they knew something. I was about to ask what was going on when a huge bucket of expired milk was poured on me. I gave a horrified expression. I wouldn't let them see me cry. "THIS MILK IS AS ROTTEN AS ALL OF YOU!" I said walking calmly getting off the stage. When I got off the stage I ran away. The countries ran after me. "Y/N wait! You don't understand!" Alfred yelled. They knew. They knew the entire time! I could tell with their smiles and Arthur walking away from me. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ASSHOLE!" I said tears streaming down my face. I thought they were my friends! They must have been messing with me since the first day! How could I have been this stupid? I finally had friends who cared about me and they didn't even mean it! Feli and Lovino were catching up to me but I saw my limo. I quickly got in and told the driver to step on it. The driver sped off. I turned around and saw the countries with sad faces. I didn't care. I was embarrassed in front of everyone. They all betrayed me. I won't give them another chance. I put my face in my hands and cried until I got home. I tipped the driver 100 dollars. At least this night will be happy for one of us. I walked into my house. I was greeted by Butters. He could always tell when I was sad or in a bad mood. He whined and jumped on me. I pet him. "I swear. You're the only real friend I have." I said sadly. He licked my face. I didn't realize how lonely I was until I had real friends. I started to sob again. I looked through watery eyes at the flags on the wall. I ripped them off the wall and threw them in the closet. I couldn't look at them anymore. I decided to shower and change clothes. My threw my dress into the washing machine and took a shower. After the shower I looked in my bedroom closet for clothes. I saw a couple of hetalia shirts. I took them out of my closet and put them under my bed. I also took all of the Hetalia stuff with allies and axis on it and put it under the bed. I put on a Fairy Tail shirt. (If you don't know it then search it up. Awesome anime!)

I also out on some F/C shorts. I decided to watch anime until I felt better. Not Hetalia of coarse. I guess I fell asleep because my alarm went off waking me up. My eyes were puffy from crying. I got dressed in a black hoodie, a F/C t-shirt, dark S/F/C jeans, black sneakers, and sunglasses so no one could tell I was crying. I brushed my hair and teeth. Why was I still going to school? I had missed a lot of days already. They couldn't stop be from being smarter than them. Though it wouldn't take much. I laughed to myself. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I took my car to school. I parked and walked in. People laughed as they looked at me. I knew this was coming. I didn't really care. The only thing that had really gotten to me was losing the only friends I had. I walked into my classroom and sat down. I hoped Alfred or anyone else wouldn't talk to me. Fortunately the bell rang. When the countries started to walk in I made sure not to look. I did everything in my power to ignore them the whole period. Even though they tapped my shoulder, and in Alfred's case threw papers at me. It's going to be a looong day.


	17. Chapter 17 New friends

Chapter 17

Y/N's POV

(Trigger warning maybe) I tried my best ignore everyone. It was hard but I was able to do it. Up until lunch. I eating lunch on the roof thinking I was going to be left alone. I was wrong. I heard the door open and turned around. I saw them standing there. I stood up and picked up my bag. "What do you want?" I spat. "Y/N please just let us explain!" Alfred pleaded. "I don't want to hear your excuses!" I said tearing up under my sunglasses. Alfred took a step towards me. I backed away. "WHY DID ALL YOU HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE MY FRIENDS!?" I asked. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST BULLIED ME GOTTEN IT OVER WITH!?" I yelled. "Why did you have to make me believe that you liked me!?" I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. The wind picked up and made my sunglasses fall off. You could see my eyes, puffy and red from crying. They gasped. "Y/N! Please! We are your friends!" Feli said looking like he was about to cry. "NO! I'm tired of people lying to me!" I said angrily. I tried to walk away from them but my arm was grabbed. I turned to see Arthur. "Love please just listen!" Arthur pleaded. I slapped him across the face leaving a red hand mark. "DON'T CALL ME LOVE YOU HEARTLESS ASS!" I yelled at a surprised Arthur. I ran down the stairwell. I went to the front office and checked myself out. I went to my car and sped off. I didn't know where to go. I felt like laying down and just not moving forever. I got an idea and took out a piece of paper from my purse. Kuro's number. I called him. "Who is this and what the hell do you want?" Kuro answered. "K-Kuro. It's Y/N." I said my voice shaking. "Y/N!? What the hell are you doing calling me?" asked Kuro. In the background I heard a gasp and the phone being snatched away. "Y/N! My little cinnamon roll!" Oliver greeted. "Ollie. I need your help." I said my voice still trembling. Oliver's tone turned a bit dark. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked with poison. "Ollie can I some see you? I n-need someone right now." I said starting to cry again. "Of coarse! I'll send you our address!" Oliver said. He hung up and sent the address. I sped my way over. I walked to the door but I didn't have to open it. "Y/N! Are you alright!?" Oliver asked. He gasped when he saw the tears in my eyes. Oliver went over to me and hugged me. I burst into tears.

He stroked my hair trying to calm me down. "When you're ready you can tell me what happened poppet." Oliver said motherly. He brought me inside and sat me down on the couch still comforting me. "I will **kill** whoever made you cry." Luciano said throwing up and catching his knife. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Oliver asked. I nodded and wiped my eyes. I explained everything. Even the part about today. I heard Allen growl. I sniffled a little bit. "I-I don't know what to do." I said tearing up again. Oliver pulled me into another hug. "Don't you fret poppet! I will do everything in my power to make things okay! That's a promise." he said. "Would you like a cupcake to make you feel better?" he continued. I nodded. Sweets always made me feel better. Oliver took out a blue and pink swirled cupcake. I ate it thankfully. "Thank you Ollie." I said. "Now! You must be dreadfully tired!" he said pushing me upstairs. "I won't hear another peep out of you until you get a proper nap!" he finished. He left me in front of a room. I walked in feeling tired from all my crying. The bed was soft and poofy so I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

3rd Person's POV

When Oliver walked back downstairs the room got a sudden chill. " **We will not let them hurt her anymore.** " Oliver said darkly, eyes swirling. Though the tiniest bit scared of his mood the other 2p!s nodded.


	18. Chapter 18 Forgived

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Senpai here! I've got some bad news. I got sick recently so I might not be able to post chapters like I do. If I don't get sicker I think I still can. **Senpai out~**

Chapter 18

Y/N's POV

After my nap I felt much better. I went downstairs and sat next to Ollie on the couch. "Thanks for being there for me guys." I said gratefully. "Oh poppet no problem at all!" Oliver smiled. "I just...don't understand why they would do that to me." I said looking down sadly. 2p! Kuma walked in and licked my face. I giggled. "Kuma!" I said happily. I rubbed his belly making him fall with a giant thump. "Seriously I have no idea how the hell he isn't killing you right now." James said. Kuma growled but then I scratched behind his ear. "James! Swear jar!" Oliver said holding the swear jar. James sighed and put 25 cents in. The doorbell rang. Allen looked out the window. He looked furious. "It's **them**." Allen spat. Kuma wrapped his giant arms around me protectively. The 2p!s raised their weapons. "Guys don't hurt them!" I pleaded. "But poppet! They hurt you! They were positively atrocious!" Oliver said surprised. "I know but I don't anyone to get hurt." I said. "Fine. But they try anything they're going down." Luciano said. Allen opened the door. "Y/N!" Feliciano yelled then tried to walk towards me. Kuma growled making Feli run behind Ludwig. "Why are you here? Haven't you hurt me enough?" I asked. "Y/N please just listen to us!" Alfred pleaded with a sad look. "I'm listening." I stated. "We didn't know about the spoiled milk!" Alfred. "That's baloney stuff!" I yelled. "You were all smiling and Arthur even went out of rang so he wouldn't get any of it on himself!" I said getting angry. Ludwig spoke up. "We had planned to surprise you with showering you with glitter. Then a present for you would have been lifted down with wire." he said. "And why should I believe you!?" I asked. "Because! You know how you didn't see me during the dance? I had found out people were planning to replace our surprise with the milk. I had tried to stop them but they tied me up." Lovino said. It all made sense. "R-Really?" I said. "We even have the present with us!" Gilbert said. I made Kuma let go of me and stood up. Antonio handed me a box with a map wrapping paper. I opened it and found a gorgeous locket. On the front it showed a carving of the world. On the inside there was a group picture of us. "So you guys really do want to be my friend?" I asked. They responded by giving me a group hug. Except for Kiku.

"Of course dude! You're seriously awesome!" Alfred said. I smiled and tried to hug them back. After the hug ended I apologized to Arthur. "I'm sorry I slapped you Arthur." I said. "It's quite alright Y/N. I could imagine how mad you were. You sure slap hard love." Arthur said. I said goodbye to the 2p!s and walked out the door with them.


	19. Chapter 19 Texas and Meetings

Chapter 19

Y/N's POV

When I walked out the door my shoulder was grabbed. I turned to see Oliver. "Y/N. You will come and visit us again right?" Oliver asked giving me a puppy dog eyes look. I smiled and ruffled Oliver's hair. "Of course I will!" I said. Oliver smiled and went back inside. As the door closed Alfred asked me something. "You not serious about that right? They kidnapped you!" I thought about it. "Well they didn't hurt me. They did help me when I needed someone. I think everyone needs a friend. Murderers or not." I said. Okay I know I sounds completely bonkers. But what I said was true. I've always read that the 2p!s had always been looking for someone that could look around their psychoticness. I couldn't imagine how lonely it would be if everyone around you ran away terrified. Isn't that what usually happens with Ivan? The countries looked worriedly at each other. "I'd be careful if I was you Y/N." Arthur said. "I'm sorta of an adult Arthur. I can take care of myself." I told him. The countries walked me to my car. I said goodbye and drove off. When I got back home I found something on the floor. "Are these Texas?" I asked myself. I don't know how I didn't these before. "Has he been wearing his backup pare all this time?" I wondered aloud. I got out my phone and asked Alfred for his address. "Alfie where do you live?" I sent. "Why do you need to know dude?" Alfred sent back. "You know where I live." I sent. "Fair enough dude XD" Alfred sent back. He gave me his address. I got back in my car and drove over there. There were a lot of cars parked there. "Maybe there's a party or something?" I wondered aloud. I walked up to the door and found it open so I didn't knock. I walked in with the glasses and heard voices come from a nearby room. I walked over to the room and found it open just a crack. I was about to open it more when I heard a voice. "OKAY! THE MEETING WILL NOW START!" I heard what sounded like Ludwig. My eyes widened. I decided not to walk in yet. I listened closely. "Do any of you have anything to report?" Ludwig asked. "I LOST MY GLASSES! GERMANY DUDE!" Alfred yelled. Germany? I KNEW IT! THEY ARE THE HETALIA CHARACTERS! But why are they here? "America calm down you 's not important." England said. "THE AWESOME ME HAS SOMETHING!" Prussia yelled.

"Y/N IS PERFECT FOR OUR SEARCH!" Prussia said. That raised a flag. "Yes I agree." England said. "YEA ENGLAND AND PRUSSIA ARE RIGHT SHE'S AWESOME!" America yelled. "I-I think so too." Canada said but probably went unheard. "Da. I think so too." Russia said. "Do we all agree that she's the one we've been looking for?" Germany asked. "YEA!, Yes, Da, Yes aru!, She's alright, Si!~, Y-Yes, Ve!~, JA!" all of them said at the same time. "Then it's decided." Germany said. What are they planning for me? I thought as I backed up. I accidentally backed into a table and knocked over a vase. Now I'm gonna have to join a host club! WAIT Y/N FOCUS! I HAVE TO RUN BEFORE THEY SEE ME! I dropped America's glasses and ran as fast as I could. I sped off in my car.

3rd Person's POV

The countries heard the vase break. They immediately ran out of the room. Japan inspected the vase. "Whoever did this will have to join the host club." he stated. America looked down and found his glasses. "TEXAS!" he said happily. They heard the car speed off. "Scheiße! (Shit!) What they overheard us?" Prussia said. "Well we won't know. Did anyone see who it was?" Arthur asked. They all shook their heads.


	20. Chapter 20 Rain

Chapter 20

Y/N's POV

The next day it was a total storm. It was raining pools. I decided to wear a thick black jacket, my waterproof backpack, some waterproof boots, sweatpants, and long sleeve shirt. I also brought an umbrella. I decided against driving because it would be way too dangerous. I walked to school barely avoiding getting blown over by the wind. When I walked in all the students looked soaked. I guess I must have too. I took my hood off and walked into my classroom. I saw arthur sitting there. He was looking at the rain with wistfulness. "Reminds you of England?" I asked standing next to him. "Yes. It rains all the time there. I never use an umbrella though, since I am a British gentleman!" Arthur said. I laughed a little. That was what he said in his character song. The bell rang and I went to my seat. Class went slower than a snail riding a turtle. Especially when I could hear the rain pounding at the windows. There was thunder and lighting from what I could see from the window. Suddenly the lights went out. A couple of girls screamed. I thought it was like one of those creepy school RPGs. The teacher made all of us go out into the hallway. The allies, the axis, and me all met up with each other in the hall. "Dude! It's a blackout!" Alfred said. "The storm must have knocked over the energy source or something." Arthur stated. "Aww Lovi you're shaking! Don't worry Antonio will protect you!" Antonio said hugging Lovino. "GET OFF ME JERK BASTARD. AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" he said pushing away Antonio. "But you let Y/N call you Lovi!" Antonio pouted. Lovino blushed. "O-Only she can call me that!" Lovino stuttered. "Students please calm down! We will have the power on shortly. Please remain calm until then." the principal said. This got whines and sighs from the teachers and students. A girl latched herself onto Antonio's arm. "I'm so scared!" she said clinging on. Antonio smiled and talked to the girl. I rolled my eyes knowing that was the oldest trick in the book. I decided to talk to Alfred. We were making small talk when I heard someone run out the front door. I turned fast enough to see Lovino run out with tears in his eyes. I immediately ran after him.

Lovino's POV

(Trigger warning) Antonio was talking to a stupid ragazza. She was fawning over him so much it was sickening. Normally I'm used to it but she was seriously overdoing it. I overheard her talk about Y/N. "She so deserved to get that milk poured on her! Thinking that she was hot enough to talk to you guys. She's such weeaboo! Who would want to hang out with her anyway?" she said. I could tell Antonio was about to say something but I said something first. "Hey! Shut the hell up! Y/N is the most amazing girl in the world! She **deserves** respect!" I hissed at the girl. She turned towards me. "Who cares what you say!? All you do is swear and be mad all the time! Why can't be like your brother? You're nothing like Antonio either. No one likes you! You should just go die in a hole! You can't do anything right." the girl said. I felt tears starting in my eyes. I wanted to retort something but it stung. All of these things were true. I didn't want anyone to see me cry so I ran out the front door. I heard footsteps behind me so I ran faster. I couldn't really see where I was going but I didn't care. I ran as far as I could. Eventually I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. I was soaked to the bone. I ran behind the P.E. building sat down with my knees in my face. I sobbed loudly. Look at me. A pathetic excuse for a country. I'm not even a country. I'm only half a country. The unliked part at that. I know no one likes me. I know no one wants me around. Austria gave me away to Spain. Spain wanted my brother instead. Feliciano's leaving me just to be friends with that stupid German. Even grandpa loved Feliciano more. I'll probably lose Y/N too. I know I will. Who would ever love me? Suddenly I felt something warm around me.

Y/N's POV

I followed Lovino. He was way faster than me but I tried to keep up. I could tell something was wrong. Lovino isn't the type of person to cry for no reason. Lovino ran faster and I lost sight of him. I stopped for a second and called out to him. "Lovino! Please come out!" I yelled. No answer. I looked around but it was kinda of hard in the pouring rain. Then, I heard loud sobs. I ran over to where I heard it. I saw Lovino sitting behind the P.E building. He was holding his knees to his face sitting in the pouring rain. I went over to him and asked what was wrong. He wouldn't answer. I sat down next to him and hugged him. "Lovino please tell me. I care about you and don't want you hurt like this!" I said. Lovino looked up at me. "G-Great. Now you see me cry. I'm useless, pathetic. No one wants me around! Everyone's right. My brother is better than me. He can do everything I can't. No one needs me." Lovino said eyes red and puffy from crying. "Lovi that's not true! You're my friend and I won't have you talking like that! Your an amazing person. I need you! You and your brother are good at different things. He is **not** better than you." I said strictly. Lovino's lip trembled, then he wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me back. He let out more tears. I didn't mind. We were both soaking wet anyway. "Lovino you know Antonio loves you too don't you?" I said patting his back. "H-He always wanted my brother instead." Lovino said. "If he did, why is he still hanging out with you?" I questioned. "I-I guess your right." Lovino said. I noticed Lovino was starting to shake. "Shit. You're probably gonna get hypothermia from being out in this cold without a jacket." I realized. I let go of him and out my jacket around him. I was wearing a warm long sleeve so I didn't get too cold without it. I remembered the umbrella in my backpack. I had ran out so fast I still had it on. I took it out and and opened it. It was pretty big so it covered us mostly. It was see through so we could still see the rain. Lovino scooted closer to me with a blush on his face.

Eventually the rain let up. We walked back to the school together. As soon as we opened the doors Lovino and I were tackled with a hug by Feliciano and Antonio. "Y/N! LOVI!" they said in unison. "Lovi why did you run out like that!? We were so worried! When we saw Y/N run after you we tried to go after you but the principal wouldn't let us." Antonio said. Then he noticed Lovino's red and puffy eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asked. Lovino looked away. Felciano and Antonio let go of us. "Fratello did you get upset about what that girl said?" Feliciano asked. "Speaking of the witch. Where is she? I'd like to give her a black eye." I said cracking my knuckles. "Antonio already yelled at her. You should see him when he's mad! He made her cry." Feliciano said. "Well that's good." I said. "I was crying. I'm fine." Lovino said curtly. Antonio hugged him. "Please don't cry anymore Lovi. I can't stand to think of you being sad!" Antonio said. Lovino slowly hugged him back. "I think he;s gonna be fine Feli." I said.


	21. Chapter 21 Vans and Aunts

Chapter 21

Y/N's POV

After everything happened Lovino and I got closer. I felt like he was more comfortable with me. He swore less around me and smiled more. The school decided to let us have a 2 week long break because they needed to do repairs on buildings that were damaged during the storm. They sent us all home early since the electricity wouldn't come back on. So, currently I was home drinking hot chocolate wrapped up in a blanket and watching anime on my computer. My phone on the table rang. I paused my show and answered it. "Hello Y/N." the person greeted. "Oh! Hello Aunt A/N (Aunt Name)." I greeted back. She usually calls on the house phone. "I wanted to tell you that I bought a beach house near where you live. It's pretty big so I thought you could invite your new friends!" A/N said. "Great! Although it's raining where I am." I said. "I said it was **near** where you live. It's about 2 hours away and it's on the warmer side. It hardly ever rains and it's pretty hot right now." A/N said. "That's awesome! Thanks A/N!" I said. "No problem honey. It's fully stocked too. Have fun!" A/N said hanging up. I smiled and texted Alfred. His name on the contacts list was hero. "Hey Alfie. My Aunt bought a beach house. It's warmer there. You in?" I asked. My phone buzzed. "Sure dude!" he answered. "Mind telling everyone else?" I asked. My phone buzzed again. "That's what the hero is for!" Alfred wrote. "Okay we'll go tomorrow at 12:30. Tell Ivan he can bring his sisters." I said. I went back to my warm comfy place in the blankets and unpaused my anime. After I finished my drink and show I checked my phone one more time. "Ivan said his sisters can't come. Everyone else is on board!" Alfred had said. I decided to arrange a rental van that could seat 12 people. I arranged it and picked out my outfit for the beach. I would get everything ready tomorrow. I decided to be lazy the rest of the day reading and re-reading books. Why does my favorite character always die!? After that I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning. I checked the time on my phone. 9:00 AM. I have three and a half hours to get ready and pack everything. I got changed then went into the bathroom and got ready. I ran downstairs and looked through my closets for shovels, buckets, and other beach stuff. I packed it all in a F/C duffel bag. I also put my bathing suit in it. It was a hot pink bikini with white polka dots. I packed some extra clothes. Some long tank tops that went to my thighs, S/F/C sunglasses, shorts, a sun hat, and flip flops. I also put some chips and little snacks in case people got hungry on the trip. I heard the beep of the rental van outside. I went outside and got the keys from the man. I payed him and he went on his way. I was all ready. I checked the time again. it was 12:15. They would be here in 15 minutes. I lazed around waiting for them until I heard cars outside. I got all of my stuff and went outside, locking the door behind me. "Hey guys! Ready to go?" I greeted. Everyone nodded and I showed them to the rental van. "Y/N since you planned everything. Who do you want to sit with?" Arthur asked. I thought about it for a minute. "I want to sit with…"

 **Choice! What two character would you like to sit with? Or do you want Y/N to drive? Your choice! Senpai out!~**


	22. Chapter 22 Diners and Curls

Chapter 22

Y/N's POV

"I'll sit next to Alfred and Ivan." I said. Matthew gave me an unsure look. "Okay who's driving?" Alfred asked. "I'll drive!" Feliciano said. "NO!" I yelled. Feliciano looked sad but the others looked relieved. "Sorry Feli but I'm too young to die. Ludwig how about you drive?" I asked. Ludwig nodded and got the keys from me. We all strapped in. Alfred was on my right and Ivan was on my left. I gave the direction to Ludwig and we headed off on our road trip. I then realized why Matthew looked concerned. I was in the middle of Russia and America like he was. I mentally face palmed. This was going to be a long ride. Alfred was munching on snacks next to me. Ivan was glaring at him because he was chewing so noisily and spitting bits everywhere. "Alfred if you would like to keep your living privileges you might want to stop eating those chips." Ivan said with dark aura. Ivan and Alfred glared at each other. I felt uncomfortable with all the tension in the air. Suddenly something went on top of my head. "Chirp chirp!" the yellow bird went. I gasped and held the bird. "Oh my god! It's so cute!" I squealed. "You like frau? That is mein awesome bird! He's named after the awesome me. Gilbird!" Gilbert yelled. I knew it's name already but he was so fluffy in real life! It was like a moving little fluff ball. I rubbed him against my cheek. So soft! Gilbird chirped again and stole Alfred's chips. "Hey!" Alfred protested. The bird flew across the van and sat on the dash board. "Guess you not getting those back Alfie!" I laughed. Alfred puffed out his cheeks and humphed. The van got cold as it started to rain heavily. I guessed it was just a cloud but but it did make the van cold. "Ludwig turn on the heater!" I said starting to shiver. "I can't. It'll fog up the windshield." Ludwig stated. "Sunflower are you cold?" Ivan asked. I nodded. Ivan unwrapped a little of his scarf and used it to wrap it around me. I blushed since we were so close together. Alfred looked extremely jealous. Soon it stopped raining and Ivan slowly let me go. I still had a blush on my face. Ivan never took that scarf off. He wouldn't let **anyone** borrow it. What did that mean then?

An hour passed and everyone needed to stretch, use the restroom, and a snack. Ludwig pulled into a diner. I got us a table and people ran off in different directions. Alfred to the buffet, Gilbert to the restroom, Yao outside with Kiku to help him get up. I noticed I didn't see Feliciano and Lovi anywhere. I went to go look for them and found them outside. They were blushing madly with their curls intertwined. "Oh crappers." I said. "How did this even happen?" I asked. "W-when we got off the van we tripped and landed like this." Feliciano said. "Okay i'll help okay?" I said grabbing their curls. "Nnng." Feliciano said blushing more. I put the curls close enough for them to unhook. "There all done!" I said triumphantly. Feliciano and Lovino blushed madly and rain inside the diner. I went back inside and found everyone eating. I saw my order on the table and sat down to eat. I paid for everyone then we got back in the van. I got back into my seat and felt sleepy after the huge meal. My eyes started to close as I yawned.

Ivan's POV

I heard Y/N yawn then felt something on my shoulder. Her head had fallen on it. I blushed slightly. She looked so pretty when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her so I just left her alone. I felt so happy that she was comfortable around me. She was never scared or intimidated. She treated me just like a friend. She...warms my cold heart.


	23. Chapter 23 Water and Guests

Chapter 23

Y/N's POV

I started to stir when I felt my hair slightly being pulled. My eyes opened slowly. I realized my head was on Ivan's shoulder. I sat up and yawned. "Sorry about that Ivan." I said. "It is okay my sunflower." Ivan said with a very faint blush. My hair was slightly tugged again. I turned around to see Francis holding three locks of my hair. "Francis what are you doing back there?" I asked. "I was braiding your hair. It's so silky and pretty I couldn't help myself mon cherie." Francis said winking. I shrugged and let him continue his work. (If you have short hair go with it) "Luddy! How much longer?" I asked. "About 15 minutes." he stated. "All done!" Francis said. Francis took a mirror out of his bag and showed me. He had braided my hair into a heart french braid. "Wow! I didn't know you were so good at braiding Francis." I said looking at the braid. Francis smirked and shot a glance at Arthur. Arthur glared back at him. 15 minutes later we arrived at the beach house. We all unpacked our stuff and got ready for the beach. I went into a bathroom and put on the bikini then a tank top and shorts over it. I put on my flip flops and went out into the living room. "Y/N are you coming?" Alfred said halfway out the door. "In a minute! I just have to get something!" I said packing some surprises in a duffel bag. I walked outside with them and locked the door behind me. We walked along the beach and found a good spot to put everything down. After that was done Alfred and Feliciano ran towards the water. Somehow Feliciano wound up with crab on his head. I laughed remembering the episode. The others were unpacking some blankets to lay on. I took off my tank top, shorts, and flip flops. I also took out my sunscreen. I noticed the countries were staring at me

3rd Person's POV

Alfred and Feliciano stopped splashing around when they spotted Y/N wearing the bikini. Everyone had notable blushed on their faces. "Is there something on my face?" Y/N asked when she saw all of the stares. They all went back to what they were doing not answering her. She shook it off and put sunscreen on her arms and legs. "Hey could someone get my back?" Y/N asked. Gilbert went at the speed of light. "I'll do it frau!" Gilbert said smirking. The others glared at him. Y/N handed him the sunscreen. He rubbed it on his hands and spread it on her back. The "Awesome" Gilbert had a major blush on his face. A second after he was done someone wrapped his arms around Y/N. Y/N was thrown into the water by a laughing Alfred. "ALFIE!" Y/N said running after Alfred. Or so he thought. She ran to her bag and took out a top of the line water squirter. She had an evil look on her face as she pumped it up. She shot Alfred right in the face. Arthur laughed taking a break from his harry potter novel. Y/N then shot him. Alfred then stole another water squirter from Y/N's bag. "WATER FIIIIGHT!" Alfred yelled. The other's either took a water gun or ran away. Ludwig treated it like war hiding in camouflage then striking. Don't even ask me what happened to Kiku. He jumped in the air like a ninja and flipped kicked Alfred's gun out of his hands and shot him in the face. Y/N blasted Yao in the face until he got up and chased her around. He got tired that old man so Y/N pushed him in the water. After the lifeguard confiscated their guns for "Disturbing the piece" and "Knocking down the lifeguard tower" they dried off and went back to the house.

Y/N's POV

We laughed as we recounted the battle. I spotted the house and saw the door open. I was worried because I was sure I had locked it. I ran in the house and screamed. "A/N!" I yelled as I hugged her. The other's ran in hearing me scream and noticed me hugging her. "Guys. This is my Aunt, A/N!" I said happily. I hadn't seen her since I started to live alone.


	24. Chapter 24 Backstories and Beethoven

Chapter 24

Y/N's POV

I was so happy my Aunt was here. She was always my favorite. I guess that's why my parents made her my gaurdian. "Y/N! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" A/N said. "Oh right! This is-" I was cut off my Francis. He kneeled on one knee and kissed my aunt's hand. "Pleasure to me you on cherie. I am Francis Bonnefoy. I now see where Y/N get's her looks." Francis said winking. "Pleasure to meet you!" A/N said. Arthur growled and pushed Francis away. "Bloody frog! Could you stop flirting for at least five minutes!?" Arthur yelled. Arthur then introduced himself followed by the rest of the countries. A/N went up to Alfred and pinched his cheeks. "Y/N! Why didn't you tell me your friends were so adorable?" A/N said. Alfred has a small blush dusted on his cheeks. "Alfie is pretty cute.~" I said laughing. Alfred's blush deepened. "So. WHich one of you is her boyfriend?" A/N asked. All of the boys got deep blushes. "A/N! Stop teasing!" I said jokingly punching her arm. "I'm going to get changed." I said walking to the bathroom.

3rd Person's POV

As soon as Y/N left the room A/N stopped smiling and had a serious look on her face. "Okay, here's the deal. Anything you do to her I do to you. If you inflict any harm on her I will rip off your limbs and beat you with them. Got it?" A/N said with a dark aura. Feliciano yelped and hid behind Ludwig. "That girl has been through too much already because of what happened to her parents." A/N said sternly. That statement raised a question for the nations. They all had confused faces. "She didn't tell you? I thought not. You see when she was about 9 her mom and my brother went out for her birthday. They took her ice skating and were walking home when someone tried to take Y/N . My baby brother put up a hell of a fight, so did her mom. Unfortunately, the woman had a gun. She shot them both but couldn't take Y/N because the police came." A/N explained. The country's faces looked sullen. "We promise we would never hurt Y/N! She's the most amazing girl in the world!" Alfred said. A/N smiled. "Like I said, you better." she said as Y/N came out of the bathroom.

Y/N's POV

After I came back out A/N said she had to go. I was sad but happy to just see her after so long. I said goodbye as she left. We were all tired so we hit the hay. Well we were until I was woke up at 6:00 by a loud piano. "Who the fudge is playing piano at this hour!?" I asked sleepily. I got dressed quickly so I could find out and go back to bed. The others hadn't woken up yet as I walked out the door. I walked towards the music, it getting louder and louder. I had a feeling that I knew who it was. I eventually saw a figure playing the piano. As I got closer my suspicions were confirmed. Austria was playing the piano just like when the axis were stuck on the beach. I walked up to the man deeply concentrated in playing the piano. I smacked the back of his head. That's for being mean to Italy! "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Austria asked annoyed. "I was trying to get some sleep but your piano playing is stopping me!" I said angrily. "Well I'm kind of lost so i won't stop until Elizabeta finds me." Austria puffed. Right Austria's lack of sense of direction. I rolled my eyes and dragged him off the piano by his collar. "Hey stop that!" Austria weakly protested. I sighed and continued dragging him.


	25. Chapter 25 Karaoke!

Chapter 25

Y/N's POV

I already knew who I was looking for. A brunette with a frying pan. "God how much do you weigh?" I said as I dragged Austria along. "You could go much faster if you just let go!" Austria huffed. "Yea right." I said remembering how slow Austria walked. I spotted a girl walking along the beach looking for something. She spotted me, then Austria. She ran over to us. "Roderich! Where have you been!?" the brown haired girl asked. She then looked at me "Who is this?" she asked. "I'm the girl who dragged your lazy boyfriend half way across the beach because he woke me up with his piano." I said letting go of Roderich's collar making him fall with a thump. "Otherwise known as Y/N." I introduced. Roderich dusted himself off. "We aren't together." Hungary said with a slight blush. "Then you should be." I stated. Roderich stood next to Hungary. "I'm Elizabeta and this is Roderich." she introduced. "Do you guys have a beach house here?" I asked. "No, actually. We're looking for some friends that are staying here." Elizabeta said. "Are you by any chance looking for Gilbert, Ludwig, or Feliciano?" I asked. Their eyes widened. "Yes! Do you know them?" Elizabeta asked. "They're staying at my beach house. You guys can follow me back if you want." I stated. "That's great! Lead th-" Elizabeta was cut off. "Y/N! There you are!" Gilbert said putting his arm around me. I was seriously confused. "I see you met my less that awesome friends!" Gilbert stated. "Well I sorta had to drag Roderich back to Elizabeta." I said. "So what are you two doing here anyway?" Gilbert asked. "We have more relatives coming to visit than we thought." Elizabeta said. Gilbert's eyes widened. Was that a code for something? Relatives. What could it mean? Just then a thought occurred to me. Does it mean more countries!? "Y/N meine Liebe (my love) could you tell the others that Elizabeta and Roderich are here?" Gilbert asked. I got out my phone and called Ludwig telling him what happened. I hung up then realized something. Did he just call me his love? My cheeks became red as I took Gilbert's arm off me. Why was he being so affectionate all of the sudden? I wondered. The others eventually found us on the beach. "Elizabeta! Roderich!" Feliciano said as he hugged them. "Elizabeta was just saying that more relatives came to visit than we thought." Gilbert said. The other's eyes widened. It _must_ be a code for more countries. "Y/N I think we need to leave early." Ludwig said. I was a little disappointed because spending time with them was super fun. "Oh okay I understand." I said a little sad. The countries looked guilty. "Maybe we could do one more thing before we leave!" Alfred said. My face brightened.

"There's a really good karaoke bar near here!" I said excitedly, eyes sparkling. The countries agreed on it and we said goodbye to Roderich and Elizabeta. We got back to the beach house and got ready. We all drove over there in the rental van and got a table. "You guys pick your songs! It's my treat." I said smiling. They all picked a song to sing. Alfred was up first. He sang this song: watch?v=Tpl6ncyxLGw. I banged my head up and down. Alfred sat down and Arthur went next. He sang:  watch?v=O9HucDI-Hbk. The girls in the crowd went wild. Arthur sat down and smirked at Alfred. Francis went next and sang:  watch?v=1nSAwgCoy2s. Again the girls went wild. Francis smirked at Arthur getting him a glare from the bushy eyed gentleman. Ludwig went next reluctantly. He sang:  watch?v=vhvXdwbyqNc. Some people in the audience got teary eyed, including me. Ludwig sat back down with a slight blush on his cheeks. Lovino and Feliciano went next. They sang:  watch?v=tujMw1NeB-w as a duet. I laughed my butt off. Gilbert went next and sang:  watch?v=sZQ3FiKf09M. I laughed so hard I fell off my chair. Matthew went next and sang:  watch?v=b8xoAMDZySE. I thought it was really sweet but no one else noticed he even sang. Antonio went up next and sang:  watch?v=wlv64TfGB3M. The girls in the crowd went wild and squealed. I rolled my eyes. Ivan went up next and sang:  watch?v=5R64O-yvoRk. It was beautiful. Next went Yao. He sang:  watch?v=tWL8osEQL9w. Again it was beautiful. Then again I laughed because the original was sung by a girl. Kiku was the last one to sing. He sang:  watch?v=XcwNk4SEpXs. I fan girled at the vocaloid song. KIku sat back down a embarrassed. I got up and went to use the restroom. It longer because the cleaning lady was cleaning up a huge spill. So, when I got back 15 minutes later I was surprised to see the countries had all gotten incredibly drunk. 'So much for them keeping their cover being teens.' I thought.

I went back to the table and looked around. Gilbert and Ludwig were arm in arm laughing and smiling. Lovino and Feliciano were being carried around on Alfred's arms. Yao was trying to find Hello Kitty in Ivan's scarf. Arthur was telling Francis how he was dear friend and that he was too stubborn to say it. Francis was flirting with a mop. I looked around but couldn't find Kiku. Suddenly I felt someone hug me from behind. I heard a couple of hics from behind. "Y-Y/N." I heard a familiar voice say. "K-Kiku!? Are you hugging me!?" I asked shocked. I knew about his personal space issue. He turned me to face him. I saw he had his tie tied around his head. His face had a blush on it and I could tell he had been drinking heavily. "Kiku are you alright?" I asked a little concerned. Without warning he smashed his lips into mine. I should've known! I read that Kiku was super affectionate when drunk. I pulled away from him. He hugged me closer and said "Watashi wa, anata o ashiteimasu!" (I love you!) words slurred. I've heard that phrase said dozen of times said in romance animes. "Kiku you don't mean it. Your drunk." I said looking him in the eyes. Kiku started to tear up. "YOU DON'T LOVE MEEE!" he wailed. "K-Kiku don't cry! Uh… I do love you promise!" I said to calm him down. Kiku smiled and snuggled into my neck. Not that I'm complaining but Kiku should not get drunk ever again. I dragged all of the drunks home. Kiku wouldn't let go of me. Arthur went on the table wearing only a short waiters apron. "I'M PETER BLOODY PAN!" he said jumping off and face planting on the floor. I then realized he was sleeping on the floor out cold. Of course I recorded everything. Eventually everyone passed out in different places. I had been sitting on the couch with Kiku wrapping his arms around me. I realized he too fell asleep. I decided to just sleep on the couch and closed my eyes.


	26. Chapter 26 Couches and Cuties

Chapter 26

Kiku's POV

My head hurt badly. I couldn't remember what happened last night. I didn't want open my eyes but, I felt something warm. I forced my eyes open and realized my head was resting on Y/N's chest with my arms wrapped around her waist. Y/N was sleeping peacefully. My face heated up so much I thought I would explode. I scrambled off of her and hit the ground with a thump.

Y/N's POV

I woke up when I heard a thump. I looked over and saw Kiku on the floor with a major blush. "Morning Kiku." I said rubbing my eyes. "Why was I hugging you!?" Kiku asked. "You and the others got seriously drunk. You were super affectionate. You kissed and hugged me and wouldn't let go." I said. Somehow, his blush deepened. I guessed that he started to remember. He bowed deeply. "I am very sorry Y/N-san! I did not mean anything I did or said!" Kiku apologized. I laughed. "It's okay Kiku! There's nothing to be sorry about." I said. The rest of the countries woke up. I showed them all the videos I took of them. Let's just say I have pretty good blackmail. After that we packed up and left the beach house. I drove this time since they were all recovering from their hangovers. We eventually got back to my house and we all said goodbye. Everyone left leaving me alone in my house with Butters. I went on my computer and derped around Tumblr for a few hours. I got hungry and went to get F/S and F/D (Favorite Snack and Favorite Drink). I realized I was out. I sighed and got my keys to get some more. The mall was pretty crowded right now. Why I don't know. I carried my bag in one arm, eating a popsicle I also got. Suddenly I heard something that caught my attention. "Brother! Where are you?" a slightly distressed voice said. I spotted something pink amidst the crowd. HOLY CRAPPERS IT'S LIECHTENSTEIN! I screamed in my head. I saw the little cutie looking around holding shopping bags. Someone bumped into her making her drop the contents of her bag. The guy didn't even help her pick it up! He just walked away saying watch where you're going. I ran over to her and helped her pick up her stuff. "Are you okay? That guy was a jerk!" I said putting her things back in the bag. I noticed she had a few tears in her eyes. "T-Thank you for helping me." she said. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "I lost my big brother." she said. "Don't worry! I'll help you find him. My name in Y/N. What's yours?" I asked. "My name is Erika. Nice to meet you." she said with a curtsy. I was gonna explode if she got any cuter. I held her bags for her. "What's your brother's name?" I asked holding her hand. "Vash Zwingili." she said. I walked around with her for about an hour calling out her brother's name. I was about to give up when I heard someone yell "Erika!" Erika and I turned around. I saw Switzerland run towards us holding a gun. HOW WAS HE ALLOWED TO BRING THAT HERE!? I wondered.

Erika went up and hugged her brother. "Why did you wander off on your own!? I was worried you know!" Vash scolded. "I got pushed into the crowd by a huge group of people." Erika said. "Y/N helped me find you!" Erika said pointing to me. I smiled and gave a little wave. I saw Vash focus on me with a weird face. "Thank you very much." Vash said taking their shopping bags from me. "Well it was nice meeting you Erika!" I said squatting down and ruffling her hair. Erika smiled then was pushed behind Vash. He shoved a piece of paper in my face. I gave a confused look. "This is my number. If you want to see Erika again." he said handing me the paper and and pulling Erika along. Erika said goodbye as she was dragged away. Did Switzerland just give me his number!?

Vash's POV

I looked towards where Erika pointed. I saw beautiful smiling girl with H/C hair standing there. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her eyes were bright and full of life. They were a beautiful hue of E/C. Her hair framed around her face gracefully. Her smile was warm and bright. It was gorgeous. My heart skipped a beat but also somehow went 100 miles a minute. I thanked her and took our bags from her. Was I too brisk? I asked myself. She ruffled Erika's hair and smiled again. That smile made me melt. I quickly wrote my number down on a piece of paper and shoved it in her face. She looked confused so I explained. I quickly walked with Erika so Y/N couldn't see me blush. Eventually, when we got far enough away we walked a normal pace. I held Erika's hand so she wouldn't get lost again. She spoke up. "Can Y/N be my big sister?" she asked. My face went red again. "Why are you asking that!? You just met her!" I argued. "Yes but you barely know her and you fell in love with her!" Erika said. Shit. Well she has a point.


	27. Chapter 27 it's raining cats and kittens

Chapter 27

Y/N's POV

The next day it rained. Why was I not snuggled up in a blanket drinking hot chocolate and watching anime? I was taking a walk through the rain. I don't know about you but I like the rain. I had taken a detour however when I heard a faint mew. I followed the sound and heard more tiny mews. I stopped when I walked up to a ditch. I saw a box in the mud. The mews were coming from it so I slid down. I looked inside the box and found ten tiny, squirming little kittens in it. How could someone leave these cute little things out in the rain!? I questioned. I took off my jacket and covered the box with it so they wouldn't get anymore wet. I rushed home splattering my boots with mud. I threw them off when I walked inside and took my jacket off of the box. I looked at the poor things again. 3 of them were gold like Butters, 2 were grey, 4 were white, and the last one was black. They all looked soaked, sick and hungry. Butters came to see what was in the box. He sniffed the black kitten making it give a faint mew. Butters began licking the kitten. I think he likes...her? Him? I wasn't sure. I got a dropper and put milk in it. I fed the kittens until they stopped meowing for more. I put them on the floor and Butters went next to them. The cats went under his fur like he was a momma cat. I smiled. I put a heating pad on top of them to warm them up. I decided to call Kiku since I knew Greece was good with cats. I hoped that he was here too. "Hey Kiku, I found this box of kittens. I think they're sick. Do you know anyone that's good with cats?" I asked. "Oh hello Y/N-san. I do know someone. Would you like me to ask him to come to see them?" he asked. "Yes! That would be great thank you!" I said. He said his friend would be coming over right away. I said goodbye then hung up. I looked at the kittens again. It looked like the black one was the runt. They were all sleeping, or so I thought. The little black furball rubbed against my hand with it's head. "Aww. Aren't you just adorable!" I said picking up the small kitten. The cat licked my face. "I wonder if you're a boy or a girl?" I asked aloud. I checked quickly. "Girl. Definitely." I said. I put the cat down and it went on my lap. It yawned then fell asleep there. "I think I'll call you midnight." I said. It was 5 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. That must be him. I thought. I out the cat with the others and made sure not wake it up. I opened the door to see Turkey and Greece standin there. "I'm Sadik! And this is Heracles!" Sadik greeted. Heracles just walked in and went for the cats.

He looked at them and the heating pad. He picked a couple of them up and checked them out. "They aren't too sick. It was a good thing you put the heating pad. I'll take all of them." he said scooping up the cats, including Midnight. "Hey! Who said I didn't want them!" I said taking them back. Heracles looked confused. "You want the cats? You have a dog." he said pointing at Butters. "He's good with cats! And I happen to love cats! I want to make sure they go to a good home." I said. I knew Greece would be the best person to give them too, but what happens if he goes back to his world and the cats are left here? Heracles blushed a little. "I love cats too. I want these cats." he said sleepily. "I have a lot of cats and I take very good care of them." he stated. I reluctantly handed over the cats, except for Midnight. She looked up at me with her green eyes hopefully. "You know you're pretty hot! Message me sometime!" Sadik said handing me a paper with a username on it. Heracles looked a little mad. "Who says she likes you Sadik." Heracles asked. "Who wants to hang out with a crazy cat guy!?" Sadik yelled back. "Someone who doesn't like annoying people." Heracles hissed back. (Get it?) "Guys! Stop fighting! I can hang out with you both you know!" I said. Heracles gave me a paper with another username. "Message me instead of him." he stated blankly. "HEY!" Sadik yelled. Heracles reached for the cat in my arms. "No! I think I'll keep her." I said. Heracles shrugged and went to leave with Sadik. We exchanged goodbyes and they left.

Sadik's and Heracle's POV

It's obvious she likes me more than him. I won't let him have her. I'm way better than he is.


	28. Chapter 28 Parks and Legos

Chapter 28

Y/N's POV

Meeting all of these countries is kind of insane. Obviously I'm not complaining. But I've been slacking in some things. I was on Tumblr when Butters out his leash in his mouth and dropped it on the table. He seriously wants to take a walk because that was in my room on the top shelf. I got dressed and took Midnight and Butters out for a walk. Midnight was sitting on top of Butters as we walked through the park. Those two became best friends right away. It was really just adorable. "WATCH OUT!" I heard someone yell. A small white dog jumped on top of me. That dog must have gotten a running start because it knocked me over easily. "GAK-" I yelled as I was pushed down. I still had the leash in hand. I opened my eyes and saw a small,white, fluffy dog sitting on my stomach. OH. MY. GOD. I was sure this was the Nordics dog. I sat up with the dog in my lap. It licked my face. "Oh crap! We're sorry about that!" a man with spiky hair said picking up the dog. I stood up wide eyed. It was the king of Lego's and Scandinavia. Five others ran over to us. "Hana! Bad dog!" Finland reprimanded the small dog. "Are you alright girly?" Denmark asked. "I'm fine! Just surprised me that's all" I said smiling. "I'm so sorry! Hana never acts like this!" Finland apologized. "It's okay! I have a dog of my own so I know what it's like." I said. "Hey! You're pretty hot! Can I have your number!?" Denmark asked. Norway choked him with his tie. "Sorry. He's an idiot." he said with straight face. I giggled. I noticed Finland and Norway got a small blush. "I'm Y/N." I said holding Midnight. "I'm Tino! This is Berwald, Mathias, Lukas, and Emil." he said pointing to the different Nordics. I saw a small kid hiding behind Tino. "And what's your name?" I asked kneeling down to his level. "I'm Peter! I'm from the great nation of Sealand!" he said saluting. "You know, I'm a Lady of Sealand." I said. Peter's eyes sparkled. "Really!?" he asked excited. "Sealand is my favorite country too. It's gonna be a powerful nation someday." I said. Peter looked like he was gonna explode. "Well it was nice meeting you all." I said picking Midnight up. "Wait what about that number?" Mathias said after Lukas let go of his tie. "No one wants to give you their number you stupid Dane." Emil said. I grabbed Emil's hand and wrote down my number. Emil looked very surprised along with a small blush. I laughed and ran away.

Emil's POV

Did she just write her number on my hand. I had to look again to make sure. Denmark and Finland were usually the ones to get numbers. I was the youngest of the Nordics so I always felt like they showed me up. But she had written the number on my hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Aww. How come the hot chick gave Ice her number!?" Mathias whined. "Mathias we have to use human names." Lukas said. I noticed Tino slightly glare at my hand. I think I love this girl.


	29. Chapter 29 Dinner and Blackouts

Chapter 29

Y/N's POV

I was lazing on the couch, reading a book. I got a text from Feliciano. "Ciao bella! I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us?" it said. I texted back. "Sure! What time?" I asked. "6:00! See you there~" he responded. I looked at the time. It was 5:00. I got dressed in half an hour and decided to come a little early. I drove over and parked. I knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. I tried opening the door and found it unlocked. I walked in and smelled something delicious. I walked around and found Ludwig in the kitchen. He humming a tune and wearing a pink apron. He was taking a cake out of the oven. I stood in the kitchen doorway. "Y/N will love the cake I made. I can't tell her I made it though. I would just get embarrassed." Ludwig said as he frosted it. "Ludwig did I come too early?" I asked surprising him. He stood in front of the cake. "Y-Yes. But not by very much." he said trying to keep me from seeing the cake. "C-Could you tell the others that you're here?" Ludwig asked. "Sure." I said walking away. Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief. "By the way. I think guys that bake are cute.~" I said laughing. I didn't see him but I knew he was blushing. I walked down the hallway. There was Japanese style door. 'Must be Kiku's room.' I thought. I opened it and found a room full of manga. Dang a whole room full of manga? This is like heaven! Concentrate Y/N you have to find the others….right after I read one. I picked up a manga and flipped through the pages. Hey the girl in the story looks a lot like me. Wait...SHE IS ME. The girl was the main character. Her love interest, looked exactly liked Kiku. "Awkward!" I said closing the manga. I examined the cover closely. Kiku had made this. Does that mean when he was drunk he meant what he said? I put the manga down and decided it would be best not to tell Kiku I knew. I found everyone's rooms and told them I was here. Ludwig called everyone to the table. I sat in between Ludwig and Gilbert. On the table were German, Italian, and Japanese foods. I was eating a rice ball and on my plate was pasta and wurst. I'm living a fangirls dream. I ate most of my pasta when Gilbert put a hand on my shoulder. "Liebe. You have sauce on your cheek." he said. "Oh. Thanks" I said getting a napkin. "Nein! I'll get it!" he said. He licked my cheek and sat back down. "It's gone.~" he smirked. "The hell Gil. I could've gotten it myself." I said with a huge blush. The whole table was glaring at Gilbert. After I finished my food I took a piece of the cake Ludwig made. "Oh my god! Ludwig this is so good!" I said happily. Ludwig blushed slightly. "I-I'm glad you like it." he stuttered. After the dinner I helped washed the dishes.

"You don't have to Y/N. You are our guest." Ludwig said. I shook my head. "If I ate off it I'm cleaning it!" I said smiling. We finished the last dish and I took off my gloves. The floor was wet with water. "I'll towel this up." I said. I tried to walk to the cabinet to get one but I slipped on the water and hit my head of the table. I blacked out.


	30. Chapter 30 Feliciano

Chapter 30

Y/N's POV

My eyes fluttered opened. I tried to get up but got a headache. I groaned and laid back down. I looked at my surroundings. There were clothes on the floor and it smelled like garlic. Must be Italy and Romano's room. I sat up slowly and got out of bed. There was a mirror on the wall. I could see a bandage around my head. "That's right! I hit my head. Must have made gash." I said to myself. The door opened and I turned my head towards it. Feliciano was standing there. "Hey Feli! I dinged my head huh?" I said smiling. Feliciano hard a shadow over his face. "Feliciano? Are you okay?" I asked worried. He rushed over to me and took me by the shoulders. "Feli!?" I asked getting a little scared. "How can you be so careless!? Who knows what would've happened if you hit your head really hard and we weren't there!" Feliciano reprimanded me looking straight into my eyes. I was startled by Feli's change in tone and mood. What was going on? "Feli the floor was wet and I'm a klutz. It was bound to happen." I said. "That's no excuse! You have to take this seriously!" Feliciano said with a serious and a little angry face. "What would I do if I lost you!?" he said starting to tear up. The realization hit me. He lost his Grandpa. He lost his childhood friend and first crush. He was always scared that Germany, Japan, or Romano would leave him. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He didn't want anyone to leave him. I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Feli. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not going anywhere." I said. Feliciano hugged me back and cried on my shoulder. I stroked his hair, minding his curl. "Feli it's alright." I said. "I'm too weak to protect anyone! I couldn't even do anything when you were kidnapped!" he sobbed. "Feli that's not true. You are strong! You just don't realize it." I said. "Y/N? Can you promise me something?" Feli said sniffling. "Sure. Anything." I said. He let go of me and held out his pinky. "Promise me that you won't leave me. Promise that we'll be together forever." he said. We made a pinky promise. "Promise!" I said. I walked out of the room with Feli. "Damn idiota! you need to be more careful!" Romano said. "Are you okay now Y/N-san?" Kiku asked. "I'm fine Kiku!" I said smiling. "I'll get out of your hair now." I said walking to the front door. "Wait Y/N!" Ludwig said grabbing my arm. "What is it Luddy?" I asked. "I know I'm probably asking a lot but could you babysit two kids tomorrow at 4:00?" he asked. "Sure! I'd love to! What are their names?" I asked. "One is a girl named Erika and the other is a boy named Peter." he stated. BABYSITTING LIECHTENSTEIN AND SEA-KUN!? SIGN ME RIGHT THE FUDGE UP! I screamed in my head. "Okay! Bye guys." I said walking out the door.

3rd Person's POV

The countries were having a world meeting tomorrow. The topic? Our dear reader-chan Y/N. Babysitting Liechtenstein and Sealand would be a distraction to make sure she doesn't find out. The countries trusted Y/N but they were afraid what would happen if they told her what they were. They needed more time before they told her. Hopefully what they planned for her would make her want to stay. "Sealand, Liechtenstein. Y/N will be babysitting you two." Arthur told the two small nations. "Really!?" they said in unison, eyes sparkling. "Uh...Yes. She'll babysit you when the meeting starts and until it ends." the bushy browed man said. "Yay! We get to spend time with Y/N!" Lichtenstein said cheerfully.


	31. Chapter 31 Cuties and Disney

Chapter 31

Y/N's POV

The next day I got everything ready for Sealand and Liechtenstein. I got out my old toys and bought some coloring books. I also made some chocolate chip cookies and got out some juice boxes. Okay maybe they might be too old for that but they were good snacks. I planned a fun filled day for them. The doorbell rang and I excitedly went to go answer it. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. Peter and Erika were standing next to Arthur and Switzerland. "Peter you better behave with Y/N." Arthur told Peter strictly. "I will Jerkland!" Peter said as he ran behind me. I laughed. "Be good for Y/N Erika." Switzerland said kneeling to Erika's height. "I will big brother." Erika said sweetly. If she got anymore cuter I think I would die. Vash stood up and Erika went inside. "You guys have nothing to worry about! Everything will be just fine when you come back." I said smiling. Peter and Erika would practically be little angels I knew. "We'll be back to pick them up. They have to be in bed at 9:30." Arthur said. "Got it! Bye guys." I said closing the door. "Alright guys! Who wants cookies?" I asked. "Yay! Cookies!" Peter yelled excitedly. "Thank you Y/N." Erika said politely. I handed them a cookie each and juice box. Erika got some crumbs near her mouth so I cleaned them up. 'Just like in the anime!' I thought. When they were finished with their drink and snack I asked them what they wanted to do. "Could we play hide and seek?" Erika asked. "Sure! You guys hide and I'll count to 100." I said covering my eyes. I heard them giggle and ran away. I counted to 100 and said "Ready or not! Here I come!" I went searching. I looked under the couch, in the cabinets, and in the bathroom. "Dang these kids are good." I said as I continued. I heard giggling from upstairs. I went up and looked in my bedroom closet. "Got ya!" I said as they fell out when I opened the doors. "Well I found you. Do you know what that means?" I asked them. They looked confused and shook their heads. "That means…..YOU GET THE TICKLE MONSTER!" I yelled as I tickled them. They squirmed around and laughed. "Okay the tickle monsters gone. Do you guys want to draw or color?" I asked them. They both nodded. We went downstairs and I got the coloring books, markers, crayons, and paper. Peter was drawing and Erika coloring. I watched T.V until Peter came up to me. "Y/N! Look what I drew!" he said holding his paper. The drawing was him holding hands with a girl. She had H/L, H/C hair. He also wrote "My favorite person in the world." with an arrow pointing to the girl. "That's you and...is the girl me?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I ruffled his hair and smiled. "This is going on the fridge." I said getting up and placing a magnet on the paper to keep it on the fridge. I looked over to Erika's coloring book. She was coloring a princess. I noticed she H/C hair and E/C eyes. "I'm coloring her like you because you're the only princess I know." Erika mentioned. These are the sweetest little babies ever. I hugged them both. "That's it! I'm taking you to the Disney Store!" I said carrying them to my other car with my keys. They both cheered while in the Bugatti Veyron. I could take them in my other since it was only two person.

So, now we're at the Disney store. I was over by the plushie section. I picked up a Stitch and Bay max plushie. Don't judge you know you would do the same. Peter and Erika were looking at the costumes. "Y/N! Y/N!" they said each holding a costume. Peter was holding a Rapunzel costume and Erika was holding a Captain Hook costume. "Can we get these?" Peter asked. "No!" I said. They looked sad. "Those aren't the right sizes." I said taking the costumes from their hands. They lit up as I got their sizes. I took the stuff to the register. The cashier rang up the purchase. I payed it and the took the items. "How mean. Dressing up those kids like that." a parent said. I threw confetti in her face. "Congrats! I don't like you!" I said rushing out of the store.


	32. Chapter 32 Cuties and Causes

Chapter 32

Y/N's POV

I drove us home and away from the stupid parent. When we got home Peter and Erika put on their costumes and started playing. "I'll kidnap you and put you on the Jolly Roger!" Erika said waving around a sword. "NOT IF MY FRYING PAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT." Peter said waving a frying pan. I giggled. They played for a while and I noticed them yawning. I checked the time and saw it was 9:25. "Okay guys time to go to bed!" I said. "Can you read us a story Y/N? Please?" Peter asked with a puppy dog look. "Peter I might die if you get cute like that again. Yes I will read you guys a story." I said. They yelled yay and sat down on my lap. I read them a story and they fell asleep. I carried them upstairs and tucked them in. Too cute!~ I walked downstairs and turned on the T.V. I wonder what the countries are doing? I hope they're getting along.

3rd Person's POV

A chair was thrown at the wall. "FUDGE YOU AND YOUR EYEBROWS." someone yelled. Confused? Well my dear reader it seems Y/N has caused WW3. How? Well let's find out. The countries met for a world meeting. The topic was our dear reader. "On the subject of F/N L/N. Do we all agree that she is the one we have been looking for?" Germany asked. The countries gave a chorused yes. "It looks like we have all agreed then, for once." Germany said. "Y/N is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.~" Feliciano said. "For once my idiot brother is right. She's amazing." Romano said with a blush. "I can't wait to make her a charming French villa.~" France said. "WHO SAYS SHE LIKES YOU FROG FACE!?" England yelled. "It's obvious that she likes me aru!" China said. "Dude! She's my sidekick!" America said. "She's my sunflower. Da?" Russia said with a dark aura. "She likes cats. I like cats. She's mine." Greece said waking up momentarily. "HEY WHO SAID ANY OF YOU CAN HAVE MY QUEEN!?" Denmark shouted. That's when hell broke loose. Punches, people, and furniture were thrown. Sweden's favorite table was broken. That's when he got _**really**_ mad. Anything and everything was being used as weapon. I think someones beating a country with another country.

Y/N's POV

I waited a couple of hours and heard a doorbell. "There you guys are! You know how late it-" I stopped talking when I saw Arthur's clothes and face. "What the he double hockey stick happened to you!?" I said as I saw his torn clothes and bruised face. "Just a bit of roughhousing." Arthur said. Vash didn't have a scratch on him. They went inside and got Erika and Peter. "Why are they wearing Hook and Tangled costumes?" Arthur asked. "They were too cute so I took them to a Disney store." I said. I said goodbye to them as they walked out the door. I wish I could've been a fly on the wall when _that_ fight broke out.


	33. Chapter 33 2p or not 2p

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Crazy that Fan fiction was down huh? Explanation over for lack of chapters. **Senpai out~**

Chapter 33

Y/N's POV

I cleaned up my place after the night full of adorableness. I was a little tired since I stayed up kind of late. I yawned as I finished cleaning. My phone buzzed. "Hello poppet~ Would you like to come over and eat some cupcakes?~" the text said. "Sure Ollie! I'll be right over!" I texted back. I got dressed in a t-shirt, skirt, and sneakers. I drove to the 2p!s house. I found the door open. Do anime characters never lock their doors!? I thought as I walked in. Just as my thought ended something wrapped around my ankle and turned me upside down. "GOSH DARNIT GUYS!" I yelled. Why am I talking like a mad 5th grader? I don't want to have to pay the swear jar of coarse. "Poppet! I'm so sorry! I thought Ally had gotten rid of all of the traps!" I heard Oliver say from the kitchen. Allen and James walked in. "Hey guys. If you wondering what I'm doing I'm just hanging around." I punned. They didn't notice my clever word play and were distracted by something. WAIT I'M WEARING A SKIRT. "Fudge!" I said trying to keep my skirt up. "Could you guys stop standing there looking at my panties and help me!?" I asked. "Ally! James!That is not the proper thing to do!" Oliver said flicking their noses. While everyone was doing that Francois cut me down, holding onto the rope so I didn't hit my head. He let me down slowly. "Thanks Francois." I said. He made a short noise that probably meant you're welcome. "That cupcake better be worth it Ollie!" I said walking into the kitchen. There was red everywhere. "Oliver tell me this is red velvet or I'm jumping out the window." I said. "Oh poppet! Of course it is! I would never feed _you_ a special cupcake." he said cheerfully. Not sure if I should be flattered or scared. I took a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and sat down on the couch to eat it. Allen and James sat down with me in the middle. "So doll face. F/C panties?" he asked with a smirk. "Yea toothless." I sassed back as I took another bite of the cupcake. James laughed and Allen growled. "That's alright. I like when they play hard to get." Allen said. "How about I play out of your league?" I said smirking. James laughed harder. "Why so mean doll face?" Allen said glaring at James. "I'm just teasing "Ally"." I said. We sat on the couch and watched a very bloody war documentary. Do these guys ever take a break with the blood? I started to get tired. The documentary had this guy with a monotone voice that could put you to sleep. Which it did.

Allen's POV

I got to see her panties. Hell yeah. We were watching some war documentary. The usual blood and gore. I felt a small weight on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Y/N fell asleep. I smirked and pulled her closer. James pulled her away from me. "What the hell do you think you're doing." he growled. "Cuddling with doll face. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING MAPLE IDIOT." I yelled. "Don't touch her you stupid vegan!" he yelled back. We tackled each other and started fighting on the floor. Punches and slaps were thrown. At one point we caught a glimpse on the couch and found Oliver there. "WHAT THE SHIT OLD MAN." I yelled leaving James on the floor. "That's three dollars for you both by the way.~" Oliver said holding the jar in front of my face. God damn him. I thought as I shoved money in it.


	34. Chapter 34 Napkins and Books

Chapter 34

Y/N's POV

I woke up and opened my eyes to see two things. 1: Oliver cuddling me while shaking his swear jar in front of Allen's face. 2: James and Allen with pouty faces. "Ollie mind letting go?" I asked looking at his arm around me. "Actually yes I do mind~" he said snuggling with me more. I sighed then looked at Oliver's face. "Oliver are you wearing makeup?" I asked. Oliver's eyes went wide. "N-No! Why would I do anything of the sort?" he stated quickly. I got up and got a napkin. "Then you won't mind if I wipe your face!" I said walking towards him. He practically jumped off the couch and started running. I quickly grabbed his arm and wiped his face. When I was done Oliver had a blush on his face. "There we go!" I said looking at his freckles. "I don't like them. People always bullied me because of them." Oliver said looking down, a bit glum. I kissed his freckles making Oliver blush more. "I think they're adorable!" I protested. "FIRST HE GETS TO CUDDLE WITH YOU AND NOW YOU KISS HIM!? HOW IS THAT FAIR!?" Allen yelled. "Shut up you big baby." I teased. Allen pouted. "Make me!" he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "There. Happy?" I asked. Allen had a slight blush on his tan skin. A door burst open. "WILL ALL OF YOU DAMN IDIOTS SHUT UP!?" Luciano yelled. I made a poker face. "Oh it's the bella ragazza again." Luciano purred. A man came from behind him. "Could you guys please quiet down? I'm trying to read." Gillen said. He then turned his eyes to me. He stared at me. "Hey there! I'm F/N L/N!" I greeted smiling. "I-I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW IMMEDIATELY." he said running into a room. Well Y/N you can't win them all.

Gillen's POV

I was in my room with my pillow over my head covering my blushing face. There was a girl in the living room. She said hi to me and I ran away. Like the person I am. There is nothing good about me or my personality. But that girl...her smile….it made me hope that she could like me. She was out of my league, obviously. My she made my heart feel like it was being eaten by butterflies. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. There was no way she would ever date someone as much of a loser as me. Someone like her probably had a boyfriend. I sighed. No one likes me. Even my brother thinks I'm worthless. But she makes me want to try.

Y/N's POV

I sighed. 2p! Prussia just needed hugs. He always thinks so lowly of himself it always made me sad. Two more men walked into the room. The first one walked up to me and looked me up and down. "Shit she's super hot." he said smirking and looking me on the eye. Xiao. The opium loving pervert with a deadly panda. The other was the timid and shy Viktor. I pushed Xiao away and held my hand out to Viktor. "Hi! I'm F/N L/N!" I said smiling again. Viktor got a small blush and shook my hand. "I-I'm V-Viktor Braginsky." he stuttered. He's so adorable!


	35. Chapter 35 Art and Are you okay

Chapter 35

Gillen's POV

Being the socially awkward person that I am. I stayed in my room until I heard Y/N was leaving. I sighed and walked out of my room. I was then tackled. "Got you!" Y/N said. My blush covered my face. She got off of me and stood up. "We are going to be friends whether you like it or not!" she said with a smiling determined face. She….wants to be my friend? I blinked. She pulled me up and grabbed my hand. She ran out the door with me. Oliver asked her where she was going but she didn't answer. She opened her car door and pushed me in. She then ran over to the driver's side and sped off. I had no idea where we were going. Y/N just kept driving with a glimmer in her eyes. Her eyes were bright and full of life. I knew my own were dull and boring. Why was she interested in me? Why did she want to be my friend? She knows my 1p! why doesn't she just hang out with him? He's much better. I'm just a worthless pile of trash. She's a goddess compared to me. Maybe she's doing this out of pity. That has to be it. The car stopped. Y/N hopped out of the car. I followed her. She pulled me along inside a big building. I realized it was an art gallery. I gave her a confused look. "I know introverts. There aren't a lot of people or loud noises. We can talk here." she said letting go of my hand. "Look. You don't have to pity me." I said looking at her. It made my heart hurt knowing I would never have her. "I don't need you to be nice to me because I know I'm trash. I know I'm not good for anything. Just stop please." I said looking down. "How dare you!" Y/N said. Here it comes. She's going to tell me that she was trying to be nice and that I should've accepted it because I'm a loser. "You are not trash!" she said. I looked up surprised. "How can you think so lowly of yourself? I don't pity you. I think you're awesome and I want to hang out with you!" Y/N said. "B-But you're so much better than me. Why would you want to hang out with someone like me? I don't get it." I said. "Better than you? What are you talking about!? I'm a klutz, awkward, and practically insane!" Y/N said laughing. My face became red. Does she really like me for me? She thinks I'm awesome? She then hugged me. The contact was strange. 2p!s weren't hugged very often. Me even less. It felt….nice. "You're an amazing person. Don't let people tell you otherwise." Y/N said. Y/N doesn't even know my name. She just met me 30 minutes ago. Yet she is so kind to me. She's kind to all of the 2p!s. How can such an amazing person exist? Maybe...she could cure my loneliness. "Now you're going to hang out with me and you're going to like it!" she said smiling. She held my hand as we looked at all the paintings. She didn't stop smiling. She looked like she actually enjoyed my company. The boring me made someone happy. It was good feeling. It got late as we headed back to her car. "You're boyfriend must be missing you." I mentioned. "Pff. I don't have a boyfriend. I have fandoms!" she joked getting in the car. That was the most surprising thing I have ever heard. I got in the car and started to drive back to the house. "How can you not have boyfriend? You're the most amazing person I have ever met. You're pretty, kind, funny, and smart how can you not have a boyfriend?" I said aloud accidentally. "Well thanks! I guess not a lot of other guys think so." she said blushing. She dropped me off at the house. As I walked into the house I knew that I had to fight for her. She actually makes me happy.

Y/N's POV

I walked into my house. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! MAKE FRIENDS WITH GILLEN! I said pumping my fist. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I grabbed the couch to steady myself. God dang it Oliver that cupcake better not have been drugged. I got dizzier and dizzier. I fell onto the couch. If I die I'm going to haunt him for this. My eyes closed.


	36. Chapter 36 Boys and Bodies

Chapter 36

Y/N's POV

I had a terrible head ache as I woke up. Well at least I'm not dead. Guess Ollie won't have to call the ghost busters. My body felt heavier than usual. It's probably because of whatever made me dizzy. My clothes felt really tight. I got up from the couch. Why do I feel so tall? Everything seemed shorter. Something's going on here. I went to go look at the mirror in the kitchen. I saw two things were missing. "WHAT THE EVER LOVING SHIT. I'M A FUDGING GUY!?" I said my voice deeper than usual. My hair was way shorter but I was way taller. My features were more masculine. I was the perfect gender bend in short terms. "I'm pretty hot as a guy." I said checking myself out in the mirror. 'It's going to be really weird going to the bathroom.' I thought. As I moved around my shirt ripped. "Fudge I liked that shirt." I said to myself. I took off the remains of my shirt. I headed upstairs to get my dad's old clothes. They were a much better fit obviously. I went back downstairs just in time for my phone to buzz. I got a text from Alfred. "Hey dude! Whats up?" he texted. "Who's this?" I responded. "It's Alfie remember?" he said back. "This is her boyfriend." I said. "wat. Dude stop joking around." he said. I took a picture and sent it to him. "Y/N never told me she got a boyfriend!" he said. I laughed at my devilish plan. "Yea just kidding I don't have a boyfriend." I said. "Haha dude you got me. Who's the guy from the picture?" he asked. "Oh that's me. I got turned into a guy somehow." I said. "Very funny you can't get me twice." he said. I called him. "You think this is a joke man." I said trying not to laugh. "Holy shit are you seriously telling the truth!?" Alfred asked surprised. "Yea. I have no idea how it happened. I must say I'm a hunk." I joked. "I'll get the others to your house right now! Don't worry Y/N! The hero is on his way!" with that he hung up. I took another looks at myself. I'm pretty muscular. What am I going to tell my Aunt if she calls? I wonder how the countries will react. OH MY GOD I WON'T HAVE TO WEAR A BOOB PRISON OR GET PERIODS. Two plus sides. I won't have to wear a shirt either. I can just wear shorts. Being a guy's pretty cool. Weird but cool. I still want to change back though. The doorbell rang. How did they get here so fast? I went to answer the door but it was opened before I could. "Y/N WE'RE HERE WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY!?" Gilbert asked/yelled. Guess Alfred didn't fill them in. The rest of the axis ran in after him and turned towards me. "Who the hell is this guy!? Did you hurt Y/N?" Gilbert said walking towards me. He noticed my torn shirt on the ground. "WHERE IS SHE!?" he said grabbing my shirt. "GILBERT CALM THE FUDGE DOWN." I said. "How do you know mein name!?" he asked. "I'm Y/N! I got turned into a guy!" I said. "Why should we believe you?" Ludwig asked. "Because you're afraid of live adult chickens." I said smirking. "Only Y/N would know that!" Feliciano said.

Gilbert let go of me. "Sorry Y/N!" he apologized. "It's alright Gilbert you were just worried." I said patting down my shirt. The allies came soon after. "Y/N did you do anything out of the ordinary that could have made this happen?" Arthur asked examining me. "Well the only thing that might be it is that I ate a cupcake Ollie gave me." I said. "The little cupcake muncher…" Arthur muttered. "Well I have some bad and good news Y/N." he said. "The good news is that you'll go back to normal by yourself. The bad news is that it'll take 2 days." Arthur said. I sighed. That's gonna feel like 2 weeks. At the least.


	37. Chapter 37 Da-ze and Aru

Chapter 37

Y/N's POV

When the other countries left I decided to take a walk. Being a guy is so different. Like I don't have to worry if my bra strap is showing or if my shirt is riding up anywhere. I COULD GO SHIRTLESS IF I WANTED. My thoughts were interrupted when a guy shoved me. He fell then got up and continued running. "STOP THAT GUY! HE STOLE MY PURSE!" a girl shouted. I looked determined and chased after the guy. I finally caught up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt. "You weren't thinking of leaving with her purse were you?" I asked with a deathly glare. The guy shook and trembled. I grabbed the purse from him. Two policemen that had also been chasing the guy took him from me. Two girls ran up to me. WOAH. The girls were Taiwan and Vietnam! "Thank so much sir for getting my sister's purse back!" Taiwan said thanking me. "No problem!" I said smiling. Taiwan got a blush on her face. Wait. Shit. I'm a guy. Girls can be attracted to me. WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THIS SOONER. "Yes. Thank you for getting me my purse back. What's your name?" Vietnam asked. "My name is...um…..M/N(Male Name)!" I said thinking up a guy name. M/N suited me pretty well. I gave Vietnam her purse back. Two guys who were out of breath ran up to the girls. OH MY GOD IT'S HONG KONG AND SOUTH KOREA. "Did you catch the guy da-ze?" Korea asked. "No but M/N did!" Taiwan said pointing to me. I gave a closed eye smile and waved. I opened my eyes and saw Taiwan and Vietnam both had blushes. Korea's eyes were sparkly. What? I was confused until Korea ran up behind me. "I CLAIM YOUR BOOBS DA-ZE!" Korea said groping my chest. "I don't have boobs though." I said calmly. "BROTHER WHY MUST YOU EMBARRASS ME!" Taiwan yelled trying to pull Korea off me. Vietnam hit him with a paddle. I laughed. These guys were the definition of a dysfunctional family. Hong Kong looked like he was studying my clothes. "Well it was nice meeting you guys! I have to get going." I said lifting Korea's arms from my chest. "No! Don't leave because of my idiot brother!" Taiwan said hugging me. "Mei! You hardly know him! Don't go hugging people you don't know!" Vietnam said. "But Lieeeen! He's really cute!" she protested. A blush crept up on my cheeks. "Mei you're making him uncomfortable!" she said pulling Mei off me. While they bickered I quickly walked away. That was a little awkward. When China hears what happens he's gonna flip. Maybe a front flip. Hope he doesn't break anything. He He. I'm funny. I was suddenly tackled. "YOU WALK REALLY FAST DA-ZE." Korea said. God damn it! "Mind getting off me?" I asked. "Nope then you'll wander off again!" Mei said walking up. "I'm very sorry about my siblings. They're all crazy. Especially these two." Lien said pointing at Korea and Mei. "We wanted to invite you to our family restaurant for helping us with the thief!" Mei said.

Shit! Yao probably works there! This is gonna be seriously awkward. "Oh. Well how can I refuse?" I said. Mei jumped up and down excitedly. Lein rolled her eyes. Korea got off of me and the siblings led me to a Chinese restaurant. "Ni hao! Welcome to-Y/N!?" Yao partially greeted as I walked in. I gave him a bad poker face. "H-Hey Yao." I said. "You guys know each other da-ze?" Korea asked. "Why did you call him by a girls name?" Lien asked. "I need to have a word with him for a moment aru." Yao said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the kitchen. "How did you meet my siblings aru!?" Yao asked. I explained everything to him. "So you might want to call me M/N." I said rubbing the back of my head. "So let me get this straight aru. My sisters and one of my brothers are attracted to you as a guy?" Yao asked. "Yep." I said. "This a huge mess aru." Yao sighed. "I guess your brother plays both teams." I said laughing. "C'mon we should get back out there before they wonder what's going on." I said. "M/N watch out there's greece on the floor!" Yao warned a little late. Why am I such a klutz. Yao tried to stop me from falling but I was much heavier as a guy. He ended up falling on top of me. Mei, Lien, Korea, and Hong Kong walked in. It didn't look very good with Yao on top of me. Lien simply sighed. "WHY ARE ALL THE GOOD ONES GAY!?" Mei asked. I was laughing my butt off with how red Yao was.


	38. Chapter 38 Short Chapter

Chapter 38

Y/N's POV

Lein walked in after Mei. "Mei he just fell on top of him." Lein stated. Yao quickly got off of me. I stood up. "Oh! That's good for me then!" Mei said latching on my arm. "So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. "Well no. Actually I am gay." I said saying the truth. I looked to Yao for help. "Mei leave him alone aru." Yao said. Yea bet that's gonna help. "But he's really cuuuute!" Mei said. "I know he is but you-" Yao caught himself. "Yao you think he's cute too?" Lein asked eyebrow raised. Yao's cheeks heated up again. "Well I…" Yao started but couldn't finish. "He he. Yao do you have a crush on M/N?" Mei teased him. "I SHIP IT!" she yelled waving her arms up and down. Awkward. "You two should kiss!" Mei said. "WHAT!?" we said in unison. My cheeks became red. "I-I think I'm going to leave." I said. "Nope! This is gonna be a yaoi pairing whether you like it or not." Mei said pushing me to Yao. Korea pushed Yao closer to me. "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW ARU!" Yao protested. For a small girl Mei had a pretty strong hold. When we got close enough they push us into each other making me smash my lips into Yao's. A blush was dark red all over my face. Yao's face was also completely red.

Yao's POV

I did want to kiss Y/N and my feelings hadn't changed when she turned into a he. I guess this way I could kiss him without telling him my feelings. "So cute!" Mei said taking pictures. Our kiss ended. What song was it that Alfred liked? I kissed a girl and I liked it? "I'll see you at school Yao!" Y/N said running out the door. Even as a guy her lips were really soft.


	39. Chapter 39 Alfie and Ending too soon

Chapter 39

Y/N- I mean M/N's POV

I practically ran home. Which was pretty far away. I was covered in sweat by the time I got there. "Shit. If I have to keep doing all this running I'm gonna just sit down in front of a killer." I said panting. I walked inside. I'm gonna need to take a shower. I walked upstairs and took off my clothes. I warmed up the shower and got in.

Alfred's POV

I took Mattie's truck to drive over to Y/N's house. Arthur said she-he might need some male clothes. I walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door. The door opened at my touch. Must have known I was coming! I thought. Butters ran up to me and I pat his head. I put the clothes on his counter and waited. HE'S TAKING TOO LONG! I thought after waiting forever. (5 minutes) I heard noises from upstairs and followed them. I heard Y/N's voice in a room and slammed it open. "Y/N! THE HERO IS HERE-" I stopped talking when I saw Y/N was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. My face went completely red. Y/N is seriously hot even as a guy. WAIT NO HOMO…..okay maybe a little homo. Something dripped down my nose. I wiped it and realized it was blood. "Oh hey Alfie! Caught me at an awkward time! Good thing I'm not a girl so you didn't see my-" and just like that the magic ended. I lost too much blood and passed out.

Y/N's POV

OH SHIIIIT. I KILLED ALFIE! I thought as I quickly put clothes on. That was the largest nosebleed I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot of anime. I quickly carried Alfred downstairs. It was much harder without the height advantage. God damn it I thought Arthur said 2 days! Why did it have to end just in time for Alfie to see my gal pals. I put him on the couch. HE IS SO FLIPPING HEAVY. I grunted. I felt like I just lifted twice my weight. Alfred is kinda like a little kid when he's asleep. I looked at his face. He is a giant kid. I giggled. Suddenly Alfred grabbed me. "SHIT SHIT ALFIE BAD ALFIE!" I said as he picked me up. He hugged me and snuggled into my neck. He's trapped me with his superman strength. I know he has hibernated before. This is gonna be a long day I decided.


	40. Chapter 40 Alfie and Ollie

Chapter 40

Y/N's POV

So I'm trapped under a big goofball. Alfie is hugging me like a teddy bear, which I know he sleeps with. I had tried to get Butters to get me some chips but all he did was wag his tail when I said his name. Day 43. I have given up hope of getting snacks. Okay it's been half an hour but I'm getting hungry. I can't reach my phone either. Alfred was apparently really comfy because he just kept snuggling into me. "ALFIE PLEASE THE FUDGE OFF ME." I said for the tenth time. Again it didn't work. "Y/N…..my sidekick~..." Alfred mumbled in his sleep. There he goes again. He must be dreaming about being a hero. "I love you…~" he mumbled. My face heated up. OKAY THAT'S NEW! Did he just say he loves me in his sleep? Is that why he got depressed when I went ice skating with Matthew? WAIT DID MATTHEW THINK IT WAS A DATE!? I am so fudging oblivious. My face was a deep red. I heard the door open. "THANK JEEGUS I SERIOUSLY WANTED THOSE CHIPS!" I said with Alfred's arms around me. "I SEND ALFRED TO DO ONE THING!" Arthur said looking mad. "Hey Arthur. Can you get him off me?" I asked. Arthur tried to pull him off but he was too heavy. So Francis tried to help. He was still too heavy. Matthew walked up to him and pulled him off with ease. "Thanks Mattie!" I said rolling off the couch. "Y/N! Your back to being a girl!?" Arthur questioned. "Yea. Alfred was there and got a nosebleed and passed out from blood loss." I said getting the chips I wanted. Bliss is chips~ "We'll take him home then." Arthur said as Matthew dragged Alfred out the door. They closed the door and took out my phone. "NOW BACK TO THIS GUY THAT TURNED INTO A MAN. OLLIE WHAT'S GOOD!?" I yelled as he answered. "O-Oh! H-Hello poppet!" Oliver greeted nervously. "IT WAS YOUR CUPCAKE THAT TURNED ME INTO A GUY WASN'T IT?" I asked/yelled. "Y-yes sorry about that poppet. I tried to do a protection spell you see. It would have protected you from anything evil from the magic realm. I guess I did the spell wrong. I'm so sorry!" Oliver apologized. I sighed. I can't stay mad at him for long. "Fine I forgive you Ollie. Bye." I said pressing end call.

3rd Person's POV

Oliver got another call. "Hello Artie.~" Oliver greeted. "Cut the crud with "Artie". I know why she turned into a guy. It only happens accidentally when you mess a love potion!" Arthur said seething. "I guess you figured it out Arthur. You can't stop me. I love her. I know you do too. I will have her. And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it.~" Oliver said darkly. "Listen here. If you do **anything** to her it will be the end of you. GOT IT!?"Arthur yelled. Oliver giggled. "Bye Artie.~" with that he ended the call.


	41. Chapter 41 Dodge ball and Puns

Chapter 41

Y/N's POV

So we're back at school. Which sucks, but school with the representative of countries makes it better. I'm in P.E with Germany right now. Today we're playing dodge ball. Of course Germany was picked first. He's Germany. Unfortunately I was on the other team. "Start!" the P.E teacher said blowing her whistle. Chaos ensued. Balls were everywhere. Our team was being picked off by Germany who was using war strategy. Germany threw a ball at the person in front of me. But just my luck he ducked down a split second before he got hit. The ball hit me in the face. Germany throws hard man. I fell back. The teacher blew the whistle. "L/N! You okay!?" the teacher asked. I managed to sit up. My nose was bleeding so I held it. Ludwig looked horrified. "I think I need the nurse." I said. "Beilschmidt! Take her to the nurse since you hit her!" the teacher ordered. Ludwig nodded flustered and picked me up bridal style. He rushed out of the gym. "I'm so sorry for hitting you! I didn't try to…" Ludwig said as he carried me. "I hope not!" I said laughing. "Why are you laughing!? I made your nose bleed!" Ludwig said getting more flustered. "Luddy. It's an accident! Nothing more nothing less! Don't worry! It's not like I'm dead." I said. Ludwig sighed. "Let's just get you to the nurse." he said walking faster. We eventually got to the office and the nurse gave me an ice pack. Luddy still looked sad. "Hey. Ludwig. What do you call a pissed off German? A sauerkraut." I said nudging him. He raised an eyebrow. "What's the longest rope? Europe." I said wiggling my eyebrows. He looked stern. "What's a German's favorite number? NEIN!" I said imitating Germany. He had a faint smile. "What's it called when you need to go to the bathroom? Russian." Ludwig snickered slightly. "What do you call a Italian hooker? A pastatute." I punned. Ludwig burst out laughing. Holy shit he has the most freaking adorkable laugh ever. He even snorted a little. He blushed when he realized he had laughed in front of me. He coughed nervously. I hugged him. "LUDWIG WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CUTE DORK!?" I asked. "That is the most adorable laugh I have ever heard." I said. He blushed more. "YOU NEED TO LAUGH MORE!" I said nuzzling into his stomach. He looked away and patted my head. "Fine. But only for you frau." he said.

Ludwig's POV

I've never really have been comfortable with other people. Especially girls. I've never been a people person. Of course that changed when I met Italy and Japan. But even with them I still hid things. It was always foreign to them when I was happy or smiling. But with Y/N. I can relax. I can let down my guard. I don't know why. Every time her hand would brush against me accidentally I got flustered. Every time she smiled or laughed she looked so angelic. I could never tell her these feelings. I know I would be crushed. But it's hard not to in times like these. She didn't think it was strange when I wasn't serious. She enjoyed it. Of course Italy did too but he and Japan usually took it as a warning sign that something was wrong. She doesn't mind that I'm strict. She didn't laugh when she saw I baked a cake….Or that I was wearing a pink apron for that matter. She accepts me for who I am. I am hopelessly in love with her. I need her in my life. She's an angel.


	42. Chapter 42 Nordics and Trolls

Chapter 42

Y/N's POV

My nose was still a little banged up after the incident but the rest of the day was fine. Don't tell Luddy but I snuck a picture of him laughing. Adorable! 3. As I walked out of school I got a text. "Hey girly! It's Mathias from the park! Come hang out with us?" the text said. I quickly put him as a contact in my phone. "The king of Lego's and Scandinavia" seemed fitting. "Sure! Address please?" I texted back. He sent me the address. I walked home so I could get my keys. The address was a little far but not too much. I drove over there. Hanging out with the Nordics! A fangirls dream! Although I had already been living a fangirls dream. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I waited for a little bit. The door was opened by Peter. "Hey little buddy! Tell the others I'm here for me please?" I said kneeling down to his level. "Okay Y/N!" he said leading me into the house. "HEY! THE PRETTY LADY YOU GUYS ALL LIKE IS HERE!" Peter said. Finland rushed from the kitchen and covered Peter's mouth. "Peter! You shouldn't describe her like that!" Tino said blushing. "Aww Tino, you don't think I'm pretty?" I said fake pouting. "N-No! That's not what I meant!" Tino said flustered. "So you don't like me then?" I said fake pouting more. Tino gave a horrified face. "I'm kidding! Nice to see you Tino." I said hugging him. Tino blushed more returning the hug. Some of the others walked in as we separated. "You came girly!" Matthias said lifting me up and giving me a hug. I smiled. I got hugs from two of the best huggers! "Nice to see you Mr. Spiky hair!" I said jokingly. He put me down and patted my head. "Hey Emil! Hey Lukas!" I said giving a small wave. I heard they weren't big on hugs. Berwald walked in. I hugged him in greeting. "Hey Berwald!" I said. The other Nordics looked at me questioningly. I read Sweden loved hugs and other physical contact. Sweden had his same stoic face and I felt him tense a bit. Shit am I wrong? He gradually hugged me back. We parted and I smiled. "So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked. Lukas stared at me. "What happened to your nose?" he asked. "Just a little dodge ball accident!" I said. "I can fix that for you if you want." he said a deadpanned face. "Really? Sure!" I said. He led me to a room that looked like it should be in Harry Potter. "Woah…." I said my eyes sparkling. He grabbed a book and began reading from it. There was a bit of a 'poof' and my nose wasn't bruised or red. "Thanks Lukas! So you know how to do magic?" I asked. He nodded as I felt something behind me. I turned to see a troll. My eyes went wide. WHY CAN I SEE NORWAY'S TROLL!? DID I BECOME A MAGICAL GIRL LIKE IN ONE OF MY ANIME'S? Lukas looked at me. "Can you see him?" he asked. I nodded my head. "That's strange. I don't sense anything magical from you…" he said looking at me. "M-Mind introducing me to the troll?" I asked. "This is my troll, Munch. Munch say hello to Y/N." Norway said his expression not changing.

"So you're the girl Lukas has the biggest cr-" Norway pushed the troll out of the room. "What was he about to say?" I asked. "Nothing let's go back to the others now." Norway said pulling me back to the others.

Munch's POV

That kid has the hugest crush on that girl. I've never seen him so happy.


	43. Chapter 43 Nordics and Forests

Chapter 43

Y/N's POV

We walked back to the Nordics, my nose fixed. "Emil. You still haven't kept your promise of calling me big brother." Lukas said. I remember that scene! Emil flipped the Nordics off in Japanese. I laughed thinking about it. Emil blushed. "I won't say it! I won't be doing what you say!" he said. "Nothing wrong with it." Berwald said. "Y/N! I don't have to call him big brother if I don't want to right?" Emil said pleadingly. "Well if you don't want to then you shouldn't have to." I said. Emil hmphed. "See?" he said looking at Lukas. I looked wistfully at them. "I wish I had a sibling. My parents died before they thought about it. It would be nice to have a big brother." I said a bit sad. The Nordics stared at me. "Oh no we made her sad!" Tino said flailing his arms. "No it's okay. It's just wistful thinking." I said smiling. "I COULD BE YOUR BIG BROTHER Y/N!" Matthias said squishing the life out of me with a bone crushing hug. "Need….air…." I gasped out. Matthias dropped me. "Sorry about that girly! But my offer still stands!" he said with his wide smile. "Who says she wants to be your sister!?" Lukas asked angrily. "You're too annoying to be a big brother. She would rather be my little sister." Lukas continued. "I would love to be called big brother!" Tino said grabbing my hands. "Nothing wrong with calling me big brother." Berwald said. "She could be my little sister too." Emil said. "GUYS STOP BEING TWO PEOPLE FIGHTING OVER SHOES AND LISTEN UP PLEASE." I yelled. The Nordics stopped bickering and stared at me, surprised from the loud outburst. "You guys can all be my big brothers if you want." I said. Their faces lit up. "That's a wonderful idea Y/N!" Tino chirped. Peter spoke up. "Then could you be my big sister?" he asked. "Sure Peter! Anything for you little cutie." I said ruffling his hair. "How about we make some cookies?" Tino asked. "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" I said cheerfully. Santa has to be able to make really good cookies. The other Nordics didn't really want to so it was just me and Tino in the kitchen. We got out the bowls and ingredients and I stirred them in one bowl while he did the same thing in the other. I heard Tino cheerfully humming. He turned on the radio next to him and it blared the heaviest punk metal you could think of. I wasn't surprised knowing him, BUT JEEGUS LOVING CHRIST TINO. We mixed the two bowls ingredients and rolled the dough into ball shapes. We then put it on a cookie pan and put it in the oven. Tino was going to clean up and watch the cookies so I went to go see what the other Nordics were doing. I found Berwald making furniture. "Hey Berwald! You building stuff from Ikea?" I asked walking into the room. He nodded and went back to work. I went up to him to get a closer look. I slipped on a nail. GOD DAMNIT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO CLUMSY IT'S GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME. Berwald caught me with lightning fast reflexes. "Thanks for the save Berwald!" I said smiling. Berwald's face looked pretty scary. I wasn't scared though because I know he just has trouble expressing himself. I wonder what he's actually thinking about?

Berwald's POV

Our faces are so close together I'm freaking out. I really want to kiss her. Her smile is so nice jesus why is there such a perfect person. I am head over heels in love. Her hair so fluffy I love it. Would be it weird if I said so? I have 0% experience with girls what do I do. Help.

Y/N's POV

Berwald stood me up and went back to working. I decided to leave him alone and walk outside a little bit. I took in some fresh air. The Nordics lived on the opposite side of the woods where I met James and Allen. I heard some scrabbling next to a tree. I walked over to it and saw a tiny squirrel. I picked up an acorn and gave it to him. It gratefully took it and nommed it. So cute! Suddenly I felt the cold barrel of a gun on my head. "Turn around slowly bitch." a man's voice said. I turned around slowly. GOD. FUDGING. DAMMIT. THURSTON. REALLY!? The man was no other than 2p! Finland. I gulped. "You're coming with me. If you try to run your face won't be pretty anymore" he snarled. Did he just threaten my life and compliment me at the same time? A man ran in and glomped Thruston. "Thurston there you are!~" the man said. MY EYEEESS. HIS LEGS ARE SOOO PALE! WHY DOES HE WEAR PINK BOOTY SHORTS!? The man was 2p! Sweden. Bernard. I decided to try run away while he was distracted. That is when I realized. I fudged up. Thurston threw down Bernard and grabbed my hair pulling me to the ground. He pointed his gun at my face. "What did I just say bitch!?" he growled. He snapped his head to his right as a reindeer charged him. That guy could not catch a break, but that was lucky for me. I was picked up and carried bridal style. I looked up to see my spiky haired savior. He was running seriously fast. We finally reached the house and he burst in through the kitchen door. The Nordics snapped their attention to us. "What happened!?" Tino asked looking at us with wide eyes. "It's Thurston…..Bernard too." Matthias said panting. He put me down and held his arm. "You're bleeding!" I said looking at the wound. "It's nothing. I'm fine!" Matthias said with his usual smile. I felt a dark aura next to me. " _ **How dare he. Injuring my family and going after sweet Y/N who has never done anything wrong in her life.**_ " Tino said pupils small and a black and dark purple aura behind him. I was super freaked out. I knew Tino was not a person you wanted angry at you. The other Nordics looked scared as well. I hid behind Denmark. Tino grabbed his gun and went outside. No one was going to try to stop him. "Thanks for saving me man. I owe you one." I said. "Then how 'bout a kiss?" Matthias said wriggling his eyebrows. I sighed and pecked him on the cheek. Matthias blushed. Berwald glared enough to liquify your kidneys. This has been a crazy day.


	44. Chapter 44 What does the Fox say

Chapter 44

Y/N's POV

Berwald took Matthias to clean up the wound and wrap it. I had a sneaking suspicion they only said that so I wouldn't see it heal as fast as the countries do. Emil was taking care of Sealand who got scared from the way Tino was acting. So, I was left alone with Lukas. We were sitting next to each other on the couch. "Hey Norway I wanted to ask you-" I stopped myself with wide eyes. Shit I called him Norway. He looked over to me. "Did you just call me Norway?" he asked staring me down. "N-No I'm sorry I got my words jumbled. I was wondering about something in Norway." I lied with a bad poker face. "Oh. What did you want to know about Norway?" he asked believing my lie. Oh thank god. He must think I have no idea. "Well. Specifically, I wanted to know…..What does the fox say?" I asked with a sneaky face. He looked at me with the same dead panned face. Then he smiled. He stood up and went into the fox pose. "RING-DING-RING-GINARING!" he sang. His eyes were sparkling as much as mine. "WA-PA-PA-PA-POW!" we sang and danced in unison. "CHACHA-CHACHA-CHOW!" we continued. We both sang the part where he howled. When we were done we both laughed. "Holy shit that was perfect! Your a really good singer Lukas!" I said hugging him happily. He blushed. That is when I noticed Matthias holding the phone. Lukas ripped my arms off him and went to go strangle Matthias with his tie. "Ah ah Lukas! One button and I put it on Youtube!" Matthias said waving phone. Lukas looked like he was going sick Munch onto Matthias. I walked up to Matthias and gave the biggest puppy dog look ever. "Please delete it Matthias? For me?" I asked staring right into his eyes. Matthias's mouth was a small o. A blush crept on his face. "S-Sure girly." he said deleting the video. I smiled and hit in the face with my fist. In simple terms I punched him. "Ow! Y/N! You punch hard!" Matthias said holding his nose. "THAT'S FOR BLACKMAILING US!" I said. Norway and Sweden still had a blush their faces. We turned our heads toward the door Tino had used when it opened again. He walked in smiling cheerfully. He walked in caked in blood. "T-Tino! Are you okay!?" I asked worried. "Don't worry! None of it is mine.~" he said getting a towel for his face. The towel soon turned completely red. Never. Ever piss off Tino. "I'm going to get changed!~ The cookies should be ready by the way!~" Tino said walking upstairs tracking blood prints. I had a giant poker face. "Gues I think I have to leave now. It's getting pretty late. Tell everyone else I said bye!" I said walking out the door. I went to my car and drove back home.


	45. Chapter 45 Arthur and References

Chapter 45

Y/N's POV

Another school day ended. All the crazy stuff seems to happen out of school for me now. Which is good because we had test in English. Can't have a unicorn nomming on my hair while writing down a summary of Romeo and Juliet. I was reading manga eating pocky and listening to music. My doorbell rang. I bet it's a flying pixie come to send me to Neverland. I opened the door to have something shoved in my face. They were flowers. I looked behind them to find Arthur blushing. "T-These are for you!" he said. I took the flowers from him. "I-I would like to ask you out to a restaurant and perhaps a movie!" he said. I blinked at him. "I-It's not I like you! It's just you seem lonely!" he said turning his head. I giggled. Oh those tsunderes. "Sure Arthur! What movie and where do you wanna go?" I asked. He looked at me his face brightening. "I was thinking we could see the new rom com that came out. "Auf wiederseh sweetheart" I think it was. And there's a restaurant called Nous cracher dans votre nourriture. " (Get it?) he said. "Then let's go!" I said grabbing his hand. We headed to the movie theater first. Arthur demanded he pay for everything since he was a proper gentleman. He kept asking if there was anything I wanted. We sat down in our seats after ordering popcorn and soda. We ordered a big bucket to share and our own sodas. The movie started and the lights dimmed. Later in the movie I reached for popcorn and accidently touched his hand. "O-Oh sorry l-love." he stuttered. A couple minutes later I saw Arthur trying and failing to put his arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm putting it in the right place. I saw even through the darkness his cheeks were red. A while later the movie ended. We walked out of the movie theater. Arthur kept rubbing the back of his neck and blushing while looking at my hand. I caught him looking which caused him to blush more. I grabbed his hand. He looked even more flustered. We finally got to the restaurant. The maitre d looked up at Arthur "Table for two sir?" he asked. Arthur nodded and the man escorted us to a table. A waitress took our orders. "What will it be for you two?" she asked. "I'll have the spaghetti please!" I said. "I'll have that as well." Arthur said. The waitress nodded and left. "So Arthur! What did you think of the movie?" I asked. "It was fine. Didn't care for all the cliches and the unnecessary gushy stuff." he said. "Well why did you say we should see it then? I would have been fine watching a horror movie or an action movie." I said. "I thought girls liked that stuff!" Arthur said. "Oh no my secrets out. I'm actually an alien named Tony." I said sarcastically. "Sorry Y/N." Arthur said. I hit his arm. "Don't be so uptight! It's fine! I'm having a really good time!" I said smiling. Arthur looked at me and got a goofy looking look on his face. "You okay Artie?" I asked. He snapped out of it and blushed. "I-I'm fine." he said. The waitress put down one big plate of spaghetti and walked away. "Hey! You only gave us one!" Arthur yelled after her. I looked around and realized what couples were doing.

They were eating out of the same plate like in Lady and the Tramp. "I guess it's a promotion or something Arthur." I said starting to eat. Arthur huffed "WHAT KIND OF RESTAURANT ONLY GIVES ONE PLATE I'M SERIOUS!" Arthur said also starting to eat. I was kind of spacing out and didn't realize we were eating the same piece of spaghetti. Apparently neither did Arthur. Our lips collided. Both our eyes were widened in shock. I bit the piece and we parted. Both of our faces were bright red. "He he just like the movie!" I said still blushing. It was a little awkward afterwards so Arthur walked me home. It started to get a little cold. I shivered a little until he put his jacket on me. I looked up at him but he just turned his face away acting like he did nothing. I smiled and walked closer to him. Eventually we got back to my house. "Well I guess this is goodnight." Arthur said. "Yea I guess. See you tomorrow at school." I said. Arthur nodded and walked away. I ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Arthur wait!" I said. He looked hopeful. "You forgot your jacket." I said. "Oh right. Thank you love." he said putting it back on. "U-Uh Y/N...I was wondering….OH BLOODY HELL WHY NOT." he said grabbing me by the shoulders and kissing me. HOLY SHIT. It was amazing let me just say. It was gentle and soft. He then let go and sprinted off saying "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!" while a blush covered his whole face.


	46. Chapter 46 GOD DANG IT CHAD

Chapter 46

Y/N's POV

Okay so that's two confirmed they love me. HOLY SHIT THOUGH. ANIME CHARACTERS LOVE ME. FUDGE YES. During lunch I had to make up a test so I couldn't eat with the others. As I walked out of the classroom some tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Chad, a guy with blue eyes and ginger hair that I have in my English. "Hey Y/N. Couldn't help but notice you standing there. You me Saturday night? I bet I know the answer. All the girls would die to be in your place." he said smirking and smiling. I would never be rude to someone asking me out. Even if they're being super annoying. "Sorry Chad I don't like you that way." I said honestly. Chad's smirk and smile turned into an angry frown. "I was being nice you idiot! I could have any girl I want! You're just a ugly idiot weeaboo like everyone said!" he said. I know I don't seem like it but I get hurt easily when people say things like that. It didn't bother me when people had laughed at me when I got spoiled milk all over me. It was something caused by them that made it that way. But I was a little self conscious though I don't seem like it. I bit my lip as the words came out. I wouldn't let him see me cry. No way I would give him the satisfaction. "Well at least I'm not an ass!" I said trying to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder. "You're gonna regret saying that!" he said slapping my cheek. I held my cheek as I heard footsteps running down the hallway. Chad was knocked out cold by a very angry Gilbert. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DOUCHEBAG!" he said. The others followed behind him. "Nice one Gilbert! He's out cold!" Alfred said. "Thanks for saving me Gilly." I said. I felt crumbly inside from what he said still. I think Francis could tell. "Y/N are you okay?" he asked. "Yea I'm fine. I think he left a mark though." I said lying. " . Big brother Francis knows when you're lying." he said waving his finger. Yep he can tell. "Well, he called me an ugly, idiot, weeaboo. That's all nothing really." I said. Francis hugged me. "Don't be sad monchere. You all the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl I know." Francis said. Dang it France you're too good at this. I teared up a bit and sniffled hugging him back. "DUDE. HOW CAN YOU BE SELF CONSCIOUS? WE ALL THINK YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" Alfred said. "It's true frau you're almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert said. "Y/N! You know I think your the prettiest girl in the whole universe!" Feli said joining in on the hug. "Love, your the only girl in here I can stand. They're all a bunch of fangirls." Arthur said. "You're my sunflower. Your bright and wonderful ^J^." Ivan said. "You guys are the best friends ever. You make it hard to be sad!" I said.


	47. Chapter 47 SPAAACE CAAATS

Chapter 47

Y/N's POV

I AM SURROUNDED BY CATS AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER. OH MY GOD THEY ARE ALL SO FLUFFY. I'M IN A BIG PILE IT'S SO AWESOME. Okay let me explain. **Earlier that day~** I was upside down on my couch with my cat sleeping next to my head. I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. I found a whole a bunch of cats. To be specific, nekotalia cats. I squealed. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I said letting the cats inside. There were the axis, allies, nordics, Greece, Turkey, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Sealand, Hungary, and Prussia. Sealand and Liechtenstein were just kits. So many cats. **Back to the present~** I grabbed a cat. It was Russia cat. He was so big and he even had a big kitty nose! How cute are those!? I booped it. He gave me a closed eye smile. This is all just too cute. Americat jumped from the couch onto my head. He's seriously heavy even as a cat. I think he's making a nest. I noticed that Switzy-cat was standing and hissing anytime anytime anyone came near Liect-cat. I picked her up and Switzy patted at my leg. She gave a tiny mew. OH MY GOD! I rubbed my cheek with her. I am in heaven right now. I gave Erika back to Switzy. He stood guard diligently. I giggled. Americat has made a nest in my hair that's confirmed. I saw three cats sitting together. I guessed it was the axis cats from what I saw in the anime. I decided that I could finally cuddle with Japan without him throwing me off like Italy. I picked him up and held him in my arms. He tried to squirm out. I pouted and used a trick I learned from petting Midnight. I scratched under his chin. He relaxed and gave a pleased purr. Ha ha got you now Kiku! I felt my pant leg getting clawed at. I looked down and saw Denmark cat. I put down Kiku-kat and scratched Denmark cat's head. He gave a loud purr. I smiled. Finland cat came over and mewed for affection. I gladly picked him up and snuggled him. His purr was soft. I then heard the meow of Midnight. I turned to see her talking to some of the country cats. I wonder if they understand her now? I'll have to ask what she said when they turn back. Finland cat licked my face. Italy's right when he says cats lick rough. It's like sandpaper. But Finland cat used the soft part of his tongue. "Aww aren't you cute?" I said. Americat came out from the nest he made in my hair and jumped into my arms. Finland cat was squashed under him. "Bad kitty!" I said rescuing the poor squished Nordic cat. Americat wouldn't stop. He kept rolling around as much as he could on my arm. I finally had to put down Finland cat so I wouldn't drop him. Americat saw this and began licking me and rubbing his head on my face. He's just like an excited dog. I put him down because my face started to hurt from all the licking. I decided to lay on the floor. A bunch of the cats decided to go all over me. "YESSSSS" I said. This is the best thing ever. I HAVE A BUNCH OF ANIME CATS PURRING AND ALL SOFT AND CUDDLY ON ME. But now I'm also stuck on the floor. I looked over to Butters who looked seriously excited with all the new playmates.

He sniffed all of the cats. Some cats were riding him. He laid down and let the cats sleep in his fur. France cat laid down on my chest. I expected this much. I'm going to let slide because he's a cat. I can't get mad at them even though they're like a weird roommate who poops in a box. The cats were kinda making a mess. I didn't care because I'm surrounded by cats. Country cats. Iggy-cat decided to sit on my face. "Arthur! Off my face!" I protested. He swished his tail over my face. I spat out some hairs that got into my mouth. I am still okay with this.


	48. Chapter 48 Midnight

Chapter 48

Y/N's POV

Enough cats got off me to be able to get up. I decided to have some fun while they're turned into cats. I got out a laser pointer and turned it on. Germouser immediately went after it. He threw himself at the wall. I laughed my butt off. Americat also went after it. He broke my vase. Okay no more laser pointer. I turned it off. I felt a cat brush against my leg and give a whine like meow. I looked to see Austria-Cat. He must want to get brushed. I got the cat brush I use for Midnight and sat Austria-Cat on my lap. He purred as I brushed his kitty fur. Some of it was a bit matted from being outside. I could tell he didn't like being dirty. I finished brushing him and fixed his flag collar. He rubbed his head on face in gratitude and jumped off me. I then turned my head toward an angry hiss. Iggy-Cat was hitting France-Cat's head with his paw while hissing. I picked up the hissing kitty. "Iggy can't you play nice for once?" I asked. He gave a cat pout. Aww he's still a tsundere. I snuggled with him and hit the top of my head with his paw. "Ow! Bad Iggy-cat!" I said hitting the top of his head. He jumped out of my arms. When this is over there' gonna be a lot of cat hair. I saw Sweden cat with his usual glare and dark aura. He was freaking out Finland-Cat. I picked him and snuggled him. He didn't move much so I guessed that he enjoyed it. I sat him on my lap and pet him. He gave a low and deep purr. Aww he's just a cute little kitty. I picked him up and touched my nose to his. God dang I love cats. I want to pet all the cats in the world~ WAIT I CAN DRESS UP MY OTPS. I quickly got Sweden-Cat and Finland cat together. I found a bride head band and a little bowtie. The bride was Finland and the husband was Sweden. I took a picture. Oh my god this is cute. Why didn't I think of dressing them up before? I grabbed Iggy-Cat and out a top hat on him. It took some tries but I managed to make him keep it on long enough for me to take a picture. I found two Space helmets and put them on Americat and Russia-cat. I took another picture. I wonder what would happen if I put this on Tumblr. Do the countries have Tumblr? Important questions are asked here. I took off America's hemelt and put a superhero cape on instead. He struck a heroic pose. I took a picture. I seriously love today.

Midnight's POV

I was sleeping peacefully next to my hairless kitten when she got up and opened the weird thing that leads outside. Suddenly a bunch of cats came in. I sniffed them and they had the same scent as the other hairless kittens mine has over sometimes. "Hey dog what do you think about this?" I asked the him. "These are my babies now." dog said with some of the cats sleeping on him. Okay he is useless like always. One of the cats walked over to me. "Hey dude!" the one with a weird thing on his head greeted. "The thing on your head is weird." I said. He got excited. "DUDE I CAN SPEAK CAT!" he said hopping around. I think a dog switched bodies with a cat.


	49. Chapter 49 Cats and Cuddles

Chapter 49

Y/N's POV

Okay, so I have scratches on my arm and hand but I got Lovino in a tomato costume. Antonio was also in a tomato costume but he didn't put up a fight. They looked so cute as I took the picture. I then took all of the costumes off the cats. I hope this spell doesn't last too long. People will notice when they're missing from school. Especially the fangirls. I sat myself down on the couch and yawned. I had been playing with the kitties almost the whole time afterschool. I guess I could take a nap. I layed down on the couch. A cat jumped onto the couch next to me. It was Norway-Cat. I grabbed him and cuddled with him. I put my face in his little kitty fur. So soft.~ Norway-Cat seemed to enjoy the attention. He purred softly and nuzzled his face into my hair. His fur tickled my neck slightly. Cuddling with animals while you sleep is the best.~ I had to wonder why Norway was being so affectionate. I heard he only gets affectionate with people he really likes. Does he really like me then? I yawned again. I'm too sleepy to think about it. I fell asleep.

Lukas' POV

I jumped next to Y/N. She cuddled me in her arms. Ever since I met her I felt a feeling that wasn't there before. It made me feel warm and happy inside. Everytime I see her I just want to hold her and feel close to her. Right now I was achieving that. I noticed her fall asleep. She looks so peaceful. Her face relaxed. She seemed to contempt snuggling with me. I am so happy. Her hair smelled nice too. I'm not weird! Cats have a higher sense of smell. Her skin and hair are so soft.~ I love her so much. The other Nordics think it's weird when I sing What does the fox say. She joined in with me. I need her to be mine. I'm not letting anyone else have her. She's mine I've decided. I fell asleep in her arms.

(Time skip)

3rd Person's POV

While Y/N and Lukas were sleeping, the spell had worn off. All of the countries had gone back to their human forms. Including Lukas. "DUDE'S! WE'RE NOT CATS ANYMORE!" Alfred stated the obvious. "REALLY I THOUGHT THAT WE JUST LEARNED TO TALK AND STAND ON BOTH LEGS ALFRED." Arthur yelled sarcastically. "WHAT THE HELL LUKAS I CALLED DIBS." Matthias said looking at Y/N and Lukas cuddling.


	50. Chapter 50 Valentine

Chapter 50

Y/N's POV

I woke up when I heard Matthias yelling. I rubbed my eyes. "Oh you guys are back to normal?" I asked sleepily. I then remembered Lukas. He face was snuggled in my neck. Well this isn't any different from me snuggling with his cat form so I'll let it pass. "Hey, Lukas mind letting go?" I asked. He mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up. I sighed. "Lukas! MATTHIAS IS EATING ALL YOUR BUTTER!" I yelled. Lukas' eyes shot open and he jumped off the couch. "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING THE BUTTER!?" he said. I laughed seeing how it actually worked. The countries other than the Nordics gave a WTF face. "Lukas I just said that so you would wake up." I said standing up and stretching. "By the way, how did you guys turn into cats anyway?" I asked. "Well, like always it was Alfred's fault." Arthur said. "HEY!" Alfred protested. "Me and Lukas were working on a spell together and fatass had to barge in and mess it up by dropping his burger into the cauldron." Arthur said rolling his eyes. "But I would like to know, how did you know we were the cats?" Arthur asked. I froze. "Well, your cat had eyebrows the size of four of my fingers. And Lovi's, Feli's, Roderich's, Lukas', Alfred's, and Matt's cats had curls. Or in Alfred's case a cowlick. I had to be an idiot not to realize it." I lied. "Oh that makes sense. We'll get out of your hair Y/N" Arthur said walking out the door. The others followed him and left. I'm glad they didn't make a mess. Except for my vase. I got a broom and a dustpan and started to clean up. I started to think about the school day I had before they countries turned into cats. People were acting funny. Then it hit me like a truck. Tomorrow was valentine's day.

(Time skip)

The next day at school love was in the air. And I'm wearing a gas mask. It's not that I'm against public shows of affection but if you're making out right in the hall that's pretty gross. But all of the couples were doing it. I decided to go to my locker and get out a book. When I opened it flowers came out. They were F/F (Favorite Flower). I found a note amidst them. "Happy valentines day Y/N! That is love, to give away everything, to sacrifice everything, without the slightest desire to get anything in return.~ Love, Francis." the note said. That's very sweet of him! I blushed and smiled. I'll have to thank him later. I took the flowers and put them back in my locker so they wouldn't get ruined. I took the card with me and put it in my backpack. The bell was going to ring any minute so I headed to class. I saw Yao standing on a chair trying to balance another plushie on top of the mountain of ones he put on my desk. "I think it's going to fall." Ivan said. "I know how balance things aru!" Yao said. I also noticed a bouquet of sunflowers similar to the one I gave him. I snuck behind them. "Boo." I said. Yao got startled and fell. Ivan caught him. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "Since you got us presents we thought it was only right." Yao said. Ivan nodded while putting Yao back down. "Aww thank you guys!" I said hugging them both. I saw Ivan's blush but Yao turned his head. The bell rang and i had to stuff as many plushies as I could in my backpack. I left the sunflowers on my desk so they wouldn't get ruined. After class ended I went to put the flowers in my locker. I have a feeling I'm going to have to do this a lot today. I quickly headed to art class. The teacher gave us another free period to paint. I wanted to look at what Feli was painting but he said "No! It's a surprise bella.~" and made sure I didn't see. I shrugged and and continued my own painting. Although, I did see Feli keep staring at me. The bell rang and I was about to leave when Feli tapped my shoulder. He held up a painting. "Surprise! I painted you! Happy Valentines day bella.~" he said smiling. It was a gorgeous painting. It was gently painted with warm colors. It showed me smiling widely. Feliciano is seriously good at painting. "Thank you so much Feli! It's beautiful!" I said. "I only painted what I saw bella.~" he said winking. I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him again before heading to my next class. I had to ask the P.E teacher to keep it in her office so it wouldn't get broken. I changed and went to P.E. I chatted to Ludwig the whole time. Afterwards I got my painting back. I saw Ludwig waiting for me in the hall. As I got closer I realized he was holding something.

"Hey Luddy! What'cha doing?" I greeted. I looked down and saw him holding red roses and a box with a ribbon on it. I looked back up and realized he was blushing profusely. "T-They're for you." he said. He gave me the roses and the box. "I-It's a German style Black Forest Cake." he said. "Thank you so much Luddy! The cake looks amazing!" I said smiling. "A-Anything for you liebling." he said, then quickly ran off to the cafeteria. Wait a minute. Doesn't red roses mean a confession of love in Germany? Wait what does liebling mean? I searched it up on google translate. He called me darling! Germany's in love with me too!? Shit am I really that cool. I accidently attract anime characters. I put the flowers and cake in my locker and went to go eat with the countries. I was eating my lunch when Alfred and Matt came up to me. Alfred handed me an eagle plushie. Mattie handed me a polar bear plushie along with a maple leaf shaped perfume bottle. "Thank you so much guys! I'll try on the perfume right now." I sprayed some on my wrist. "Oh my god! It smells like maple syrup!~" I said smiling. "Y-Yea. It's because you're my maple." Matthew said blushing. Alfred pushed Matthew behind him. "WATCH WHAT MINE DOES!" Alfred yelled jumping up and down excitedly. I pressed a button on the eagle and it shot confetti. Alfred's that one guy that still rides in the shopping cart though he's 20 and I love that. "Thanks Alfie!" I said. We talked for a bit then they left to their table. "Y/N-san I have something for you as well." Kiku said. He handed me a figurine of my OTP from F/A. "Oh my god Kiku thank you!" I went to hug him but I remembered his personal space problem. "Sorry Kiku. I wasn't trying to invade your personal space." I said. "I-It's okay to hug me if you want." Kiku said looking down with a blush covering his face. OH MY GOD. KIKU JUST SAID I COULD HUG HIM. I WILL HUG WHAT NO FAN GIRL HAS HUGGED BEFORE. Ludwig and Feliciano looked super surprised. I hugged Kiku happily. "I have something for you too frau!" Gilbert said. "I awesomely wrapped it myself!" he said excitedly. "Thanks Gilly!" I said as I opened the wrapping. It was picture of me and Gilbert in a heart shaped frame. "Gilbert it's awesome! Thank you!" I said happily.

 **I'm splitting up this chapter because it's a bit too long. I'll upload the rest tomorrow~ Senpai out!**


	51. Chapter 51 Valentine's day part 2

Chapter 51

Y/N's POV

After all those presents were handed out I continued eating my lunch. I finished and tried to put the presents in my locker. I could barely close my locker. Let me just say this is most stuff I have ever gotten ever. The bell rang so I headed to my last class. I sat down next to Arthur and Alfred. "I see there's a lot of _chemistry_ right now." the science teacher said laughing. Most of the class sighed and rolled their eyes. Alfred and I laughed with him. Arthur rolled his eyes. We worked on our assignment and had some free time afterwards. "U-Um Y/N this is for you." Arthur said blushing and handing me a box. The box had a giant chocolate heart with a caramel filling inside. It also had icing writing on it. "My heart is ever in your service." (William Shakespeare) From- Arthur. "Aww thank you Artie!" I said pecking him on the cheek. His blush went across his face. Alfred glared harder than I've ever seen. I couldn't ask him about it because the bell rang. I said a quick goodbye to both of them and went to my locker to get all of the presents out. I don't know how I didn't drop anything. Everything I could use to hold onto the stuff was being used. I eventually made it to my car where I put everything in the trunk. Thank god! I thought my arms were gonna give out. I drove home and noticed tons of things on my porch. I walked up to my porch and looked at them. There was a giant bouquet of flowers. I read the card. IT'S FROM VASH!? My eyes went wide. HE SPENT MONEY ON ME!? These flowers looked expensive too. Either he went crazy or he's seriously likes me. I also noticed a basket of tomatoes in the shape of hearts. I read the note attached. "Y/N, Lovi wanted to send you this anonymously but I got the note before he could! -Feli." the note read. Aww Lovino got embarrassed. There was also a couple of boxes. I brought all the stuff from the porch inside, then took two trips for the stuff in the trunk. I got a knife and opened a box. It was beautiful wooden hand made music box in the shape of a heart. It had carvings of two dogs on the top. One was Hana and the other was Butters. I wound it up and it played a sweet melody. I picked up the note with it. "I made it myself. Happy Valentine's day. -Berwald." it read. That man has a gift for craft. I opened another box. It was a heart shaped box made out of legos. I opened it and it was filled with red M and Ms. I can guess who sent me this. I read the note. "Hey my queen! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I can't Lego out of you! -Matthias." the note read. Legos and a pun. That's Matthias for you. That man is awesome. I opened another box. It was a plushie of the same kind of dog as Hana. It was holding a red heart. I read the note. "Happy Valentine's day Y/N! The plushie reminded me of how we all met! -Tino." the note read. Aww Tino being sentimental! I opened another box. It was a puffin plushie. I am going to have so many plushies after today and I love that. "Happy Valentine's day. -Emil" the note read. Straight forward is how he is.~

There was a box and a card left. The card was from Lukas. The cover said "I've taken a viking to you." I laughed. Matthias must have helped him pick it out. On the inside Lukas wrote "Happy Valentine's day Y/N. I value you and your friendship. You're very important to me." he wrote. I know it's hard for him to express his feelings. It's really sweet when you think about it. I opened the last box. It was a document. It said that I owned a piece of Sealand. YES! I knew who this was from. I picked up the note with the child handwriting. "Happy Valentine's day Y/N! You're my favorite babysitter! And an awesome big sister! I wasn't sure what to get you since mom and dad said this was a more mature holiday. So I gave you a piece of my home so you can't forget about me! -Peter." the note read. Oh my god he's so cute! That was the last of it. Good, I thought my house was going to overflow with gifts. Just then, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Y/N! It's Oliver. We would all like you to come over to pick up your presents!~" Oliver said. "Sure I'll be right over!" I said. We said goodbye and I hung up. I drove over and rang the doorbell. Gillen opened it. "Hey Gillen!" I greeted while hugging him. He blush. I let go and went inside. "So how has your Valentine's day been?" I asked him. "Depressing as always." he said. "Aww cheer up Gillen. You know I love you right?" I said. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "You l-love me!?" he asked. "Yea! We're friends right?" I said. He was about to say something else but I got hugged my Oliver. "Poppet! Happy Valentine's day!" Oliver said cheerfully. He let go and held up a box of sweets. "I made you cupcakes, brownies, and cookies!~" Oliver said handing me the box. "Thank you Ollie!" I said smiling. Oliver blushed. "FABULOUS BESTIE!" Flavio said hugging me. "Hey Flaves!" I greeted. "I really outdid myself with what I made you this time!" Flavio said handing me a box. I opened it and it revealed a beautiful long, flowing F/C dress. It had spaghetti straps with a S/F/C ribbon around the waist. "Thank you so much Flavio! I love it!" I said. Allen and James walked in. "Follow us doll. Our gifts are in the forest." Allen said. I nodded and put the dress and sweets on the table. I followed them into the woods. I gazed up in amazement. It was the largest teddy bear I have ever seen. "Oh my god! Where did you guys even get this!?" I asked flopping in the fluffiness of the bear. "If I told you, I would have to kill you." James said. I was pretty sure he was joking but you can never tell with 2p!s.

Allen carried the bear to my car. He tied it on top because it wouldn't fit in the trunk. The bear was the size of Sweden. I went back inside and got the presents from Oliver and Flavio. I thanked them again and chatted with everybody for a while. It soon got dark so I had to leave. I drove home and spent half an hour trying to get the bear in my house. I was finally able to do it. I put it in my living room. I went upstairs to my room and decided to do my homework. I was half way through it and needed a break. I then heard a tap on my window. I opened it and looked outside. Antonio was standing outside with a guitar. "Y/N! Happy Valentine's day! This my gift to you!~" he said. He serenaded me with a song. It was "Count on me" By Bruno Mars. That man can play guitar. He sings pretty well too. When he was done I clapped. "Thats was awesome Toni!" I said. He smiled. "Anything for a beautiful girl!" he said. We said goodnight and he left. I finished the rest of my homework. I then decided to treat myself, by eating all the candy and sweets I got from everyone. I am out of milk and my stomach's about explode but it was worth it.


	52. Chapter 52 Sick Day and Gilbert

Chapter 52

Y/N's POV

I was playing a new video game I got when my phone rang. I was at an important level so I quickly grabbed it put it on my shoulder and balanced it with my head. "Hello?" I greeted. "Hey Y/N it's Ludwig." Ludwig said. "Hey Luddy what's up?" I asked. "I need you to check on Gilbert. We were going to go out somewhere but he decided to stay home. He told us to go and now he's not answering the phone. We're too far away to turn back." Ludwig said. I got nervous. Gilbert is not the type of person not to go somewhere with his friends. Or to not pick up the phone. I paused my game. "Sure Ludwig I'll go right now." I said slipping on some shoes. "Danke Y/N." he said then hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I was getting worried about him. I drove over to the axis' house. I knocked on the door. "Gilbert? It's Y/N!" I said through the door. No answer. This only made me more worried. I tried opening the door and found out it was unlocked. Not a good sign. I quickly went inside. "Shit! Gilbert!" I said looking at the unconscious Prussian on the floor. I went over to him and checked his pulse. Whew. Still alive. I also noticed that he felt hot. I dragged him to the couch and layed him down. That was the hard part. Why do all the guys have to be so heavy!? I huffed and went to go look for a thermometer. I finally found one and put it in his mouth. I waited a bit then took it out. He had a fever of 102. Is that why Gilbert didn't go with them? So he didn't worry them? I sighed and looked at Gilbert. He's too reckless. I got a rag and wet it. I rung it out then put it on Gilbert's forehead. He slightly shifted in his sleep. "God damn it Gilbert you need to let people take care of you." I said. I shook my head. I should make him something to eat for when he wakes up. It doesn't look like he's eaten anything today. I went into the kitchen and got a can of chicken noodle soup. I got a pan and poured it in. I turned on the stove and heated it up. I heard Gilbert grunt. I quickly ran over to him. "Gilbert! How are you feeling?" I asked. "Huh? Y/N? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came over because Ludwig was worried about you. He was right to be! I found you passed out on the floor!" I said. "Oh. There's nothing worry about! The awesome me is fine!" he said trying to get up but failing. I caught him before he could hit the floor. "No, you're not." I said laying him back down. "The awesome you is going to rest." I said picking up the rag and putting it back on his forehead. "I'm fine! The awesome me can take care of himself!" Gilbert said. "Gilbert I'm taking care of you and that's it." I said. "Ha! Frau are worried about the awesome me?" Gilbert asked teasingly. "Yes I'm worried! I found you passed out on the floor!" I said. I know he doesn't want anyone to worry about him but how can I not when he might disappear!? "Gilbert have you eaten today?" I asked. "Of course the awesome me has!" he said. His stomach growl proved otherwise. "He He…." he laughed nervously. "I thought so. I'm heating you up some soup." I said. "Danke frau!" he said. I went to check on the soup. It was ready so I turned off the stove and poured it into a bowl. I carefully brought it over to him and helped him sit up.

I handed him the bowl and he started eating. I went into the other room and called Ludwig. "So is he okay?" Ludwig asked. "I found him passed out on the floor. He had a fever. He's alive but sick." I said. "We'll go home then. Would you mind taking care of him until then?" Ludwig asked. "I don't mind. See you when you get here." I said. "Danke, Bye." he said. I walked back into the room just as Gilbert finished the soup. He put the bowl on the table next to him as he noticed me walking in. "So frau, you want to play video games?" he asked. "Sure, but don't strain yourself." I said. I turned on the gaming system so he wouldn't have to get up and got two controllers. We picked out a game and I put it in. I sat down next to him and turned on the controller. He laid his head down on my lap. "You won't distract me from kicking your butt!" I said."Just try frau!" Gilbert said back. It was a near even match between us. But it the end I won. "Take that Gilbert!" I said triumphantly. "You only beat me because I'm sick!" Gilbert protested. "No, I beat you because I have sick moves." I laughed. "How about we watch a movie?" I asked. "Sounds good frau." Gilbert said. He sat up and scooched closer to me. I got up and turned off the system and picked out an action/comedy movie. The cliche. Two opposite personality partner cops. Dirty cops fart jokes. The works. I went to sit back down but Gilbert kept moving to where I tried to sit. I rolled my eyes and just sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. "Caught you in my plan frau!" Gilbert snickered. "It's not a plan if your enemy knows what's gonna happen." I teased. The movie started playing. Gilbert snuggled his face into my neck. I blushed. "You're my favorite person to cuddle with frau." Gilbert said. As the movie went on Gilbert only cuddled with me more. I had nothing against it. It was pretty nice, actually. I got really comfortable so I started to get sleepy. Gilbert was sick so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. I decided to follow suit.


	53. Chapter 53 Gilbert's Gone

Chapter 53

Y/N's POV

(Warning!: Might be triggering for some. Warning just in case.) My eyes fluttered open to the sun hitting my face. I expected to have two arms wrapped around me because I remembered I fell asleep with Gilbert. But when I moved around I realized no one was there. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I looked around and didn't see him. He must have woken up before me or something I reasoned. I got up and stretched. I then noticed something amiss. I could have sworn there was a picture of Gilbert hanging on the wall. I got a bit nervous. No no, Y/N you're just imagining things. You just got worried because he was sick and he didn't wake up next to you. I grabbed my phone that was on the table. I decided to call Gilbert to see where he is. I know that man has his phone on him at all times. I went to the contacts and looked for his. I scrolled back and forth but couldn't find it. My eyes widened and some panic struck me. Why isn't his number here!? I tried looking for it again. Nothing. I got a little scared. I decided to go look for him. "Gilbert!" I called out walking around the house. "Gilbert come out! This isn't funny!" I said getting more worried. I searched high and low and couldn't find him. I tried looking in the bedrooms. I noticed that there was one missing. There were only four rooms. A sense of dread hit me. He can't be really gone. There's no way. I backed up to the wall and covered my mouth with my hand. Everything about him is gone! I slid down the wall and sat. I started to cry. This was his worst fear. This is what he never wanted to happen. Is no one going to remember him now!? Will I be the only that can remember him because I'm human!? I cried harder. A thought struck me. That's why he told no one he was sick! He didn't want anyone to know he was disappearing. That's why he told me he was fine. I layed on the floor and cried my eyes out.

Gilbert's POV

The awesome me woke up and yawned. The awesome me beat the un awesome cold! I felt like my awesome self. "Keseseses! No cold can beat the awesome Prussia!" I said. I looked down at Y/N being held in my arms. The frau is really cute when she's asleep. She's almost as awesome as me. She worried too much about me earlier. She's gonna get uptight like Ludwig if she stays like that. An awesome thought came to my awesome mind. (Only Prussia can use awesome so much -_-) I'll set up a prank that'll make her less uptight. I got up and made sure not to wake Y/N up. I took off the awesome picture of me off the wall. Then I took Y/N's phone and erased my contact from it. "Keseses this'll get her for sure!" I said. I then got some paint from the garage and painted my door after taking off the doorknob. I made it look like the room was gone. I hid all of the stuff, then hid my awesome self so Y/N wouldn't see me when she woke up. She freaked out! I silently laughed until I heard sobbing. 'Shit! I went too far!' I thought as I came out of hiding. I found Y/N sobbing on the floor. "Crap! Y/N I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" I said. Y/N gasped and stopped crying. She got up and looked at me. She hugged me and started crying again. "Gilbert you asshole! I thought you were gone forever!" she reprimanded me. "I-It's alright frau it was a prank!" I said. She seriously got worried about me. "Don't ever do that again you douche." Y/N said. I hugged her back and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm sorry frau I didn't think you would get so worried." I said. I didn't realized how much she cared about me. I thought she would laugh it off and tell me to come out. I didn't want her to cry. Seeing her this upset made me want to never see her cry again. It hurt mein awesome heart to see her like that. I then heard the door open. "Bruder! We're back!" I heard Ludwig say. He's gonna kill me for this.


	54. Chapter 54 Accidents and Surprises

Chapter 54

3rd Person's POV

Ludwig dropped his bags as he saw Y/N crying. "Leibling! What's wrong?" he asked. "G-Gilbert played a mean prank on me." Y/N said. Gilbert became nervous. Ludwig had an icy glare. "GILBERT!" Ludwig said giving chase to the now running Prussian. "I said sorry!" Gilbert said vaulting over the couch. Lovino also gave chase. He was mad at Gilbert for spending time with Y/N. He was even madder he made her cry. "YOU DUMB POTATO EATER HOW DARE YOU MAKE THE BELLA RAGAZZA CRY." Lovino said. Lovino and Ludwig finally tackled Gilbert. Feliciano and Kiku were busy trying to cheer Y/N up. Neither of them had much experience with it so they weren't helping much. "If you stop crying I'll give you pasta!" Feliciano said. "What about manga!?" Kiku asked holding one up. "Wait I got it!" Feliciano said. He then picked up Pochi and handed it to Y/N. "Oh puppy.~" Y/N said rubbing her face in the soft fur. It only proves the fact that dogs make everything better. Ludwig lectured Gilbert while Lovino yelled random insults at him. Once they were done they made Gilbert apologize to Y/N again. "I'm sorry frau." Gilbert said. "It's alright Gilbert. But if you ever do that again I'll make you wish that you disappeared." Y/N said darkly. Gilbert gulped. "Jeeze frau, you can be as scary as Hunga-" Gilbert stopped himself. The others looked at him with wide eyes. "Did you just say Hungary?" Y/N asked. "He meant the Hungarian." Ludwig said. "Elizabeta and him don't get along. She's Hungarian." Ludwig continued. "Yea! She hits me with her frying pan all the time." Gilbert contributed. "Oh, that makes sense." Y/N lied. "Thanks for taking caring of Gilbert, Y/N." Ludwig said. "It was no problem. I think I'll be going home now." Y/N said putting the dog down. They all said goodbye and Y/N left. Lovino then smacked Gilbert's head. "Idiota! You almost blew our cover!" he reprimanded.

Y/N's POV

Looks who's slipping up now! I thought as I got in my car. I drove home and walked inside. I closed the door and plopped back in front of the T.V. I pressed play and continued my game. I then heard my doorbell. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I pressed pause and went to go answer it. I opened the door. "Can I use your phone. My stupid guardians left me at the park." a Peter looking boy asked. Oh my god! It's 2p! Sealand. "Sure. Come inside." I said letting the boy in. He tracked mud in. He was dirty and had a few scratches on him. I had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth. I handed him my cellphone. He took it and dialed a number. I went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. I could reason he hadn't eaten. I came back out with it as he ended the call and sighed. "Were you able to reach them?" I asked. He looked up at me. "He said he would pick me up tomorrow if he wasn't busy. I would walk home but I don't remember the address." he said. I felt bad for him. I'm guessing he called Thurston. "Do you know anyone else's number?" I asked. "I have a brother, but he left me with them today because he had important business." the boy said. "Well, I guess you're stuck with me then." I said handing him the plate. He gave a confused look. "You can stay here and in the morning I'll drop you off at your brother's house." I said. "Why are you being so nice to me lady?" he asked. "Because you're adorable and I'm awesome like that." I said. "Now, eat and I'll start you a bath." I continued while walking to my bathroom.

Paul's POV

My stupid "caregivers" left me at the park after Thurstone Finished (Badum tch) training me. AKA beating the crap out of me to make me "tougher". After an hour or so I decided to find a phone to call him to pick me up. I knocked on a door and a pretty girl opended it. She let me inside and gave me her phone. I called Thurston and like I thought, wouldn't pick me up. The girl came back and handed me a sandwhich. She then said I could stay with her. I asked her why and she said nonsense about me being cute and her being awesome and went to go draw me a bath. I looked down at the sandwich in front of me. Why is she so nice to me? I don't even know her and she treats me better than Thurston ever did. I took a bite of the sandwich. I am pretty hungry. My eyes sparkled. It's the best sandwich I've ever had.


	55. Chapter 55 Paul and Oliver

Chapter 55

Y/N's POV

I filled up the bath for Paul. I think that was his 2p! name. I went back to the living room. He finished his food and was sitting on the couch. "So, I'm Y/N. What's your name?" I asked. "Paul." he stated. I don't think he likes me. Although I did read he hates everything except Oliver. "Your bath is done. Go ahead and take a bath." I said smiling. He walked over to the bathroom wordlessly. I sighed. He left his clothes outside the bathroom door and locked it. They were pretty dirty so I decided to wash them for him. After they were done washing and drying I sewed the holes. It looked way better. I walked back to the bathroom and put the clothes back where they were. I went back to the living room and watched some T.V. A little while later Paul came in and sat down next to me. Now that he was cleaned up I noticed he had the same cute little freckles Oliver did. He grabbed the remote and put on a woodsmen show. I just realized. He looks like a little lumber jack! It's freaking adorable. I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged him. "Oh my god! Why are you so cute!?" I said rubbing my face on his. "Hey lady! Could you stop that!? I am not cute! I'm manly!" Paul said. "The cutest little man I have ever seen!" I said. I eventually put him down and he huffed. "Hey, do you know anyone named Oliver?" he asked me. "Yea he and I are friends." I said. "He's my brother. The one I was talking about earlier." Paul said. "Your name's Y/N right? He's talked about you a lot." Paul continued. "Really?" I said. "He won't shut up about you. It's always Y/N this and Y/N that. I'm seriously sick of it." Paul said coldly. I was taken back. That was rude! "So, if you could never talk to him again it'd be too soon." he said. Wait a minute. Is he jealous? "Paul, are you jealous?" I asked. Paul widened his eyes. "What!? No!" he said. "Look, I'm not trying to take your brother away from you. He and I are friends. If he likes to talk about me, it doesn't mean he thinks about you any less." I said. Paul looked down. "I think you're pretty cool too. If Oliver and I hang out, we wouldn't exclude you." I said. Paul looked at me. I smiled. "So are we cool?" I asked. He nodded silently and we continued watching T.V. A little later he started to yawn. "Are you tired Paul?" I asked. "No I'm not." he said rubbing his eyes. I smiled and picked him up. He tried to retaliate but he was too sleepy. I put him in my bed and tucked him in. He eyes started to close. I kissed him on his forehead as they closed. I turned off the light and closed the door I then took out my phone to calmly asked Oliver why he left Paul with Thurston.

"WHY WOULD LEAVE SUCH AN ADORABLE LITTLE BOY WITH AN ASS LIKE HIM!?" I said. Okay maybe I lied. "O-Oh hello poppet. I assume Paul is at your house?" he said. "He got beaten up and left alone at the park!" I said. "What!? I'll have to give Thurston a piece of my mind!" Oliver said. "When are you gonna be done with your "important business"?" I asked. "I'm finishing up right now poppet. I'll be right over to pick him up." Oliver said. "Okay, Bye Oliver." I said. "Good bye poppet!~" Oliver said. I hung up the phone. I sighed and sat on the couch. Poor Paul get's left with those asses.


	56. Chapter 56 Tomatoes and Antonio

Chapter 56

Y/N's POV

The next morning I woke up and yawned. I guess I fell asleep on the couch. I tried to move my arm but couldn't. I looked down and saw Paul sleeping, cuddling me in his sleep. I smiled. He must've come downstairs while I was asleep. I slipped my arm out and got up. I put a blanket on him and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made two plates of bacon and eggs. Just when I finished Paul walked in rubbing his eyes. I set the plates down and lifted him into the chair. I sat down in the other chair and started eating. Paul ate quietly and cleaned his plate. I finished too so I put our dishes in the sink. "Okay! Now that we've had breakfast how about some chocolate?" I asked. I got my box of chocolate bars from my fridge. Chocolate is always best when it's cold. Unless it's hot chocolate. I handed Paul one and ate my own. Paul smiled slightly as he took a bite. Don't judge me. Chocolate is actually good for you if you eat it the right amount. Once we were done Paul had chocolate all over his mouth. "Here let me get that." I said dampening a cloth and wiping his mouth. "Thank you." he said looking down with a blush. I smiled. I went upstairs and got dressed and did my hair. I came back down and grabbed my keys. "You ready to go home?" I asked Paul. He nodded and we got in my car. I drove over to the 2p!s house. Paul and I got out as the front door opened. "My baby!" Oliver said hugging Paul. "Thank you so Y/N for taking care of him!" Oliver said looking at me. I smiled. "It was no trouble. He's a good kid." I said. Oliver stood and grabbed both of my hands. "You would make an excellent mother!" Oliver said. I blushed. "Thanks Ollie." I said. Oliver kissed my forehead worsening my blush. He then said goodbye as he walked Paul inside. I waved goodbye and got back in my car. I drove home. Is it a good or bad thing that a person who makes people into cupcakes has a crush on you? Most likely bad. I got home and plopped on the couch only to have my phone ring. I answered it. "Hello?" I greeted. "Hola Y/N! It's Antonio. Lovi and I are picking tomatoes at my house. Would you like to join?" he asked. "That'd be awesome! Send me the address and I'll be right over!" I said. I hung up and Antonio sent me the address. I hopped back in my car and drove over. I parked out front and knocked on the door. Antonio opened the door and greeted me with a hug."Y/N! You came!" Antonio said. "Hey Toni!" I said returning the hug. We separated and went inside. "So, where's Lovino?" I asked. "Oh, he left early." Antonio said walking outside. I followed him and saw the huge tomato field. "Woah! This is gigantic!" I said looking at all the rows. Antonio picked up a basket and handed it to me. We spent the next hour picking ripe tomatoes. After that, we went inside. I set the basket down on the table. My back ached a little so I tried stretching it. I winced as hunched over a little. Who knew picking tomatoes could hurt?

Antonio noticed this and walked over to me. "Are you alright chica?" he asked. "My back is just hurting a little." I said. Antonio went behind me and rubbed my shoulders. That feels really good.~ I remembered reading that Spain was really good at back massages. "How does that feel chica?" Antonio asked. "It feels a little better." I said. "Lay down." he said. I layed down on the couch and Antonio continued to massage my back. Wow. He really is the best at back massages~ I was so relaxed I almost fell asleep. He stopped and I got up. My back felt ten times better. "Thanks Toni! I feel way better!" I said smiling. "What are we gonna do with all these tomatoes?" I asked. "How about we make some salsa?" Antonio prompted. "Yea! I bet these would make some great salsa!" I said taking some tomatoes to the kitchen. I started to chop some when Antonio hugged me from behind. I know Spain is one of the most cuddly nations. All I've read had at least some mention of it. So I let him. Who wouldn't want a hug from Spain? I finished chopping the tomatoes and chopped the other ingredients. "Your hair is so soft and pretty Y/N.~" Antonio said resting his chin on my shoulder. "Thanks Toni." I said starting to blush. I finished the salsa and Antonio let go. He got a bag of chips from his pantry and we both ate chips and salsa. Not how I expected this day to turn out. But I never do now that the countries are in my life.


	57. Chapter 57 Midnight and Allen

Chapter 57

Y/N's POV

Eventually it got dark so I said goodbye to Antonio. He gave me some extra salsa before I left. I put it in the fridge and derped around for a while after finishing my homework. I yawned and went upstairs to put on my pajamas. After I did I turned off the light and got under my covers. My bed was the most comfortable thing ever. I quickly fell asleep.

Only to be woken up a couple hours later by barking. I opened my eyes only to see my kitchen. And only to realize I was being carried. "Allen put me down." I said guessing. "Oh doll you're awake. How'd you know it was me?" he asked. "I had a hunch." I said. I know I should be freaking out right now, but I know what the 2p!s are like. This is expected. Butters was barking at him and Midnight was hissing. "Nah, we've got a date." he said. "Allen you and I both know I'm only wearing a T-shirt and shorts. I would also appreciate you taking your hand off my butt." I said. "It's a great ass Y/N." Allen said smirking. I kicked him in the face, making him drop me. "Ah! What the hell!?" he said holding his nose. "You know you deserved that." I said walking upstairs. I came back down after I got fully dressed. Allen didn't noticed I was standing there. He was rubbing noses with Midnight and petting him. I knew it! I read that he loved cats. I cleared my throat and Allen snapped his attention towards me. "This isn't what it looks like…" he said putting Midnight down, only for her to rub against his pant leg. "Oh no! A big tough guy loves cats! Call the police!" I said. "Cats are everyone's weakness Allen." I continued. Allen rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Yea...Anyway back to our date." he said throwing me over his shoulder again. "Allen I can walk you know." I said. "Yeah but that means you can run too." he said. Allen carried me out the door and down the street. "So where are we going?" I asked. He placed me on a bench and sat down next to me. He brought me to the park. I was confused until I saw the lights all around. I've never been to the park after dark. I didn't know that they Lit up the lights like this. "Wow…" I said. "It get's better doll." Allen said. He pulled out two pints of vanilla ice cream. He handed me one and gave me a plastic spoon. He then started eating his own. "So, why did you decide to do this?" I asked him. 2p!s weren't exactly romantic. "I need to ask ya somethin doll." he said. "Ask away." I replied. "Why do you hang around us? We kidnapped you and you can tell we're murderers." he said. I thought about it for a minute. "Well, you guys are nice to me. And you're pretty fun to hang around." I said. "You know our 1p!s though, they're safe and don't have a chance of stabbing you." Allen said. "Sane people are good to hang around, but you guys are people too. You guys are different from the 1p!s, but you still comforted me when I need you. And you didn't actually hurt me when you kidnapped me. It might be stockholm syndrome or something but you guys are pretty fun." I said smiling. Allen got quiet. I noticed his eyes were a little watery. "Allen? Are you crying?" I asked. "What!? No! It's liquid pride!" he said while wiping his eyes. I laughed. "You really are just a big softy." I said. "I stabbed someone three days ago for callin me a stupid vegan. Do I sound like a softy?" he said. "Okay, you're a murderous softy." I said. We both laughed. After we both finished the ice creams we stayed a little while and looked at the lights.

Allen's POV

We were watching the lights when I felt her head droop on my shoulder. I saw that she fell asleep. I rolled my eyes and carried her back to her house. She's still hot as hell when she's sleeping. I put her in her bed and pulled the covers over. As I walked out of her house I thought about it. I'm glad she likes us. She doesn't give a crap we're all insane. She thinks we're her friends. But I'm hopin to be more.


	58. Chapter 58 Flavio and Fabulous

**Author's note.~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY GERMANY! That's all. Senpai out.~**

Chapter 58

Y/N's POV

I woke up later than usual. Probably because I was out with Allen so late. I got out of bed and got changed. I then made cereal and watched Steven Universe. I swear to god that cactus was Peridot. My phone then buzzed. I out my bowl is the sink and read the text. "Hey there fab bestie! We're going to the mall! Get ready we'll be there in 15 minutes." the text read. 2p!s don't give you much choice do they? I went upstairs and did my hair and put on shoes. I went back downstairs and got my purse and put my phone in it. I heard a honk from outside and left the house, locking the door behind me. Along with Flavio, there were Lutz, Kuro, Luciano, and Gillen. Hanging out with the 2p! axis was going to be interesting. I sat next to Gillen. He blushed. "Hey Gilly! How have you been?" I asked. "U-Umm…..g-good." he said. Aww. He's getting embarrassed. We drove over to the mall. I almost died because Flavio was driving. When we finally parked, Luciano opened the door for me. I pushed him out of the way and kissed the ground. "LAND! SWEET LAND!" I said. Luciano grumbled and stood back up, while patting down his suit. I stood up as well and we headed into the mall. Flavio and I liked the same stores. We spent the next hour and a half trying on clothes and telling each other what looked best. He even told me my colors. That man is fabulous. We headed out of the store and went over to a weapons shop. I saw this coming from 100 feet away. Flavio looked bored. Guess he's more into color swatches then guns. I saw a cool looking sword and picked it up. I swung it around with a determined look on my face. Luciano and Kuro stared at me. I put it back. "I have never been so proud and turned on." Kuro said. Luciano nodded. "Eww. Guys." I said. We left the store after Luciano bought some knives and Lutz bought a whip. We walked around the mall for a while. I turned to ask Gillen something when I realized I was alone. "That's nice guys. Real nice." I said to myself. I was a little tired from walking around so I sat on a bench with all of my shopping bags. Flavio made me get everything I looked good in. Which to him was a lot. A group of guys I noticed looking at me in the food court walked over. "Hey there sweetie. Couldn't help but noticed you looked a bit lonely." one of them said. "I'm good talking to myself, thanks." I said. "C'mon don't be like that. How about I buy you a milkshake?" he asked. That was seriously tempting. "Sorry, I don't accept things from strangers." I said standing up. "I understand. Being careful." he said. "Especially when you're this cute.~" another said. My wrist was grabbed by a certain angry Italian. "What the hell do you think you're doing flirting with my Y/N?" Luciano growled. The guys backed off. "Hey the girl was alone. I didn't think she was with anyone." the main guy said. Kuro raised his katana. "It's very disrespectful to handle another man's property." he said. I'm property apparently. "Woah man we don't want trouble." the guy said backing up.

Lutz stood aloofly. "What they said. Dat ass is mein." he said holding his whip threateningly. The group bolted. Gillen stood next to me a nervous wreck. "I thought we were never gonna find you!" he said near tears. "It's alright Gillen. I would never leave the awesome you.~" I said. He blushed and smiled slightly. Flavio glomped me. "Bestie! Where did you go!? I was so worried!" he said. "Where did I go!?" I said standing up. "I was walking until I noticed you guys ditched me." I continued. "Ditched you!? We lost you in the crowd! We would never ditch you! You're too fabulous!" Flavio said. I smiled. "I think it's time we leave." Kuro stated. We all agreed and I made sure Kuro drove this time. They dropped me off and we all said goodbye. Another awesome day with countries.


	59. Chapter 59 The real master of Halloween

Chapter 59

(Time skip to the month of October)

Y/N's POV

Fall, my type of season. October, my type of month. Mainly because it starts the skeleton war. I can't help but get excited about Halloween. Scaring people, eating candy until you barf, continuing to eat more candy. Plus I can spend it with the countries! Alfred told me he was planning the best Halloween party of the century. I believe that from watching the Christmas party he threw in Hetalia. I always get excited about dressing up. How can you not? I will have to remember not to wear Hetalia cosplay this year. How stalkerish would that be. I was currently hanging up my halloween decorations. My phone rang so I stepped down from my step ladder. I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Y/N, it's Francis. I need you to help me scare the eyebrows off of Arthur." Francis said. "How evil. What do you have planned?" I asked. "Nothing, that's the problem. The wonderful me has never been able to scare him." he said. "Don't worry, I got it covered. I'll be over right away. Just leave the window open and Arthur distracted. Don't forget to hide and record it all." I said. "Ah thank you Y/N!" Francis said. I hung up the call and got to work. I put tin foil and some lights on my face to make it look like I was being "upgraded". I then set a dalek recording on my phone. I drove over to the F.A.C.E family's house. I saw the open window and snuck in. Arthur was on the couch reading a book. I went behind the couch and put my down phone, setting it to play a daleks line in the show. I then hid where Iggy wouldn't see me. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" my phone rang out. Arthur practically jumped off the couch. He then raced over to his room. He ran out brandishing a sonic screwdriver toy. "YOU BLOODY DALEKS THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME!? I'M A BRITISH GENTLEMAN" Arthur said. I then stood up and walked towards him. "Y/N! Thank god! There's a-" he then saw my face. "You will be upgraded." I said in a monotone voice. Arthur screamed like a little girl. I then laughed holding my sides. Francis then came out of the closet also laughing. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" he said. "We got you Artie!" I said. Arthur noticed Francis holding the camera. "You should have seen your face!" Francis said. "Francis put me up to pranking you." I said. "Well you sure did a bloody good job of it." Arthur said smoothing out his hair and clothes. "How did you know that would work anyway Y/N?" Francis asked. "Whovians are all afraid of that." I said. "Well you two are asses." Arthur said. "I'M sorry Artie but it's all in good fun. How about we scare Alfie together to make it up to you?" I asked. Arthur smirked. "That would work." he said devilishly. So now, half an hour later I'm dressed as the girl from the ring. Arthur cast a spell on the T.V that would let me crawl out of it. We were all just waiting for Alfred and Matt to get home. We heard Matt's truck pull up and I went inside the T.V. while Arthur and Francis hid. They made sure to have a second remote to turn the T.V on and off. All the lights were off. Alfred and Matt walked into the house. Arthur turned on the T.V. The T.V played the scene from the ring.

"Dude, who turned on the T.V?" Alfred asked shaking. "I-I don't know!" Matthew said. Alfred turned off the T.V manually. Arthur turned it back on. Alfred screamed. I then started to crawl out, very slowly. Alfred fell then scooched away. Matthew helped him up and backed up from me. I crawled towards them faster. They both screamed. I then stood up and headed towards them. I raised my head and said "Spoopy." Alfred and Matthew stopped screaming and looked confused. I then laughed as Arthur and Francis turned on the lights. "Oh my god! You two screamed so loud I thought you would break the vase!" Arthur said laughing. "Dude! Not cool!" Alfred said. Wait a minute. Did he? "Alfred did you wet your pants!?" I asked. Alfred blushed. "N-No." he lied. I tried not to laugh more. I failed. "I am the real scream queen!" I said.


	60. Chapter 60 Zoos and Magic

Chapter 60

Y/N's POV

Alfred went to his room to go change his pants. I had Francis send me the videos. I mean with comedy gold like this how can I not have it on my phone. While I was doing that, I got a update on my package. "Oh! Sorry, guys I have to go! My halloween costume just arrived." I said taking off the makeup and costume. I said goodbye to them and hopped back in the car. I drove home and saw the box on the porch. I ran over and took it inside. I wonder what my Aunt picked out for me. I got a knife and opened up the box. The costume read "Blair the Cat cosplay". There was also a note under it from A/N. "I know how you like anime. I searched witch and cat costume with anime. This is one of the things that came up. Lots of love A/N." it read. Awesome! Instead of cosplaying, being a witch, or a cat, I can be all three! A/N knows me really well. I took out the cosplay and hug it in my closet. Don't want it to get ruined before Halloween. It's been awhile since I've worn Hetalia cosplay. It's been too risky with the countries around. I can't wear 2p! cosplay because they're here too. I bet Kiku will like my cosplay. I was taken out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. I picked up my phone and read the text. "Hello, Y/N. It's Erika. Me and big brother are going to the zoo tomorrow. We wanted to know if you were busy. And if you could come with us?" it read. Dang. She texts more maturely than I do. "I'd love to go with you guys! What time?" I responded. "Yay! Vash will be so happy to hear that!~" Erika said. Vash. Happy and not angry? I just can't see that. "We'll pick you up at 12:00. If that's okay." Erika texted. "That's perfect! See you then~" I responded. I was then met with a yawn. It was getting late. I went upstairs and put on my PJ's. I then tucked myself in bed with Midnight and Butters laying down with me. So cuddly and warm.

I woke up at around 9:00. I decided to lounge around until I had to get dressed. I ate some Poptarts and watched new episodes of my anime. Gotta love poptarts. Eventually I had to get dressed so I decided to wear a dog hoodie with ears. I also had my panda shirt on and a skirt. Lastly, I put on my sneakers. I heard a honk and went outside locking the door behind me. I got in Vash's car and we drove to the zoo. We payed for our tickets and Vash and I both held one of Erika's hands. We headed over to the petting zoo first. "Bruder. Can I feed the animals?" Erika asked Vash. There was a feeding station where you could buy feed. "That sounds awesome!" I said going over to buy some for me and Erika. Vash pulled me away and payed for it instead. HE'S SPENDING MONEY AGAIN. WOAH. He shoved some feed in my hand. Also handing some to Erika. "Just feed the animals." he said. I smiled. "Thanks Vash!" I said. I went over to a goat. He ate the food out of my hand. Then, a fluffy sheep came by. There were also some rabbits hopping around. Awesome! I picked up and bunny and petted it, smiling. I looked over to Vash who was behind a goat staring at me. Wait. What. "Vash why are you behind the mountain goat?" I asked putting the bunny down. I guess Vash hadn't realized I saw him. "I was admiring the horse!" he said blushing slightly. I raised an eyebrow and laughed. We headed out of the petting zoo and went to more habitats. I wanted to see the pandas so we headed there. There was a baby panda which was adorable. Vash scooted over next to me while I was looking at it. He was muttering something. "Isn't the baby cute Vash?" I asked him. He looked down and blushed more. "You're pretty cute too you know." he said. I blushed in return. "Thanks Vash! Your pretty cute yourself!" I said. Vash looked up shocked and I laughed. We went over to the giraffes next. I put Erika on my shoulders so she could above the crowd. We then headed over the monkey habitat. Vash leaned on the glass and a ape started copying whatever he did. Erika and I have never laughed harder. We then headed over to the water habitats. A seal was looking right at Erika. She put her hand on the glass and he put his flipper where her hand was. She smiled. So cute! Eventually we got tired so we sat on a bench to rest. I eyes drifted to the cart that sold some food. Vash grabbed me and Erika's hands and took us over there. "Order whatever you want." he said. I think I'm going crazy. VASH ZWINGILI IS SPENDING MONEY ON ME. IS THIS ANOTHER UNIVERSE!? None the less I got myself a Coke and some popcorn. Erika got cotton candy.

This day has been seriously fun. We decided to end it by going into the new bat habitat. It was dark in there but it's Halloween so why not? We were looking around until an alarm went off. "Zoo patrons! The animals have all been let loose! Please in a calm orderly fashion leave the Zoo!" Vash took out his shotgun. But that didn't help much with the horde of people panicking. I made sure Erika was safely with Vash. She wasn't going anywhere. I wish I could say the same with me. A group of people ran down to where we were and separated me from Vash and Erika. "Y/N!" I heard Erika yell. Once they people ran out I was left alone in the dark caving looking part of the Zoo. I stood up and dusted myself off. That's when the lights went out. It must be the person who set the animals loose! I felt my hood being pulled. I grabbed it but I couldn't feel anyone's hand. Shit. Magic. My hood was pulled hard and I was quickly being dragged away. No! I don't want to be kidnapped again! "Vash! Help!" I yelled. I heard footsteps and gunshots. Sure sign of Switzy. "Y/N! Where are you!?" another voice called. ALFRED!? That's when I was pulled even faster. I screamed as I heard footsteps running after me. I tried getting my hoodie off but I was going too fast. That's when I saw the allies and axis running after me along with Erika and Vash. I also noticed the 2p! allies and axis running after me. Have they been spying on me!? It doesn't matter if I make it out of this! I got pulled faster. AND LIVE! As the countries got farther away I knew that this was happening once again. Eventually, they were out of sight. That's when I stopped being pulled. I turned my head to see two people with smiles as creepy as Oliver's. SHIT SHIT SHIT. LOKKI (2p! Norway) AND FUDGING EGILL! (2p! Iceland) "Yes! Got you now!~" Lokki said. I looked fearfully at the two standing over me. "Nighty night Y/N!" Lokki said snapping his fingers. I suddenly felt tired. My body relaxed and my eyelids started to droop. I can't stay awake. My eyes closed as someone put my over there shoulder.


	61. Chapter 61 Fairy tails and fun

Chapter 61

3rd Person's POV

The countries finally caught up to the kidnappers. Right after our sweet reader passed out. "PUT HER DOWN ASSHOLE!" Allen shouted. Allen was referring to Christian. Otherwise known as 2p! Denmark. Who was carrying Y/N. "I don't think so!" Lokki said with a less than sane smile. "You see Y/N here managed to catch my eye! And my heart I might add. I just couldn't stand the sight of anyone else having her!" Lokki continued. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" Alfred said. "You don't seem to have a choice in the matter!" Egill said. A shot was heard and Alfred gripped his shoulder. Thurston was sharp shooting from the top of the building in front of the nations. Or he was. Two more shots were heard. One barely passed by Thurston's head. The other hit his hand. "Ah shit!" Thurston hissed. Vash and Tino never looked more badass. "You've been a very naughty boy Thurston!" Tino said darkly. This made Bernard hide behind Christian. "SANTA IS SO SCARY!" he yelled. This made Lukas, Berwald, and Emil face palm at the same time. "How did you get here so fast?" Ludwig asked. "Lukas used magic." Berwald said. Lokki growled. "I get whatever I want! And I want Y/N! She's mine now!" Lokki said pouting like a small child. "You've made big brother angry!" Egill said. "Get Y/N! They have nowhere to run!" Arthur said. Kiku and Kuro raised their katanas. Vash and Tino cocked their guns. Lukas readied his trolls. Luciano got his knife ready. Lutz got his whip ready. "This has gotten close enough!" Lokki said. His hands started to glow. "He's going to teleport!" Lukas said. But it was too late. Everything went white and the 2p! Nordics disappeared. Along with Y/N.

Y/N's POV

I opened my eyes to big room that looked like Disney threw up on it. I looked down. A frilly pink Princess dress. Not how I thought a kidnapping would go. Lokki peeked in the room then looked around. He then saw me and smiled. He came in and closed the door behind him. "Ah there my princess is!" he said walking towards me. I'm not entirely sure how to feel about this. I then realized he was wearing Gold knight equipment. I have no idea what the hell is going on. "Do you like the room? I didn't wake you up because you looked so peaceful!~" Lokki said. I'm really not sure what to say here. "I am your prince charming! Anything you need just tell me!" he said kissing my hand. I'm guessing this has something to do with him liking fairy tales. "Can I go home then?" I asked. "No silly!" he said smiling. That's what I thought. Then I had another thought. I saw the lamp on the nightstand. "You're right! You are my prince charming! Can you turn around so I can all you amazing gear?" I asked. Lokki smiled and his eyes lit up. He closed his eyes and twirled in his costume. I picked up the lamp and hit him over the head. He was out like a light. (Get it?) I slipped off the dress and found I still had my original clothes on. I picked his pocket and took the key to the room. I unlocked the door and looked in the hallway. It was clear. I tip toed out of the room. I have to sneak out or else I'll be caught. And I have a feeling I won't get the princess treatment again. I crept down the hallway. So far so good. I walked into what seemed like the living room. No one was there. This is too easy. But I don't see anyone around. I went over to the door and grabbed the handle. I was then thrown to the ground by my hair. Deja vu. Look who it is. The same guy. He grabbed my hair and pulled me along. It hurt really badly. "This what you get you little bitch. I got trampled and shot because of you!" he said. He's not gonna go easy on me as you can tell. I struggled as much as I could. Which resulted in a hard slap from him. My eyes teared up. "You're gonna get worse than that. I don't know what demented Lokki was doing with you but I can tell you that this won't be a fairy tale." he said. I gulped. He threw me into a cell. He locked it and smirked evilly. "Wait here. The fun will begin shortly." he said. I am beyond screwed.


	62. Chapter 62 Safety

Chapter 62

Y/N's POV

I sat in the cold cell. I think waiting for what's coming is just as scary as what's gonna happen. I'm scared. I teared up a bit. I tried not to cry because he might come back sooner. I then heard footsteps coming. I snapped my head to in front of the cell. Paul was standing there. "Y/N. I found you." he said in a low voice. "Paul! I'm so happy to see you right now!" I yelled/whispered. "I came here to help you." he said. "Paul it's too dangerous. You should leave and tell the others where I am." I said. I might get beaten while he's getting help but at least he won't be hurt. "B-But he's gonna hit you! He might kill you!" Paul said tearing up. I reached through the bar and put my hand on his cheek. He held my hand while his lip trembled. "Paul it's okay. I've been through worse. I'll be fine. Just get the others. I promise I'll still be here alive when you come back." I said. Paul wiped his eyes and nodded. The kids really sweet when you get to know him. I just hope I wasn't lying when I promised him I'd still be alive. He let go of my hand and I went back in the middle of the cage. He went out through the window. A minute later I heard heavier footsteps. I looked up to see the murderous red eyed pale 2p! He smirked and unlocked the cage. He walked in and locked it behind him. He rolled up his sleeves. He punched me in the cheek sideways. I fell a bit. He kicked me in the side and I fell entirely. He put a foot on my back and pulled my hair to pick up my head. "This isn't the end bitch." he said as he kicked my face with my hair still in his hand. That made some strands come out. He threw them on the floor and left the cell. He then locked it and walked out of sight. I spat out some blood. My eye hurts really bad. I think I have a black eye. I'm barely conscious on the floor of a cell. I've just gotten the shit beaten out of me by the second player of Santa. What is my life now. I closed my eyes. I may be terrified. I may be beaten. I may not make it out of this alive if he comes back. But I know they'll come for me. I trust that they'll be here. I heard the cell door creek open. Shit. Is this the end? I felt myself being gently picked up. I opened my good eye. I smiled. "Bout time!" I said. Alfred was carrying me bridal style. "Don't worry dude! The hero has come to save you!" he said. He carried me out of the cell and into the living room. I looked around and saw the rest of the 2p! Nordics knocked out cold. Lokki was still wearing the knight stuff. The countries looked relieved to see me. But then their faces looked worried again when they saw the state I was in. "We have to fix her up now." Germany said. The countries all agreed. Alfie took me out of the house. It was cold. I started to shiver. Alfred pulled off his jacket and put it on me. "Don't worry we'll fix you up Y/N." Alfred said. My eyes closed. I'm safe.


	63. Chapter 63 Beatings and Puns

Chapter 63

3rd Person's POV

While Y/N was escorted to safety, the 2p! Nordics were left alone with people who were probably going to beat the shit out of them. Especially Tino, Ivan, and Oliver. Three cuties who are demons when mad. And The 2p! Nordics pissed them _**all**_ off. "So, you enjoy it when you hurt sweet, innocent girls?" Oliver asked. He kicked thurston in the stomach. "You think you can hurt my sunflower and get away with it?" Ivan said hitting him in the head with his pipe. Tino squatted down to thurston's level with his innocent smile. He then smacked Thurston in the face hard enough to leave a mark. "You piece of garbage. You worthless piece of shit. You hurt her once. I taught you a lesson. A bloody lesson. Now, you injure her even worse. You can't even imagine what I'm gonna do to you now." Tino said with fire in his eyes. This was enough to scare Ivan. Tino got up and took Francois cancer stick right out of his mouth. Francois gave him a what the heck face. Tino went back over to Thurston and put it in his eye. "Holy crap Fin!" Denmark said pulling him away from the now screaming 2p! "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! THAT PERKELE WILL GET WHAT HE DESERVES!" Finland said while kicking his feet and Denmark dragged him out of the room. The whole room then learned to never piss Santa off.

Y/N's POV

My eye opened slowly. I felt like I got hit by a truck. My other eye was too swollen to open. I noticed I wasn't in my room. It was like Uncle Sam threw up on it. America's room. Of course. I tried to get up but winced in pain. I rolled up my shirt to show a large bruise of my side. I grimaced. I've gotten a lot of battle scars recently. I but my shirt back down. I rolled out of the bed gently. I managed to stand up and walk out of the room. There wasn't any there. Or so I thought. I walked a little bit just to catch Matthew coming out of the bathroom. Shirtless, I might add. DAMN SON WHERE'D YOU FIND THIS. Canada may be below zero but he is hot. I quickly wiped my nose. "Y/N!" he said covering his chest. I laughed. "Matthew there's nothing to cover." I said. He put his hands down and blushed. I'm so glad that you're alright!" he said hugging me. I then noticed how ripped he is. I know he's as strong as America. But since he doesn't eat like him his muscles are more defined. Shiiit. He then let go and put his hands on my shoulders. "I was so worried!" he said. I looked into his violet eyes. "It's okay Matt. I'm fine. Well except for some things." I said pointing to my eye. "You're still gorgeous to me." he said. I blushed. Woah. "Thanks! I never noticed how pretty your eyes are!" I said. Purple is a rare eye color to have. "Umm, listen. Y/N there's something I have to tell you." he said. My blush covered my whole face. "W-What is it? I asked. "I love-" he was cut off my an object hit face so hard he got knocked over. I picked it up. It was rooster plushie in the shape of a cube. A literal cock block. "Oh there's my plushie! I was wondering where that went." Alfred said walking in. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything!" he said smiling. I wonder what Canada was going to tell me. Though I think I already know. I'm not clueless. "I'm glad you're still alive dude." Alfred said. "So am I Alfie!" I said smiling. I then hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for!?" Alfred asked. "For hitting Matt in the head!" I said.


	64. Chapter 64 Steves and Slip ups

Chapter 64

Y/N's POV

I helped Matt up and he went to go put a shirt on. Alfred and I walked downstairs to meet Francis and Arthur."Ah I see you're awake mon chere.~" Francis said with a wink. "I'm sorry about your eye love." Arthur said. "It's alright. I'm alive aren't eye?" I punned. Alfred laughed like a maniac. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. I felt a tug on my pant leg. "Who are you?" a small polar bear asked. I squealed. "Oh my god! So cute!" I said picking up the fluffy white bear. "I'm Y/N!" I said. I rubbed my face in his fur. So soft! I put him down and Matt walked in. "Oh I see you met my bear. His name is Kumadenero." Matthew said. "Who are you?" the bear asked him. He sighed and said "I'm Matthew your owner. Why do you always forget my name?" Matthew asked. "Because you never remember his name!" I said. This always frustrated me whenever Canada said his name wrong. "It's Kumajiro! Not Kumadenero! Not Kumahanji!" I yelled. The four guys looked at me. "How did you know that?" Matthew asked. "Well, James named his bear Kumajiro and said you had a bear with the same name." I lied. That was when the alien walked in. I stared at him. The others looked at me like they were waiting to see how I would react. "Hey I'm Y/N!" I said holding hand out to the alien. "I'm Tony." Tony said shaking my hand. I'm shaking hands with an alien. Awesome! "I'm glad you and Tony like each other bro!" Alfred said. "If you'll all excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I said walking upstairs. I went to the bathroom and found something surprising. Craaap! I'm on my period!? NOW!? I know they don't have any pads! And my car isn't here for me to sneak out and get them! I finished up and went downstairs. Francis and Arthur were in the kitchen and Alfred and Matt were sitting on the couch. "Uh guys?" I said. "What's up Y/N?" Alfred said. "I-I'm on my Steve…." I said(I use this because Steve in American Dad changed the word period to Steve). The looked confused. "You're on who?" Arthur asked. I blushed. "My Aunt has come to visit." I said. "A/N is coming over!?" Matthew asked. "GOD DAMNIT! I'M ON MY PERIOD AND I NEED PADS!" I yelled keeping my blush. The guys' faces all looked shocked. "Oh! That's what you meant!" Alfred said. Francis looked at me with sympathy. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner! I know it's embarrassing to ask us for them." Francis said. "Follow me." he continued as he walked upstairs. We walked to his room and he went into the bathroom. He came back out with pads. "Oh my god Francis you're a lifesaver!" I said as he handed me some pads. "Not that I'm complaining but why do you have pads?" I asked. "They're for my different female companions." he said with a wink in his voice. I don't even wanna know what he means. "Thank you so much Francis!" I thanked him ignoring his previous statement. "You could always thank me by a kiss.~" he said. "Fine but only on the cheek." I said. I went in to kiss him on the cheek for him to turn his face making me peck him on the mouth.

I should've seen that coming. What he should have seen coming was Arthur walking in at that exact moment. "BLOODY FROG I SAW THAT!" He said as he tackled Francis. They started doing that little anime cloud thingy. Which is really weird in real life. I just had to watch. When they were done they both stood up both bruises. "It was still worth it Angleterre!" Francis said. "Isn't Angleterre the French word for England?" I asked. Arthur and Francis froze. "Well you see Arthur is from England, so I made up the nickname for him." Francis lied. I squinted at him. When they decided to tell me the truth I'm so telling them I knew they were lying to me.


	65. Chapter 65 Xiao

Chapter 65

Y/N's POV

We all walked downstairs after the dust cloud fight between Francis and Arthur. "So guys, why did you take me to your house instead of mine?" I asked. "We had to make sure nothing happened to you!" Alfred said. "I guess that makes sense. Can you guys give me a ride home then?" I asked. "Sure I'll take you." Matthew said grabbing his keys. I said goodbye to the others and Matt drove me home. I walked inside and was greeted by Butters and Midnight. Midnight mewed and I put her on my shoulder. She nuzzled into my neck and sat calmly on my shoulder. I fudging love this cat. I grabbed the cat ears from my cosplay. Now we're both cats. Midnight patted at the ears. "No bad kitty!" I said pulling her claws off the ears. I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it. Xiao was standing there. "Hey! Xio are you doing man?" I punned. I swear I am the funniest person I know. Xiao didn't respond. I saw him looking at my head. Right. I forgot I was wearing cat ears. "Oh right. Those are part of my Blair the cat cosplay." I said. "Shiiit. I didn't think you could get more cute." Xiao finally said. I blushed. "Thank you Xiao." I said. "Anyway Oliver sent me to check up on you." he said walking past me into the house. "Why didn't Oliver come over himself?" I asked closing the door. "He's busy beating Thurston half to death." Xiao said. "I should have known that." I said. Oliver is a yandere. My yandere. Not good. "Well, I'm fine." I said. "Yea, I see that. But I'm staying right here." he said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because." he said laying back on the couch. Oh yes. Best reason ever. I put Midnight down and she raced over to Xiao. Xiao snatched her up and nuzzled her. Oh right. He likes cute stuff just as much as his 1p! "Aww hello there. You're like a witch's cat." he said rubbing noses with Midnight. "I'm glad you like her, she was the runt and I just had to have her." I said leaning over the couch. "And I just have to have you.~" Xiao said. Wait what. He put Midnight on the floor and grabbed me. He pulled me next to him. "You can't be so cute. This has to be illegal." he said nuzzling his face into my neck. I blushed furiously. "W-Woah!" I said rolling off the couch. "Hey! Get back here." he said reaching for me from the couch. I scooted far way. "You can't pull me next to you all of a sudden!" I said. I was fine with cuddling. But not when you're just pulled into it. He stood up and walked towards me. "You can't look like that and expect me not to anything about it dammit." Xiao said. "But that's just my face!" I said. He bent down to face me. "I know." he said winking. I blushed more. "Butters!" I yelled. Butters tackled Xiao. "Get off puppy!" he said. I stood over him. "I know you don't like me but don't send an innocent puppy on me!" he said. "I do like you." I stated. "Bullshit." he said. "Just because I don't want you to pull me next to you and start nuzzling into my neck doesn't mean I don't like you!" I said. Xiao blushed. "Then you really do like me?" he asked. "Yes!" I said. "Then you'll never get rid of me, opium." he said. He rubbed Butters belly making him fall on his side. He then ran to the door, as he opened it he said. "Keep those cat ears. You drive me insane with 'em." he said as went out the door closing it behind him. I think I'm building up a reverse harem.


	66. Chapter 66 Girls day!

Chapter 66

Y/N's POV

I was cleaning up around the house/being bored. Midnight and Butters were in a pile together sleeping. I plopped on the couch and whined. I needed something to do. That's when my phone rang. I guess I'll never be bored for long anymore. I picked up the phone and read the text. "Get ready Y/N! We're having a girls day/night! And I'll force you to come!" the text read. It was from Hungary. I texted her back. "Awesome! I'll get ready right now!" I sent. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my purse. I heard a honk and ran outside, locking the door behind me. I got in the car and Hungary continued driving. Natalia, Irunya, Erika, Mei, and Lein were also in the car. "Hello! I'm Mei and this is Lien!" Mei introduced. "Oh, I've met you guys before actually." I said. "Oh? Where?" Mei asked. "I'm M/N. I got turned into a guy when you met me. I guess Yao didn't tell you?" I said. "WHAT!?" Mei shouted. Lien just looked like she wanted to jump out of the car. "Yea….pretty awkward." I said nervously laughing. "So! Elizabeta where are we going?" I asked to change the subject. "We're doing a spa day!" she said. "I didn't think you were into girly stuff." I said. "Yea, well, who says I can't beat Gilbert is sports and look good while doing it?" Elizabeta stated. That girl is my role model. Elizabeta drove us over and we all got out. I held Erika's hand as we crossed the street. Okay. Maybe she's like 200 years old, but she's still my baby. We walked inside and they ladies escorted us to some seats. They had us put our feet in some tubs with water in them. Then they started scrubbing our feet. "So Y/N, how did you meet Gilbert and the others?" Elizabeta asked. "I would like to hear that story as well." Natalia said. I explained everything to them. "Wow Y/N! You sure are popular with the guys!" Elizabeta said smiling. "If you hurt big brother I will break your face." Natalia said. I smiled nervously. "Y/N! How do you do it!?" Mei asked. "Well it just kinda feels like I've known them my whole life." I said. Well, that's part of the truth. "Hey Erika? Do you have any crushes on any boys?" I asked.I need to find out about my OTP's. Don't judge me I'm still a fangirl. Erika blushed and looked down. "N-No…" she said obviously lying. "Oh my god you do!" Mei said excitedly. "That is so cute!" Irunya said. "Who is it!?" Elizabeta asked. "U-Umm…" Erika said getting flustered. "It's alright. You don't have to tell us if your don't want to Erika." I said patting her head. "N-No it's okay. I'll tell you." Erika said. I squealed on the inside. "So who is it?" Mei asked. "It's Ravis." Erika squeaked. I shrieked. "OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!" I said loudly. The others looked at me weirdly. "How do you know Ravis?" Natalia asked squinting at me. SHIIIIT. "Ivan has mentioned him. He sounded like the type for Erika." I lied. "Oh. That makes sense." Irunya said. The ladies then painted our nails. I got F/C nail polish with S/F/C polka dots. The others got their flags painted on them. I tried to the pay the ladies but Elizabeta said it was her treat. Elizabeta then drove over to a mansion. "Where are we?" I asked. "Sleepover!" everyone said in unison. "Awesome!" I said. Elizabeta led us into the house to show a living room next to a kitchen. On the kitchen counter there were enough snacks to out Alfred in a food coma. This is gonna kick ass.


	67. Chapter 67 Sleepovers and Spies

Chapter 67

Y/N's POV

We all sat on the floor watching a movie. It was a Disney movie but none of minded. It was Mulan. Erika was sitting on my lap. God how one little girl can be so cute I will never know. I was snacking on F/C (Favorite Candy). Then the song "A girl worth fighting for" came on. "There's on one type of guy I like." Elizabeta said while eating her popcorn. I poker faced. THE SHIPS. "And who would that be?" I asked with wiggly eyebrows. Elizabeta blushed realizing what she got herself into. "No! No! Never you mind!" Elizabeta said. "C'mon! Erika said who she liked! You gotta tell us!" Mei said. Elizabeta looked down. "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you guys." she said. Yes! "He has glasses, dark hair, and can play the piano." she said with her face in a pillow. "OH MY GOD! AUSHUN!" I squealed. The other girls stared at me. "What's AusHun?" Erika asked. "Oh, it's a ship name." I said. "Aren't those country ship names?" Lien asked. Shit. I'm gonna get myself caught because of my fangirling. "Well, Gilbert told me you were Hungarian and that Roderich was Austrian. So I made a ship name out of your nationalities." I lied. I'm getting better and better at lying because of this. "I've never of people doing that before. It sounds fun!" Mei said. "Let's ship each other!" Mei continued. "I ship Y/N with Alfred!" Elizabeta said. I blushed. "What!? I ship Y/N with Yao!" Mei said. "I ship her with big bruder." Erika said. "Erika! You're too innocent to ship me!" I said blushing deeper. "I ship Y/N with Ivan!" Irunya said. "I ship her with Arthur." Natalia said. Everyone looked at her confused. "Who says I don't like to ship in my free time." she said shrugging. "I ship Y/N with Kiku." Lien stated. Everyone started fighting over their OTP. Now I know how anime characters feel. I picked up a pillow and got an idea. I threw it at Elizabeta. She caught it in mid air and turned her head towards me. This is how I die. "It's on Y/N." she said readying her pillow. I got another pillow. Eventually everyone was swinging. Even Erika, who might I add is kinda scary when battling. I didn't stand a chance. Lien and Mei tagged teamed. Elizabeta was covering Erika's back. Natalia was protecting her sister. I, however was getting hit with pillows back and forth. Eventually, we all got tired and plopped on the floor. "How about we give each other make overs instead of making each other black and blue?" I asked. They all noded in agreement. I decided to make-up Erika. I didn't want to put too much since she's young and she doesn't need it. I put a tiny bit of lipstick on her. Along with a little bit of mascara to bring out her pretty eyes. I also did as much of a braid as I could with her short hair. "All done!" I said showing her in the mirror. "Thank you Y/N. I look so pretty!~" she said. I smiled. "Hey Y/N, who's your crush?" Mei asked. Everyone turned towards me. "Yea, you never told us. You have to have one right?" Elizabeta asked. I blushed. "T-There is one guy…." I said. "OH MY GOD WHO IS IT!?" Mei asked. "It's embarrassing." I said looking down. "C'mon you can tell us!" Mei said. "Okay okay. Since everyone else already said theirs." I said. "My crush is-" I got cut off by sounds from outside. "Shut up Alfred I can't hear them!" a familiar British accent said. "Ludwig I getting tired of laying on the ground." said an Italian one. ARE THEY SPYING ON US!? DO THEY NOT KNOW BELARUS AND HUNGARY ARE HERE!? Elizabeta and Natalia both got up and went outside. I heard a frying pan hitting heads and girly screams being chased away. No way they'll know I like….


	68. Chapter 68 Second players and Fairs

Chapter 68

Y/N's POV

After Elizabeta and Natalia beat the guys half to death, we continued our sleep over. The rest of the night was uneventful. Hungary lent me some pajamas and we went to bed. The next morning Elizabeta drove me home. It was an awesome time. Hanging out with Hetalia Girls and Boys is so much fun. I'm never bored thanks to them. Speaking of which, my phone rang. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" I greeted. "Hello there Y/N.~" Oliver said. "Hey Ollie! What's up?" I asked. "All of us wanted to invite you to a fairl tonight! You will go with us won't you?" Oliver pleaded. "I'd love to go Oliver!" I said. "Oh that's wonderful! We'll come pick you up at 7:30! See you then poppet!~" Oliver said hanging up. It'll be nice hanging out with all the 2p!s. My phone rang again. "Hello?" I greeted for the second time. "Hey dude! It's the hero! We wanted to invite you to this awesome fair tonight!" Alfred said. Uh oh. "Sorry Alfie. I already said I would go with Oliver and the others." I said. "W-What?" Alfred asked. "Oliver called a couple of minutes before you did." I stated. "You're not seriously going to pick them over us right Y/N?" he asked. I was a little taken back. "Like I said, Oliver called first." I said. "They're just a bunch of insane, murderous, sociopaths! Why would you want to go somewhere with them instead of us!?" Alfred questioned. I was seriously mad now. "I'll have you know that those insane, murderous, sociopaths are my friends! And I would rather go with them instead of you who's being an ass!" I said angrily. "Wait, Y/N I didn't mean it like that." Alfred said. "Then why did you say it, duche." I said angrily before hanging up. The nerve of him! Just because the 2p!s like putting blood in their cupcakes, or in their pasta sauce doesn't mean they're not people. Gillen is shy and adorable. Allen loves puppies and baseball! James hunts poachers for crying out loud! I huffed. I then went upstairs to choose an outfit. I chose a F/B (Favorite Band) T-shirt, a dark blue skirt, and pink sneakers. I ate some cereal for breakfast, then derped around until it was time to get ready. I got dressed and did my hair and make-up. I heard my doorbell ring and grabbed my phone and purse. I opened the door and was greeted by the 2p!s. "Let's go!" I said closing the door and locking it behind me. We all walked over to the park where Alfred and I went. There were lots of rides, booths, and people. "So where do you guys wanna go first?" I asked. "I was thinking we could go to the haunted house." Allen said. "I wanted to visit a booth and win some prizes." Luciano said. "I didn't want to come." Francois said between puffs. "I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" Oliver said. "It looks like there are a lot of things to do." I said. I got an idea. "Let's all do what we want to to then we'll meet up for the concert!" I said. The others all agreed. "I'll go with Allen to the haunted house. See you guys!" I said as we dispersed. Allen and I walked to the haunted house. We payed for our tickets and walked in. It wasn't much at first but as we kept walking more people and things jumped out. Allen pretended to not be scared but he screamed alot. We were almost out when out of nowhere a guy scared us. I screamed kinda loud because I thought we were done. Allen however, punched the guy in the face and knocked him out cold. "Shit!" Allen said. "We have to hide the body!" I said. Allen looked at me. "He isn't dead." Allen said. "I know, but we're gonna get in trouble if they find him!" I said. "Good thinking." Allen said picking the guy up. I helped him move the guy into the secret compartment he was in. We then ran out the exit. Once we were far enough we looked at each other and laughed.


	69. Chapter 69 Plushies and Frenchmen

Chapter 69

Y/N's POV

After the haunted house, I decided to go find Luciano. I walked around the booth area until I found the angry Italian. It was obvious he had won a lot of things. "I'm guessing you're good at these games?" I said. Luciano looked at me and smirked. "Of course bella. I am Italian after all.~" Luciano said. That's when a plushie caught my eye. "Oh my god!" I ran over to the booth where there was an adorable F/A (Favorite Animal) plushie. Luciano walked over to it after me. "You like that plushie?" he asked. "Yes! It's my favorite animal and it's adorable!" I said. "Then I'll win it for you.~" he said. He payed for a ticket. It was a pop the balloon style booth. He got three darts. He threw each one with precision. Each one bounced off. "Aww." I said disappointed. The game was fixed. There was no way he could win. I slightly pouted. Luciano looked at me then at the guy running the booth. "Hey! That's total crapola! I hit all of those balloons! This game is fixed!" he said angrily. "Yea yea. Either pay for more tries or scram." the guy said. "C'mon Luciano. Maybe we can find another one." I said pulling on his sleeve. "NO! You wanted that one and that's what you're gonna get!" he said. He pulled the guy by his collar. "I'm the head of the Italian mafia and I swear to god if you don't give me that animal for this bella ragazza I will kill you myself." Luciano hissed. I think I heard the guy wet his pants. "Y-Yes. P-Please don't hurt me." the guy said. "Then we have an understanding." Luciano said letting go of the guy. The man shakily got the animal and handed it to me. That's one way to get what you want. I squealed. "Thank you Luci!" I said. Luciano scowled. "I win you an animal and the thanks i get is being called a nickname I hate?" Luciano asked. "No this is." I said pecking him on the cheek. Luciano blushed slightly. I didn't know it was possible for him to do that. "I don't know Y/N, I think it was worth a kiss on the lips.~" Luciano said expectantly. "Nice try. Luci.~" I said running away. Luciano yelled in anger. I ran far enough away for him not to find me. I got tired and looked around for a bench to sit on. I spotted the Francois sitting on the bench. Better place than any to sit. I sat down next to him. He scooted away. I guess I was wrong. I was about to get up but he pulled my hand back down with a bored look. I guess that means he doesn't mind. He puffed out another smoke. "You know, love has never meant anything to me." I was a bit surprised to hear him say anything. "Love is always something I've never been able to understand." he said shaking the cigarette into a nearby ashtray. "It's just some useless thing people talk about because they don't have it." he said. "Don't think I'm taking after Francis, but I think it's something more than that." I said. Francois rolled his eyes. "I think love crushes you. It swallows you up and makes you feel good but when it ends it hurts." I said. Francois raised an eyebrow in interest. "But, love is something that makes you happy. It's something that makes you give your heart to a person, knowing you might get hurt. But taking the risk because the person means so much to you." I said. Francois blew out more smoke and patted my head. "You're far too innocent." he said.

Francois POV

I must be crazy. There's no way. No way in hell. I can't be falling for her. Who am I kidding. **I'm** getting butterflies in my stomach. Me. I know I can't do this. Love is just bitterness. But….Maybe she's worth it.


	70. Chapter 70 Oliver

Chapter 70

Y/N's POV

After the chat with Francois I walked around again. I made sure not to lose my plushie. I saw Oliver waiting in line for the Ferris wheel. I walked up to him. "Hey Ollie!" I said. "Oh poppet! I'm so glad you joined me!" Oliver said with his normal smile. "Why is that?" I asked. "Well, I need to use the facilities." Oliver said with a tiny blush. "Oh! Go ahead Ollie I'll save your spot in line!" I said. "Oh thank you sweetie!~" Oliver walking off. I stood in line quietly until a guy tapped my shoulder. "Sorry, but I love your shirt!" he said. "Thanks! It's my favorite band." I said. "Really? Mine too!" the guy said. We started chatting about the band and what songs we liked. We had a lot in common. "So, are you and the guy you were standing with together?" the guys asked. "Oh no, Oliver's just a friend." I said. "Well, how unlucky for him." the guy stated. "You're pretty cool." he continued. "Thanks!" I said. Then, Oliver walked in between us. "Y/N, sweety, who's your new friend?" Oliver hissed darkly. "We just started talking about the band on my shirt Oliver." I said getting slightly scared. "I think it's best if you don't talk to her." Oliver spat. "Hey, I was just making friendly conversation. I have a girlfriend." the guy said. "Then let's keep it that way." Oliver said turning around. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I noticed his swirling pink and blue eyes. "O-Oliver! Y-You're scaring me!" I said anxiously. Oliver looked at me and his eyes stopped swirling. "Oh poppet I'm so sorry. It's just when I see other men around you, I can't help but be worried something will happen to you!" Oliver said with a cute worried face. It was hard believing it from what I read about him. But it was even harder not to forgive that cute little face. "Alright, I forgive you." I said. FInally, it was our turn to go on the wheel. We got on together and the Ferris wheel went around. Until it got stuck on the top. I was a little nervous being so high up. "Oh my goodness we are so high up!" Oliver said shakily. "It's okay. There's no way we would fall." I said trying not to look down. "Why would you say something like that!?" Oliver asked. I looked at Oliver and saw he was wearing his makeup again. "Oliver!" I said. "What is it poppet?" he asked. "You're wearing your makeup again!" I said. Oliver blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Oliver, take it off." I said. "Poppet I know you like it, but others have teased me an awful lot about it." he said. "But Oliver, you look so cute." I said. He looked up at me. "Do I really?" he asked. "Yes! It makes me want to hug and squeeze you!" I said smiling. "Can't you do that without me taking off my makeup?" he asked. "Oliver if I had to resort to it, I won't talk to you again if you keep it on." I said. Oliver nearly jumped off the seat. "Poppet you don't mean it!" he said. I stopped talking. "Poppet!" he said putting his hands on my shoulder. I kept silent. "F-Fine!" he said. He wiped the makeup off from his cheeks with his sleeves. Letting me see the cute little freckles. "Aww Ollie.~" I said hugging him. Oliver pouted. "Anything for you Y/N." he said cuddling me.

Oliver's POV

That man is going to die. Most definitely. No one gains the favor of Y/N on my watch. She will be mine. Whether she likes it or not. I won't let anyone have her. I pretended to be worried about her. I just didn't want to frighten her. I still need her to love me. The look on her face when I reprimanded the man almost broke my heart. No one that cute should have to look afraid like that.

 **Mode activated: Yandere Oliver. O_O**


	71. Chapter 71 Gillen and funhouses

Chapter 71

Y/N's POV

After the Ferris wheel stopped and we got off I told Oliver that I wanted to walk around more. I was honestly a little scared by him. We said goodbye and I wondered around more. I spotted Gillen walking around. I decided it would be nice to spend some time with him. And plus I wanted to hug him and give him affection because he is too cute to be sad. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He jumped then turned around. "O-Oh! Y/N you scared me!" Gillen said. I smiled. "Sorry! Just wanted to hang out with you." I said."Y-You want to hang out with me?" he asked in disbelief. "Yea of course!" I said. Gillen blushed and smiled a bit. "I think we should head to the fun house." I said. "Whatever you like." Gillen said. We walked to the fun house and-OH MY GOD WHAT'S GOING ON HELP. As soon as we stepped in the floor fell into a slide. I screamed and clung to Gillen. Gillen held onto me with a huge blush. Eventually, we got to the bottom. It was a room full of mirrors. Gillen got up and helped me up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need me to carry you?" he asked. "I'm fine Gillen, really." I said dusting myself off. "Looks like we're in the hall of mirrors." Gillen said. I looked into one which made my head look twice it's size. Another one, made my head tiny. I slightly giggled. Gillen looked at one that made it look like he was swirly. "Let's find the door out." I said. We found it after a couple of minutes which led to a room with floors that moved in different directions. I stepped on one and tried to keep my balance. Somehow, we managed to not fall over and went on to the next room. It had a giant ball pit. "Gillen hold my plushie." I said handing him the F/A. I jumped in and played around in the multi-colored balls. (You dirty minded people XD) I sank down in them. "Y-Y/N!?" I heard Gillen ask frantically. I popped my head back up. "I'm fine!" I said. Gillen sighed in relief. I went over to him and pulled him in. "Gak-!" Gillen yelled as he fell. Gillen popped his head back up. I booped his nose. He blushed. "Let's go.~" I said moving towards the door. I climbed out of the pit and helped Gillen out. We walked out the door and Gillen got squirted in the face with water. He didn't look amused. I however laughed. The clown honked his horn and did a funny little dance. He then bowed and pointed to an exit. We left the funhouse. I was smiling widely. "Wasn't that awesome Gillen?" I asked happily. Gillen looked at me with his hair still soaked. He gave me a tiny smile. "Yea it was super fun." he said. He handed me back my plushie. I then noticed a man doing some drawings of people. I know Gilbert loves photos and stuff like that so maybe Gillen does too. I dragged him over to it and payed the man. I made him sit down and the man drew us. It took about hour, but we got our picture. Turns out, he wasn't a caricaturist. He drew couples for money. We weren't a couple but at least we got our picture together. "Here Gillen. I want you to have it." I said giving him the drawing. "What? Why?" he asked. "Because, I want you to always remember time we've spent together!" I said smiling. Gillen looked at me. He started to tear up. "G-Gillen!? Is something wrong!?" I asked worried I made him cry. The fangirls would kill me if I did. "Y-Y/N. You have been the only person to genuinely like me. You actually want to remember hanging out with me. You don't think I'm a loser." he said. "Of course I do! Like I said before, you're an amazing person Gillen. I wouldn't trade you for anyone." I said hugging him. This boy needs love. "I'm so happy I met you Y/N." Gillen said. "Friends forever man!" I said.


	72. Chapter 72 Oreo's and spiky hair

Chapter 72

Y/N's POV

After I cheered Gillen up, Lutz came and basically carried him off. I was seriously confused but you can never know what the countries will do next. I walked around more and found bumper cars. I got in line and waited. When I finally could get on I strapped in and put the stuffed animal in the passenger seat. Captain Y/N and co-captain F/A! The man started up the cars and people bashed into each other. Including me of course. I drove all over the place. Left and right I crashed into people. That's when I was crashed into from behind. The person laughed obnoxiously. I turned around to the spikiest hair ever. "Matthias!" I said. "I got ya Y/N!" he said. "Oh you're dead!" I said. Matthias backed up and drove off. I drove after him which resulted in a hard crash into him. "Haha! Who's got who now!?" I laughed. "I'll get you back Y/N." Matthias said in a fake evil laugh. The rest of the time we crashed into each other and threatened each others lives. After we got off we laughed about it. "You looked as scary as Tino when he doesn't get his coffee in the morning!" Matthias said. "That sounds horrifying." I said. "It really is! He's like Darth Vader!" Matthias said looking a bit scared. I giggled a bit. "You know, I think I'm gonna have to arrest you." Matthias said. "And why is that?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "You're too cute. It has to be illegal." Matthias said smirking. "Oh my god that's so cheesy I can taste it Matthias." I said. "It wasn't that bad!" Matthias protested. "Yes it was!" I said. Matthias got on one knee. "Y/N, do you have a band-aid? I scraped my knee falling for you!" he said. I laughed. "You're the worst!" I said. He stood up. "Anything to see that amazing smile of yours." he said. I blushed slightly. "It's not the good Matthias." I said. He picked me up and spun me around. "Matthias!" I said surprised. "You're awesome! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT!?" he asked still spinning me. "Okay! Okay! I believe you! Put me down!" I said smiling. He put me back down and ruffled my hair. "That's the spirit!" he said. I looked up at him. "Matthias? Could you bend down?" I asked. Matthias looked surprised for minute then smiled. "Oh Y/N.~" he said. He bent down and closed his eyes, preparing for a kiss. I touched his hair. "It's so spiky!" I said. He opened his eyes. "Aww Y/N you're a tease!" he said puffing out his cheeks. "And you're gullible." I said smiling. He stood back up and put an arm around my shoulder. "You looked cold Y/N." Matthias said smirking. "Alright Matthias, whatever you need to believe." I said laughing a bit. We walked over to a food stand and I bought us deep fried Oreo's. "'Merica!" I said as I bit into one. Matthias laughed. "Alfred is always eating weird stuff!" he said. "One time I saw deep fried butter on a stick." I said. "No!" Matthias said in disbelief. "I swear!" I said. "Alfred's gonna blow up!" Matthias said. I laughed. "You guys hang out a lot right?" I asked. "Yea! Alfred, Gilbert and I are the awesome trio!" Matthias said. "You guys must have wild parties then." I said. " You don't even know! One time we all got drunk and ran through the street singing the German national anthem!" Matthias said chuckling. "You guys are party gods!" I said. "We then got arrested and Arthur, Ludwig, and Lukas had to bail us out." Matthias continued. "They must have been so mad!" I said. "Boy were they. Lukas choked me with my tie, Arthur dragged Alfred way by the ear, and Ludwig lectured Gilbert for hours." Matthias said. None of that surprised me.


	73. Chapter 73 Sorry

Chapter 74

Y/N's POV

Matthias went to go on another ide but I decided against it. I didn't want to throw up the food I just ate. Like he was probably about to do. I walked around a bit, but then I heard something behind me. I turned around to see Francis and Arthur arguing. Not a rare sight. "Hey guys!" I greeted smiling. Francis and Arthur looked up taking a break from their fight. "Hello love." Arthur said. "Bonjour ma cherie.~" (Hello my darling) Francis said kissing my hand. Arthur got angry. "Stop that you frog! You'll probably give her warts!" Arthur said. "I will not! I am not a frog!" Francis retaliated. "You guys fight 24/7 don't you?" I asked. "Well maybe if he wasn't such a pompous ass we wouldn't!" Arthur said. "Maybe if you didn't always start fights we wouldn't!" Francis said. I rolled my eyes. They're as opposite as 2p!s. I started to walk away. "Wait Y/N! Where are you going!?" Arthur asked. "Away from the fighting!" I said. "Arthur and Francis looked at each other then ran after me. "We're sorry Y/N." Arthur said. "We promise we won't fight with each other in front of you." Francis said. I stopped walking. "Okay then!~" I said. "Do you guys wanna go see the stuff they're selling?" I asked. "That's sounds good." Arthur said. "Whatever you want Y/N.~" Francis said. We walked along the venders. Anything I even second glanced at Francis/Arthur bought. They were fighting with each other silently I guess. In a nice way.

 **Author's note!: Sorry about the short chapter! I wanted to give a chapter today but because of Hetalia Day I wasn't able to do a full chapter. Senpai out~**


	74. Chapter 74 Screamers and Facepainters

Chapter 74

Y/N's POV

"Hey, do you guys wanna go on the tower ride?" I asked as we passed the last booth. "Of course!" they said in unison. I turned around and could practically feel them staring each other down. We all walked to the ride. As we walked, Arthur grabbed my hand. I didn't mind, so I didn't say anything. Francis looked at Arthur and then held my other hand. I swear they're just like children. "Let go of her hand!" Arthur said. "You let go first!" Francis retaliated. "Guys! You said you wouldn't fight anymore!" I said. "Sorry, love." Arthur said. "It won't happen again mon chou chou." Francis said. We finally got in line. I saw Arthur and Francis look up at the tower. "You guys don't have to go on if you don't want to." I said. "I'm not afraid, but I don't know about Arthur.~" Francis said. "I'm not scared of anything! I'm a British gentleman!" Arthur said. It was finally time for us to get on the ride. We went up to the top of the tower. Francis and Arthur looked a bit nervous. that's when it dropped. I screamed a little bit but, Francis and Arthur were worse. They grabbed each other and screamed like girls. It happened every time we went down. When the ride finally stopped they stopped hugging each other. I laughed my butt off. "You guys were screaming so much I thought the glass would break!" I said holding my sides. "It was a scary ride!" Arthur proclaimed. "Oui!" (Yes!) Francis agreed. "The only thing you two agree about is keeping your pride!" I said laughing more. "Y/N, I have a question to ask you." Francis said. "What is it?" I asked. "Do you like me or Arthur more?" Francis asked. "It's going to be me! Right Y/N!?" Arthur said. "What makes you think that she would choose you over the fabulous moi?" (Me) Francis asked flipping his hair. "Well, if I have to choose….." I said. Francis and Arthur waited anxiously. "I pick Francois and Oliver!" I continued. Francis and Arthur looked very surprised. "What!?" they said in unison. "I'm kidding!" I said. They both sighed in relief. "I couldn't choose between the both of you. You guys are both cool." I said. "I guess that's fair." Arthur sighed. "But, Francis is more fabulous that you." I said. "What!?" Arthur said. Francis snickered. "But I like Arthur's singing more than yours." I said. This time Francis said "What!?" and Arthur snickered. Then they started fighting again. I smiled and went to walk around again. I didn't get very far when two children ran to me. "Erika and Peter!" I said happily. They both had their faces painted. "I'm a rabbit!" Erika said. "And I'm a lion!" Peter said. "You both look adorable!" I said. "You should get one too Y/N!" Peter said. Erika nodded. "Well, if you insist." I said. They led me over to the table and I sat down. "Aren't you a little old to be getting a face painting?" the lady asked. "No. No I'm not." I said seriously. The lady shrugged and painted a cat on my face. When she was done, I took a picture of all three of us. Then Vash walked in. "There you two are! I've been looking everywhere-" he then looked at me. I gave a bad poker face. "Meow?" I said. Vash looked down and shook his head. "You're lucky you're cute." he grumbled under his breath as he took Peter and Erika. "I heard that!" I said. Vash blushed and walked away faster. I laughed at his embarrassment.


	75. Chapter 75 Who run the world

Chapter 75

Y/N's POV

It was finally time for the concert. Which was good, since I was getting sleepy. I headed over to the meeting place. I waited for half an hour. I frowned. My phone then buzzed. "Sorry doll. Had to leave early." it said. I felt a twinge of sadness. "It's okay, we can just hang out later." I responded. "Actually, we can't hang out for a few days." the phone said after buzzing again. Did I do something wrong? "I'm sorry if I was annoying." I texted. "No! Doll it isn't anything like that!" he responded. "It's fine Allen." I responded. My phone buzzed again. This time, from Kiku. "Y/N. The other and I are busy for the next few days. We are going out of town on business." Kiku said. I frowned more. They're avoiding me. "Yea, you and the others too. Say hi to Allen for me. If you didn't want me around, just say so." I texted. I was feeling hurt. At least Allen was slightly up front about it. I walked home. I closed the door behind me. Did I bother them at the fair? I wondered. I yawned. I headed upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I turned off the lights and put Butters and Midnight on my bed. Who needs guys when you have animals. I fell asleep into the fluffiness of the animals.

A little while later, I woke up to Butters lickign my face. "Butters why did you wake me up?" I questioned sitting up sleepily. I then heard the unfamiliar voices downstairs. "Why did we break in!?" a voice asked. "We need to see Y/N you idiot!" another on said. I rolled off my bed and grabbed a gun from under it. I held it close and turned the safety off. I put my back to the wall and carefully walked along it. "I hope she doesn't freak out too much." a voice said. Won't they be in for a surprise. I crept down the stairs, silently. When I reached the bottom, I sprang up and cocked my gun. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL SHOOT!" I yelled. Everyone turned around. "WAH! Y/N DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE!" One of them pleaded while starting to cry. Holy shit they turned genderbend. "Feli!?" I asked. "Yes! And it's me Alfred!" nyo America said. "HOW THE FRICK DID THIS HAPPEN!?" I questioned loudly. "Remember how I said we couldn't hang out?" nyo 2p! America said. "Oh my god guys." I said putting the gun down. "We didn't want you to feel bad. So we came to explain." nyo Japan said. "And because we don't have proper clothes." nyo England said. "I can fix that!" I ran upstairs and got the nyo cosplays. Don't judge. You would do the same if you could be that much cosplay. I ran downstairs and handed them out to the girls. "Y/N where did you get these clothes?" nyo Germany asked. "Oh they're just some cosplay I bought. They looked like they fit you guys though." I lied. All the of countries put on the clothes. I slightly giggled. "What's so damn funny!?" nyo Romano said. "Now you guys will know how I felt when I switched genders! Have fun peeing." I said smirking. That's when nyo Finland screamed. "What is it!?" I asked. "I'M BLEEDING!" she said. I poker faced. "Uh…" I said not knowing what to say. Nyo Italy screamed too. "SO AM I!" she said flipping out. How am I gonna explain this. "I think since you spend so much time with me we've synced up." I said awkwardly. Nyo America held her stomach. "DUDE! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING STABBED!" she said. "Those are cramps." I said. "THIS IS HORRIBLE. HOW LONG DOES IT LAST!?" she asked. " A week." I said. Nyo America sobbed. This is so hilarious I think I broke my laugh box.


	76. Chapter 76 Calm them

Chapter 76

Y/N's POV

Okay, I finally got everyone situated with pads. And for the ones with cramps, hot water bottles. "Francis stop fondling yourself!" I said. "But I look so good!" Francis said looking at his chest in the mirror. I rolled my eyes. "Where the bloody hell are my eyebrows!?" Arthur asked pushing Francis out of the way of the mirror. "They're still there. Just thinner." I said. "I look too much like the burger muncher." Allen said. "Hey! Burgers are delicious!" Alfred said while on the couch. "I look just adorable!~" Oliver said twirling in her dress. "It's feels weird being a girl." Peter said. "It's feels weird being a boy." Erika said. "Y/N! How do you deal with these!? They're heavy!" Matthias said. "My hair is so long!" Tino said. "Matthew come here." I said. Matthew came over with a blush. "Y-Yea Y/N?" he asked. I hugged her. "YOU ARE ADORABLE!" I said. She blushed more. I quickly took a picture. "This is gonna be my homescreen.~" I said setting it. "Y-Y/N!" Matthew said reaching for my phone. "Nope! I'm keeping it forever!" I said holding it farther away. Matthew eventually gave up. "How did you guys turn into girls anyway?" I asked. "Well, Arthur wanted to be able to know how a girl thinks and he or she, now, messed up." Lukas said. "IT WAS IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE!" Arthur yelled. "Isn't magic the opposite of science?" I asked. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Arthur said getting flustered. "If you wanted to know how I think, just ask!" I said. "HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH ALL THIS HAIR!?" Matthias asked holding his new locks. "I'm not sure actually. I think you get used to it, or cut it." I stated. "The awesome me is still awesome!" Gilbert said. "I'm so cute aru! I have floppy sleeves!" Yao said. "I'm having trouble using the heels." Ludwig said trying to walk. "Hey! It's just like when I was little and I thought I was a boy!" Elizabeta said holding his frying pan. "I don't like this! I want to be turned back!" Irunya said tearing up. "Big brother. You have no choice anymore. MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME." Natalia said creepily. "Nooo! Go away!" Ivan said. "Guys calm down!" I said. It only got more hectic. "Yao I don't want to take a picture!" Alfred said. "But we're so cute!" Yao said. "I GOT BLOOD ON MY SKIRT!" Tino said. "Y/N! I DON'T WANT CRAMPS!" Feliciano whined. "EVERYONE CALM YOUR TITS!" I yelled. It got quieter. "CEASE THE CALAMITY IN YOUR MAMMARIES." I said. It got completely quiet. "Thank you! I was almost gonna go insane." I said. "Sorry, love." Arthur said. "Sorry Y/N." Tino said. The others followed suit. "How can we reverse this Arthur?" I asked. "It'll wear off in a couple hours." Arthur said. I sighed. Even that was too long. "I might go crazy before that." I said. Erika grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry Y/N. I didn't want to upset you." he said. I grabbed her and hugged her. "You didn't do anything wrong sweetie!" I said. "It's everyone else that upsetting me." I continued. "We said sorry!" Feliciano said.


	77. Chapter 77 Movies and Boyscouts

Chapter 77

Y/N's POV

I decided to calm everyone down with a movie. It was a spoof of a romantic comedy. Everyone sat down. I sat down next to Francis and Alfred. A little into the move, Alfred whined. "I'm booored." she said. "Fine something to keep you busy then." I said. Alfred got my hair and started braiding it. I shrugged and continued to watch the movie. 5 minutes later Alfred got a mirror and showed me my hair. It was braided better the Francis did. "Oh my god Alfred how!?" I asked. "Boyscouts!" Alfred replied. It's professional stuff I'm talking about. I still looked at it in disbelief. "I'm so impressed Alfred! Though, I'm not surprised." I said. I read about this before, but when you see it in real life it's seriously different. "T-Thanks dude! You know the hero!" he laughed. "Bloody hell shut up Alfred!" Arthur said. "Don't be such a grouch Arthur!~" Francis said. "P-Please calm down guys-er-girls." Matthew said, but no one except me heard. "I wish squish you all into oblivion. ^J^" Ivan said. "You guys can't for 5 seconds without starting a world war can you?" I asked. Everyone stared at me. "W-What makes you say World War?" Gilbert asked nervously. "SHE'S FOUND OUT WE'RE ALL GONNA GET EXPERIMENTED ON!" Oliver said running around the couch. "OLIVER SHUT UP!" Allen said. "Why are you guys freaking out? I mean like how much they fought in that war." I said. They all sighed in relief. On the inside I was seriously angry at them for not coming clean. Can't let them know that though. "Oh, then that's good." Oliver said sitting back on the couch. "What did you guys think I meant?" I asked. "Oh nothing dear." Oliver lied. "You all got pretty nervous." I said. "It's really nothin doll." Allen said. "Are you guys hiding something?" I asked. They shifted nervously. "Well, Y/N we're-" Feliciano was cut off by Ludwig's hand on her mouth. "We're not hiding anything." Ludwig said. "I don't appreciate being lied to Ludwig." I said folding my arms. "Look Y/N, we-" Arthur was cut off by the spell wearing off. As you can tell, the girls clothes were way smaller than the regular version. I covered my eyes and yelled. My face was bright red. "EVERYONE'S NAKED!" Kiku screamed. "I'm pretty comfortable with this." Francis said. "GET DRESSED PLEASE!" I said. I heard the sounds of the nation getting dressed. "Yay! I'm a girl again!" Erika said still in the cosplay. Her's didn't change much I guess.


	78. Chapter 78 Time to get spoopy

Chapter 78

Y/N's POV

It's been a week after the nyo incident. Which, also means it's time for Alfred's halloween party! I was got dressed in my Blair the cat cosplay. I quickly checked myself out in the mirror. I must say I looked pretty fabulous. I also dressed Midnight in a witch hat. Butters was dressed as a professor. They didn't mind of course, otherwise I wouldn't even do it. I tweaked parts of my costume then headed out. I locked the door behind me and walked to my car. It was 15 minutes before the party started so I wouldn't be late. in about 10 minutes I was there. I parked and got out of my car. I walked up and knocked on the door. I heard someone scrambling then the door opened. "Y/N! You're here!" Alfred said with his hero grin. "I wouldn't miss this for anything Alfie!" I said. He looked at my costume and blushed slightly. "You're pretty cute Y/N.~" Alfred said. "Thanks Alfie! I like your costume too." I said looking at his Jason look-a-like costume. "I know right!? The chainsaw even makes sound!" Alfred said turning it on. It whirred. "Can I come in now?" I asked. "Sure dude!" he said letting me in. I walked inside and looked at the decor. "Wow! You really out did yourself Alfred!" I said. "The hero can do anything!" Alfred said striking a pose. "You git. Taking all the credit as usual." Arthur said walking in. "Hello Arthur!" I greeted. "Hello Y/N. I see Alfred wasn't telling you that the rest of us helped." Arthur said scowling at Alfred. "I like your vampire costume." I said. "If you like that, you'll love moi's!" Francis said walking in and flipping his hair. His costume was a ghost. "You look so cute mo chou chou." Francis said kissing my cheek on both sides. I blushed slightly. "GET AWAY YOU BLOODY GIT." Arthur said pushing Francis. "Oh...Fighting again." Matthew said standing in the corner of the room. He had a bunny costume. "Aww Matt you're adorable!" I said walking away from Arthur and Francis' fight. "T-Thank you Y-Y/N." Matthew said blushing. There was ring from the doorbell. "Can you get that Iggy? I have more preparation!" Alfred said running out of the room. "DO THINGS YOURSELF FOR ONCE YOU GIT!" Arthur said. Matt went to answer the door. The axis were there. "P-Please come in." Matthew said. "Ve~ Grazi Alfred!" Feliciano said as he followed the axis inside. Matthew sighed sadly. "I'm Matthew…." he said. Feliciano and Ludwig were werewolves. Gilbert was a devil. Kiku was a fox youkai. He looked at my cosplay and his eyes sparkled. "You're Blair the Cat!" Kiku said. I smiled and nodded. There was another ring. This time, Francis answered the door. It was the rest of the allies. Yao was a zombie. Ivan was a baby pink bear. "Y/N! You're as cute as Hello Kitty aru!" Yao said, fangirling. "Does anyone know if Vash is coming?" I asked. "He volunteered to take Erika and Peter trick or treating." Ludwig said. "That's nice of him!" I said. They'll probably score a lot of candy. Vash is good at making money so why not.

Another ring was heard. I answered it this time. The Nordics were at the door. They were all pirates. "Ahoy Y/N!" Matthias said as the captain. "May we come on board?" Tino asked sweetly. "Come in guys!" I said letting them in. "Is everyone here?" I asked. "Oui." Francis said. "Where's Alfred? I thought we was setting more stuff up and would come back but he hasn't yet." I said. "You know how he is, always late for-" Arthur stopped talking. His eyes widened. As did Lukas'. "What's wrong guys?" I asked looking at them. "That bloody git is using my magic book!" Arthur yelled. "We have to stop him before it's too late!" Lukas said. But, apparently, it was too late. The whole room started to glow. Then, it all went white.


	79. Chapter 79 Rawr

Chapter 79

3rd Person's POV

Y/N opened her eyes. "What the heck happened?" she questioned out loud. Y/N looked in front of her and saw the bottom the table. "I must have fallen." she said. She tried to stand up, but realized this was as tall as she could get. "Did I shrink!?" she asked aloud. She looked down, only to see black paws. "I'M A CAT!?" she said slightly freaking out. "How did that happen!?" she questioned. "I think I know." someone said. She looked up and saw Matthew. He picked her up gently. "Apparently, I'm a bunny." Matthew said. "Yea you were that before Matt." Y/N said. Matthew moved an ear. "Woah! You're an actual bunny!" Y/N said. "Alfred turned us into our costumes." Matthew stated. "That means I'm Blair!" Y/N said, ecstatic. A growl was heard behind her. Matthew and Y/N both turned to the sound. Ludwig stood there, with fangs, and glowing eyes. Y/N let out an unintentional hiss. "Ludwig's a werewolf!" Matthew stated. "And I'm a cat!" Y/N said, her fur rising up. "Can't Blair turn human!?" Matthew said. "That's right!" Y/N said. She concentrated and turned human. Which left Matthew holding her bridal style. "How did you know?" Y/N asked. "I've seen Alfred watching it from time to time." Matthew answered. Ludwig continued to growl and walked two steps closer. "He's still angry!" Matthew said. Y/N left Matthew's arms and headed to Ludwig. "It's alright Ludwig. It's me. Y/N." Y/N said. Ludwig growled deeper. Y/N made her hand into a fist and held it out to the German. He looked down and sniffed it. He then looked at her, and went onto his his back. Y/N and Matt sighed in relief. Ludwig stuck his tongue out and panted. "Ludwig's pretty much a dog now." Y/N stated. Then, Feliciano jumped onto Ludwig. He barked like an energetic shih tzu. Then again, he was always like that. "Hey, why aren't you acting like a rabbit Matt?" Y/N asked. "I think it's because I only drew on whiskers, and had a fake tail and ears. Not a full body suit." Matthew reasoned. Matthew and Y/N then heard giggling. Y/N turned to see Kiku sitting on the table and kicking his legs like a child. "Humans are so amusing." he said. He then got off and walked over to Y/N. "Especially this one.~" he said. "This is pretty freaky." Y/N said looking towards Matthew. "I agree!" said a familiar Russian voice. Y/N and Matthew looked down to see a small baby pink bear wearing a suit. "Ivan!?" Matthew and Y/N said in unison. "Da. I'm in quite a predicament." he said. Y/N giggled slightly. "Please don't laugh sunflower." Ivan said. "S-Sorry. But you have to admit it is pretty funny." Y/N said. "Where's Arthur?" Matthew asked. "I'm over here." Arthur said walking into the room. "You're not gonna try to eat me or anything right?" Y/N asked. "No, even though I'm a vampire now I'm still in my right mind." Arthur stated. He super speeded over to the group. "Although it is pretty hard since I smell your blood, and hear your heartbeat." Arthur said. "Can you just drink red?" Matthew asked. Arthur shook his head. "No. Blood and blood only." Arthur said. "So animal blood could work!" Y/N said. Arthur looked over to Y/N then stared down at her neck slightly. He walked over to her closer. "You smell delicious Y/N." Arthur said bearing his fangs a bit. Kiku pushed Arthur back. "Back off. I've claimed this human." Kiku said, his eyes glowing a bit. "W-What? Sorry Y/N I went vampire there for bit." Arthur said shaking his head.

"It's alright Arthur. Just try to fight it." Y/N said standing closer to Matthew. "Hey, Ivan, wasn't Yao with you?" Matthew asked. "Da. He was a zombie." Ivan said. As if on cue, moans were heard. The group turned their heads to see Yao hopping in. He was extremely pale, and his eyes were completely white. He hopped towards the group. "Yao's a real zombie!" Y/N said. "What do we do!?" Matthew asked. Y/N grabbed a chair and pushed Yao back. He growled in retaliation. "Get some rope!" the H/C girl said. Matthew ran and got rope. They tied Yao to the chair making sure to keep their hands away from his mouth. "This is gonna be a long Halloween." Arthur said. Everyone agreed.


	80. Chapter 80 And thats where you come in

Chapter 80

3rd Person's POV

The group looked at the growling zombie tied to the chair. "I'm glad Kiku isn't in his right mind. He would be freaking out about Yao right now." Y/N stated. Kiku grabbed Y/N's arm and wrapped his arms around it. "You smell really good for a human. Do you taste good too?~" Kiku asked. Y/N shuddered a bit. "Even if you're a youkai, that's really creepy Kiku!" Y/N said. "C'mon just one lick won't hurt." Kiku said going on his tippy toes. "No!" Y/N said pushing Kiku away. Y/N backed up, only to walk into someone. "Y/N! Can you hear me!?" a voice asked. Y/N looked around. "Francis? Is that you?" Y/N asked the air. "Yes! Thank god! I'm a ghost and I've been standing here since you woke up!" Francis said. "Why am I able to hear you now!?" Y/N asked. "I think it's because I'm so distressed. No one can see the amazing me!" Francis said. "Calm down frog and concentrate. We can see you then." Arthur said. A few seconds later Francis appeared. "That is much better!" Francis said. That's when a vase was thrown at the wall, shattering it. "Yar! These land dwellers be wearin' funny garb!" Matthias said raising his sword. "Oh crap." Y/N said. "This wench best not curse our ship." Emil said. "Now, I want to make this clear to you guys." Y/N said delicately walking over to the band of pirates. She grabbed Matthias shirt with both her hands and brought him close to her. "I am the captain of this ship and if any of you say otherwise, I will beat you with your own arms!" Y/N said darkly. Matthias got slightly scared, even though he thought he was the captain. "Do you got that private!?" Y/N asked. The gang of pirates nodded. She then let him go and walked back to the other group. "That problem's solved." Y/N said sweetly. "Hey, Alfred hasn't showed up yet." Matthew said. "I'll go find him." Y/N said walking out of the room. "What was Alfred's costume again?" Francis asked. "He was a-" Arthur stopped mid sentence in horror. "A serial killer!" he finished. "We have to stop Y/N!" Matthew said. Meanwhile, the H/C girl walked around looking for the hero. She then sensed something behind a door. "It feels like something was done in there." Y/N said walking towards it. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Stay away! It's dangerous!" a voice from the room said. "Alfred? Open the door it's Y/N!" Y/N said moving the doorknob. "Y/N!? Run!" Alfred said from inside the room. "What's wrong Alfie?" Y/N asked. Alfred sat in the room, back facing the door. He held his head. He had a strong urge to kill. He felt like he was going insane. Which, he was. When he heard Y/N's voice, it drove him farther off the edge. 'Such a pretty girl should be hung up in my room.' Alfred thought. He shook his head. 'No! I won't hurt her!' he thought. 'I bet her scream would be beautiful. Watching the life drain out of her E/C eyes would be magnificent.' he continued to think. Alfred screamed. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" he yelled over and over. "Alfred! What's wrong!?" Y/N asked. Alfred took his hands off his head. He grinned. Not his usual hero smile, a sick twisted grin. "I'll open the door right now. Y/N." Alfred said standing up, and grabbing his chainsaw. "Alfie…?" Y/N asked hearing his change in voice and backing up from the door. Alfred did a deep and loud maniacal laugh.

Y/N knew something was wrong with Alfred. The chainsaw crashed through the door. Y/N screamed. "HERE'S ALFIE!" Alfred said with a crazed look. Y/N ran. Alfred broke through the rest of door and gave chase. "I thought you wanted to see me!?" Alfred said cackling. Y/N ran, heading towards the living room. "I'm gonna tear you apart!" Alfred said smiling wickedly. Y/N ran in. "Y/N! Alfred's-" Matthew couldn't tell her the rest. She quickly ran out the front door. Alfred ran into the room. "Y/N! STOP RUNNING! I ONLY WANT TO KEEP YOU FOREVER!~" Alfred said, raising his chainsaw. "Alfred! Stop!" Arthur said. Alfred viciously kicked arthur in the ribs. Arthur hit the wall with a large thud. Alfred ran after Y/N, ignoring everyone else, since most of them weren't alive or human. "We have to help Y/N!" Francis said. Matthew and Francis ran out the door, following Y/N and Alfred. Y/N continued to run. She looked over her shoulder. She saw Alfred with his chainsaw raised over his head. She turned her head around and ran faster. She then got an idea. She quickly took off her heels and threw them at Alfred. She then kept running. The shoes hit Alfred in the face. Momentarily he stopped. Y/N sprinted, hoping to grow the distance between her and Alfred. She turned to see if Alfred was still behind her. Then crashed into someone causing her to fall over. She looked up. "Allen! Thank god!" Y/N said. He was the main character from O.F.F. Xiao was Pikachu. Oliver was the Chesire Cat. Francois was nothing. Viktor was a skeleton. Luciano was a gangster. Flavio was sharpe.. Lutz was a mummy. Kuro was a traditional ninja. James was nothing like Francois. "What's wrong doll?" Allen asked. "Alfred got turned into a serial killer!" Y/N said. "WHAT!? WHERE IS HE!?" Oliver asked. On cue, Alfred ran in. "More victims! HOW SPLENDID!" Alfred said, then laughed darkly. "Shit. The burger muncher is actually scary for once." Allen said. "Y/N! YOU'VE BEEN AWFUL! RUNNING AWAY FROM ME! ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Alfred said charging at Y/N. Y/N screamed. Allen went around the chainsaw and hit alfred with his bat. Alfred seemed unfazed and waved his chainsaw and Allen. "What the hell!?" Allen asked. Alfred only laughed. Kuro then ran up and tried to cut Alfred. Alfred blocked it with his chainsaw. He then kicked Kuro. He laid on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. "That's it!" Oliver said. He held one of his cupcakes. He ran up to Alfred and dodged his attacks. He managed to stuff it into his mouth. Alfred spat it out. He then tried to raise his chainsaw again. His arm drooped. The chainsaw fell out of his hand. He then started to loose his balance. "Alfie!" Y/N yelled running to catch him. Alfred fell to his knees. Before his head hit the ground, Y/N caught him. "Thanks for your help guys." Y/N said. "You can repay us in an explanation." Kuro said holding his side and standing up. Y/N sighed. "It's a long story." she started.


	81. Chapter 81 Swearing Italians

Chapter 81

3rd Person's POV

Y/N explained everything that had led up this moment. "So, fatass messed up and now you guys turned into your costumes." Allen said summing it up. "Basically." Y/N said. "Why didn't we turn into ours?" Oliver asked. "I think you guys were out of range." Y/N figured. "So these ears are real?" James asked taking off Y/N's hat and exposing her ears. "Yes." Y/N answered. Allen touched the ears. To the surprise of Y/N, it feel pretty good to be pet. She started to purr. "Y/N! You're purring!" Oliver said. Y/N stopped. "I guess that come along with being part cat." Y/N said blushing a little. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Y/N asked. "The stupid American felt bad that he made you mad, so he invited us as a surprise." Luciano said. Y/N looked at the passed out American. "Don't worry poppet! I can turn you all back!~" Oliver said. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Lovino said walking towards the group. Antonio was also with him. "I GOT A TEXT FROM MY FRATELLO THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AND HE WON'T PICK UP!" Lovino said. "Calm down Lovi! He's really worked up because he worried about Feli." Antonio said. "He's a werewolf right now." Y/N stated. "WHAT THE CRAPOLA!?" Lovino said. "Everyone got turned into their costumes. Including Feli." Y/N said. "Oh no! That's terrible!" Antonio said. "We need to get back to them." Y/N said. Everyone agreed and followed her back to Alfred's house. Allen carried Alfred with them. Y/N opened the front door. They were met with chaos. Ludwig and Feliciano were chasing Matthew. Francis was holding back a hissing Arthur. Kiku and and Gilbert were in a huge fight. They were clawing and biting each other. And the Nordics were trashing the house and eating all the food. "Y/N! You're okay!" Matthew said while getting on top of the book case. "We tried to go after you but it was all going to hell here!" Francis said. Arthur struggled heavily in Francis' arms. "I thought Arthur had it under control!" Y/N said. "Matthew got scratched by Ludwig and Arthur went crazy when he smelled the blood!" Francis said. "Where's Yao?" Xiao asked. Yao was still tied to the chair. Y/N went over to Gilbert and Kiku. "Guys! Stop fighting!" she pleaded. "This demon thinks he's better than me!" Kiku snarled. "This stupid fox thinks he's better than everyone!" Gilbert said. Y/N pried the two off of each other. "I think you're both pretty stupid for fighting!" Y/N said. They still continued to glare at each other. Y/N got up and grabbed a newspaper. She walked over to Ludwig and bopped him with it. "Bad boy! Leave Matthew alone!" she said. Ludwig whimpered and walked away with his tail in between his legs. Literally. Feliciano followed him. Matthew got down from the bookcase. "Thank you Y/N." Matthew said. Suddenly, Francis started to fade. "I used up too much energy!" Francis said while fading into air. Arthur was let out of Francis' grip. "OH CRAP!" Y/N said. Arthur was about to tackle Y/N, but was dropped kicked by Kuro. Viktor then held him instead. "Thanks for the save guys!" Y/N said. "Oliver will turn them back soon." Francois said between puffs. "That's good! I don't want purple hair forever!" Y/N said. "Although it would be cool." Y/N continued. Suddenly Y/N felt dizzy. "Are you okay Y/N….?" Matthew slurred his words. They both slumped to the floor. Followed shortly by Arthur.

A glowing bright light surrounded them. Along with all the others, who had also passed out. The costumes soon became fake. Everyone went back to normal.


	82. Chapter 82 Baby

Chapter 82

Matthew's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. My head hurt slightly. I held my head and felt my ears slip off. "I-It worked!" I said. I quickly took them off and pulled off my paws. I looked around and saw Arthur on the floor. I went over to him and gently shook him. "Meh...Francis stop bugging me you git…" Arthur murmured in his sleep. I shook him a bit more vigorously. "Hmm….? Matthew?" Arthur asked drowsily. "The spell's been reversed." I stated. Arthur stood up abruptly. "Something's not right." Arthur said with a serious look. "Wait. Where's Y/N?" Matthew asked. "Shit!" Arthur said. I saw him try to run to the next room, but fall on something. "Owie! That hurt you meanie!" a tiny voice said. Arthur and I both were shocked. Arthur lifted up the shirt that had been lying there. A small toddler sat where it had been. "I-Is that?" I asked. Arthur nodded. "Stop staring at me! I'm nakie and you're weird!" Y/N said. "U-Umm Y/N?" I said. "How do you know my name? Are you stranger danger!?" Y/N said with wide eyes. "N-No!" I said getting flustered. Y/N smacked Arthur in the face and ran off, covering herself with her large shirt. "W-Wait! Come back!" I said following her, quickly. When I ran into the room, Allen was carrying her. "What the shit. Oliver didn't say this was gonna happen." Allen said holding her up. Y/N kicked her legs. "Aww look at her!" Oliver said taking Y/N away. "Let go mister!" Y/N said struggling. Oliver hugged and snuggled her. "You can call me uncle Oliver!" Oliver said. Y/N stopped struggling and hugged him back. "I like you! You smell like cuppie cakes!" Y/N said. "Oliver! What did you do!?" Arthur asked. "Well, I wanted to make Y/N a 2p! But once again, things just won't go my way." Oliver said while Y/N played with his hair. "God damn it Oliver. Now we a brat instead of hot stuff." Allen said. Oliver looked like he was about reprimand him, but Y/N gave him a tiny kiss. Oliver blushed and put Y/N down so he could cover his face. "Oliver you're so easily taken down." Allen said smirking. Y/N climbed onto him, and quickly planted one on his cheek. She dropped down and giggled. Allen tried not to blush but also covered his face. Y/N went over to the couch and sat down. Alfred walked in. "My head hurts worse than a brain freeze!" he said. He then looked at Y/N. "Oh my god! There's a kid here!" Alfred said. "That's-" he didn't let me finish. Alfred scooped Y/N up and spun her around. Y/N laughed. "I'm gonna be your big brother Alfred okay?" he said. Y/N smiled and squeed. "Alfred, that's Y/N!" Arthur said. Alfred stopped. "Dude! She's adorable!" Alfred said hugging her. "Big brother Alfie! Big brother Alfie!" Y/N chanted. Arthur and I sighed. Things only keep getting weirder.


	83. Chapter 83 Francis gives you the crepes

Chapter 83

3rd Person's POV

"Okay, Y/N, I'm the hero and you're my loyal sidekick!" Alfred said. "Big brother's a superhero!?" Y/N asked with gleaming eyes. "Yes! Now we're gonna fly!" Alfred said, picking up Y/N and holding her up with one hand. He ran around and pretended she was flying. "Be careful with her you git!" Arthur said grabbing Y/N and holding her close. Y/N wormed in his grip. "Let go you poop face!" Y/N said. "That is not a proper thing for you to say young lady!" Arthur said sounding like British nanny. Y/N bit his hand, making him drop her. "Ow!" Arthur said. Y/N stuck her tongue out at him. Then, a squeel was heard. "OH MY GOD! LIKE, Y/N IS SO ADORBS!" Flavio said. He picked her up. "I can finally have a child model!" he said quickly walking away with her. "Where we going?" Y/N asked. "I'm going to make you lots of fabulous clothing!" Flavio answered. He took Y/N to a sewing room. What? You think France and England live here and there wouldn't be one? He quickly took her measurements. He then, made all sorts of baby clothes. Dresses, skirts, pants, shirts, shorts, you name it. He then made Y/N try all of them on. After about 50 outfits Y/N sat down. "Y/N, sweetie, we still have a lot more outfits to try out!" Flavio said. Y/N hmphed and crossed her arms. Flavio started to get angry. "Y/N! You are a very bad girl! And bad girls don't get any candy!" Flavio said. Y/N looked at him as her lip started to tremble. "What are you doing?" Flavio asked. Y/N sniffed. "WaIT OH GOD NO." Flavio said as he started to realize what he did. Y/N then started to wail, very loudly. The others ran in. "What did you do!?" Arthur asked. "I just told her stop acting badly or else she wouldn't get candy!" Flavio said. Y/N cried more. "How do we calm the bambino down!?" Feliciano asked. While Flavio was dressing Y/N, the others had woken up and had been caught up to speed. Viktor walked up to Y/N. "U-Umm. I-It's okay." he said a bit nervously. Y/N hiccupped and looked at him. She raised her arms. Viktor picked her up and she cuddled into his coat. Viktor hugged her. Y/N then stopped crying. "Wow, she's really comfortable with you." Alfred said. "I'm huuuungry." Y/N said. "I have scones right here!" Arthur said. "NOOO!" the others said in unison. But, unfortunately for our reader, she took it and bit it. And immediately spat it out, also throwing the scone to the floor. "EWWWWW! He's trying to kill me!" Y/N said pointing at Arthur. Arthur went into the Tamaki corner, depressed. Francis took Y/N out of Viktor's hold. "Aww, don't worry mon petite. I will make you something way better than his cooking." Francis said carrying her to the kitchen. He put her in a chair, and got some books for her to sit on. He then got to work on breakfast. Once he was done, he put it in a plate. "Be our guest.~ Be our guest!~ Put our service to the test!~" Francis sang. Y/N clapped and giggled. He booped her nose and sat the plate on the counter. It was crapes. Y/N dug in. Francis smiled. "My dear, you're so cute! It reminds me of when Matthew was small.~" Francis said, patting Y/N's head. "This means you're my brother too right?" Y/N asked. "If you want to me to be, then yes." Francis said. "Yaaay. I have a brother with long hair I can braid!" Y/N said happily. Francis laughed. Y/N continued eating.


	84. Chapter 84 Another shorty

Chapter 84

3rd Person's POV

After Y/N was done eating, she was kept busy with coloring. The countries then discussed what to do next. They did so, like rational and cool headed adults. Who am I kidding. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur yelled at Oliver. "Don't be so mean Arthur!" Oliver said. "I think we should calm down and-" Matthew was cut off. "This is all fat ass's fault! He messed around like an idiot!" Allen said. "I was trying to make sure everyone had a good time!" Alfred retaliated. "LET MY 1P SPEAK ASS HATS." James said. "You are all too annoying." Francois said. Y/N ran into the middle of the fight. "HEEEEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Y/N shrieked. Everyone got quiet. "Instead of fighting, we could playing with LEGOS!" Y/N said. Alfred burst out laughing. "She has a point." Arthur said. "Wait wait." Lukas said. He knelt down to Y/N's level. "Calm me big brother." he said. Emil face-palmed. "Okay, big brother." Y/N said. Lukas gave a small smile. Berwald stared at Y/N. What looked like a glare, was just him thinking about how he should take care of her. Y/N went over to him. "Hey mister! You look scary, but I like you." Y/N said pulling on his pant leg. Berwald gave her a tiny smile. Which alarmed everyone else. "Arthur, you should work on a way to turn her back." Alfred said. "It will wear off in a couple hours or so." Oliver said. "Who wants to build a pillow fort?" Y/N asked. Matthias immediately took up that offer. "Let's do it!" Matthias said picking her up and carrying her to the couch. "I want to, too!" Alfred said following them. "Wait for me!" Gilbert said joining in. An hour or two later, Y/N and the awesome trio had a kick ass pillow fortress. "Hey! This is cluttering up the living room!" Arthur said. "You don't have the password!" Y/N said. "Alfred! disassemble it right now!" Arthur said. :NEED A PASSWORD!" Alfred said. Arthur face-palmed. He couldn't believe he raised him.


	85. Chapter 85 My anime,nooo

Chapter 85

3rd Person's POV

Y/N and the awesome trio decided to knock down their awesome fort. Only because they were playing Godzilla. Y/N was on Matthias' shoulders. "Rawr! I'm gonna eat up everyone!" Y/N said. "Oh no! The monster is gonna eat me!" Gilbert said, pretending to fall down. Matthias let Y/N down and she jumped on Gilbert. "Ahhh! She's eating me! Ahh…" Gilbert said pretending to die. Y/N then got worried. "Don't really die!" Y/N said patting her hand on his face. Gilbert then grabbed her, stood up, and threw her up in the air. Y/N squealed in delight. Gilbert caught her. "Again! Again!" Y/N said. Gilbert laughed and threw her up again. Then a poof was heard. In the likeliness that Y/N would turn back without notice, Arthur made sure her clothes would grow as well. Gilbert tried his best to catch Y/N. I said he tried. Y/N fell on top of him. "Nice catch gilbert!" Y/N said. Gilbert blushed slightly at the girl on top of him. "L-Like I wouldn't frau!" Gilbert said. Y/N got off the Prussian and patted her clothes down. Gilbert quickly stood up. "Dude! You're back to normal!" Alfred said. "Yea! I remember everything." Y/N said. The others filed in. "I think we all need a proper rest." Arthur said. Everyone agreed, and headed home.

Y/N's POV

I walked into my house. I then quickly face-planted onto my couch and gave a large content sigh. This has all been really tiring. Butters and Midnight decided to dog/cat pile me. Couldn't say that I didn't like it. They're so warm and fuzzy. I began to think. I haven't watched Hetalia since they came to my world. Although, I guess since I hang out with them watching Hetalia isn't as fun. Who am I kidding I wanna watch that April Fools Day episode. I moved slightly and my animals got off me. I flipped over and grabbed my laptop. I quickly searched the episode and went to the usual link. I pressed play. It started off normally, but where the characters were supposed to be, were white blanks in the shape of the characters. "What the hell." I stated. The voices didn't even come out. Is it because they're here? I CAN'T WATCH HETALIA!? I closed the tab. I guess interacting with the characters is just as fun, but I can't seen Italy go "pawoon". Although if I ask him too, he probably would.


	86. Chapter 86 Date with Santa

Chapter 86

Y/N's POV

I sat on my couch watching random shows that came on. I was wearing sweatpants and a big baggy t-shirt. I hadn't brushed my hair, so it was sticking out everywhere. The phone played here comes Santa Claus. I put down the bag of chips I was eating. I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I greeted. "HEJ Y/N!" Matthias said, which called me off guard. "Matthias? Why are you calling me from Tino's phone?" I asked. "Because he wants to ask you out somewhere, but he's too nervous!" Matthias said. Struggles were heard. "He's trying to stop me." Matthias said. I heard a smack. It was quiet. "Hello? Matthias? Are you there?" I asked. I heard the phone being picked up. "H-Hello Y/N!" Tino said. "Tino, Matthias said you wanted to go out with me somewhere." I said. "W-Well, yes. I wanted to maybe…..take a walk around town with you?" Tino said. "Sure! I'll get dressed right now." I said. Tino sounded ecstatic. "Really!? I'll be over in 15 minutes!" Tino said, then hung up. That little cinnamon roll is too cute for this world.

Tino's POV

I looked at the phone in my hands. Y/N's number was on the screen. I continued to stare at it. Even though Y/N and I only met a short while ago, I can't stop thinking about her. Her silky H/C hair, her bright E/C eyes. They way she laughs. Her sweet voice. It makes my heart flutter just to hear it. "Tino! What'cha doin?" Matthias asked me, taking me out of my thoughts. "M-Matthias! When did you walk in?" I asked trying to act normal. Matthias looked at my screen. "Calling Y/N huh?" Matthias saw wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed. "I-I wanted to…...but I'm too nervous. I wanted to hang out with her." I said. Matthias snatched my phone. "Big brother Matthias to the rescue!" he said, dialing her number. "Matthias no!" I said trying to grab it. He was much taller than me, so he kept it out of reach. Y/N answered and he went on to tell her. Then, Lukas walked in. "What's going?" he asked. "He won't give my phone back!" I said tearing up a bit. Lukas went over and smacked Matthias on the head then choked him with his tie. I quickly picked up the phone and talked with her. I had a small blush on my cheeks. After I hung up, I covered my face with my hands. She said yes! I quickly got my jacket and headed towards the door. Not before telling everyone where I was going. I walked over to Y/N's house, not minding the distance.

Y/N's POV

I just finished getting dressed when I heard the knock at the door. I walked to it, and opened it. Tino stood there. "Y-You look amazing Y/N." Tino said with a small blush. "Thanks Tino!" I said. I locked the door behind me. Tino and I walked to the downtown area. "There's a lot more here than where I usually go." I said. Tino looked at me and smiled. We walked around more for a bit. Tino walked closer to me. "Hey Y/N?" Tino said. "What is it?" I asked. "Can I...hold your hand?" he asked blushing. I smiled. "Sure!" I said. Tino blushed a bit more and held my hand. This man is adorable.


	87. Chapter 87 Mistletoe in November

Chapter 87

Y/N's POV

I walked around more with Tino. I saw them setting up for the annual Christmas event. Tino's eyes lit up. "Wow! Look at how large the area is for it!" Tino said. I grimaced a bit. "Halloween just finished! Why are they setting up already!?" I asked. Tino looked at me like I shot Hana. "You can never celebrate Christmas too early!" Tino said. I shrugged. I never really found the appeal of Christmas. Although, how can you when you don't have anyone to celebrate it with. "Christmas is my absolute favorite holiday!" Tino continued. "You get to spend time with your friends and family! And give presents to each other!" Tino said smiling. I frowned sadly. "Tino, you're kinda being mean." I said. Tino gave me a confused head tilt, then realized. "Oh Y/N I'm so sorry!" he said. I shook my head. "It's fine Tino." I said. "You at least celebrated with your friends right?" Tino asked. "I didn't really have friends." I stated. Talking about this was bumming me out. "Oh you poor thing!" Tino said. I let go of his hand and kept walking. He soon caught up. "What about A/N?" he asked. "She's always busy/in another country. She sends cards and presents but she isn't there." I said. Tino frowned. "So you spend it alone?" he asked. "Yea. I guess I do." I stated. Tino looked like he wanted to say something else, but stayed quiet. We walked next to each other quietly.

Tino's POV

Oh no I upset her! What do I do!? I'm not very good with girls. Every time I said something I only made her sadder! I have to think of a plan. It's too quiet! I grabbed her hand again. She kept quiet. I walked in front of her. "What is it Tino?" she asked. "Listen right now Y/N! From this day forward you will never spend a Christmas alone!" I said. "Are you saying you want to spend Christmas together?" she asked. I blushed. I didn't mean it that way! - Although, if I hung up some mistletoe...NO BAD TINO! YOU'RE SANATA! Maybe Y/N can be my Mrs. Clause? "Y-Yea! You me and the rest of the Nordics!" I said stumbling with my words. "That'd be nice Tino." Y/N said smiling a bit. That's the one. The smile that makes my heart melt. She's so cute!~ Her lips look so soft. That mistletoe is starting to sound pretty good right now.

3rd Person's POV

Speak of the devil. One of the men setting everything up, noticed Y/N and Tino. They all agreed that he was floundering. They had no idea Y/N and Tino weren't dating. -Yet- They took one of the mistletoe and grabbed a ladder. While Y/N and Tino were conversing, they hung it up and quickly went away to give them privacy. As Tino had the thought, he noticed it right above their heads. He blushed. "M-Mistletoe." Tino stuttered. Y/N looked up and blushed as well. "W-W d-don't have to k-kiss if you d-don't want t-to." Tino said turning into a flustered mess. Sure he loved public displays of affection, but Y/N and him weren't dating yet. Y/N bent over and kissed Tino on the cheek. "There, all taken care of!" Y/N said smiling. Tino's face heated up. In his mind, he had just won the lottery. He could barely function.


	88. Chapter 88 The green to red

Chapter 88

Y/N's POV

Tino couldn't construct a proper sentence. He kept saying random bits of words. So I decided it was time to go home. I grabbed Tino's hand and walked over to the Nordics house. I said goodbye and left him with them. I then walked home myself. It was Sunday, so I did my homework. Thank god for Google. I got a buzz from my phone. It was from Ludwig. I read the text. "Y/N we want to meet you tomorrow before school starts. We have something very important to tell you." it said. I screamed so loud it scared Midnight. They're finally going to tell me! They'll finally admit they're countries! I texted him back. "Sure! At the park?" I replied. Another buzz. "Ja. Meet you there." Ludwig said. I couldn't wait. I was so excited. I won't have to pretend I don't know! I can tell them about the anime. I can come clear completely! I got an outfit ready for tomorrow. I picked out my favorite outfit. I picked up Midnight and span. It was gonna be awesome! But at the same time, it's late. I put her down and got dressed in my pajamas. I jumped into bed and layed there. I was too excited to go to bed. I layed there for a couple more hours, then finally got sleepy. The next morning, I jumped out of bed. I shut off the alarm. I got dressed so fast I probably beat a record. I ate a quick bowl of cereal. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. When I neared the park, I walked calmly. I can't tip them off early. I spotted everyone standing in the park. The 2p!s, the Nordics, everyone. Well, except the 2p! Nordics of course. I waited at the crosswalk. There was a small girl with her mom standing next to me. The light finally turned, so we could go. I walked across the street with smile. But, I didn't make it fully across.

3rd Person's POV

The little girl's mom held her hand for most of the way. But the girl dropped her stuffed animal. The mom hadn't noticed, so she dragged her child along with her. The girl managed to slip out of her mom's grip. She ran back onto the street. Not noticing a truck was coming. Evidently, the truck didn't notice her either. The only people who did notice, was the mom and our dear reader. Y/N ran across. She pushed the girl out of the way. The little girl fell safely on the sidewalked. Y/N however, was not so lucky. The first person to scream was Feliciano. Then, everyone else. The truck slammed into Y/N. It only stopped once the driver heard the screams. Her backpack layed beside her, crushed. Y/N was just as bad. The mother ran over and picked up her child. The countries ran over to Y/N. "Someone call 911!" Alfred screamed.

 _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

The mother pulled out her phone and dialed the life saving number. Alfred got on his knees and gently lifted Y/N up. He knew he couldn't carry her. Feliciano was in tears, as well as Gillen and most of the others. Y/N didn't look good, if that wasn't clear already. Y/N weakly opened her eyes, much to the surprise of everyone else. "You're alive!" Alfred said. Y/N tried to speak. "I'm….really...cold.…" she said. Alfred took off his jacket and put it on her. "You're gonna be okay Y/N." Alfred said trying to stay calm. "Don't….lie….Alfie…" Y/N choked out. Alfred's face turned into one of shock.

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **And you let her go**_

"Just look at me….I'm in pretty...bad shape…." Y/N said. The countries couldn't believe their eyes. The person they loved was dying before their eyes. And without knowing the truth. "I'm so sorry Y/N. We never even told you we're-" Alfred was cut off. "I know you're countries." she stated. The countries were surprised. "I've known since I met you. I didn't care. You guys were the best thing to ever happen to me. I was so lonely. Until I met you." Y/N said crying herself.

 _ **Staring at the bottom of your glass**_

 _ **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_

 _ **But dreams come slow and they go so fast (Let her go- Passenger)**_

"I just can't believe I'll never get married…..I've never had a boyfriend….I wish I...had...a...little more time…" Y/N said her eyes starting to close. "Y/N no! Don't leave us!" Feliciano said. "Hold on frau!" Gilbert said. "If you die I swear to god I'll kill you!" Lovino said. "I'm sorry….good….bye…" she mustered out. Her eyes closed. He hand limply hit the ground. She took a final breath. Alfred clung to her and and bawled.

 **The end.**

 **Haha just kidding. Sorry about the feels. But it isn't the end. It's just the beginning.**


	89. Chapter 89 Life after

Chapter 89

Y/N's POV

I opened my eyes. Something I didn't expect to happen. I didn't feel any pain. I couldn't smell blood or anything. I felt soft grass under my hands. I looked around and saw I was in a huge field. I quickly sat up. "SHIT I DIED." I said. I noticed I was in my favorite outfit anymore. I was in a pure white dress. It had spaghetti straps and reached down to my ankles. I stood up and looked around more. There were a lot of pretty flowers-GOD DAMN IT ARE THOSE THE FLOWERS FROM THE DAVIE EPISODE!? There were also other types of flowers. Sunflowers, roses, tulips. Lots. "If this is heaven where the hell are my mom and dad?" I asked aloud. There was only wind to answer me. I decided to try to find someone. I walked around and called out. There was only silence. I frowned. Where are the angels? The big pearly gates? This place didn't seem like Hell. Which, I thought I would go for laughing at that one post. I sat on my knees. I don't know what to do. I can't find anyone. I miss the countries already. I started to cry. I'll never be able to see them again. I won't be able to tell them how I felt. I won't be able to laugh or cry with them ever again. If no one's here, I'll let myself have a good cry. I put my hands to my face and let it all out. Until, someone put their hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of skin. I turned my head to see who it was. "HOLY SHIT IT'S GRANDPA ROME!" I yelled. There he was. As clear as day. Italy's loving grandpa. "Please don't cry Y/N!" Rome said. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Well, here we watch how our kids are doing. We've seen you a lot with them!~" Rome said. "So you know that I know you're countries?" I asked. "Yes!~" he answered. He gave me a big bear hug. "You are just too cute! No wonder my little Italy's love you!" Rome said. I blushed. So they love me too? Rome was pulled away by Legolas. I mean Germania. "You're annoying her." he stated. "Aww c'mon. I was just welcoming her." Rome said. "Where am I exactly?" I asked. "You're in a sort of Limbo. This is where nations go after they die. But only nations." Germania said. "But I'm human." I stated. "Yes, but since the countries came from another universe, you weren't supposed to die like that. So you went here instead." Germania stated. "Oh. So I really am dead?" I asked. "Well, you're in a coma." Rome said. That shook me. "In a coma!? So I'm not dead yet!?" I asked hopefully. "Don't get too excited. You're in a deep coma." Germania said. I didn't care. That meant there was a chance! "Hey, does that mean we can see what they're doing?" I asked. Rome nodded, and an image appeared.

3rd Person's POV

The countries all watched as Y/N layed on the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, but the blood and everything was washed off. She was connected to a lot of machines. She was surrounded by flowers, cards, and stuffed animals. Two in particular, were the pictures Sealand and Liechtenstein drew for her. Speaking of the two, they stood at the bedside. "Y/N, Finland and Sweden said that you might be able to hear us. I know you'll wake up, but I just want to say that we're all waiting for you to!" Sealand said. The older countries looked at him sadly. Liechtenstein then spoke. "I miss you Y/N. Everyone does." she stated. Y/N was wearing a friendship bracelet Liechtenstein made. The doctor entered the room. The countries that were sitting stood up. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." the doctor said grimly. The countries didn't like the sound of that. "I'm sorry to say but, there's only a 5% percent chance of her waking up." the doctor said. Italy burst into tears. America went over to the doctor "Isn't there something we can do!? If money's a problem we can pay it!" America said desperately. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do." the doctor said. He left the room. None of the countries had gotten much sleep if any. Everyday, Y/N got a little worse. England stroked Y/N's hair. "Don't worry guys, Y/N is stubborn. there's no way she'll stop fighting." Prussia said. "That's bullshit." America hissed. This caught the attention of everyone. "Y/N is dying and can't do a damn thing!" America said hitting his fist on a table, breaking it in half. "There's one thing we can do." 2p! Italy said. They all knew what he was talking about. "But what if she doesn't want to be a country? We'll be forcing her into our hell!" Germany said. "She'll die if we don't." 2p! Canada said. "Everyone needs to agree on this." England said looking at Y/N. It was quiet for a moment. "We have to do this." America said. "I can't loose her." Romano said. "We can't just let her die." Spain said. Everyone else agreed. "This is it then. Welcome to our world Y/N." England said.

Y/N's POV

I couldn't believe what I'd seen. Everyone was so sad. Everyone cared so much about me. I was going to become a country. I didn't even realize I was gone for so long. There was so much to process. But I didn't have time to. I felt heavy. Like gravity was pushing down on me. I looked at my hand and saw it getting more translucent. I fell to the ground. It all went black.


	90. Chapter 90 The next, will be a The End

Chapter 90

Y/N's POV

I opened my eyes. I saw white. I realized I was staring up at a ceiling. You don't know how relieved I was when I realized I was somewhere familiar. A hospital room. I tried to sit up, but I felt weight on me. I looked down. Italy and Romano were asleep on me. I cried without realizing it. I was so happy. They were there. I was alive. I was with them. I tried my best to get up, even with them on me. I managed to sit up. They both started to stir. I put my hands on their heads and started stroking their hair. That's when they woke up. They turned their heads towards me with wide eyes. "Jeeze, who died?" I asked smiling, knowing of course that it was me. Italy and Romano hugged me and started crying. This woke up the others that were also sleeping. When they saw me, they went straight over to the bed and nearly killed me in a barrage of hugs. "Guys! Don't kill me again!" I said. Everyone let go and looked at me. "Y/N! We thought we would never see you again!" America said. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE GOD DAMN IT!" Romano said. "Technically I was in a coma." I said. "We lost you on the way to the hospital." Japan said. "Oh, I'm glad you found me." I punned. They all had sweat droops. Wait, HOW THE HELL DID THEY DO THAT? Am I in their world? AM I A ANIME CHARACTER!? "Guys, did you take me to your world?" I asked. Their faces dropped. "Y/N, like we were saying before." America started. "We are countries." Italy said. "The representatives of countries. We all represent one." Germany said. "Except for Peter." England said. "YOU STOP THAT." I said. "YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW." I continued. Like hell I was gonna let that happen. "HE IS A COUNTRY YOU ASS. STOP BEING MEAN." I said. Sealand got really happy. "How did you know?" England asked. "You see, in my world there's an anime called Hetalia. You guys are all characters from it." I said. Everyone looked at Japan. "I don't remember that." he stated. "I've seen every episode about 5 times. I've even read all the information about you guys. Well, the 2p!s aren't in the anime though." I said. "What!? That's an outrage!" 2p! America said. "You guys just have a bunch of fan theories about how you act. And some canon sketches. He drew your 2p! nyos though!" I said. "Was I too fabulous to draw!?" 2p! Romano questioned. I laughed. "Wait, so you saw everything we did?" America asked. "Yea!" I said. "So, when I went to the hot spring?" England asked. I blushed. "Yea." I said. "When France blackmailed us!?" America asked. "Oh yea." I said, my blushing getting worse. The countries looked away, embarrassed. "Also! I met your grandpa's!" I said. "You met Grandpa Rome?" Italy asked. "Yea! And Germania!" I said. The countries looked at me. "Oh! Right! How did you guys bring me back?" I asked, already knowing. "Y/N, don't be mad please." Italy said starting to tear up.

"We had to do it! We had no choice!" 2p! England said, pleadingly. "Just tell me already!" I said. "You're a Country, Y/N." England said, in a gruff voice. Him and his references. "HELL TO THE YES!" I shouted happily. The countries looked at me with confused faces. "Okay, confession time. I'm a fangirl. And this has been my dream for soooo long." I said. The countries smiled. "But I want my freaking pets." I said with a slightly angry expression. "Greece and I took care of them." Germany said. "What about my Aunt?" I asked. The countries went silent. "Guys?" I asked with a bit of fear. "I'm afraid….that she's staying in her dimension." 2p! England said. "W-What?" I asked starting to tear up. She was the only family I had left. "Y/N I'm so sorry! But you know, that you won't age. She will." 2p! England said. I sniffled. I guess it was for the best. "We told her what we were doing. She agreed to it." Germany said. I laughed a bit. Only A/N would believe them. "So, what's my country name?" I asked. The countries looked at each other. "We thought you should decide." England said. I thought for a moment. "How about C/N?" I asked. "That's perfect!" Prussia said. I smiled. It was gonna be fun.

 **HEEEEY. The endings are gonna come now! Character endings! So wait 'till tommorrow. :3**


	91. Group End

**Group ending**

3rd Person's POV

It's been 3 months since Y/N became a country. You would think it would be hard, but actually it's been pretty easy. With all the countries helping Y/N out with her paperwork. As you've read, you know that everyone loves Y/N. But who does Y/N love?

 _ **I love the mountains.**_

 _ **I love the clear blue skies.**_

 _ **I love big bridges.**_

 _ **I love when great whites fly.**_

 _ **I love the whole world.**_

 _ **And all its sights and sounds.**_

Since she didn't have a house yet, our reader has been staying with different countries. One day it would be Germany, another it would be France. Y/N enjoyed every minute of it. One day, her house was finished. She didn't have to stay at anyone's house, which made the countries sad.

 _ **Boom De Yada!**_

 _ **Boom De Yada!**_

 _ **Boom De Yada!**_

 _ **Boom De Yada!**_

Without planning it together, they decided to come clean. They loved Y/N, and needed to tell her. Y/N didn't have a 2p! because the 2p!s loved her the way she was. So they wanted to come clean too. Y/N was at the meeting table, collecting her papers.

 _ **I love the ocean .**_

 _ **I love real dirty things.**_

 _ **I love to go fast.**_

 _ **I love Egyptian kings.**_

 _ **I love the whole world**_

 _ **And all its craziness**_

The massive group startled her. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked. The countries looked at each other. "I guess we're all here for the same reason." England said. "It seems that way." 2p! Prussia said. Y/N looked at them, confused. They all said it at the same time. "I love you!"

 _ **Boom De Yada!**_

 _ **Boom De Yada!**_

 _ **Boom De Yada!**_

 _ **Boom De Yada!**_

Y/N was stunned. All of them loved her!? "You choose who love, we won't hold it against you." America said. The girl thought about it. "Well, I love you all! I can't choose!" Y/N said. The countries were shocked. "How the hell is that gonna work!?" 2p! America asked. Y/N remembered the dream.

 _ **I love tornadoes.**_

 _ **I love arachnids.**_

 _ **I love hot magma.**_

 _ **I love the giant squids.**_

 _ **I love the whole world.**_

 _ **It's such a brilliant place. (Boom De Yada-Discovery channel)**_

"Well, if you guys want to try, you could all live with me. And share?" Y/N asked They all looked at each other. Of course no one wants to share who they love. But isn't it better than not having her at all? Prussia ran over to her and scooped her up. "I have dibs!" he said running away. The countries ran after him.

 **Group end.**


	92. Romano End

**Romano Ending**

3rd Person's POV

It's been 3 months since Y/N became a country. She's been keeping up with paperwork and has been handling herself pretty well. A house was built for her and she lived alone, so she was fine. Currently, she was sitting in the world meeting. Romano was there, for the sole reason Y/N was there. He made sure his seat was next to her. That also meant that Italy was sitting near her. Romano hated that fact, but when he looked at Y/N, it calmed him down. The girl's stomach growled. She was going to be late for the meeting so she hadn't eaten anything. It embarrassed her.

 _ **You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

 _ **I do what I want when I feel like it**_

 _ **All I wanna do is lose control oh, oh**_

 _ **But you don't really give a shit**_

 _ **You go with it, go with it, go with it**_

 _ **'Cause you're fudging crazy rock n' roll**_

Romano took out one of his tomatoes. He tried to offer it, but Italy was too fast. He gave Y/N his pasta. "Thanks Feli!" Y/N said. Italy smiled and said "No problem bella!~". Romano squeezed the tomato hard enough to break it. His brother always got the girl. His brother was always better than him. His brother always got what he wanted. But Romano desperately wanted Y/N. She was one of the only people that could make him smile.

 _ **You said hey**_

 _ **What's your name**_

 _ **It took one look**_

 _ **And now I'm not the same**_

 _ **Yeah you said hey**_

 _ **And since that day**_

 _ **You stole my heart**_

 _ **And you're the one to blame**_

Romano couldn't stand to look at them talking to each other. He loved his brother, but he loved Y/N too. The meeting ended, and Romano and tried to talk to Y/N. But it just hurt him more when he saw Italy and her talking. He stopped. What if she doesn't love me? Romano thought. He looked down and tried not to cry. He ran past Y/N and Italy and left. He wasn't going to let anyone see him cry. Y/N saw him run by.

 _ **Yeah, and that's why I smile**_

 _ **It's been a while**_

 _ **Since every day and everything has**_

 _ **Felt this right**_

 _ **And now you turn it all around**_

 _ **And suddenly you're all I need (Smile- Avril Lavigne)**_

"I'll see you later Italy!" Y/N said giving a small wave to the Italian. She followed Romano. When she caught up with him she grabbed his wrist. "Romano! What's wrong?" she asked. "GO AHEAD AND CHOOSE MY BROTHER INSTEAD OF ME! EVERYONE ELSE DOES ANYWAY!" he yelled with tears in his eyes. Y/N was taken back. "Just….go be with who you love." he said. Y/N smiled. "Fine. But I'm already here." she said. Romano looked up at her. She put her hands on his face and pulled him towards her. Y/N closed her eyes. Their lips met. Romano's eyes were wide. Eventually, he closed his own eyes and went with the kiss. Romano wrapped his arms around her. They separated. "You should have told me sooner damn it!" Romano said. "Then you say it now." Y/N said. Romano smiled. "Ti amo." he said. "I love you too." she said.


	93. Japan End

**Japan end.**

3rd Person's POV

It's been 3 months since Y/N became a country. However, she's been spending a lot of time at Japan's house. She's been watching anime, reading manga, and discussing about them with him. Of course, he enjoyed it as much as she did. He also enjoyed just spending time with her at all. Usually his space problem would be well, a problem. This time it was non-existent.

 _ **I wish that we were on TV,**_

 _ **just like in pokemon.**_

 _ **You'd be a pika-girl,**_

 _ **In a poke world.**_

 _ **Yes, life would be so fun!**_

Japan felt comfortable with Y/N. In fact, he was in cuddly moods. Y/N would be standing in front of the stove helping him make dinner and he would just hug her out of nowhere. Y/N didn't mind. She enjoyed it. It was weird to her, though. Watching what happened to Italy made her know how much he didn't like it. Lately he's been super affectionate.

 _ **I'd be a trainer boy,**_

 _ **and I would make the choice**_

 _ **to go and search for you.**_

 _ **I'd throw my pokeball**_

 _ **and I would catch them all.**_

 _ **You'd be my Pikachu!**_

 _ **Pi-Pikachu!**_

Y/N layed down on her stomach on Japan's bed. He invited her over to play a new video game. Although, Y/N noticed the nervousness in his voice when he called. It was fine anyway. She needed to ask why he was so affectionate. Y/N started up the game. She was creating her character when she felt Japan wrap his arms around her.

 _ **You're my pika-girl,**_

 _ **in the poke world.**_

 _ **Oh, I won the gym badge,**_

 _ **but you won my heart.**_

 _ **Pika!**_

 _ **Pika-girl, in the poke world**_

 _ **And now that I've got you,**_

 _ **we can never part.**_

 _ **chu!**_

"Japan?" she asked. "Hai?" (Yes?) he asked. "Why are you so affectionate?" she asked. She felt Japan tense. "W-Well. That actually is what I wanted to discuss with you." Japan said. 'Now we're getting somewhere.' Y/N thought. Japan let go and Y/N sat up and faced him. Japan looked at her and a blush crept onto his cheeks.

 _ **The pokeball in my life's open for you.**_

 _ **Pika!**_

 _ **You're my pika-girl,**_

 _ **in the poke world.**_

 _ **Just like in pokemon!**_

 _ **Piiika! (Pika Girl- S3RL)**_

"Y/N, do you remember how I was your first kiss?" he asked. Y/N nodded. "It was because we had to the pocky game." she answered. "I thought about. A lot." he said. Y/N's eyes widened. "A-And?" she asked, her heart racing. "I am so glad I was your first kiss. If you don't mind…..I want to be your last." he said. His face was completely red. "I don't mind at all." she said. Japan slowly got closer to her face. Y/N waited. Eventually she got tired and slammed her lips into his. Japan closed his eyes and wrapped her arms around her. She fell back on the bed. They separated. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." Japan said. "I love you too." she said smiling.


	94. England End

**England end.**

3rd Person's POV

England has been jealous. The understatement of the year. He won't show it though. Y/N would talk with France, and England would wedge himself into the conversation. Which always started a fight. It was even more heated up than the fights she's seen. More cursing, more terrible things said. Even France seemed like he wasn't used to it.

 _ **Let's say sunshine for everyone**_

 _ **But as far as I can remember**_

 _ **We've been migratory animals**_

 _ **Living under changing weather**_

Even when it was talking to America, England would call him all these mean names. Way worse than normal. eventually, whenever England was in the same room as Y/N the countries avoided her. Y/N was fed up with it.

 _ **Someday we will foresee obstacles**_

 _ **Through the blizzard, through the blizzard**_

 _ **Today we will sell our uniform**_

 _ **Live together, live together.**_

England was reading in his house. Another rainy day in England. He heard loud pounding on his door. "Probably America again. That damned git." he said. He opended the door to see the disgruntled Y/N. "Y/N? Why the bloody hell are you knocking like that?" he asked. Y/N rushed inside passed him. "We need to talk." she said. Her words shook him.

 _ **Blizzard**_

 _ **Blizzard**_

 _ **Blizzard**_

 _ **Blizzard**_

 _ **Blizzard (Obstacles- Syd Matters)**_

"About what?" he asked, getting scared. "I can't talk to anyone anymore without them leaving because of you!" she said angrily. His heart sunk. He did it again. He pushed someone away. He pushed someone he loved away. "I'm tired of you being a little shit!" she said. England got angry. "THEN WALK OUT THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he said. Y/N grabbed him by his shirt, and kissed him tenderly on the lips, shocking the gentleman. She then let go. "There we go. That should solve some problems." she said. "Y-Y/N." England said, extremely flustered. "I llove you. I don't love anyone else. So stop being a jelly doughnut." Y/N said laughing. England smashed his lips into hers. "I love you too." he said.


	95. America End

**America End.**

3rd Person's POV

America's been dragging Y/N to all sorts of cons. She never minded a second of it. They always cosplayed something from DC or Marvel. Lois Lane and Superman, Captain America and Peggy Carter, Spiderman and Mary Jane. The superhero and his girl. America always said it was just because it fit.

 _ **I took a walk around the world**_

 _ **To ease my troubled mind**_

 _ **I left my body lying somewhere**_

 _ **In the sands of time**_

 _ **But I watched the world float**_

 _ **To the dark side of the moon**_

 _ **I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

She also waited in line with him to everything. Video games, movies, you name it. She loved it all, just to see America give his hero smile. They would always talk about it afterwards. At McDonald's mostly. America loved how she never teased him about how much he ate. When he said he wanted to lose weight, she helped him exercise.

 _ **I watched the world float**_

 _ **To the dark side of the moon**_

 _ **After all I knew it had to be**_

 _ **Something to do with you**_

 _ **I really don't mind what happens now and then**_

 _ **As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_

She was the best thing in his life. His loyal buddy. His side-kick. When he cosplayed all those things with her, he took it as literal. She was his Peggy Carter, his Lois Lane, his Mary Jane. He needed to tell her. There was only way he knew to do it. He texted her to meet him at a park near his house.

 _ **If I go crazy then will you still**_

 _ **Call me Superman**_

 _ **If I'm alive and well, will you be**_

 _ **There a-holding my hand**_

 _ **I'll keep you by my side**_

 _ **With my superhuman might**_

 _ **Kryptonite (Kryptonite- 3 Doors down)**_

She arrived there on time, but couldn't see America anywhere. She walked around a bit and found herself under a big shady tree, and nearly had a heart attack. A man popped out wearing a spiderman suit. Y/N screamed. "Y/N! It's just me!" America said. "ALFRED!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, MAKE ME HAVE A STROKE!?" she asked. "Y/N, you're my Mary Jane!" he said. Y/N's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "My Lois Lane! My Peggy Carter! My Iris West!" he said. "Why didn't you just tell me you dork." she said. America laughed. Y/N pulled down his mask, only enough to show his mouth. Suddenly, it started to rain around them. Y/N smiled. Y/N and America kissed on the lips. A true Spiderman kiss. Prussia and Denmark high-fived while holding a hose. "I love you." America said. "I love you too." Y/N said.


	96. 2p! Prussia End

**2p! Prussia End.**

3rd Person's POV

 **(Hey! Senpai here, I decided to hold a contest! You must have an account to participate. Draw what you think I look like, send it to me, and I'll choose which one I like the most or looks most like me! The winner will get an x reader of their choosing written by me. The contest starts today, and will end on December 2nd. You can send it to this email,** sally301578 gmail .com **Good luck! Senpai out. )**

Y/N and Gillen were hanging out at his house. The 2p! axis didn't have to share a house in this universe, so he lived alone. Y/N was reading while Gillen braided her hair. "Hey, Gillen?" Y/N asked. "Yes Y/N?" he responded. "I really need your advice on something." she said. Gillen was overjoyed. She wanted his opinion. All he wanted to do was make her happy.

 _ **Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

 _ **Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

 _ **Her hair, her hair**_

 _ **Falls perfectly without her trying**_

 _ **She's so beautiful**_

 _ **And I tell her everyday**_

 _ **Yeah**_

"Sure. What about?" he asked. "I really like this guy." she said. Gillen's heart broke. He knew this would happen. There would always be someone better than him. He was garbage after all. Y/N was the most amazing girl he had ever met. He knew that she deserved someone much better than him.

 _ **I know, I know**_

 _ **When I compliment her she won't believe me**_

 _ **And it's so, it's so**_

 _ **Sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

 _ **But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"**_

 _ **I say,**_

"A-And?" he asked trying not to cry. "I don't know if he likes me. I mean, he's the perfect guy. Cute face, kind, smart, the total package." she said. She only broke his heart further. Of course the perfect girl found the perfect guy. "Y/N, you are the best girl in the world. No one even compares to you." he said. Y/N smiled. "Aww thanks Gillen." she said.

 _ **When I see your face**_

 _ **There's not a thing that I would change**_

 _ **'Cause you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **And when you smile**_

 _ **The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

 _ **'Cause, girl, you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **Yeah (Just the way you are- Bruno Mars)**_

"I just don't know how to tell him." Y/N said frowning. "I think you should tell him straight out. If you don't do it now, you might lose him before you even said anything." Gillen said, saying what he should have done. "Alright! I'll do it!" she said. Gillen finished braiding her hair and kept tears at bay. He thought Y/N would leave and go to that guy, but she stayed right there facing him. "Aren't you gonna go tell him?" he asked, voice cracking a bit. "I just want to tell you more about him first. He's got these adorable red eyes. And the way he pouts sometimes drives me insane. He has no idea how much I like him." Y/N said. "Oh, it's Prussia isn't it?" he asked. "Yep." Y/N said. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Gillen was about as surprised as someone could be. A blush covered his entire face. When they separated, Gillen was a stuttering mess. "I-I t-thought you l-liked Prussia!?" he asked. "I do. 2p! Prussia." she said. 2p! Prussia smiled and teared up. "Iche liebe dich." he said. "I love you more." she said.


	97. Russia End

**Russia End.**

3rd Person's POV

Russia isn't the best person when it comes to crushes. People were almost always scared of him. He didn't know how to make a friend, let alone a girlfriend. He didn't know why people were scared of him. Y/N wasn't scared. That's all he knew. Everyone called him dangerous. He didn't know what he did.

 _ **When the days are cold**_

 _ **And the cards all fold**_

 _ **And the saints we see**_

 _ **Are all made of gold**_

Russia treated her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. Like she would break if he touched her even slightly rough. He had to be extremely gentle. He was terrified of the fact that he would scare her off like he did everyone else. He tried so hard to keep her. He's never been this desperate.

 _ **When your dreams all fail**_

 _ **And the ones we hail**_

 _ **Are the worst of all**_

 _ **And the blood's run stale**_

Whenever she came over to his house, he tried his best to be nice to the Baltics. That was always something that made people run. Y/N never cared that his hands were cold. She never cared that when she went to his house, it was basically winter all the time. It was like she only came to hang out with him. Like she didn't care about anything else.

 _ **I wanna hide the truth**_

 _ **I wanna shelter you**_

 _ **But with the beast inside**_

 _ **There's nowhere we can hide**_

Russia was afraid he would hurt her. That his anger would get the best of him. That he would lose the only friend he had. That he would feel cold inside again. Y/N had come over to his place again today. Russia was amazed by the fact that Belarus didn't want to scratch her eyes out. It was a miracle.

 _ **No matter what we breed**_

 _ **We still are made of greed**_

 _ **This is my kingdom come**_

 _ **This is my kingdom come**_

Y/N was telling a funny story to him. He listened patiently. "M-Mr. Russia sir, I-I have the t-tea." Latvia said. He walked right in front of Y/N, when he tripped on the carpet and spilled it all over her. It only got on her clothes, but it still burned. Y/N screamed slightly. Russia was furious. He stood up and walked over to Latvia with a dark aura.

 _ **When you feel my heat**_

 _ **Look into my eyes**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide**_

 _ **Don't get too close**_

 _ **It's dark inside**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide (Demons- Imagine Dragons)**_

"That was not very smart, da?" he asked. Latvia trembled badly. Y/N went in front of him. "Russia! This is not how you treat people!" she said. Russia stepped back. He had done it. He lost his cool. He's ruined his chance. "But s-sunflower!" he pleaded. "It doesn't matter who you are! You can't treat people like this." Y/N said. She was just like everyone else. "Latvia. Leave." Russia ordered. Latvia bowed gracefully to Y/N and scrambled out. Russia turned his back from Y/N. "So. What are you going to do now?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Y/N asked. "You've seen how I act. Will you leave? Will you yell at me? I'm so tired of trying. You've seen why no one wants to be my friend." Russia said. "Russia, I know. I told you. I've seen everything you've done." she said walking towards him. "Then why do you stay!? I'm a monster!" he said. Y/N hugged him. She was so warm. He didn't want to lose her. "Because I love you. I want to help you. I can help you." she said. "You can't." he said. "Then I'll stay with you until you realize I can." she said hugging him tighter. Russia turned around and lowered himself to face her. "Do you really want to stay with me?" he asked. "Let this answer it." she said. She kissed him on the lips. 'Wow. Even her lips are warmer than mine.' Russia thought. He kissed back, a bit rough. They separated. "Ya tebyA lyublyU." he said. "I love you too." she said.


	98. 2p! America End

**2p! America End.**

3rd Person's POV

It isn't the easiest being friends with Allen. He can be perverted, hot headed, and sometimes, an idiot. But that why Y/N loved him. He was her idiot. He could be sweet at times too. Like when she catches him playing with Butters or Midnight, or when they watch a sad dog movie and he pretends not to cry.

 _ **I'm running out of time**_

 _ **I hope that I can save you somehow**_

 _ **If I, If I had superpowers**_

 _ **I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine**_

He acts like a big tough guy, but let's face it. He cried during Marly and Me. Y/N would always tease him that he killed people and was still a vegan. She never meant it and he knew. The whole relationship was an accident waiting to happen and he also knew that. At anytime she could stop being friend with him because he was, well, a psycho.

 _ **Have no fear, your hero is here**_

 _ **My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near**_

 _ **I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch yo' back**_

 _ **A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!**_

Y/N brought over Midnight and Butters so Allen could see them. They loved him as much as he did. Y/N layed her head on his lap and read a manga. He stroked Midnight's fur, acting like he only did it because she was there. Even though he was at the same time throwing the ball to Butters. Y/N sighed in anger and slammed her book closed.

 _ **But I'm not a superhero**_

 _ **I'm not that kinda guy**_

 _ **But I can save you baby, give me a try**_

"Somethin' wrong doll?" 2p! America asked. "Yes." she stated bluntly. "Well what is it?" he asked. "You." she said. 2p! America got angry, and a bit nervous. "What the hell did I do!?" he asked, putting Midnight on the floor. Y/N said up and turned to face him. "I don't want to be your friend anymore." she said. "What!?" he said. "You heard me." she said.

 _ **Cause I'm runnin' out of time**_

 _ **I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,**_

 _ **So I'll fight until you're mine**_

 _ **And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight**_

"Can you at least give me a reason!?" he asked angrily. "It's everything about you." she said. That hit him right in the gut. He's always been insecure, but like hell he would tell anyone that. He always guarded himself with his attitude. But that didn't mean it hurt him any less. Especially coming from someone he loved.

 _ **Ooooooooh, if you're in danger**_

 _ **Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya**_

 _ **Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of**_

 _ **Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv**_

"Your crooked grin, the way you laugh." she said. 2p! America grimaced. "Your face, the way you talk." she went on. "FINE! GO ON AND TELL ME HOW SHITTY I AM!" he yelled. "The way you look at me, that makes me melt." she said. "Wait. What?" he asked. She brought her face closer. "I don't want to be your friend anymore." she repeated.

 _ **Been fightin' for your luv for all this time**_

 _ **What I gotta do to make you mine**_

 _ **Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town**_

 _ **If you get in my way, I'm a take you down (Superluv- Shane Dawson)**_

"Then what the hell do you want to be!?" he asked confused. "I want to be your girlfriend." she said closing the gap between their lips. 2p! America smirked and kissed her back. He brought her closer and held her there. They separated a bit after. "I love you." she said. "I..uh…" he said. "Say it or I'm leaving right now." she threatened. "Fine! Fine! I love ya doll." he said.


	99. Germany End

**Germany End.**

3rd Person POV

You know how Germany is. He gets flustered easily, he hides his feelings, he doesn't know how to act with girls. So, he did the only thing he knew how. He made her train more than the rest. Only because he didn't want anything to happen to her when he wasn't there. The life of a country was dangerous. The axis had many enemies.

 _ **With everything happening today**_

 _ **You don't know whether you're coming or going**_

 _ **But you think that you're on your way**_

 _ **Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it**_

He waS hesitant about letting her join. He didn't want to see her hurt again. Ever again. Y/N always complained that she had to exercise so much more than the others. Germany just told her it was for her own good. Today was no different. Japan and Italy had left half and hour ago. Y/N and Germany were still training.

 _ **Look at me when I'm talkin' to you**_

 _ **You looking at me but I'm lookin' through you**_

 _ **I see the blood in your eyes**_

 _ **I see the love in disguise**_

 _ **I see the pain hidden in your pride**_

 _ **I see you're not satisfied**_

 _ **And I don't see nobody else**_

 _ **I see myself I'm looking at the**_

"G-Germany. Can w-we take a b-break?" Y/N panted. Germany sighed. "Fine. 10 minute break." he said. Y/N flopped to the ground. Germany decided to keep going. He put his hands on the ground and started doing push-ups. He counted in German, not noticing Y/N slowly creeping over to him.

 _ **Mirror on the wall, here we are again**_

 _ **Through my rise and fall**_

 _ **You've been my only friend**_

 _ **You told me that they can understand the man I am**_

 _ **So why are we here talkin' to each other again**_

When he went down on the next push up, Y/N was under him. "Y/N, what are you doing?" he asked. "Keep going." she said. Germany got confused. "But you're under me." he said. "I know. I think this is the only way you'll get the hint." she said. Germany had no idea that she's been flirting with him for 3 months. Very obviously I might add. She wondered how he could think Italy loved him with roses but not from her flirting and pick up lines.

 _ **Uh, I see the truth in your lies**_

 _ **I see nobody by your side**_

 _ **But I'm with you when you're all alone**_

 _ **And you correct me when I'm lookin' wrong**_

 _ **I see that guilt beneath the shame**_

 _ **I see your soul through your window pain**_

 _ **I see the scars that remain (Mirror- Lil Wayne feat. Bruno Mars)**_

"Alright?" Germany said confused. He did the push-up down. Y/N kissed him on the lips. "MMF!?" he said as she did. He quickly flipped over and sat. "You big dork I've been trying to tell you for months." she said. Germany's face was completely red. He was horribly flustered. "I-I d-don't…" he started but couldn't finish. "I love you Germany." she said. Germany looked at her with wide eyes. "I love you, even though you've made some mistakes. I love you." she said. Germany took her hands and kissed her back. "Ich liebe." he said. Y/N smiled. "You still have to train." he said. Y/N ran away. "GET BACK HERE!" he said chasing her, with a rare smile.


	100. 2p! Romano End

**2p! Romano End**

3rd Person's POV

Flavio has always been attracted to two things. 1.) Fashion. 2.) A fierce attitude. Y/N happened to have both. Flavio couldn't take it. Everything about her drove him crazy. They way she pouts, the way she smiles, the way she moves. She was the hottest thing he ever laid eyes on. He needed to have her. He usually got whatever he wanted anyway.

 _ **You were a problem child**_

 _ **Been grounded your whole life**_

 _ **So now you runnin wild**_

 _ **Playing with them good girls**_

 _ **Naw that ain't your style**_

He took her to all sorts of trendy clubs. She was able to really let loose when she hung out with the 2p!s. Of course she never killed anyone. That just wasn't her. That was fine with Flavio because it would mean no blood-stains on his clothes. They were always so hard to get out. He always reprimanded Lucci when he got them on his clothes.

 _ **You think you're hot shit**_

 _ **and I love it, I love it, I love it**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine**_

 _ **Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine**_

Right now, Y/N and Flavio were at yet another trendy club. Y/N had learned how to dance. That didn't stop her from dancing like a dork. When she did try to dance, Flavio loved it. She moved her body so gracefully. He bit his lip and looked at her. How he loved how she looked. Every curve was artwork. She was masterpiece.

 _ **Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you**_

 _ **And I'm like hot damn! let me make you my boo**_

 _ **Cause you can shake it shake it shake it**_

 _ **Yeah you know what to do**_

 _ **You're a hot mess**_

 _ **I'm loving it-hell yes!**_

He watched her move. How amazing she was. Then she would say something like, "I swear I saw this club on Supernatural!" or something along the lines of it. She was a dork, he knew. But a hot dork. A hot mess. He wanted her so badly. This wasn't the place to tell her that. It was a club. Full of sweaty drunk people.

 _ **You think you're hot shit**_

 _ **and boo I looooove it, I love it, I love it**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine**_

 _ **Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine (Hot mess- Cobra Starship)**_

He led her out of the club. "Something wrong Flaves?" she asked. He got closer to her. "Y/N you are the most perfect thing to walk the Earth, well, after me of course." he said. "Um, thanks?" she asked, not knowing if that was exactly a compliment. "You know, I always get what I want." he said getting even closer. "Oh. What do you want then?" she asked. He grabbed her waist. "You." he said. He kissed her in the mouth. Y/N was surprised, but leaned into the kiss. "Ti amo." he said after a while. "I love you too." she said.


	101. 2p! England End

**2p! England End**

3rd Person's POV

Oliver is sweet, but he's satan when it comes to other men. People she's only just met disappear without a trace. He's been pushing himself into conversations that he has no business in. Even when it's his family, he always tries to get Y/N's attention. He's been acting more like a jealous kid rather than a yandere. Which is good for Y/N.

 _ **You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**_

 _ **You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**_

 _ **Why so sad?**_

 _ **Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**_

 _ **Now you're making me mad**_

 _ **Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man**_

He's been doing everything he can to win her affection. Making her cupcakes, being extra sweet, buying her clothes, anything. He even took off his makeup when she was visiting. Anything to get her attention. All that's happened is her treating him like a kid brother. Right now, she's sitting on the couch in between 2p! Canada and 2p! America.

 _ **You'll be back**_

 _ **Soon you'll see**_

 _ **You'll remember you belong to me**_

 _ **You'll be back**_

 _ **Time will tell**_

 _ **You'll remember that I served you well**_

"Hey doll, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" 2p! America asked. "No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of the depths of Hell." Y/N answered. 2p! America scooted a bit away from her. "Damn doll." he said. "No swearing Ally!" Oliver said pushing the jar in Allen's face. Allen grumbled and put a crumpled up dollar in the jar.

 _ **Oceans rise, empires fall**_

 _ **We have seen each other through it all**_

 _ **And when push comes to shove,**_

 _ **I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love**_

"Isn't Hell a swear?" Matt asked. "Not if you use it like that." Oliver said putting the jar back. "Y/N, would you be a dear and help me with the cupcakes?~" Oliver asked. "Sure! I don't mind." Y/N said getting up from the couch and following Oliver to the kitchen. "Oh, it looks like you're almost finished already!" Y/N said as she saw the cupcakes. "Yes, but I need help decorating them!" he said. He handed Y/N a bag full of icing.

 _ **And, no, don't change the subject**_

 _ **'Cause you're my favorite subject**_

 _ **My sweet, submissive subject**_

 _ **My loyal, royal subject**_

 _ **Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever**_

She iced the remaining cupcakes. "I have a special one for you Y/N!~" he said. He held a cupcake that had I love you Y/N written in icing on it. "Aww thanks Ollie!" she said. She ate it without reading the words. Oliver's mouth gaped. "It's really good!" she said while eating. Oliver face-palmed. This was getting harder.

 _ **You'll be back**_

 _ **Like before**_

 _ **I will fight the fight and win the war**_

 _ **For your love**_

 _ **For your praise**_

 _ **And I'll love you till my dying days**_

The next day, Y/N came over again. Oliver got his next idea from Allen. So you know it's bound to fail. "Y-Y/N!" he said calling her. "Yea?" she asked. "D-Did you sit in sugar?" he asked. "What!? No! Is there something on my butt!?" she asked trying to check. "B-Because y-your butt is-I CAN'T DO THIS!" he screamed with a red face. He ran away. "Because your ass is sweet." Allen said with a wink. Y/N smacked him.

 _ **When you're gone, I'll go mad**_

 _ **So don't throw away this thing we had**_

 _ **'Cause when push comes to shove**_

 _ **I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love (You'll be back- Hamilton)**_

The next day Oliver tried again. He got this idea from Kuro. He hoped it would work. It was his last resort really. He took out a pocky from the box and put it in his mouth. He walked over to Y/N and tapped her shoulder. She turned around. "What is it Eren?-I mean Oliver." she asked. **(Know the reference get a cookie)** He held out the pocky with his mouth. Y/N took the pocky out of his mouth. Oliver got confused, until she kissed him on the mouth. His face was completely red. He tasted like sweets. Y/N stopped and ate the pocky. "I-I" he couldn't get a word out. He was too flustered. "I was wondering when you would do something." Y/N said with a wink. "I-I-I love you!" he managed to get out. "I love you to, you cute dork." she said with a smile.


	102. Canada End

**Canada End**

3rd Person's POV

You should know by now, that Canada's a sweety. He's also a ghost to the other countries. That's why Y/N has been working hard to get him noticed. She's being yelling almost everyday about Canada's suggestions. She's also thrown some shoes at people who forget him. Obviously, America has been hit with a shoe lots of times. Y/N's even tried pouring flour on Canada.

 _ **You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_

 _ **You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_

 _ **You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**_

 _ **You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

He would always tell her it was fine. He didn't mind not being noticed if she was there to talk to him. She was all he needed. That's all he ever wanted anyway. He just wanted a friend that would remember him and wouldn't confuse him for America. "I just don't see it! You look and act nothing like him!" Y/N always said. "Thank you Y/N. I just wish the others thought that way too." he always said.

 _ **You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick**_

 _ **You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**_

 _ **You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_

 _ **Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

Y/N almost always went to Canada's house. She didn't want him to be lonely. Plus, Nutella is made in Canada. Nutella freaking pancakes man. Y/N would come over and do whatever Canada felt like doing. Watching hockey games, washing Kuma, you name it. If Canada wanted to do it, Y/N didn't mind as long as he was happy.

 _ **Don't know if I could ever be**_

 _ **Without you 'cause boy you complete me**_

 _ **And in time I know that we'll both see**_

 _ **That we're all we need**_

Of course Canada made sure she was happy too. He took her ice skating, getting ice caps, and made her surprise nutella pancakes. She even got to meet a moose. Although that's nearly impossible in Canada. Kumajiro loved when she came over. He always walk straight over to her no matter what he was doing. That's how Canada fell off a ladder.

 _ **'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**_

 _ **You're the straw to my berry (berry)**_

 _ **You're the smoke to my high (high)**_

 _ **And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**_

Y/N was over at Canada's house right now. She was watching T.V with Kumajiro and Canada. Kumajiro was sat on her lap. Everytime Canada got close to her Kumajiro smacked his face. He would do it just right so Y/N wouldn't see. "Canada, I'm gonna make lunch." she said putting Kumajiro on the couch and going to the kitchen. "Alright maple." he said.

 _ **'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**_

 _ **And I'm the one for you (for you)**_

 _ **You take the both of us (of us)**_

 _ **And we're the perfect two**_

Y/N hummed as she chopped vegetables. "Kuma, you like Y/N right?" Canada asked. Kumajiro nodded. "She doesn't forget to feed me!" he said. "I have a plan for her to come and live with us." he said. Kumajiro stood up. "I want to know!" he said. Canada patted Kumajiro's head. "You can be part of it." he said smiling.

 _ **We're the perfect two**_

 _ **We're the perfect two**_

 _ **Baby me and you**_

 _ **We're the perfect two (Perfect two- Auburn)**_

Y/N pushed the vegetables onto the pan and wiped her hands. She heard Kumajiro's paw steps when he walked into the kitchen. She turned around. "Hey Kuma, what's that paper you're holding?" she asked squatting down to his height. Kuma gave the paper to her. She opened it up. "Who are you?" "Canada's girlfriend." it read. Y/N got confused until she realized what it meant and looked up. Canada was holding flowers, and a bottle of Nutella. (Hey that would win me over) "I-If you want to be." he said. Y/N rushed over and hugged him. "You're too sweet matthew!" she said. "A-Am I being friendzoned?" he asked. "I love you, you big dork." she said kissing him. He tasted like maple syrup. Canada blushed, and put the flowers down. He then returned the kiss. They separated. "I love you too, maple." he said.


	103. Prussia End

**Prussia End**

3rd Person's POV

Ever since Y/N became a country, she's been a bit protective of Prussia. I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't anything too bad. She just hasn't let him nearly kill himself with a stupid jump off a building into a pool kind of thing. She even made sure he was allowed into the meetings. Everyday she was scared out of her mind that he would disappear.

 _ **I found myself dreaming**_

 _ **In silver and gold**_

 _ **Like a scene from a movie**_

 _ **That every broken heart knows**_

She was right to be afraid. With that part in the manga, and that prank he did on her, who knows what would happen? She made sure she spent a lot of time with him. She took tons of pictures with him. He wouldn't be forgotten as long as she was there. Prussia didn't mind spending time with her. She always had time for him. Even when his friends or brother didn't.

 _ **We were walking on moonlight**_

 _ **And you pulled me close**_

 _ **Split second and you disappeared**_

 _ **And then I was all alone**_

They watched movies all the time. Prussia loved snuggling with her. Y/N loved how he would play with her hair. Y/N was always Prussia's favorite person to snuggle with. They were inseparable. Today was another meeting. Prussia kept talking to Y/N while England was talking. "GILBERT SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" England exploded.

 _ **I woke up in tears**_

 _ **With you by my side**_

 _ **A breath of relief**_

 _ **And I realized**_

 _ **No, we're not promised tomorrow**_

"You're just jealous of the awesome me! Kesese." he said. "Y/N! Why must you let him in here!?" England asked Y/N. "Because he deserves to be here!" she said. "HE'S NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE!" England yelled. Y/N looked at him like she would kill him. Which she probably will. "The awesome me needs some air." Prussia said getting up and leaving quickly.

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing**_

 _ **I won't take you for granted**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

"Gilbert! Come back!" Y/N said running after him. She couldn't find him until she spotted Gilbird's yellow fur. He was in the garden. Y/N put her hand in his shoulder. "Prussia! England's just being a jerk. Don't worry about him." she said. "Y/N….." Prussia said is a voice that scared Y/N. It was soft and low. "G-Gilbert. It's okay. He didn't mean it!" she said hoping to cheer him up.

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

"It's the truth frau. I know it. Everyone knows it." he said. Y/N was almost crying. "Prussia, don't say things like that." she said. "I know why you hang out with me Y/N." he said. He still hadn't faced her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You pity me. You think I'll disappear and you only want to spend time with me because you feel guilty." he said.

 _ **In the blink of an eye**_

 _ **Just a whisper of smoke**_

 _ **You could lose everything**_

 _ **The truth is you never know (Like I'm gonna lose you- Meghan Trainor ft. John Lennon)**_

"That is not true!" she yelled. Prussia tensed up a bit. "I spend time with you because I'm afraid to lose you." she said letting the floodgates open. Prussia turned around to see her crying. "I love you Gilbert! I don't want you to vanish!" she said through tears. Prussia stared at her and hugged her. "I won't go anywhere frau. I promise." he said. She hugged him back. "Ich liebe." he said.


	104. Spain End

**Spain End**

3rd Person's POV

First things first. We all know Spain as an adorable little sweety. Every night he's invited Y/N over for dinner, helped her with paperwork, and helping her around the house. He would always giver her tomatoes every morning. She loved having him over. Everytime he helped her out she would say that it was okay and that she could do it herself. Spain just told her it was no trouble.

 _ **I don't know what to do anymore**_

 _ **So you can be okay**_

 _ **if I have to turn off the sun**_

 _ **to ignite your dawning**_

Spain was the perfect guy. Good looking, nice smile, helpful, friendly, he had everything a girl could want! There was one problem. He was too nice. Whenever girls would flirt with him he just acted like they were having a normal conversation. It made it hard for Y/N not to get jealous with three or four girls hanging on his arm.

 _ **Talk in Portuguese**_

 _ **Learn to speak French**_

 _ **Or bring down the moon to your feet**_

It even made her a little mad when he didn't realize he was flirting. She could never stay mad him though. He would always looked at her with eye that just made you forgive him. He was like a big fluffy innocent puppy. Y/N loved that about him. She loved everything about him. Especially when he sang to her with his Spanish guitar.

 _ **I only want to give you a kiss**_

 _ **To gift you my tomorrows**_

 _ **To sing to calm your fears**_

 _ **I don't want you to miss anything**_

He and Y/N went out again today. They visited a garden. "Wow! Check out the butt on that guy!" a girl said to the girl sitting next to her on a bench. Y/N sighed. Here it goes again. "Hey good looking do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. "No I don't! Why do you ask?" he asked innocently. Y/N looked down and tried to keep her cool.

 _ **If the world was mine I'd give it to you**_

 _ **I would even change my religion**_

 _ **For you there are many things I would do**_

 _ **But you don't even give me the news (To Give You A Kiss- Prince Royce)**_

She stood there watching him as he chatted with the group of girls surrounding him. He didn't notice as Y/N walked off. She decided to get ice cream for him and her so she could at least get his attention. When she came back however. "I be you're lips are soft.~" a girl said. "Yes they are! Good guess chica!" he said. The girl kissed him. Y/N dropped the ice creams. Spain pushed the girl off of him and turned to Y/N. "Y/N! I swear I-" Y/N didn't let him finish. She ran off, tears streaming down her face. She knew that this would happen. He never said anything to showed he liked her. She shouldn't have hoped for anything. Later during the night Y/N sat in her kitchen and pat Butters. At least he liked her. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head. "Hey Spain." she said. Spain stood in front of her. "Y/N, about what happened." he said. "I'm sorry Spain. I thought that maybe there was a chance that you loved me. It was a silly hope. It's just that I love you so much it hurts." she said. Spain was quiet for a moment. "Y/N I didn't love that girl who kissed me. She just kissed me out of the blue!" he said. "You don't have to explain it to me Spain." she said looking down. "Yes I do! Te amo." he said. "What did you say?" Y/N asked. "Eu te amo!" he said again but in Portuguese. "Y-You…" she started. He got on his knees and grabbed her hands. "Je t'aime!" he said again but in French. "You love me!?" she asked. "I said it three times in different way to show you I do!" he said. He kissed her on the lips. It was short, but sweet. "I love you too Spain." she said smiling.


	105. Finland End

**Finland End.**

3rd Person's POV

Y/N was invited to the Nordics house once again. She always loved coming over. There was almost never a dull moment. Denmark would be yelling, Norway would be choking him, Iceland would be sitting there talking to his puffin, Sweden would stare at them, Finland would be trying to stop them, and Y/N would watch with a smile.

 _ **My song is love**_

 _ **Love to the loveless shown**_

 _ **And it goes on**_

 _ **You don't have to be alone**_

 _ **Your heavy heart**_

 _ **Is made of stone**_

 _ **And it's so hard to see you clearly**_

 _ **You don't have to be on your own**_

 _ **You don't have to be on your own**_

She always felt like they were the family she never had. Peter looked up to her as an older sister. Peter ran up to her as she walked through the front door. "Y/N! Y/N!" he said. She picked him up, hugged him, and spun him around. Peter giggled. She set him down and ruffled his hair. "Merry Christmas Y/N!" Finland greeted. "Merry Christmas Finny.~" Y/N said with a smile.

 _ **And I'm not gonna take it back**_

 _ **And I'm not gonna say, "I don't mean that"**_

 _ **You're the target that I'm aiming at**_

 _ **Got to get that message home**_

Finland kept his promise about her not spending Christmas alone. He made sure that Y/N was nice and happy before he left for his route. One thing was troubling him. He had no idea what Y/N wanted for Christmas. He always knows. But for some reason he didn't, even for the girl he loved. It worried him. He had to deliver the presents though.

 _ **My song is love**_

 _ **My song is love, unknown**_

 _ **But I'm on fire for you, clearly**_

 _ **You don't have to be alone**_

 _ **You don't have to be on your own (A message- Coldplay)**_

Little did he know, this year Santa would be getting a present. After he finished his route, he went home. He walked in the door and and wiped the dirt off from his boots onto the welcome mat. "I'm home!~" he said. That's when he saw the large box in front of the tree. He walked over to it and found a tag. "To Finny, Love Y/N. Open it as soon as you get back!" it read. Odd request he thought. Finland none the less followed the instructions. He carefully unwrapped the ribbon. He always savored the unwrapping. He was about to open the actual box, when Y/N jumped out and kissed him. Finland dropped the box top. Y/N stopped. "Merry Christmas! I'm your present.~" she said with a wink. Finland pulled her out of the box and kissed her. They both melted into the kiss and closed their eyes. A click was heard. "This is going on the Christmas card!" Denmark said, standing there with all the Nordics who helped with the plan. Y/N and Finland separated. "Minä rakastan sinua." Finland said. "I love you too Finny!~" Y/N said. "I HAVE TWO MOMS NOW!" Peter said. Everyone laughed.


	106. Sweden End

**Sweden End**

3rd Person's POV

Sweden is the worst with expressing his feelings. Everyone always thinks he's angry. Even Finland. He's made Prussia pass out 14 times in a row from fear. Y/N's been persevering though. She knows there's a soft side to him. She knows that he was the country that Abba came from. She knows he's the country where caramelldansen came from. He was good father figure to Peter.

 _ **You wait for a silence**_

 _ **I wait for a word**_

 _ **Lying next to your frame**_

 _ **Girl unobserved**_

 _ **You change your position**_

 _ **And you're changing me**_

 _ **Casting these shadows**_

 _ **Where they shouldn't be**_

She loved him. It was as simple as that. He's never showed that he liked her back. Even though he's never talked a lot Y/N always made sure to chat with him. She read that he loved conversation. Sometimes the others would look at her strangely. Until Sweden said more words than they ever heard him say.

 _ **We're interrupted**_

 _ **By the heat of the sun**_

 _ **Trying to prevent**_

 _ **What's already begun**_

 _ **You're just a body**_

 _ **I can smell your skin**_

 _ **And when I feel it**_

 _ **You're wearing thin**_

Sweden and Y/N were sitting on the couch together, both on different ends. Y/N had been meaning to test a theory she had. She scooted closer. Sweden looked over to her. "Hey." she said. He slowly turned his back to the T.V. She scooted closer. He kept watching. Y/N quickly started tickling him.

 _ **But I've got a plan**_

 _ **Why don't you be the artist**_

 _ **And make me out of clay?**_

 _ **Why don't you be the writer?**_

 _ **And decide the words I say?**_

 _ **'Cause I'd rather pretend**_

 _ **I'll still be there at the end**_

 _ **Only it's too hard to ask**_

 _ **Won't you try to help me?**_

What he did was surprising. He started laughing hard. He jolted on the floor and was in a fit of giggles. Holy shit was it cute. "S-Stop!" he said. Y/N kept going. "Y/N? Sweden? What's going?" Finland asked walking into the room. Y/N stopped and looked at Finland. Her hands were in preemptive tickle. "Umm…..I SMELL COOKIES BURNING!" she said. Finland gasped and ran to the kitchen.

 _ **Sat on your sofa**_

 _ **It's all broken springs**_

 _ **This isn't the place for**_

 _ **Those violin strings**_

 _ **I try out a smile**_

 _ **And I aim it at you**_

 _ **You must have missed it**_

 _ **You always do (Ellie Goulding- The writer)**_

Sweden stared at her intently. "Heh...heh…." she said. Sweden grabbed her shoulders and flipped the situation. He had the anime glasses shading on his face. Y/N got scared. "S-Sweden! I'm sorry! I just thought it would be cute to see you smile…." she said. Sweden got closer to her face. Y/N didn't know what he would do. Sweden kissed her on the mouth. She was shocked for sure. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes and kissed back. After a while they separated. "Jag älskar dig." he said. "I love you too. You're really good at surprises." she chuckled. "M'wife." he said picking her up and carrying her away.


	107. 2p! France End

**2p! France End**

3rd Person's POV

2p! France wasn't the best person to have a crush on. He was rude, a definite cheater, not much for conversation, and smokes and drinks too much. It was mess waiting to happen. He was the opposite of the country of love. He would keep smoking in front of a baby then give a lecture about how our existence is futile.

 _ **They're gonna clean up your looks**_

 _ **With all the lies in the books**_

 _ **To make a citizen out of you**_

 _ **Because they sleep with a gun**_

 _ **And keep an eye on you, son**_

 _ **So they can watch all the things you do**_

He blows smoke is people's faces when they politely ask him to stop. Obviously, he's the kind of guy dads warn their daughters about. Still, Y/N had fallen in love with him. She didn't know what to do about it. She kept asking Oliver for advice since he's always around him. She always made sure he was sleeping for out.

 _ **Because the drugs never work**_

 _ **They're gonna give you a smirk**_

 _ **'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**_

 _ **They're gonna rip up your heads,**_

 _ **Your aspirations to shreds**_

 _ **Another cog in the murder machine**_

Francois however, was feeling the affect of love. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He got butterflies every time she was around. His palms got sweaty, his knees got weak. He felt like he was freaking dying. He hated it. He loved it, but hated it. He kept trying to drown the feeling in wine.

 _ **They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_

 _ **They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**_

 _ **So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**_

 _ **Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

No matter how he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't help it. Neither could Y/N. "Oliver, what do I do?" she asked him while sitting at the table. "I'm afraid you have the love bug poppet. And there's no cure! Except for vitamin him!" Oliver said. Y/N laughed. "I'm serious Ollie. I can't get caught up with a guy like him." she said with a sigh.

 _ **The boys and girls in the clique**_

 _ **The awful names that they stick**_

 _ **You're never gonna fit in much, kid**_

 _ **But if you're troubled and hurt**_

 _ **What you got under your shirt**_

 _ **Will make them pay for the things that they did**_

"I know poppet, but maybe you should try? It might not be a good idea but you love him." Oliver said. Y/N put her hands on her face. "I don't know what to do!" she said. Francois walked downstairs and stood in front of the kitchen door. He really hated the idea, but he needed Oliver's help. He didn't know what to do with himself.

 _ **They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_

 _ **They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**_

 _ **So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**_

 _ **Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me (Teenagers-My Chemical Romance)**_

"I just don't think I can do it Oliver. I love him, but he's not going to stay faithful." she said. Francois stopped in front of the door. "I guess you'll just have to not tell him then." Oliver said. Francois grunted. He would have to do something after all. He slammed open the door. "F-Francois!" Y/N said standing up. He walked over to her and stared at her. "How much did you hear?" she asked. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and smashed it into the ash tray. He got closer to her and cornered her to the wall. "F-Francois?" she asked. He gripped her tightly and kissed her. She tasted the smoke in his mouth. After a while, he stopped. "It's not your decision, you're mine. I hate to say it but…...Je vous aime." he said. Y/N was breathless from the kiss. It was passionate and rough. "I-I love you too." she said.


	108. Italy End

**Italy End**

3rd Person's POV

Italy is the best at expressing how he feels. He always hugging something or someone, cuddling with people at night, or singing. Especially when he was friends with the person. So, when he has a crush on the person, you can expect a shower of affection. He hung out with her almost 24/7, took her to fancy restaurants, toured her around his country, you name it.

 _ **Once in my dreams**_

 _ **I rose and soared**_

 _ **No matter how I'm knocked around**_

 _ **Or beaten down**_

 _ **I will stand up, restored**_

Y/N really didn't need all of it, but Italy was so happy she went along with it. Today he took her out for gelato. "Thanks for treating me Feli!" Y/N said happily. "No problem bella.~" he said smiling. Y/N and Italy walked around. "How do you like my country Y/N?" he asked her. "It's amazing Feli!~ So much culture and art." Y/N said.

 _ **All of my love**_

 _ **Has yet to wake**_

 _ **I know your strength is what I lack**_

 _ **You've got my back**_

 _ **And know I've got yours**_

"I'm so glad you like me! I-I mean it!" he said. Y/N looked over to him. "Everything okay Feliciano?" she asked. "Yea! I'm fine bella!" he said. Y/N shrugged and kept walking. "Do you like the gelato?" he asked. "I love it!" she said eating more of it. He giggled and ate the rest of his. "I'll throw yours away for you.~" he said taking Y/N's empty one. "Aww thanks!" she said.

 **I have you to thank**

 **For lighting up the dark**

 **because you're here with me**

 **Our dreams will soar free**

 **Forever (Crossing Field- Sword Art Online)**

Feli walked over to the trashcan and threw them away. He turned around, only to see Y/N surrounded by 4 of his people. "I wish every ragazza was this bella.~" one said. "Si, would like to hang out sometime?" another said. "That's very flattering but-" she was interrupted by Feliciano putting an arm around her. "Y/N, who are your friends?" he asked. "Oh, these guys just came up to me." she said. "Oh are you her boyfriend?" one asked. "No, he's-" she was yet again interrupted. "Y/N, you have some gelato on your lip." he said. "I do? Where?" she asked. "Here." he said. He dipped her and kissed her on her mouth. Y/N was surprised, then quickly melted into the kiss. The guys walked away. Eventually, Feli brought her back up and separated. "W-Wow Feli!" she said. "Ti amo bella." he said hugging her. "I love you too Feli." she said, returning the hug.


	109. 2p! Canada End

**2p! Canada End**

3rd Person's POV

James isn't a person of many expressions. He isn't completely blanked face, but he isn't as expressive as Italy. He always went into the woods with Y/N. He liked woods, she liked woods, it was good place for both of them. Kuma was still very fond of Y/N. It was like having a gigantic dog. One that could kill someone with one wrong move. Although that's the same with the rest of the second players.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, here we go**_

 _ **Walkin', talkin' like you know**_

 _ **I want your pretty little psycho**_

It's a dangerous life but Y/N was fine with that fact. Right now she was riding on Kuma's back while James walked beside them. Y/N went with him because he asked her to help him find some poachers that were around this area. Normally she wouldn't go with him just to kill people, but these guys were vicious and doing it illegally. She knew it didn't justify it, but they were pretty bad guys.

 _ **I'm ready to go, I'm taking chances**_

 _ **Sippin' less from champagne glasses**_

 _ **Gotta have you, I'm movin' closer**_

 _ **I won't take no for an answer**_

James was equipped with a hunting rifle. He and Kuma both walked quietly on the snow. Y/N didn't know how they did it without it crunching. James made her arm myself with one of Oliver's knives. She didn't want it, but still took it just in case. "The last place they were seen is near this frozen lake." James said in a hushed voice. Y/N nodded and Kuma crept up to the lake. It didn't look like anyone was here.

 _ **You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin' wrong**_

 _ **It looks like we're gonna get along**_

 _ **And once I've got you, it's a fact**_

 _ **Baby, there's no turning back**_

Until a shot hit James in his shoulder. He stepped back and put his other hand on his bleeding shoulder. The gun dropped from his hand. "So you're the little shit that's been killing our guys!" a man's gruff voice said. Kuma walked in front of James and made me get behind him. He growled. "Take them all out!" he said. Shots rang out. Y/N knew their injuries would heal quickly, but they couldn't get captured.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, here we go**_

 _ **Walkin', talkin' like you know**_

 _ **I want your pretty little psycho**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, here we go**_

 _ **Baby strike a pose**_

 _ **I want your pretty little psycho**_

Y/N took James' gun. Luciano and James both taught her how to use those kinds. Being friends with murderers can come in handy sometimes. She made sure they couldn't see her from behind Kuma and shot where she heard their shots coming from. From the sound of it she hit 3. She guessed she wasn't a good aim because she wasted all of the amo on them. "Shit!" she said. Kuma had gotten hit too, he laid down on the snow. His life wasn't in danger at least,

 _ **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**_

 _ **Pretty little, pretty little**_

 _ **Pretty little psycho**_

 _ **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**_

 _ **Pretty little, pretty little**_

 _ **Pretty little psycho (Pretty Little Psycho- Porcelain Black)**_

A guy walked into view. "What a tiny little thing." he said looking at her. He stepped towards her. "How about, I take you and leave this two shit stains alone?" he asked looking her up and down. She stood up and had a sweet smile. "That's a great idea! These two are boring anyway." she said. James scowled. "Y/N! You ass!" he said. She walked up to the guy and whispered in his ear. "The Lannisters send their regards." she said. He got confused, until he felt the knife stab into his stomach. He coughed up blood and fell to the snowy ground. It's a good thing she had the knife. She wiped it on the guy's jacket and put it in her pocket. "Who's the ass now?" she asked turning to James. James couldn't help but be unbelievably attracted to Y/N at this point. He stood up and walked over to her. "That was amazing." he said. "You know I am!" she said. "I love you." he said. "Finally!" she said. She cupped his face and kissed him. He wrapped the arm that wasn't bleeding around her. "I love you too." she said.


	110. Denmark End

**Denmark End**

3rd Person's POV

Denmark is the world's biggest cinnamon roll. That is a fact. He loves to hang around his family, his friends, and the people he loves. Which is basically the first two. To him, Y/N was perfect. She had no faults once so ever. Not even when it was early in the morning and her hair was a giant tumbleweed. Not even when she marathoned a show for 100 episodes.

 _ **If you were gone the moon would lose its brightness**_

 _ **Without your smile the finch would sing no more**_

 _ **And once in awhile some waves would sigh with sadness**_

 _ **Remembering two lovers walking by the shore**_

He loved her so much. He would always hug her the tightest when she came over. He would always smile at her more. He would always joked with her. He always asked for her to come with when he went out drinking with the awesome trio. She never did though. It felt like he was fighting a fight he would never win.

 _ **If you were gone the days would all be pointless**_

 _ **And in the night I'd sing the song so blue**_

 _ **A song about spring and every happy moment**_

 _ **When I had all the time alone with you**_

"I just don't think she's into me." he said to America and Prussia. "What!? But you're the king of Scandinavia!" America said. "I know, but I don't know if she'll be my queen." Denmark sighed. "We'll help you bro!" Prussia said. "Seriously? Thanks guys!" Denmark said. "Now, to make the most awesome plan ever!" Prussia said.

 _ **But you're right here and nothing could be better**_

 _ **So take my hand and stay with me 'till dawn**_

 _ **And while the wind is playing with your sweater**_

 _ **I can't imagine life if you were gone (Alexander Rybak- If you were gone)**_

Y/N was playing with Peter in the front yard. "I think this Snowman looks like Sweden." Y/N said. "Why do you say that?" he asked. She made the snowman glare. They both laughed. "Hey Y/N!" Denmark said while on a sled on top of a large hill. "Denmark! Be careful!" Y/N said. Denmark went down the hill, and hit a rock. He went flying and landed in the snow. "Denmark!" Y/N yelled as she ran over to him. He laid motionless on the ground. She picked up his head. "Y….N….." he said. Y/N started tearing up. "What is it Denmark?" she asked. "Do you know CPR?" he asked. Y/N nodded. "Because you take my breath away!" he said with a big smile. Y/N slapped him. "I thought you were gonna die you asshole!" she said. "So, does this mean you don't like me back?" he asked. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. "Jeg elsker dig!" he said when they separated. "I love you too ya big dork." he said.


	111. France End

**France End**

3rd Person's POV

He's the country of love. You shouldn't be surprised when I say that he's been flirting with Y/N almost non stop. He's meant every compliment though. She reminded him so much of Jeanne. He knew that at least this time, it could work. Y/N was a country and not human anymore. He could finally love her without worry.

 _ **The sun goes down**_

 _ **The stars come out**_

 _ **And all that counts**_

 _ **Is here and now**_

 _ **My universe will never be the same**_

 _ **I'm glad you came**_

He would send her lots of the fashion from his country. Anything that reminded him of her, he sent. So she got tons of dresses. Sure, he's dated other girls, but Y/N was something special. The way she moved, how her hair would fall elegantly on her shoulders, it drove him insane. He had to have her.

 _ **You cast a spell on me, spell on me**_

 _ **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**_

 _ **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**_

 _ **So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**_

He knew that he had to tell her he loved her with something she'll never forget. That's why he was getting dressed in one of his best suits. He had everything planned perfectly. He grabbed the bouquet of F/F (Favorite Flowers). He was meeting Y/N and a cafe. She came to France when he invited her to a night in Paris.

 _ **Turn the lights out now**_

 _ **Now I'll take you by the hand**_

 _ **Hand you another drink**_

 _ **Drink it if you can**_

 _ **Can you spend a little time,**_

 _ **Time is slipping away away from us so stay,**_

 _ **Stay with me I can make,**_

 _ **Make you glad you came**_

He was perfectly on time. He sat down in front of Y/N. "Hello my dear Y/N." he said. "Hi Francis! It really is a nice night." she said smiling. He handed her the flowers. "These are for you, but I couldn't find any flowers prettier than you." he said with a wink. She blushed. "Thank you Francis." she said. They ate a quick meal and Francis took her to the Eiffel Tower.

 _ **The sun goes down**_

 _ **The stars come out**_

 _ **And all that counts**_

 _ **Is here and now**_

 _ **My universe will never be the same**_

 _ **I'm glad you came**_

 _ **I'm glad you came (Glad you came- The wanted)**_

She looked at the night sky and smiled more. "Wow! It's so amazing!" she said. France hugged her from behind. "Francis?" she asked. He put his head on her shoulder. "Y/N, je t'aime." he said. Y/N blushed. "I love you too!" she said. He slightly turned her and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes. Jeanne stood behind them and smiled. "Have a good life Francis." she said as she vanished.


	112. Iceland End

**Iceland End**

3rd Person's POV

Iceland can expression emotion, but it's a little hard when it's the girl you like. And when you're a teenager with a bunch of siblings that date more than you do. Denmark flirts everyday, Finland is naturally cute, Norway has magic, Sweden is handy, what did he have? He didn't have a lot of tourists, his museums are weird, and his puffin is rude.

 _ **If you ever leave me, baby,**_

 _ **Leave some morphine at my door**_

 _ **'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**_

 _ **To realize what we used to have,**_

 _ **We don't have it anymore.**_

He would get a little jealous every time Denmark tussled her hair, every time she made cookies with Finland. he needed to tell her. Although, he was never alone for long in this house. Living with 5 people doesn't give you a lot of privacy. Which also meant that Y/N was always hanging out with somebody.

 _ **There's no religion that could save me**_

 _ **No matter how long my knees are on the floor**_

 _ **So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**_

 _ **To keep you by my side**_

 _ **To keep you from walkin' out the door**_

Today, he was finally able to get some alone time with her. Finland shopping with Sweden, Denmark took Sealand to the beach, and Norway was out with the magic trio. It was his chance. Y/N was on the couch, feeding puffin some biscuits. Iceland sat down next to her. "What are you watching?" he asked.

 _ **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**_

 _ **If I lose you, baby**_

 _ **There'll be no clear skies**_

 _ **If I lose you, baby**_

 _ **Just like the clouds**_

 _ **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**_

 _ **Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**_

"Just some documentary about how they make legos. I think Denmark left it playing." she said. Iceland scooted closer to her. "Y/N, what do you think of me?" he asked. She looked at him. "Why'd you ask so suddenly?" she asked. "No reason." he said blushing a bit. "Well, you're kinda like a little brother!" she said. Iceland nearly died. Brother zoned.

 _ **Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try**_

 _ **And pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**_

 _ **If that'll make you mine (It Will Rain- Bruno Mars)**_

"But not like we're related. You always stick by me, you're adorable, and we get along really well!" she said. Iceland's face heated up. "So more like a boyfriend?" he said, getting closer to her. "Well, I guess you could put it that way. Yea!" she said. Iceland turned her towards him and kissed her. "Ég elska þig." he said. "I love you too, Icey." she said laughing a bit.


	113. China End

**China End**

3rd Person's POV

China invited Y/N for dinner at his house. He learned early in life that the best way to get a girl was food. And he knew food. He prepared the best foods for her. Dumplings, beef noodle soup, fried rice, you name it. Anyone would be happy to have a meal made by China. He was known for his food of course.

 _ **Mom's not home tonight**_

 _ **So we can roll around, have a pillow fight**_

 _ **Like a major rager OMFG**_

Y/N came right on time. "Thanks for inviting me over China!" she said. "No problem aru." he said. She put her bag down and headed over to the table. "Wow! You made a lot!" she said. "It was nothing aru!" he said. He spent 4 hours making all of it. They sat down and ate until Y/N couldn't eat anymore.

 **Let's all slumber party**

 **Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties**

 **Someone chuck a cupcake at me**

"Oh shiiit. I'm full." she said holding her stomach. "Did you like it?" he asked. "Yea! That was seriously good China.~" she said. "Thank you aru. Would you like to meet my pandas?" he asked. He also knew that he and a lot of girls liked cute things. He took her outside where his pandas were roaming around. "Oh my god! They're so cute!" she said.

 _ **Let's play truth or dare now**_

 _ **We can roll around in our underwear how**_

 _ **Every silly kitty should be**_

"Stay out here while I get something." he said walking inside. Y/N went a big panda and sat down next to it. It grabbed her and sat her in his lap. "This reminds me of Kuma." she said. China went to the stuffed animals he bought. They had a letter each printed on them. Together they said I love you. This was sure to work!

 _ **Come come Kitty Kitty**_

 _ **You're so pretty pretty**_

 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty**_

 _ **Stay with me**_

 _ **Come come Kitty Kitty**_

 _ **You're so silly silly**_

 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty**_

 _ **Play with me**_

It was hard holding all 8 stuffed animals in order. He opened the door and saw Y/N sitting with the panda. He sat the stuffed animals down and made sure the letters were correct. "Y/N! Come over here and look at this!" he said. "I can't! The pandas have accepted me as their own and if I leave now I might lose their trust!" she said.

 _ **Hello Kitty, hello Kitty**_

 _ **Hello Kitty, you're so pretty**_

 _ **Hello Kitty, hello Kitty**_

 _ **Hello Kitty, you're so silly (Hello Kitty- Avril Lavigne)**_

"Y/N!" he said, stomping his foot. He wasn't the most patient. Y/N got up and went over to him. "Don't be a cranky old man China." she said laughing slightly. He crossed his arms. "Would you just look at this please!?" he said. "Alright alright." she said. "What do you want me to look at exactly?" she asked. The stuffed animals had been carried off by the pandas. "AIYAH!" he said angrily. "China just calm down." Y/N said. "I will not! I had things planned!" he said. Y/N grabbed him and kissed him. China calmed down and quickly kissed her back. They separated. "I thought that might quiet you down." she said smiling. "I love you aru." he said. "I love you too." she said.


	114. Switzerland End

**Switzerland End**

3rd Person's POV

Switzerland had Y/N move in with him. He didn't want her corrupted with all the other countries idiocy. He wanted her to be where he could protect her. Where he could watch over her. Y/N couldn't say no. Erika wanted her to move in with them too. Plus, Y/N had a crush on the Swiss. He hadn't shown her any affections though. He was always either patrolling, guarding, or out on business.

 _ **Do you know what's worth fighting for,**_

 _ **When it's not worth dying for?**_

 _ **Does it take your breath away**_

 _ **And you feel yourself suffocating?**_

 _ **Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

 _ **And you look for a place to hide?**_

 _ **Did someone break your heart inside?**_

 _ **You're in ruins**_

He had bought her a lot of stuff, but that doesn't take the place of cuddling. Erika has been trying her best to get them together. Neither of them have noticed her attempts. Switzerland is too proud to say I love you. Y/N doesn't even know if he likes her back. He hasn't been a man of any emotion except anger.

 _ **One, twenty one guns**_

 _ **Lay down your arms**_

 _ **Give up the fight**_

 _ **One, twenty one guns**_

 _ **Throw up your arms into the sky,**_

 _ **You and I**_

Even though he is, he still loves her with all his heart. If he didn't, he wouldn't be giving her all that stuff. He just isn't very good at showing it. Today, Erika had a plan. She knew even if her brother wasn't good at showing affection, he could get jealous very easily. She had France come over while Switzerland was out.

 _ **When you're at the end of the road**_

 _ **And you lost all sense of control**_

 _ **And your thoughts have taken their toll**_

 _ **When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**_

 _ **Your faith walks on broken glass**_

 _ **And the hangover doesn't pass**_

 _ **Nothing's ever built to last**_

 _ **You're in ruins**_

"I think the piece goes here." she said. They were doing a puzzle and drinking wine France had brought over. (If Latvia can drink so can she) "Non, it goes here." he said moving the piece. He scooted closer to Y/N to do so. Normally, France wouldn't step a toe in Swiss territory. But he knew this was for the sake of love.

 _ **Did you try to live on your own**_

 _ **When you burned down the house and home?**_

 _ **Did you stand too close to the fire?**_

 _ **Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone (21 Guns-Green Day)**_

"Y/N, I need to tell you something." he said. "What is it France?" she asked. He looked at the clock. Erika told him that Switzerland would be home right now. "I think, you should move in with me instead." he said scooting closer to her once again. "Umm….what?" she said standing up. "You should leave Switzerland and became a pretty little French villa!" he said, standing up as well. Switzerland stood in the doorway with fire in his eyes and a gun in his hands. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DARLING!" he said. He fired a warning shot. "Oh come on, you don't love her. You've never even said it!" he said. "Ich liib dich! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" he said. France jumped through an open window as he ohohoned. "Y-You do?" Y/N asked looking at him. He looked away and blushed. "Damn that French man!" he said. Y/N went over to him and kissed him. "!?" he said with body language. She separated from him. "I love you too." she said. "Great, now to buy a ring." he said. "Not yet!" she said. Erika looked at them both from around the corner. "Finally!" she said. She really wanted Y/N as a big sister.


	115. 2p! China End

**2p! China End**

3rd Person's POV

Xiao has been annoying these past months. Very annoying. He's been doing everything is his power to get Y/N to notice him. He even laid on the table in front of her in lingerie. Women's lingerie. Not the best plan. Y/N beat shit out of him. None the less, he still tried. Again and again he failed.

 _ **I want you to want me**_

 _ **I need you to need me**_

 _ **I'd love you to love me**_

 _ **I'm begging you to beg me**_

 _ **I want you to want me**_

 _ **I need you to need me**_

 _ **I'd love you to love me**_

No matter how many times he failed, he still tried again. It's gotten to the point that the other second players pity him. Luciano thought he was pathetic. "If you want her that much, then make her notice you!" he said. "How?" Xiao asked. "Push her to the wall, and make her listen. That's how I do it." Luciano said with an evil glint in his eyes.

 _ **I'll shine up the old brown shoes**_

 _ **Put on a brand new shirt**_

 _ **I'll get home early from work**_

 _ **If you say that you love me**_

Xiao decided to take his advice. He made sure that Allen took care of Midnight and Butters. He also got a key to her house. He used it and waltzed right in. Y/N was cooking dinner in the kitchen. 'Perfect, she won't see it coming!' he thought. He walked up behind her as quietly as he could manage.

 _ **I want you to want me**_

 _ **I need you to need me**_

 _ **I'd love you to love me**_

 _ **I'm begging you to beg me**_

Y/N hummed as she chopped vegetables. Xiao was about to grab her, when she said something. "Xiao, if you grab me I will cut you like Oliver prepares his special ingredients." she said. He backed up. "C'mon Y/N! What do I have to do to get you to notice me!?" he asked. She put the knife down and turned to him. "I'VE NOTICED HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE." she said.

 _ **I'll shine up the old brown shoes**_

 _ **Put on a brand-new shirt**_

 _ **I'll get home early from work**_

 _ **If you say that you love me (Cheap Trick- I want you to want me)**_

'Got her.' he thought. He grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. He held her arms apart and got close to her face. "I love you! GO ON A DATE WITH ME C'MON!" he said. She blushed. "That's what this has been about!?" she asked. "Yes! What did you think!?" he asked. "I thought you were just weird." she said. "God damn you. If you weren't so perfect I would leave. But I can't. You drive me crazy." he said. He let go of her hands and put his hands on her shoulders. "I-I love you too." she said. They kissed. After separating, Y/N said "I still have that lingerie picture."


	116. 2p! Italy End

**2p! Italy End**

3rd Person's POV

Luciano isn't one to get a schoolgirl anime crush. When he likes a girl, he goes after her. Even if she doesn't like him back. Once he likes her there's no escaping it. He's like a hunter and the girl is the prey. His trophy. Which makes it extremely scary if you're the one he likes. Unfortunately Y/N was in that situation.

 _ **Call the doctor, call the doctor**_

 _ **Must be something wrong with me**_

 _ **He's a monster, why do I want ya**_

 _ **Please tell me, please tell me**_

 _ **He's a monster**_

 _ **He's a monster**_

 _ **That boy, he's a motherfudging monster**_

 _ **But I love him, yeah I love him**_

 _ **Ooh ah, ooh ah ah**_

Luciano always stared at her with a smirk at meetings. Whenever she was flirted with by someone other than him, he would pick a fight. Especially when it was Allen. He treated her like a jealous boyfriend. Like they were already together and she was doing something wrong. No matter what he was thinking, it was fact. They weren't in a relationship yet.

 _ **He's right, don't start**_

 _ **'Til you're his own, form of art and**_

 _ **He's doing his part**_

 _ **Cause he's winning my heart**_

That meant who ever wanted to, could flirt with her. Luciano didn't like that one bit. He knew he had to lock her down. If he didn't he would have to keep fighting for something that wasn't his, yet. Luciano was going to do it the only way he knew how. By not taking no for answer and forcing her to be his.

 _ **There were no sparks**_

 _ **Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and**_

 _ **He's doing his part**_

 _ **Cause he's winning my heart**_

Y/N walked home by herself. She wasn't scared, since the second players were the ones who taught her how to fight. You don't see them losing very often. She also had gotten a knife from Oliver and a gun from Allen. It wasn't too late, but still she hurried home. She was walking, until she heard footsteps following her.

 _ **Is he human, does it matter**_

 _ **I know he's what I'm after**_

 _ **I can reel him, from disaster**_

 _ **I know**_

She got nervous. She gripped Oliver's knife and kept walking. The footsteps grew louder along with her anxiety. She decided to turn around and face whoever it was. She took out her knife and turned around. There was no one there. She scanned the area in front of her once again. Still nothing. She knew she heard someone behind her.

 _ **Call the doctor, call the doctor**_

 _ **Must be something wrong with me**_

 _ **He's a monster, why do I want ya**_

 _ **Please tell me, please tell me**_

 _ **He's a monster**_

 _ **He's a monster**_

 _ **That boy, he's a motherfudging monster**_

 _ **But I love him, yeah I love him**_

 _ **Ooh ah, ooh ah ah (Monster-DEV)**_

She was right. Luciano wrapped his arms around her waist. "You shouldn't be walking around by yourself at night. It's dangerous." he purred into her ear. Y/N blushed. "L-Luciano! You scared me!" she said. "I'm not trying to scare you. I came to tell you that you're mine. No one else's." he said, gripping her tighter. "W-What if I never wanted to be anyone else's?" she asked. Luciano was slightly taken back. "Are you saying that you wanted to be mine from the start? Naughty girl. Making me jealous." he said. He turned her around and put his hand on her chin. "You'll get punishment." he said. He kissed her roughly. She wrapped her arms around him. Eventually they needed air, so they separated. "I, love you!" she said. "Ti amo, my Y/N." he said.


	117. Norway End

**Norway End**

3rd Person's POV

Norway has been teaching Y/N lots of magic. It's how they've bonded. Once she became a country she was able to see way more magical creatures. Only recently has Norway taken her to magic trio meetings. She enjoyed the capes, and sorting Romania, England, and Norway into their houses. England was an obvious Slytherin.

 _ **Now I'm home, but I cannot stay**_

 _ **I dream of you every day**_

 _ **Got to know every inch of you**_

 _ **Will you make my dream come true?**_

The magic trio enjoyed her company as well. Though, not as much as Norway. He isn't one for talking about his feelings. Or, talking really. He likes to stay quiet. Y/N didn't mind at all. She and him would work together without saying a word sometimes. She got used to it. Norway felt a little bad for not talking to her.

 _ **There's no place like home they say**_

 _ **You're my home, so hear me pray.**_

When he's in the mood though, he'll make it up with cuddling with her. He wished he could tell her how he felt, but he just didn't know how. He tried asking his family. "Just tell her a bunch of pick-up lines!" Denmark told him. "Give her flowers and say she looks pretty even if she looks like a truck." Sealand told him.

 _ **I don't know you, but I need more time**_

 _ **Promise me you'll be mine**_

 _ **Birds are flying over Europe skies,**_

 _ **Tell me please why can't I?**_

"Make her cookies saying you love her!" Finland told him. "Build her furniture, show her your husband material." Sweden told him. They were good ideas for them, but not right for him. He wanted to wow her. Make his actions bigger than words. He really cared about her and wanted to show it.

 _ **Times have changed, but so have I**_

 _ **I view my life through your eyes**_

 _ **On the go in my tourist's shoes**_

 _ **But I'll stay truthful to you (Europe's skies- Alexander Rybak)**_

He thought long and hard about it. What was something special he could do? He had a sudden realization. He made sure Y/N was out of the house and started setting up his plan. Hours later, Y/N came home. She opened the door and was surrounded by darkness. She tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't work. The door slammed closed behind her. She got scared. "Norway! Are you here!?" she asked. Suddenly the room burst with color. Different magical things surrounded her. They were cute, small, and fluffy. Then, fairies formed letters in the air. "I love you." was what it read. Y/N gasped and put a hand over her mouth. The lights were turned on and she saw Norway standing there. She walked over to him and kissed him. Sometimes you don't need words.


	118. 2p! Germany End

**2p! Germany End**

3rd Person's POV

Being in the 2p! axis had a lot less training than it's 1p! counterpart. The main reason being Germany won't get off his lazy butt. Kuro and Luciano usually trained by themselves, while Lutz was being a couch potato and watching T.V. He got yelled at by Luciano but he didn't give two shits.

 _ **Got venom dripping from my lips**_

 _ **Know who you're about to kiss**_

 _ **Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on**_

 _ **Just step into the danger zone**_

 _ **Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,**_

 _ **Just take control, stakes are on**_

Y/N walked into the room. "Lutz, if you were any lazier you would be dead." she said. "Danke, I try. Just kidding, I don't try." he said. Y/N rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna use the shower. Come anywhere near me and Luciano said he would slit your throat." she said walking away. Lutz made sure she left. "I like a challenge." he said.

 _ **So sick, ill-equipped, gonna stick to a stick**_

 _ **I don't think that I can stop this**_

 _ **Pick it up, let it drop, be my cup, stir it up**_

 _ **Oh no, I'll never stop**_

Lutz grunted then got off the couch. He got a maid outfit from his duffel bag. He knew she always left her clothes outside of the bathroom when she took a shower in her room. The door wouldn't open so he lock picked it. It was a very bad idea to try to go in the bathroom. Luciano and Kuro would both kill him. Instead he had a different plan.

 _ **That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight**_

 _ **Cause tonight got poison on my mind**_

 _ **That power I got, you'll be mine when I strive, feel alive**_

 _ **Got poison on my mind**_

 _ **I got that poison , I got that poison**_

 _ **I got that poison, that poison on my mind**_

 _ **I got that poison , I got that poison**_

 _ **I got that poison, that poison on my mind (Poison- Nicole Scherzinger)**_

He took her clothes and put a maid dress in it's place. He then walked out and locked the door behind him so no one would suspect anything. He put her clothes under him and laid back down on the couch. He smirked as he went back to watching television. He waited about half an hour, then Y/N dressed in a maid outfit stomped angrily in front of him. "Where the hell are my clothes!?" she hissed. "You're wearing some already." he said with a sly smirk. "You know what I mean! I SEE MY SHIRT UNDER YOU!" she said. "Then come get them." he said. Y/N walked over to the couch and pulled on her shirt. Lutz grabbed her and threw her on top of him. "H-Hey! Let go!" Y/N said with the starting of a blush. "Nein. Ich liebe." he said. Her blush grew. "W-What!?" she said. "Ich liebe." he said again. He put his hand on the back of her head and brought her face closer to his. She allowed him and their lips met. They eventually separated for air. "I love you too." she said.


	119. 2p! Japan End

**2p! Japan End**

3rd Person's POV

Kuro and Y/N have been watching all sorts of anime together. Most of them were bloody and brutal. Although, what did you expect from a second player that enjoys anime, Ouran Highschool Host Club? Although it was a bloodbath, it had a good plot at least. Kuro sits very quietly while watching it.

 _ **Just once more is all it takes**_

 _ **I tried so hard but all goes up in flames**_

 _ **This is not the way that I thought**_

 _ **I would turn out to be**_

 _ **Tried to get but all that I got**_

 _ **Was more insanity**_

 _ **Broken everything that I touched**_

 _ **Just gone against me**_

Y/N will comment on something once in awhile but gets shushed. Today she invited him over to play game. "So it's a video game right?" he asked. She sat him down at the computer. "It's a beta test of a game." she said. She started up the game. It played cheery flowery music. "Yandere simulator? It sure as hell doesn't look like it." he said in disbelief.

 _ **I can't get away**_

 _ **From the fire that burns inside, consuming**_

 _ **I fight to stand up but I can't breathe**_

 _ **The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything**_

 _ **This is the madness in me**_

The screen changed for a split second to a bloody murder site. It quickly changed back. "Oh shit." he said. She clicked the new game option. She changed the senpai to have red eyes then entered the game. "Hey it kinda looks like me." he said. "Shh." she said. She went to school and picked up a weapon. "They just leave that stuff on the ground?" he questioned.

 _ **Madness in me**_

 _ **The madness in me**_

 _ **Madness in me**_

 _ **Madness in me (Madness in Me- Skillet)**_

Y/N stabbed someone and the girl fell over dead. "I'm liking this game more and more." he said. She got rid of all of the evidence and wasn't caught. "So this game is about killing everyone who's in love with your senpai?" he asked. "That's right. Along with not getting caught." she said. "So, am I your senpai?" he asked turning his head towards her. She blushed. "Well, I guess you are." she said. He stood up from the chair and stood in front of her. "What are you doing?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closely. "Well then, senpai has noticed you." he said. He kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. A minute later they separated. "I love you too." she said.


End file.
